Little Spark of Madness
by bluesands22
Summary: The war was lost as the light left Harry and Hermione's eye's at the end of Voldemort's wand. The light lost. A choice is given: Peace or Pain. After they are sent to 1975 to try and change the outcome of the war they find themselves with a new life. With new lives, new problems arise. How will they help with the war and figure out their own futures? Mione/Sirius, Mione/Lucius
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Little Spark of Madness**

Hello all here is a new Story I am working on. I can't get this little plot bunny out of my head for some reason. I hope it means you will all enjoy my plot bunny as well. This is probably going to be a long story and I hope to update about once a week at the minimum, I do have work and a life I must attend to as we all do.

This is a time fic. So if you don't like these fics you are warned. 😊

I hope that you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway, that belongs to JK Rowling's. I don't make any money from this either. I just do it for fun :) All original characters are my own, those would be the ones that you don't recognize from the books.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

You're only given a little spark of madness. You mustn't lose it.

-Robin Williams

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **May 2nd, 1998**

 _'In and out, in and out. Breathe. This is not happening. There is still hope.'_

That was all that was running through Hermione's head as she tried her hardest to stand back up after being hit in the back with a nasty hex. Glancing down at her side she could see her purple sweater darkening rapidly with what she just knew was her own blood.

Letting her denim jacket fall and cover her wound wiping her bloodied hands on her jeans to hide her injury. Gripping her borrowed wand tightly in her grip she looked forward seeing Harry trying to make his way through the throng of fighting people.

Biting her lower lip as she pulled herself upright and broke into a run for Harry. She briefly glanced around confused as to why she didn't see Ron any longer, _'He was supposed to stay with Harry. Where is he?'_

"Protego!" She cried out as she blocked another curse flung her way. Her breath was coming in and out in pained huffs now.

Finally reaching Harry she grabbed onto him, as she tried to settle her breathing. "Harry where is Ron? I can't find him."

Looking at her best friend as he stared back at her with haunted eyes, "He's dead Hermione... Rabastan Lestrange tried to... Ron threw himself in front of me. I must find Voldemort. I need to end this!"

Pushing her welling emotions to the side she nodded her head, "I saw Neville fall as well, and Lavender, Luna, Mrs. Weasley..." Glancing over his shoulder she gripped his arms and roughly pushed him to the ground while falling on top of him as the curse flew over them.

"Agh... That hurt." She murmured knowing that she probably just worsened whatever wound that she had. Looking down at Harry, "Are you alright?"

Swallowing he nodded, but his eyesight was drawn to his hand that has gripped her waist as they fell. Looking at her side from his bloodied hand before glancing at her, "You need to find a place to lay low 'Mione, I can't lose you too."

She gave a weak, but quick smile as she focused on his green eyes. "I know you don't like hearing it, but you're the important one Harry. Not me. It is our job to get you to Him. Now let's go find Him and end this Harry."

Grabbing his shirt, she pulled him behind her as they made their way through the fighting people, there were so many dead, she had to turn away as she watched a dead eater kill a crying first year in the middle of the field. There was nothing that could have been done at that moment.

As they walked quickly over the Hogwarts grounds their shoes sloshed in the muddy ground, made wet by the blood of others.

Suddenly there was a manic laughter and she turned to see Voldemort himself along with Bellatrix Lestrange standing behind them, glancing at Harry as Hermione pushed Harry behind her as Voldemort spoke, "So the Mudblood survived, did she?" Turning his head slightly in Bellatrix's direction, "Make ssure sshe doessn't ssssurvived again…."

At that moment Bellatrix raised Hermione's own wand at her grinning manically as if this was the best day of her life. "Crucio!"

Hermione tried blocking it however it was pointless as she dropped to the ground screaming in agony feeling as if her very bones were being turned into molten lava.

Harry pointed his wand from Voldemort to Bellatrix who had not yet dropped the curse, "Flipendo!"

As Bellatrix was thrown back her curse on Hermione was broken and Harry rushed to her side gripping her hand in his. "It is over Hermione, just breathe!" Hermione just laid there still shaking from the aftereffects from the curse and her other injuries. Tears falling freely from her eyes.

"Go ahead and keep your Mudblood clossse Potter. One last ssspell and it will all be over! Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort grinned as he outstretched his wand to the pair on the ground in front of him.

Everything transpired so swiftly, Harry clung to Hermione's hand tightly knowing he was too exhausted to stop anything that Voldemort would throw at him as he attempted to cover her prone figure with his own as best he could as best he could. He only hoped that Hermione wouldn't suffer more than she already had. They, no he had failed to kill Nagini; This was a lost battle.

Harry brandished his wand from his place kneeing in the bloodied mud as Voldemort threw the curse. Harry met his curse with the first thing he could think of, "Expelliarmus!", but the brilliant green light enveloped both Harry and Hermione.

Harry fell to the ground next to Hermione with a sickening thud.

The light quickly left both of their eyes as the death eaters cries of victory overcame everything else. The two of them clinging to each other, their hands still entwined. Harry's wand arm lying limply over her as if holding her in their death.

It was over.

The Light had lost.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Both Hermione and Harry blinked their eyes as they looked around them. The street was completely void of people and filled with a heavy fog.

Harry couldn't feel anything other than Hermione's hand still clench in his own. "Hermione…. Where are we?"

Shaking slightly as she tried to escape the tingling feeling over her body, "I think this is Diagon Alley… But… We died, didn't we? All I could feel was pain and then…. nothing. I don't feel any pain Harry."

The two walked down the middle of the empty road hand in hand in silence until they got to the barren Leaky Cauldron. There was a tall figure facing away from them both before slowly turning to face them again.

Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah. Right on time." Dumbledore smiled as his blue eyes twinkled down at Harry and Hermione. He was standing before them in long purple robes with stars along the bottom, his long beard tied with a small ribbon that tinkled as he walked. He looked as if he'd never died.

Hermione frowned and Harry tilted his head to the side watching as Hermione was becoming frazzled in her thoughts before she began to belt out question after question. "On time? For what Sir? What happened? Was there a last minute port-a-key somewhere? Did we die? Why are in Diagon Alley? Is there a safe house here?"

The old man just smiled at the two young adults that had battled so hard, for so long. The twinkle in his eye was still there, as if they hadn't just lost a thirty-year war. "Why are we in Diagon Alley. Hum, that is an excellent question my dear, you both desired this setting for our meeting. If I had to speculate I would say you desired this place because is the first magical place that either of you experienced. Your first experience with a new world of magic. A place special to you both I would assume.

He paused briefly before nodding his head, a sullen expression crossed his face. Speaking in a factual tone, "To answer your question you are both dead Hermione. Unfortunately, Tom won the war it seems." His voice turned to a more optimistic tone as he continued, "However, now you both have a choice to make. One you both will need to make together; your lives have been intertwined since your first year. This is just another path that the pair of you will need to make, as one."

Hermione was glancing around at the buildings. She'd gotten her wand here, Crookshanks, the first time she'd seen a broom. She remembered feeling pure joy being here the first time. Seeing magic and knowing that she wasn't a freak, that she wasn't alone. She was more excited to be here than she'd ever felt in her life. When he mentioned a choice she perked up, "A choice Headmaster? Can we go back?"

He smiled as he peered down at the two over his spectacles, "Always an eager one Miss Granger. You have two paths that you can choose from. The choice to move on. You both have seen horrors that no one should ever see, let alone someone as young both were. Certainly no one would fault for wishing to move on in peace. You gave everything, friends, family, right down to your very lives."

He nodded to Hermione as she looked down remembering her parents, they would never remember her again. They wouldn't even be able to know that she had died, no one to mourn her being killed. Her adopted family had mostly been killed and more than likely the rest killed after Harry and she had been killed.

Harry had lost everyone, everyone but Hermione who was still at his side. She was always at his side, and he couldn't help the small smile when he looked at her. She was the sister he'd never had, blood be damn.

Dumbledore kindly smiled down at the two as he continued, "Or there is a second choice. The choice of more pain. Your guess was mostly correct Miss Granger. The choice to go back. Live again. Fight again. For Life can be happiness and joy, while at the same time pain and agony as you both already know. You would also have the chance to have a new life, and a new future."

Harry looked to Hermione squeezing her hand before looking back to Dumbledore, "I can't speak for Hermione, but if we went back to the battle. Would we even have a chance? It didn't look good. Most people had died already, I failed. I never even killed Nagini."

Hermione looked up waiting for an answer to Harry's question. They had both lost so much. So many people killed. She reached down grabbing her scarred arm, she could feel that horrible word etched into her skin.

Dumbledore nodded his head gravely, his eyes no longer held their normal twinkle as he clasped his hands in front of him. "I am afraid that sending you back to that battle field would only result in you being brought here again. Immediately, I do believe. Harry, you didn't fail. We all did. A war cannot be fought by one person, no matter the prophecy. You may have been the chosen one Harry, but we were meant to pave the way for you."

Shaking her head, she looked away from the cobblestone road and empty shops back up to her former Headmaster, "I am sorry Headmaster, but why go back if there is no chance? Only to die again immediately? What good would that do?"

The headmaster pursed his lips and shook his head ever to slightly, "You would be able to help. That is, you will be able to help from where or should I say when I return the two of you. I assure you. You would just need to remember everything you both have learned. Dates, deaths, horcruxes, people…." He sighed seeing the confusion of his two ex-students.

Walking towards them he raised his hands to slip one around each of the younger pairs shoulders, "Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, the two of you have always been close. I find it hard to remember a time when you weren't looking out for one another. You are so much more than just friends, or even the best of friends. You are each other's family, siblings. Which is why I am asking this of both of you and not just one or the other. Will you both go back and help us?"

Smiling down at them the skin around his eyes crinkled in their merry way. "The greatest things can be done with love at your side. I know that together the two of you can change the outcome of this horrible war."

Hermione worried her bottom lip between her teeth, "Change the outcome Sir? I am sorry, I just don't understand how we can do that. Will we have help?"

Harry looked at Hermione smiling briefly knowing that her mind was working overtime, he'd seen the look on her face a million times. "Hermione… forget the details. Forget the how. If you could change it. Would you? For the people left behind? I know I would."

Hermione considered his words as he stared in his eyes. Dipping her head, "To save people, you know I would do anything. Until the end, and even then."

Still gripping hands both looked to Dumbledore once more as Harry spoke, "So what is the plan Sir?"

Dumbledore just smiled and raised his hand to the side as a doorway appeared in the wall of a building, "Just step through the door, but don't let go of each other. Oh, and Miss Granger, Mr. Potter you may notice a change in your eyes when you get where you are going. Regrettably once you are touched by the Avada Kedavra, it will always stay with you. Don't be alarmed by it. And most of all Good Luck, we are all behind you."

Hermione and Harry gripped each other's hand tightly as they stepped to the threshold of the door, glancing up they could see different ruins that even Hermione had never seen before.

With their free hands, they both reached for the door handle at the same time. Suddenly there was a bright light that encompassed them both fully and then nothing.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Well what did you all think?

Please review! I love reading them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Little Spark of Madness**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway, that belongs to JK Rowling's. I don't make any money from this either. I just do it for fun :) All original characters are my own, those would be the ones that you don't recognize from the books.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

'Take the first step in faith. You don't have to see the whole staircase, just take the first step."

Martin Luther King

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **July 19th, 1975**

 **Hogwarts Grounds**

' _Pain. So much Pain.'_ That was the only intelligible thought running through her head at the moment. Hermione tried stretching out her arms but for some reason nothing felt right to her.

Blinking her eyes slowly seeing white puffy clouds moving across the blue sky above her. Gingerly sitting up after a moment she looked around and saw Harry curled up next to her facing away.

Turning her attention to the unmarred castle she smiled a bit thinking that Dumbledore must have sent them back in time to before the attack. Maybe they could get the younger kids from the castle before it was too late. Get more reinforcements.

Her excitement was only slightly dampened by the small fact that nothing seemed right to her. Everything still seemed slightly off to her down to how her clothing felt on her body. She knew she lost weight over the last few months, but she felt as if they were far larger on her than normal.

Her body ached, but as she looked at her arms the small cuts and bruises were gone. Hastily flipped her palm to point up as she ripped the sleeve of her jumper up her arm revealing now pale unblemished skin where once a dreadful word had been carved into her skin.

Tears of pure joy rolled down her cheeks as she put her free hand on Harry's back and started shaking him to awake. "Harry wake up! You need to see this! Wake up!"

Harry grumbled before rolling over, "Hermione what is…." He stopped as he saw her sitting there, her hair still pulled back into a messy bun, although it was slightly puffier, her jumper hanging much looser, no longer showing the curves or chest that she normally had. It was still Hermione, it was just a slightly younger Hermione. A 14 or 15 year old Hermione perhaps.

Hermione had stopped as well seeing Harry's slightly rounder face and shorter form. "Harry… you look younger…."

Harry leaned back slightly in shock as he saw her green eyes, "Your eyes Hermione. They…. They are green." He paused for a moment as he remembered the moment Voldemort cast his final curse at them, "Like the curse…"

Hermione leaned over tugging Harry's glasses from his face to get a better view of his eyes. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw the difference for herself, "Yours are green, but not like before. I think you're right, they match the curse. Dumbledore said there would be changes, maybe because it killed us? You were hit by the curse as a baby, but didn't change, I don't even know where to begin researching that."

Harry was too shocked to say anything as he came to terms that the one feature that he had shared with his mother was now gone. Getting up he half stumbled to a small puddle on the grass to see his reflection. Sure enough his eyes were now a bright, almost electric, green. Studying his features as he felt his face, there was no stubble. "Hermione, I think we were put back a bit farther than we expected. Fourth or maybe fifth year?"

Hermione stood and came over letting out a whimper of disappointment as she saw her younger expression. "I already outgrew this stage."

Stopping she looked around nervously as panic began rising in her gut. "Wouldn't this be a paradox? With the time turner, I could never let myself be seen by anyone, especially my past self. What are we going to do Harry? We can't just wait for time to catch up this time. We are talking about 3 or 4 years here!"

Harry took her gently by the shoulders, "We need to trust in Dumbledore, Hermione. He wouldn't have sent us here just for everything to be destroyed."

Hermione was halfway through her nod as she froze hearing a familiar voice speak up behind them, "Well I must say it is a relief that you trust in me so greatly. However, I must say that I am at a loss for your names."

Both Harry and Hermione turned slowly only to be faced with their old Headmaster who was now alive and well. Like their own appearances, he was younger as well. Most likely years before they had ever met him.

Hermione was in pure shock and could only kneel with her jaw dropped open gripping Harry's hand so tightly that his fingers were slowly turning white

Harry was gripping her hand as well when his shaking voice could only get out four words. "What year is it Professor?"

Dumbledore tilted his head forward in intrigue, "1975. I do believe the more relevant question would be what year should it be for you two?"

It was now Harry's turn to freeze as he averted his eyes to the ground. No sound was made until Hermione's voice could be heard at barely a whisper, "1998…"

The headmaster looked over his crescent spectacles at the two young students on the ground, "Well, that might pose a little problem."

A fourth worried voice caught them off guard from the direction of the school, "Albus? What are those children doing here on Summer hols?"

Harry and Hermione stared up at their former Head of House in awe of her more youthful appearance as she bustled towards them. The two were leaning on each other in support, while their scars and injuries were gone they were still emotionally drained from the battle, their deaths, and then to be brought back before either of them were ever born.

Hermione gained her composure first, but had no idea what to say to the woman would had been her mentor.

Luckily for them both Dumbledore raised his hand, "Let's get these two inside, I fear this will take some time to explain."

Harry nodded as he took Hermione's hand following the Headmaster and their Head of House towards the castle.

No one spoke as they walked down the silent stone halls until they reached the griffon that guarded the Headmasters office.

Dumbledore stepped to the side, "Razzles." He smiled at the children, "I do love sweets, don't you?"

Professor McGonagall looked at him wide eyes, "Really Headmaster?"

The old man simply chuckled to himself as the concrete statue groaned turning to reveal the opening to the stairs. Professor McGonagall entered first before Dumbledore motioned for Harry and Hermione to follow.

Harry couldn't help but feel nostalgic remembering the last time he had seen this staircase it had been all but blown apart during the battle.

Once everyone was in the office Dumbledore walked over to his desk after giving a small treat to Fawkes who was perched on his desk as always. "Lemon Drop?"

Harry turned red for a moment as if was going to burst before doubling over in laughter. No one else in the room spoke for a while until he managed to compose himself only to see two faces of confusion and Hermione's look of sad understanding. Looking back to the Headmaster he shook his head as he tried composing himself, "No thank you. You always ask… no matter what is going on. Sorry."

Professor McGonagall thought about his words for a moment before nodding her head, "You do Albus." Looking back to the children with a stern look, "About the explanation. Who are the two of you? I don't have either of you in any of my classes, yet you both look to be about 15? How did you get here during the summer hols?"

Dumbledore just raised his hand to Minerva, "We already have somewhat established that they are in the wrong time I believe. It is 1975, however the young woman has stated that it should be 1998 for them. It seems like they are 23 years misplaced."

Professor McGonagall turned to look at Harry and Hermione with wide eyes. She stuttered her words for a moment as she tried to vocalize the many questions that were swarming in her head. "How? That is impossible. Time travel cannot go this far back."

Hermione looked down at the carpet as she remembered the battle that they were in only moments ago. All her friends and loved ones were dead. Her hand clenched Harry's as she tried not to let her emotions run away with her.

Harry watched Hermione knowing that he was going to need to be strong as he sat up right, "We died actually, we didn't use a time turner. It was May 2nd, 1998."

Dumbledore looked over at the two in thought for a moment, "I am terrible sorry, but we never got your names children."

Hermione looked up at Harry knowing he was trying to be strong for her, "I am Hermione Granger, and this is Harry Potter." She stopped briefly seeing the name recognition pass over both of their eyes at Harry's surname before she continued. "We had been fighting in a battle on Hogwarts grounds. The same spot that Headmaster Dumbledore found us I suspect, although we are different. Curious, but we appear to have lost a few years. When we died… we saw you Headmaster in Diagon Alley."

Harry squeezed her hand as his other nervously wiped on his leg, "You gave us the choice to either pass on, or come back to help. We didn't understand how we could help by coming back, the battle was lost when we died. We had failed. It was Voldemort, he…"

Professor McGonagall gasped at Harry using Voldemort's name and Hermione narrowed her eyes, tired of all the fear she had felt in the past. "Fear of a name only gives more power to it."

Professor McGonagall's face and neck colored slightly before she nodded her head, "You are very right my dear." Looking back to Harry, "Please continue young man."

Harry swallowed and managed to tear his widened eyes away from Hermione for snapping at the woman he knew she admired. "Right. Um, Voldemort attacked the school with his Death Eaters, but not just them. Vampires, Werewolves, Giants, there were so many different things attacking it was hard to think at all. Hermione and I lost everyone. When he came for us, I knew we failed. I failed."

Professor McGonagall looked as if her heart would stop, "You're just children."

Dumbledore rose his hand and then stood; Walking around his desk, "I think we need to stop. Minerva, is there someone you can trust in the Ministry that can help us?"

Pulling her shocked eyes from the two battle worn children she thought deeply for a moment, "Yes I think I do. Elphinstone Urquart, he works in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He would also know who he can trust in other departments."

The Headmaster nodded, "Contact him immediately then please. We will need someone trustworthy from records as well. Please have them come to Hogwarts." Looking back to Harry and Hermione, "In the meantime. Chipy."

A small house elf appeared, "You called Miss Chipy Headmaster?"

Nodding he smiled at the small house elf, "Could you please bring supper here for myself and my two young guests."

Nodding her head happily, "Oh Chipy be happy to Headmaster! Right Away." and with that she disappeared with a pop.

Harry was sitting back lazily in his chair with Hermione resting her head on his shoulder as they had done so many times at school and on the run.

The Headmaster watched them closely for a moment before speaking, "Miss Granger you said something earlier that caught my attention. You'd mentioned that you were different and might have lost a few years. Were you referring to going back in time? Or something else?"

Hermione sat up, "I was 18 when I died, Harry was 17. He would have been 18 in a few months, but we look much younger than that now."

Harry nodded as he looked nervously at Hermione, "We lost scars and wounds as well, not that it is a bad thing to lose them. They were horrible, some worse than others."

Nodding his head Dumbledore clapped his hands together softly, "I don't know what to make of your de-aging. But assuming the scars happened to you after you turned 15 it would make sense that they are gone." He waited for a moment before continuing after seeing the two of them nod hesitantly. "They never happened to you. I would assume someone from the Department of Mysteries would be able to answer that better, but it would be best not to involve that Department."

Hermione nervously rubbed an invisible mark across her chest before she looked up, "Will they come back?"

Dumbledore looked at Hermione with a serious expression, "No Miss Granger. Even if you received the scar in the same manner; say you fell and skinned your knee. The same knee that you had a scar before, it would never be identical. Similar, but not identical."

Hermione nodded right as Chipy returned with their dinner, "Thank you Chipy."

Chipy beamed at the praise, "Oh you welcome Miss. I will bring dessert too!" With that she was gone leaving Harry to chuckle, "You didn't ask her your questions?"

Hermione nodded, "I will. But I know The Hogwarts Elves are cared for."

Once Hermione smelt the food she couldn't think about anything else, it had been nearly two days since they had eaten. Almost a year since they had a decent meal, and the roast, potatoes, and broccoli on their plates looked like the best meal in the world currently. Digging in neither Harry or Hermione paid mind to anything else beside their food.

After all was eaten and their bellies filled, fatigue started to set in while they waited for the people from the ministry. Dumbledore stood and walked over to them, "Here are some Pepper Ups, I thought you might need them. Don't worry it is just enough for about an hour, and then we will find you two beds."

Harry nodded before drinking the vial as he watched Hermione do the same, both of them were used to the drink after so long on the run. "Yes Sir."

It was only a moment later when a knock was heard on the door. "Come in."

Looking up they saw Professor McGonagall along with two gentlemen. One was short and rather plump with a wiry beard adorning his flush face. The other was a tall lean man who held himself straight in a business manner. His eyes, however held a kindness that put both Harry and Hermione at ease.

Professor McGonagall spoke first, "Apologies Headmaster, I had to call both Mister Urquart and Mister Mistle from their suppers." Turning back to the men the Headmaster nodded, "My apologies gentlemen, but I feel the matter is most urgent to be taken care of quickly. And quietly."

Both men nodded as the taller man stepped forward, "Yes, Professor McGonagall told us it was urgent. My name is Elphinstone Urquart, I work in the Department of Law." The man looked over at the children in the room, "Has something happened to the two of you? I have never heard of students being on campus during the summer."

Harry looked back to the headmaster and then to Hermione silently. How much should they say? Would they believe them?

Hermione sat up taller than she had been previously knowing that Harry wasn't good at the talking part. "Yes. We were sent here. It is hard to explain, you may wish to sit."

Mister Urquart raised his brow as the young girl spoke with a confidence beyond her young year. "Alright Miss?"

"Granger." Headmaster Dumbledore supplied, "These are Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

The three other adults in the room turned and stared at the Headmaster. Finally, Mister Mistle spoke up, "I work in the Department of records. The Potter's are a very well known family, and I can say with confidence there is no Harry Potter."

Harry nodded even though no one was looking at him as he looked at the man, "Yet." The entire room looked directly at Harry, "We were sent from 1998." Harry looked at Hermione wondering if he had said too much.

Hermione adjusted herself as the pepper up kicked in, "Well, we died in 1998 during a battle against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. We don't know where we were sent from precisely. I was 18, Harry was almost 18 when we died, we don't know why we were sent to this date or why we de-aged. We were given a choice to go back and help or pass on, however we didn't realize 'going back' meant going back twenty-three years. Harry and I are both fighters, and we knew if we could do something to help we would do it. However, even I am at a loss about being sent here. We have no family or friends that know us here, while we know the Headmaster and the Professor they have no idea who we are. We are not born yet, we are essentially alone."

Harry glanced around the silent room proud of her, she still had it in her to shock a room.

Mister Urquart came out of his shock faster that Mister Mistle, "Your time travelers, accidental time travelers." He nodded his head before continuing, "I think the best place for us to start will be if the two of you would be willing to let us pull some memories. Just a portion at a time, and they would be returned to you once viewed. I think it would help us understand your past, and we wouldn't need to ask you a million questions."

Harry looked to Hermione nervously, before turning back to the others. "Um, I guess so, but they can't leave here. We do know that Voldemort had spies in the ministry right now. Hermione probably has a few memories she won't want to share. It was war, and there are personal things that either I can tell you or show you. But I won't force her to relive things. Neither of us entered the wizarding world until we were 11, so we won't have first hand knowledge before that."

Mister Urquart stopped as he frowned sadly as he nodded. "Even at 17 and 18 respectively, you were both far too young to be fighting in a war, but I do understand. Do you know who are spies currently, or enemies?"

Hermione thought for a moment, "We do know names, however being 1975 we don't know if they have turned yet."

Urquart nodded, "Let's start at the beginning then. Can you show us when you first entered the wizarding world? You said you were both 11? I thought you said your name was Potter how did you only enter the wizarding world at 11?"

Harry just nodded, "I was in hiding. Let's start, shall we?" Harry sat down remembering the first moment that he received his first Hogwarts acceptance letter that was ripped in half, through Hagrid coming for him, and then his first trip to Diagon Alley. He figured that was a good place to start. Up until then he had only been told his parents died in a car accident.

For the next thirty minutes Harry and Hermione had memories of their first year pulled from their minds. Then memories were still there, but now they were more of a dream.

Harry looked at Hermione guilty knowing that everyone would know how mean he had been to her first year. She'd forgiven him long ago, but he knew he'd been horrible to her.

Once the memories were placed in vials Dumbledore called for Chipy once more and had her show Harry and Hermione to the Head girl and boy room to get some sleep while they went over the information. They knew this would take a week just to get all the memories, and much longer to go through everything.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Well then that is it for Chapter 2 :) Thank you all for the lovely reviews on the last chapter! I am looking forward to reading more of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Little Spark of Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway, that belongs to JK Rowling's. I don't make any money from this either. I just do it for fun :) All original characters are my own, those would be the ones that you don't recognize from the books.

"It has been said, 'time heals all wounds.' I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting it's sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessons. But it is never gone."

Rose Fitzgerald Kennedy

July 28th, 1975

Hogwarts Head Girl and Boy Common Area

Hermione and Harry were relaxing on the plush couches in the head common room.

Hermione was lying back reading a book on time travel trying to find if there was a way to go back to their own time. While Harry was playing with a golden snitch that was flying slowly around the room. They had only four people in this time for company plus the Hogwarts house elves of course. No one else knew that they even existed yet.

They had both managed to give their own accounts of their six years at Hogwarts and their year on the run. It had been nothing short of exhausting.

Hermione had been so caught up in her memories of being on the run that she had even given them her time at Malfoy Manor with Bellatrix. She had panicked at first, but then realized like the rest of her memories that she'd given for them to review it was now fuzzy and no longer caused her the same pain that it once had. She asked the Headmaster if she could leave it out of her head when she got the other back. He had agreed to keep it in a vial locked away in case she ever did want it back.

It was nothing she wanted to remember so vividly, something she knew would never heal. The past two nights were the first since it happened that nightmares did not plague her about what happened.

Harry had given up memories of the Dursley's hoping that if the worst happened and history repeated itself that he would be given to Remus or Sirius and not them. Not again.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Urquart, and Mistle were currently in the Headmaster's office looking over their third year in detail. That is when more details about the first wizarding war had started to appear. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were both shocked out of their minds that Peter Pettigrew had betrayed his friends. James and Lily were dead and Sirius had been forced into Azkaban without a trial.

Peter was only a 15-year-old boy right now, but now they knew one path that he may follow.

Everyone had agreed that Peter would be treated no differently upon his return to school. He was still innocent, another innocent that they could save if possible.

Harry and Hermione were both slightly uneasy about that, but reluctantly agreed to give him a chance. They had seen firsthand what he became and while they weren't sure they could befriend him. They wouldn't act hostile around him either.

Luckily being in the middle of summer not even the teachers were around so Harry and Hermione could walk the grounds. Harry took great pleasure in having the Quidditch pitch all to himself. While Hermione studied on various subjects with full access to the library on promise that everything would be well taken care of.

Hermione would take her books and parchment with her to the quidditch pitch so that neither of them were alone. Harry had even gotten Hermione up on a broom once trying to show her again the basics of flying.

Bored Harry leaned his head back off the edge of the sofa that he was lying on as he looked at Hermione from upside down. She was certainly 15 again, but she had seemed to start taking care of her hair again. It was still curly, but loose shiny curls. They fell to her mid back since it had been well over a full year since she'd gotten a haircut.

Without looking up from her book Hermione perked an eyebrow, "Harry why are you staring at me?"

Blushing slightly Harry rolled over to his stomach, "You started doing your hair again, it has been a while." He stopped for a moment before changing the subject. "Dumbledore said if we are still here we will be put into 5th year."

Closing her book, a she frowned at him still caught up on the first thing he said. "So, I should be a mess again? I want to forget my time on the run, and this gives me something I couldn't do when we were. I want things to be different, we have a chance to do it over again. I know it might seem vain, but at least…. never mind"

Harry frowned as she stopped talking and looked down at her book again, "At least what Hermione?"

Sniffling she traced the cover of her book lightly with the tip of her finger in embarrassment and sorrow, "Ron actually thought I was pretty when I started taking care of my hair. At Yule Ball? Before that neither of you ever noticed I was a girl before that, hell I was an afterthought as a potential Yule Ball date. Neither of you thought to ask me until you both had a challenging time finding a date."

Harry blushed again lowering his gaze from hers, "Hermione I didn't ask because I don't think about you like that."

Hermione flushed brightly as her face shot up looking at Harry. Hurt written clearly on her face, "A girl?"

Raising his hands in defense he quickly looked at her, "NO! Bloody hell no. I don't think about you as someone I would want to date."

Harry felt like shrinking away seeing her eyes shoot open in a glare as he hastily added to his previous comment, "I mean because you're my sister! You're my family Hermione, you never left me even when I was an idiot. You were always there helping me. I think of you as my little sister, and even though you're technically older. I was happy no one asked you, because I didn't think anyone was good enough for you. Viktor made you happy that night though, I never saw you so happy. You started changing then, but I never stopped thinking of you as my sister. I don't think I would want anyone else here with me."

Hermione set her book on the table as tears flowed down her cheeks as she got up and walked over to Harry sitting beside him. Resting her head on his chest as she hugged him, "You're the brother I never had. I love you Harry."

He smiled wrapping his arms around her in a hug, "I love you too Hermione."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The two of them fell asleep on the couch and did not awaken until the next morning when Chipy popped in with breakfast. "Mornings! Up, Up. Headmaster wishes to see you both this morning."

The two grumbled as Harry rolled over forgetting that they fell asleep on the couch only to land hard on the ground with a grunt.

Hermione just chuckled as she stretched out her back before getting up and sitting at the small table where Chipy had placed their breakfast. Hermione placed a few pieces of sausages and an egg before buttering a piece of toast.

As Hermione was taking her first bit Harry just sat down before loading his plate with nothing but sausages and stuffed a whole one into his mouth.

Frowning Hermione calmly placed her fork down, "Really Harry? Cut them into bite sized pieces, or you will choke yourself. You're not competing with Ron anymore, you don't have too…" She looked down at her plate pushing her food around a bit remembering that Ron died in their time, and wasn't even born yet in this time.

Harry just gave her a sad smile before cutting up the rest of his sausages, "It is okay Hermione. I miss him too."

They continued to eat quietly before heading up the stairs to their own rooms to get ready for the day.

Thirty minutes later they were both standing in the headmaster's office along with Professor McGonagall, and Misters Urquart and Mistle.

Everyone was silently for a moment before Mister Urquart stepped forward, "I don't know where to start. The two of you have faced so much in your short years, so much more than I have faced in my own time. Ogres, werewolves, The Dark Lord, basilisks, horcruxes, dragons, and so much more. I admire both of you so much." At the last bit, he turned and looked at Hermione sadly causing her to look away.

Mister Urquart turned and looked at the Headmaster, "We have all gone through all the memories, although I know we will need to go through many more times to gather all the information. Mister Mistle and I agree on one thing. The children will not be able to go back to their own time. And if they do make it back to their own time, it won't be anyone's doing. They need a home here besides Hogwarts."

Mister Mistle nodded, "Yes, I know that there will be two new students transferring to Hogwarts this year due to their families being killed by death eaters. They are coming from other countries. One from France and the other is coming from Italy I believe; their closest families are here. We could easily explain they are two more that are coming here due to the loss of their families as well. They have technically lost them due to the war so it wouldn't be a lie."

Mister Urquart turned and looked at Harry and Hermione. "If you both are okay with it, Mister Mistle and I agree that the best thing would be for you guys to pose as brother and sister. Twins since you are in the same year and your eyes are now identical. Both of your hair is chestnut brown, Hermione does have curls but she also has longer hair. You both have similarities, you could pull off being twins. There is also a spell we will do, it will change your blood a bit. This is more for Hermione's sake since she has no pure blood line in her. Basically, you would share Harry's lineage. If anyone were to check that you were truly twins it would be able to be confirmed."

Harry smiled as he looked at Hermione, "I don't have a problem with it. She already is my sister."

Hermione just hugged him as she gripped the back of his shirt tightly, "Yes, it is fine with me too. But what about our birthdays? I am older by almost a year."

Urquart nodded, "You both arrived here on July 19th, would that be a good birthday for you to share? You must both change your birthdays, in the future someone may try to connect you with your future selves when, if, they are born."

Hermione frowned, her nose wrinkling slightly in mild disgust, "I would be one of the younger students now."

Harry just nudged her with his shoulder, as he smirked at her. "It isn't so bad, we would be twins Hermione. Harry and Hermione…." turning to face the others, "What would our last name be? We couldn't use Potter. What would our last name be?"

Dumbledore nodded his head, "Yes, in order for this to work we would need to find a family that would take them in." Turning to the others in the room in question, although the look on his face said he already knew the answer. "Do you have any ideas."

Mister Mistle stepped forward slowly, "There is someone that we have in mind. It would be perfect and we wouldn't need to let anyone else in on the secret."

Professor McGonagall straightened as she looked intently at the man, "Who? Anyone would be naturally curious about where these new family members came from."

Mistle nodded his head hard enough that Hermione thought he might get whiplash from it as he pulled a file from his briefcase. "You, actually, Professor. I know is it hard, but I know you just received word last month about your youngest brother Robert McGonagall Jr being killed along with his family. What if the records were altered to show that your nephew and niece survived the attack? Your brother hasn't been around in well over 15 years, so no one would know them."

The professor nodded her head significantly calmer while deep in thought, "I see your point. It would make logical sense. They would be half-bloods then." Turning her head to Harry and Hermione, "Would you both be okay with being family to me? You would go through school with my last name. It won't be easy."

Hermione couldn't beam more if she tried, "I've always looked up to you! You were like a grandmother to me at school. You always believed in me."

Harry smiled at her, "During my first year you were the reason I was the youngest seeker. You always looked out for us."

Professor McGonagall smiled at them both with so much emotion as she learned how much she meant to them, "I never got to meet my brother's children, it would be nice to have you both here as his children. Even though not true, it would be as if a part of him was still here."

Minerva look to Mister Mistle with a questioning gaze, "Can you fix the records? To show they are my niece and nephew? However, Harry will strongly resemble James and Charlus Potter. We can't possible keep up a glamor charm to hide the prominent Potter features. Eventually they will fade."

Mister Mistle got up and wagged his finger back and forth, "We won't need too. I know you never knew your late brother's wife, but I found their marriage certificate. Her name was Adeline Byrne. She was a pure blood from Ireland and the last of her family. Well, on her father's side, Adeline's mother was Charla Byrne, and her maiden name was Potter. Charlus Potter's aunt who left home at 18 and never returned. If Harry resembled James it could be traced back through his mother's side. As for Hermione, she does have a similar jaw line to Harry. It is just more settle and feminine."

Dumbledore sat back in his chair nodding his head, "I think it would work. If anyone looked too far into their past they would find the Byrne and Potter line as well. They would be half-bloods so they wouldn't stick out as muggleborns or pure bloods."

Rubbing his chin between his fingers Albus contemplated something for a moment. "I will write to Charlus and Dorea Potter about your arrival though, I think it would be best if we let them know about the physical similarities before blindsiding them. I will take care of it."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Raising his hand as Hermione started to defend her muffle heritage, "I know being a muggle born is something you are proud of, but we need you to blend in. A muggle family wouldn't know how to take you in and keep a secret. As a half-blood, even though not entirely fair to your past, you would not stick out."

Hermione sighed and nodded her head, "As long expects me to act prejudice against muggle borns." Looking to Harry and then to Professor McGonagall, "Professor are you sure you're alright with us taking your last name?"

The professor nodded her head in her normal manner, "Yes, although I believe you should start referring to me as Aunt Minerva outside of school. I will still ask you refer to me as Professor in class though, it wouldn't do well for the two of you or myself to be called Aunt Minerva in front of the other students."

Harry nodded his head, "I think we can do that Aunt Minerva." He paused for a moment hearing the phase come from his lips, "Well it is a good thing we aren't supposed to have known you before coming here. It will make any mix ups understandable."

Hermione nodded scrunching her nose a bit, "Also, since we 'arrived' here over summer we will be familiar with the castle as we had free range to explore while you were finishing up preparing for the upcoming school year before we head to your home."

Minerva nodded her head as well as Dumbledore before he spoke up, "We will still put you with a prefect to help you around though for classes, and you will both need to be officially sorted into a house."

Harry and Hermione both snapped their heads to the Headmaster before Harry spoke. There was almost a demanding presence in his voice, but as Hermione laid a hand on his arm he calmed down, "We are in Gryffindor. We were both sorted our first year."

The Headmaster nodded, "In 1991 I believe, it hasn't happened yet. We can sort you now, we will be sorting the other two children in private as well. With everything that has happened to you both, and to them I don't feel a public sorting would be wanted."

Hermione shook her head, "What if we are separated? We have been through so much, fighting, lies, what if it changed us? The hat almost stalled on Harry the first time between Gryffindor and Slytherin, and it thought about placing me in Ravenclaw."

Dumbledore nodded as he picked up the sorting hat from its place on the shelf, "It might, but from what we have all seen from your memories I doubt it will."

Harry squeezed her hand knowing how alone she had felt her first year, "Even if you or I get something else we will still spend time together."

Dumbledore walked over to the new siblings with the sorting hat, "Normally we do this in alphabetical order. However, seeing there is only two of you, ladies first?"

Hermione nodded her head as she stepped forward sitting on the stool that had been placed next to the Headmaster, "Your right. I am being silly Sir."

The moment the hat got within an inch of her head it all but shouted out, "Gryffindor!"

Smiling as she remembered hearing the same short during her first year, but like Dumbledore had been sure of her experiences had only made her stronger.

Harry's experience with the hat ended much the same however the hat did stall momentarily once more after trying to place him in Slytherin once again.

Harry looked to Hermione with a grin, "I guess it is good that we like red and gold so much."

Hermione just grinned and nodded her head, "True." Looking to Minerva with a frown, "How will we pay for the school items?"

Mister Mistle popped his head up, "Once the paperwork is done you will receive your 'father's' estate and bank accounts. It belongs to the McGonagall household, but as you will be his children the funds will go to your caretaker until you are both of age."

Harry frowned not feeling comfortable taking the late man's money, "I…"

Minerva cleared her throat, "You didn't know my brother, but he was a kind man. I know that he would not mind this to help save your lives. Besides you will be McGonagall's for the rest of your lives. It wouldn't be right for you not to have an inheritance. And in Hermione's case a dowry left by her father. The McGonagall name may be muggle, but my mother was a Ross. The Ross' were a very prominent and wealthy pureblood line."

Both Harry and Hermione nodded. Hermione looked at her Professor and now Aunt, "I guess we should learn about our family for the rest of the summer."

Minerva nodded, "I only need to finish up one more thing and we can leave for my home tonight. There are plenty of family journals and photos for you to go through."

Hermione's eyes glistened with the thought of research, while Harry grumbled at the thought of leaving the pitch for studies.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Little Spark of Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway, that belongs to JK Rowling's. I don't make any money from this either. I just do it for fun :) All original characters are my own, those would be the ones that you don't recognize from the books.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Just when I think I have learned the way to live, life changes.

Hugh Prather

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **August 25th, 1975**

 **McGonagall Home**

"Harry wake up! We need to get going. Today is the day we are going to get our supplies today with Aunt Minerva." Hermione was shaking the snoring Harry to no avail. Finally giving up she ripped the sheet off his body as he flinched at the loss of his warm cocoon, "Are you forgetting that we are meeting 'our' distant cousins today? The Potter's? Don't you want your hair brushed?"

Harry grumbled as he shoved her from his bed, "I am up Mione…."

Huffing Hermione fixed her grey skirt as she walked from the room and into her own at the end of the hall. She had been up for over an hour making sure that her curls were smooth and everything was perfect. Looking in the mirror she was wearing a light lavender blouse and knee length grey skirt, leggings and black buckled shoes. She was assuredly looking younger, as a 15-year-old should. It would all be covered in her robe anyways while they were out."

Frowning as she looked at her legs she thought, ' _I really miss my jeans and trainers.'_ Looking back at the mirror she just reminded herself that she was supposed to have a pure blood mother. Even though she and Harry had supposedly been brought up in seclusion, she would have been raised to dress as a witch and not a muggle.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror as she repeated her mantra so that she wouldn't forget it while out in public. "I am Hermione McGonagall. I am a half blood. Aunt Minerva. Aunt Minerva."

Sitting on the edge of her bed she smiled, her room was an eggshell color with teal accents all over. It was larger than her old muggle room had been by double almost. Her large bed had four beautiful mahogany posts with cream curtains hanging from them. A matching desk and vanity for while she was getting ready and a large window that she could open and read while sitting on the window bench. She had one wall complete covered with built in bookshelves.

Harry had laughed when she first arrived and saw the book shelves and declared that she would hardly ever leave her room now. He was right though, she spent a great deal of her time in there.

Harry's room had slightly darker walls, and a deep golden color scheme. He had book shelves as well, but over the past month the books started being replace with quidditch items and play books.

Turning as she thought about the jeans she had seen girls wearing and cringed, they had been very tight on the thighs and butt, and very loose past the knees. Bell bottoms were not something she wanted to really try.

Smiling as she watched her 'brother' come down the stairs in black slacks and a white shirt as he sat at the table. He looked up as Minerva came in the room looked as put together as Hermione. "Good Morning Aunt Minerva."

She nodded, "Good Morning Harry. I was telling your sister that I have spoken with the Headmaster, he said you should both have your memories back before school begins. They managed to make a copy of them to keep reviewing. I am just glad they don't need you both to relive them over and over."

Smoothing her dress before sliding on her traveling cloak. Harry shoved his full piece of toast into his mouth as he watched Hermione putting her traveling cloak on as well.

Grabbing his own he thrust his arms though the sleeves and ran his hands through his messy hair a few times before grinning, "Ready!"

Minerva pursed her lips as walked over to him with her wand casting a simple charm to help the few locks of hair sticking straight up to lay down. "There. Now, are you ready to meet the Potter's? We are meeting them at Flourish and Botts in an hour. We will get you both fitted for your robes first and meet them after."

Harry nodded, "I can't believe my father is going to be my own age."

Minerva raised a brow with a stern look, "Your father?"

Harry nodded as he gave her a sheepish smile, "I know, I won't say it. My father was Robert McGonagall Jr."

Nodding her head as Minerva's features softened, "I know it will be hard Harry, but we cannot mess up."

Nodding Harry smirked at Hermione, "At least I don't still call you professor on occasion."

Minerva smiled softly at the two of them as Hermione turned a lovely shade of red. "True, but you will both call me that in public while at Hogwarts. Until then it is Aunt Minerva."

Hermione nodded as she straightened a bit, "I've been repeating it all night in my head."

Minerva nodded before walking to the floo and grabbing a handful of floo powder. "Diagon Alley."

Hermione and Harry walked side by side as they made their way through Diagon Alley following their Aunt. Harry had to grab Hermione's hand on a few occasions when it got too crowded. When they got stuck in a particular spot Harry leaned over and whispered to Hermione, "Does this seem more crowded to you? I've never seen it like this?"

Hermione nodded as she whispered back quickly, "The first and then second wars did have a significant impact on population. The war is just getting started remember, the past twenty years or so in our time showed a population drop not only in the adults, but in the new students at Hogwarts. Not enough people lived to have babies."

Harry's face fell for a moment realizing that she was right. There were no abandoned shops here. And sadly, he knew most of these people would die in the war. Gripping his sister's hand tighter partly to get them through the crowd, but also just to keep her close to him.

As they finally made it to the shop he saw their Aunt worriedly scanning the crowd for them. He could tell the moment she saw them as relief flooded over her face before it was masked with her normal expression. "I thought I lost you two!"

Harry nodded as he looked up at their Aunt apologetically, "We got a bit stuck, it is really crowded."

Nodding her head Minerva adjusted the bag in her hand. "It is. School starts in less than two weeks, and I have honestly never had to deal with this crowd. Let's get in for your fitting appointments children."

The fitting didn't take too long as the seamstress was all work and no talk while taking down their information. Hermione couldn't stop mentioning that the skirts seemed shorter than before to her professor in a whispered tone.

Minerva just shrugged her shoulders a bit as her eyes watched the magical measuring tape fluttering about Hermione, "They are the required school length my dear. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary."

Hermione just frowned as she stepped down and sat in a waiting chair while Harry finished up. When he walked over Hermione popped up with an excited grin on her face, "Can we go to Flourish and Botts now. I haven't been to a bookstore in ages."

Minerva and Harry just chuckled at her antics before Harry grabbed her hand while they followed their Aunt out into the crowd once more.

Looking over Hermione stopped in shock as she saw a young Molly Weasley holding a small infant in her arms. Tugging on Harry's hand she nods in the woman's direction, "It is Molly and Bill I think."

Harry smiled and shook his head, "No, that has to be Charlie. Bill was born in 1970, Charlie was born in December of 1972." He looked over and saw Mr. Weasley walking to them holding a 3-year old's hand who was happily sucking on a lolly. "That is Bill."

Hermione's jaw dropped as she tried to imagine the little tyke with an earring, "I never really thought about how much older they were."

Harry turned to Hermione with a questioning look as a thought struck him about her statement, "Did you like Bill?"

Hermione blushed as she straightened, "I… He was a very talented curse breaker. I was too busy for such thoughts, and obviously he had gotten married to Fleur." Stiffly she grabbed Harry's hand as he began to chuckle, "We lost Aunt Minerva again. Let's go." She took off dragging a now fully laughing Harry behind her.

Once they got to Flourish and Botts Hermione quickly disappeared into the stacks filling her arms with all the books that were on her list and a few others. Harry followed behind her as he dragged his feet accepting the books that his sister was handing him. Groaning as she placed another large tomb in his arms, "These are all on our list? I don't remember that large book from the last time."

Hermione shook her head, "That one is a bit of light reading for me. Honestly Harry, the books that you have two copies of are the ones for school."

Harry just groaned before grabbing a cart and lying the books on it before following behind her again. "Light reading Mione. The book is four inches thick, and there are three of them!"

Hearing a chuckle in the next stack over before someone called out, "Hey Moony, I think I found your future girlfriend!" Followed by a different groan nearby. "Be quiet Sirius!"

Harry and Hermione both stopped in their tracks. Hermione with a pale blush across her cheeks while Harry went pale as a ghost. The two of them stood still as a young Sirius Black bounded around the corner with the largest grin either of them had ever seen on his face.

His black hair was to his shoulders with a slight curl and healthy sheen, his face was tanned with slightly plump cheeks, his grey eyes were no longer dull. He was full of life. He smiled at Hermione, "I don't believe we have met? Who is your… Bloody Hell you look like Jamie!"

With Hermione forgotten from his mind at seeing Harry, Sirius called over his shoulder, "Mooney! Jamie! Get over here, you guys need to see this!"

Suddenly a younger version of Remus Lupin and what could have been Harry's twin came around the corner. Following closely was their Aunt Minerva and a couple that could only have been Charlus and Dorea Potter.

Lady Potter's jaw opened slightly in awe as her eyes landed on Harry. "Charlus" breathily escaped her lips before she continued, "Dumbledore was not joking when he said the resemblance between the boys would be stunning."

Everyone just stared at Harry for a moment causing him to become very uncomfortable. Hermione walked to his side and held his hand, "It's okay Harry." she whispered into his ear.

Suddenly their Aunt came over guiding them both off to the side, "Are you both alright?"

Hermione glanced over seeing the Potters talking to Sirius, James, and Remus. She could only hear a few words here and there, so none of it made sense.

Looking back to Minerva she nodded knowing that Harry was still in shock, "I think it was just a shock. They were rather… hyper."

Minerva nodded with her lips pursed as if remembering something, "Yes, those boys will be very hyper. I didn't think they would come in here like that, we were supposed to meet out front. Let's get your books and we can all finish talking outside somewhere where it is not so cramped."

She had said the last part a bit louder and saw Charlus Potter nod his head in agreement.

Turning they purchased all their book with Hermione double and triple checking that they were not forgetting anything. Hermione took care of Harry's things as well knowing that he was still out of sorts seeing his father for the first time that he could remember.

Once everyone was outside Harry and Hermione were still holding hands, Minerva was behind them with a hand on each of their shoulders. "I guess we should do introductions. These are my nephew and niece from Ireland, Harry and Hermione McGonagall. I do hope you boys will help them adjust to Hogwarts. Also, please attempt to not get into trouble around them."

Mr. Potter stepped forward chuckling a bit before turning a bit more serious, "I am sure the boys will help out with whatever they can." He turned back to his family. "This is James Potter, Sirius Black who is basically my second son since he is always over, and then Remus Lupin who is basically my third son for the same reason. They will all be starting their 5th year with you this year."

Mr. Potter turned back to Harry and Hermione, "Harry I must say the resemblance is uncanny. I am happy that the Headmaster thought to let us know. That could have been an awkward first day for you."

Harry nodded, "I have had a few of those moments already Sir."

Mr. Potter chuckled, "Yes, I think we just witnessed one in Flourish and Botts. Did you both get all that you needed?"

Hermione nodded her head, "Yes Sir."

Nodding his head with a kind smile, "Very good. All your other shopping taken care of?"

Minerva spoke up, "Harry is planning on getting an owl and Hermione wishes to get a cat. So, we will be walking around a bit. Nothing on the required list though. I already had all the other items on their lists since I am one of their teachers as well."

James smiled," We can show Harry to the owls at Eeylops Owl Emporium! And then Hermione to the Magical Menagerie to look for a cat I guess." He gave a small scrunch of his nose obviously not a fan of cats.

Shaking her head as she clasped her hands together nervous about separating from Harry, but knowing he would want to meet them. "My Aunt was going to take me to look at some cats. Thank you for the invitation though."

Hermione looked at Harry with a look that she hoped conveyed that she was alright with him going as she ignored the boulder in the pit of her stomach, "If you want to go with them I don't mind."

Harry looked at her unsure for a moment before nodding, he could clearly see that she was trying to give him time. "Alright. If you're sure."

Minerva gave Harry enough gold for an owl and then a bit extra for Fortescue, that was across the way. "I know those boys can't miss the ice cream shop."

Harry just grinned and nodded his thanks before he was practically dragged away by James and Sirius. Remus following closely behind the trio.

As soon as they were out of earshot Sirius turned on Harry, "What was up with your sister telling you it was okay? Just curious? Is she really bossy?"

James just whacked Sirius upside the head as he looked at Harry, "Sorry about that. It was pretty cool that you could talk without talking to each other though. It must be a twin thing. The Prewett twins come over for supper sometimes and they always do that."

Harry nodded as he realized that they had basically had a silent conversation. Swallowing as he shook his head remembering her battle ridden face looking to him, "We haven't been apart since we lost everyone. Just a little weird." And it was true, they hadn't really been apart since the battle that led this to this point.

James stopped to look at his distant cousin, "If you want we can go back and get her? Or go with them to the Magical Menagerie?"

Harry shook his head as he kicked a slightly raised cobblestone with his foot, "We need to get used to being apart again, it was just the shock of it all."

Remus nodded, "James and I don't have any siblings, and Sirius isn't too close to his. Sorry if we don't keep up sometimes."

Playing dumb about Sirius' home life Harry decided to ask some questions, "Do you have a sister too? I just get protective over her sometimes."

Shaking his head as he shoved his hands into his pockets avoiding everyone's gaze, "No, a younger brother. We just don't see things the same way. Our parents don't help matters either. Don't be surprised if I never invite you over. Only James has been, and that was once a long time ago."

Nodding Harry knew to drop the subject, they were all just meeting for the first time. "I didn't mean to pry, sorry."

Sirius shrugged nonchalantly as he fixed his jacket unnecessarily, "It is cool. The Potter's are all I need."

Harry smiled, "Ya, second families are pretty cool too. Our Aunt seems nice. A bit stern at times."

Sirius grin would have rivaled any Slytherin as he wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders, "About that. What can you tell us about dear Minnie? We are her favorites you know, I would love to know her favorite flowers, chocolates?"

Harry laughed and shook his head as the heavy conversation ended, "She did warn me about you. I have to live with her, I am not saying a word!"

The four of them laughed loudly before making their way through the crowd.

Hermione suddenly felt alone being with her Aunt and the Potters as they walked through the crowded street. Once they were inside Hermione looked hard for any cat that looked like her Crookshanks. She found one cat that was orange, but the moment she saw his shedded fur on the pillow she almost broke down in tears.

She had finally settled on a dark grey cat with light grey paws. He was lovable enough and only about a year old, so they would be together for a while. Turning she showed her Aunt who nodded in approval as the Potters stepped out of the store.

Once they paid for her new cat which she named Damara, and got everything that she would need to care for him they left the store only to see the Potters engaged in a conversation with another woman with black hair pulled back tightly in a bun.

As the two of them headed over she could hear that they were talking in heated tones.

The other woman was scowling at Charlus Potter, "You were unfaithful to Dorea, a Black! Admit it Charlus. You cannot expect me to believe that that child is anyone's but yours."

Charlus shook his head and you could clearly see that the kind man was getting agitated, "Walburga his father was Robert McGonagall Jr. I never even met the young man and his sister until today. His grandmother was my Aunt apparently. The Potter genes are just strong in his features. I would never be unfaithful to my wife."

Shaking her head, the woman sneered, "Too strong of a resemblance. No, I know what I see Charlus Potter."

Minerva cleared her throat behind the woman, "Mrs. Black so lovely to see you again."

Hermione looked up at Minerva and saw her tight features pulled back into a forced kindness. "Is there a problem with my nephew?"

Hermione's eyes almost bugged out as she recognized the woman from her portrait, only now she wasn't paint and canvas. Seeing the woman look at her she bowed politely and repeated what she heard Minerva call her, "Mrs. Black."

She hated being nice to the woman, but realistically, other than showing concern for a slight again Lady Potter she had done nothing wrong. As she looked up she saw Mrs. Black's eyes on her intently. "What is your name child?"

Hermione swallowed, "Hermione Jean McGonagall Mrs. Black. Professor McGonagall is my and my brother's Aunt. She was kind enough to take us in after our parents were killed."

Mrs. Black nodded her head while Charlus and Dorea Potter looked at her with worry as if she had entered the snake pit. Apparently, she had as she saw Mrs. Black walk to her and nodded her head slightly in acknowledgment that she had heard her.

Hermione placed a small smile on her face knowing that she needed to keep up the charade of not knowing this woman. Remembering all her Aunt's lessons about pureblood polite conversation and bowing she was managing to please the woman. Her mother was a pureblood she should know these things.

Mrs. Black stopped and delicately clasped her hands together, "Your mother dear, who was she?"

Hermione smiled, "Her name was Adeline Byrne, her mother was Charla Byrne. Her maiden name was Potter from what I've been told. Mother really never spoke of her past much."

Turning she smiled at the Potters kindly, "Mr. Potter is my third cousin I believe. Which is wonderful, he seems like a very kind man."

Mrs. Black raised an eyebrow with an almost amused look on her face, "Your mother held secrets dear?" Her eyes wandered back to Mr. Potter causing Hermione to wonder what she was up too.

Hermione shook her head confused at how the woman made the leap, "No, she just didn't much talk about her past is all. My Grandmother didn't speak of her past either, so I am unsure if my mother even knew. She was a very kind woman though."

Mrs. Black nodded her head while Dorea Potter watched her carefully her back and neck stiff as a board, "Are you satisfied with Miss Hermione's answers cousin?"

The gaunt woman glared at Dorea for a moment before looking back at Hermione and then Minerva, "I think I have what I need for now. Thank you for answering my questions without fuss. Your mother raised you right in her time."

Mrs. Black smiled strangely at her as if appraising her and then Minerva, "I'll be in touch Professor McGonagall. We should do tea sometime with your niece, I can invite my own nieces along as well. Let her meet some other young proper ladies before school begins. I will owl you."

With that Walburga Black walked off, her back straight and head held high.

Dorea looked at her husband with worried eyes before Charlus turned to Minerva and Hermione, "She is up to something. Be very careful with her. Hermione, I know you are new here, and I don't like telling people how to perceive others. However, that woman can be dangerous when she sets her mind to something and she seems to have an interest in you."

Dorea nodded her head solemnly, "She is a pureblood fanatic, that and her house are all she truly cares about."

Hermione looked down truly confused, "I don't understand why she would have an interest in me then. I am a half blood."

Dorea looked uneasily at Charlus and then Minerva, "She came over accusing Charlus of fathering Harry. She saw Harry and James while looking for Sirius, she is adamant that they are brothers. That maybe Charlus fathered Harry and yourself as well as James. She is not one to let things go. I know you were just being truthful, but she will most likely use your words against you dear. About your mother not telling you about her childhood, that it is possible she cheated on your father."

Hermione stepped back her grip unintentionally tightening around the kitten in her arms, "I never said that!" Causing Damara to squirm in her arms at her unease.

Dorea shook her head before leaning down, "No, my dear you didn't. However, that won't stop Walburga and whatever scheme has been set in her head. I know my husband would never be unfaithful to me, keep strong, whatever rumors you hear, be strong."

Nodding her head and looking up at her Aunt, "I am sorry Aunt Minerva, I shouldn't have said anything."

Shaking her head as she calmly put a hand on her shoulder, "You said nothing wrong Hermione. Come let's go and find your brother I believe we are done for the day. If we need more we can come back."

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Thank you for the continued reviews, I love them!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Little Spark of Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway, that belongs to JK Rowlings. I don't make any money from this either. I just do it for fun :) All original characters are my own, those would be the ones that you don't recognize from the books.

Just when I think I have learned the way to live, life changes.

Hugh Prather

 **August 27th, 1975**

 **McGonagall Home**

Hermione was sitting at her vanity in her morning robe while brushing her hair as she continued getting ready. A nervous pit formed in her belly the day before when her Aunt received an invitation for the two of them to attend tea today.

The invitation was accompanied by a new tea hat that Mrs. Black had seen in Diagon alley and thought would look 'lovely' on Hermione. It was a white wide brimmed hat with periwinkle flowers decorating it. Hermione had personally thought it looked ridiculous, like a U.F.O. on her head.

Harry had been invited over to play Quidditch by James along with Sirius, Remus and Peter. Harry still wasn't sure how he was going to react to seeing Peter, but if Hermione was strong enough deal with Walburga Black, he could be strong enough to deal with Peter.

Looking over to her closet she saw a matching periwinkle mid calf length dress with flowing sleeves. Taking her hair she twisted it up in the back, pinning it in a loose french twist.

Walking over to her closet she slowly took the dress from the hanger and sliding it over her head, careful not to mess up her hair. Looking at Damara who was lounging lazily on her plush bed spread, "How do I look?"

Damara flicked her ears back and forth unimpressed before rolling over. Rolling her eyes she glanced back to the mirror, "Thanks. I guess this will do."

Scratching Damara behind the ears as she slid on her flats and walked downstairs, holding the hat from Mrs. Black in her hands. Seeing her Aunt she smiled holding the hat, "How do I get this to sit right?"

Minerva gave her an amused look before gesturing her to sit in the chair before her. "You want your hat to mainly sit on your crown." As she adjusted Hermione's hair slightly before settling the hat down. Getting her wand she cast a spell to keep the hat in place. "There you go. Are you all ready now?"

Hermione nodded her head, "Is Harry ready to go yet?"

As she spoke Harry came hurdling down the stairs with his new broom and quidditch gear that their Aunt had been more than happy to purchase. She tried buying some for Hermione who adamantly refused she may have gotten on a broom recently, but that didn't mean she would take it up..

Wearing a pair of thick slacks and a jumper she was fairly sure he hadn't even brushed his hair that morning, "At least comb your hair Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Why? I am going to be flying in a bit! It is just going to get mussed anyway." He grinned running a hand through his hair combing it with his fingers, "Better?"

Hermione sighed as she slipped on her cream colored summer traveling cloak and white tea gloves, "You're hopeless."

Harry just grinned as he threw on his own haphazardly."Yeah well, I am 15 again and I plan on having fun this time around."

Hermione just smiled and nodded her head, "Just be careful."

He nodded as they both looked to their Aunt who was standing at the floo with a handful of floo powder. "Ready children? We must be going now since we need to drop Harry off at the Potter's first."

"Potter Manor!"

One by one the three stepped through the floo arriving in the entrance room at Potter Manor.

Charlus and Dorea were waiting calmly as they stepped though, "Welcome! James is very excited to have you come over today."

Almost as if listening in James, Remus, Sirius and a shorter slightly pudgy boy with dark blonde hair entered the room joking with each other. "Harry!" "Let's go!" "This is Peter" "Hi"

Turning politely to Minerva and Hermione, "Hermione is more than welcome to stay and play some quidditch as well if she'd like. The invitation was for the both of you."

Hermione smiled and shook her head, "Thank you, but Aunt Minerva and I have been invited for tea. Also, I am not a fan of flying…"

Sirius gasped as he jokingly put a hand over his heart as if it were breaking, stumbling over to her as if he was going to faint any second while wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Not a fan of flying? What is wrong with you?! In what world is going to tea better than flying?"

Lady Potter eyes widened as she saw how handsy he was being with the young girl and gasped, "Sirius Orion Black! Hands off Miss Hermione, I know I have instilled some manners in you!"

Looking down with a pink blush on his cheeks, he stood back releasing her from his arm with a wink. "Apologies Miss Hermione. That was not proper of me, please forgive me?" He followed up with a puppy look, wide eyes and all.

Hermione just smiled a bit uneasily as he kept grinning at her, "No harm done. Besides it would be rude not to attend tea when invited."

All the boys including Charlus Potter groaned at the thought of a tea party. Hermione almost chuckled at the sight of Harry's grandfather forcing himself to remain proper under his wife's gaze.

Dorea silently glared at the boys before looking back to Hermione, "I think it is wonderful dear, maybe you can make a few friends as well before school begins. Who invited you to tea? Anyone your age Dear?"

Hermione hesitated biting her lower bit, "Actually Mrs. Black from Diagon Alley invited Aunt Minerva and I to tea. She said she would have her nieces there. Andromeda, Bellatrix, and Narcissa I believe were their names. I believe she said Narcissa was attending Hogwarts, but a year older I understand."

Sirius started choking on the air in the room hearing that his mother invited her, his entire demeanor changed from fun and light heated to cold and serious. "Run as far away as you can! My mother is horrid! Those cousins of mine are no better! Evil witches. If my mother invited you over, she wants something from you. If you deny her, you will become her enemy and she will destroy you."

The room went silent and Hermione noticed Lady Potter fought back scolding Sirius again. She actually looked like she agreed with his words.

Hermione looked up at her Aunt worried, she'd known it was a bad idea. Her Aunt had even told her to be on guard. Remembering the woman from the portrait at Grimmauld Place she shivered, but forced herself to remain naive about Walburga Black's true nature. "Well, we couldn't not accept. That would have been a slight against your mother as well."

Minerva nodded tersely, she did not like the idea of going either. "I won't be letting Hermione from my sight. After tea we will pick up Harry. We do need to return to Diagon Alley in the morning since Harry forgot to pick up some items."

Sirius just frowned as he leaned back on the arm of the couch crossing his arms defensively over his chest. "Think about every question that she asks like she is trying to conceal something before you answer. She probably is, or she will be searching for something." Clearing his throat he suddenly looked like a small child, "Just be careful. Have fun I guess."

The last bit was said dripping sarcasm and with that he hopped on the broom in his hands and flew from the room. James grabbed Harry's hand and tugged him along as the rest of the boys ran from the room.

Hermione looked to Lady Potter, "Is she really that bad? Mrs. Black was pleasant for the most part, although a bit off when we spoke in Diagon Alley."

Dorea frowned at Charlus before she spoke up, "Walburga Black is a Slytherin through and through. She is never nice unless she wants something and thinks you can give it to her. Sirius was correct in saying for you to be careful. She wants something from you, right now she has the upper hand since we don't know what that is. Sirius has lived here the majority of the time, because he hates going home."

Hermione nodded silently and barely heard Minerva bidding farewell to the Potters. She knew this was a bad idea, but there was no way around it without throwing suspension about her knowledge of the future. Mrs. Black had been nothing but kind to her so far. Hermione knew the first moment that the woman showed her true colors she would take that as an out.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Grimmauld Place**

Minerva and Hermione apparated to the hidden front steps of Grimmauld Place.

Minerva looked down at Hermione while she adjusted Hermione's hand slightly, "You remember everything we went over dear?"

Nodding her head as she tried to calm her nerves, "Yes Aunt Minerva."

Hermione felt her wand in her robes once more as she calmed herself. She watched her Aunt ring the bell to the house. As the door opened she tried to hide her shock as she saw Kreature. He had always hated her due to her blood status and wondered what he was going to say about her.

However, to her utter surprise he only bowed deeply, "Welcome to the Great and Noble House of Black. Mistress Black is out in the gardens. Kreacher will show you." He turned and limped along down the hall as Minerva followed with her head high as if she was not bothered by anything.

Hermione flinched as she stepped past the area that Lady Black's portrait hung in her time half expecting to be yelled at again. However, looking up the wall was clean with no portrait at all.

As they made their way outside Hermione could see Walburga with three young ladies, all with black hair.

The first was unmistakably the future Lady Malfoy without white streaks in her hair. She was in a dark blue dress with a white tea hat on.

The second woman she saw was a bit shorter with slightly curly hair and wearing a yellow dress. Her face reminded her of Tonks and she assumed that it was Andromeda.

The third girl scared her since she knew it was Bellatrix. Her black curly hair was tamed and pulled up nicely off her neck. A grey and silver dress that went to her knees flowed around her as she stood in the wind. Hermione was shocked at how normal the woman seems. She was actually beautiful. All of them were.

As Minerva and Hermione approached Walburga stood and opened her arms, "You've made it, how wonderful. Please let me introduce my nieces Andromeda, Bellatrix, and Narcissa." Each of the girls curtsied and gave a small smile.

Minerva smiled, "Lovely to see you again girls, I would like to introduce my niece Hermione. She will be starting her 5th year at Hogwarts this year."

Hermione curtsied at her own introduction before they were each shown to a chair. Once sitting Hermione couldn't help but notice that she was sitting at Walburga's right with her Aunt on her left. Smiling up at Walburga, "Thank you for inviting us to tea Mrs. Black. It was very kind."

Walburga sat a bit straighter at the praise as the tea was passed out by a house elf. To which Hermione had to bit her tongue, "Oh it was no problem Hermione, I am just glad you can meet some other girls before school starts, although you'll only be attending with Narcissa here. Andromeda and Bellatrix have already finished their schooling. Tell me, have you read up on Hogwarts?"

Hermione nodded her head as she accepted her cup of tea, "Thank you. Oh yes, my Aunt has given me a few books. Plus I was able to stay there for a few week when I first arrived. I found all the classrooms so I will not look like a lost first year."

Narcissa smiled, "I am only a year above you, but I am more than will to help you catch up on your classes. My dearest Aunt said you have been taught privately? You poor thing, who did you socialize with?"

Hermione crossed her hands in her lap, "Oh it has only been my brother Harry and I. Our house was fairly secluded."

Bellatrix scrunched up her face in distaste as if a horrid odor wafted under her nose, "Only your brother? How are you sane?"

Hermione looked at her confused for a moment wondering how this woman who was literally insane in her time questioning her sanity. Shaking it off, "Oh well I guess I just prefer my studies. We had tudors as well, and a few visitors that were friends with my father. Not to mention Father and Mother."

Andromeda was leaning back in her chair looking as if she wished she were anywhere but there at the moment. Hermione couldn't help but agree with the thought.

Apparently she'd been quiet for too long and Walburga spoke up, "Bellatrix, not everyone in raised in town dear." Turning her head to Hermione, "A woman must rely on her own intelligence at times. Men go off hot too many times, it is a woman's duty to guide them. Reign them in subtly when they go too far. Hermione will do well with managing her husband when she is older."

Hermione just stared at the woman wide eyed before calming her feature and taking a sip of her tea.

Minerva placed her own tea cup down after taking a sip, "Lovely tea Walburga. I don't think Hermione has given much thought to marriage yet. She is only 15 years old."

Walburga nodded and spoke to Hermione, "You always need to keep an eye out for a potential husband. You don't want to marry someone without potential to succeed." Turning her attention to Minerva, "You should keep an eye out too. As Hermione's guardian you will be the one receiving marriage requests for her. Make sure you get the best ones. Andromeda received her first marriage request at twelve. And Bellatrix and Narcissa have both received a few as well."

Walburga took a sip of her drink before continuing as a thought obviously came to her causing her mouth to pinch, "Don't you have another brother Minerva?"

Minerva nodded her head, "Yes, Malcolm. My other younger brother, Robert was the youngest. Why do you ask?"

Walburga shook her head, "Oh I was just curious, Since you do have a brother he will be the one receiving her requests. My mistake." Turning her attention back to Hermione, "So Hermione your father never received any marriage requests for you?"

Hermione finished her tea and shook her head, "Not that I was aware of no."

Walburga reminded Hermione at that moment of a cat who got the cream.

Minerva set her teacup down as her face took on a stern look. "Why are you so curious about Hermione's marriage requests? You know asking about such things are not common talk outside of the family this early on."

Walburga smiled, "Just wondering about the competition Minerva." Turning her attention back to Hermione, "My husband is planning on sending a marriage request for you on behalf of our eldest, Sirius. He is the Heir to the Great and Noble House Black. It will be sent to your uncle my dear as he is now the male patriarch of the family."

Hermione would have dropped her cup had it been in her hands. "I don't think I understand Mrs. Black." Thinking of how she was going to word her next sentence carefully, "From what I understand your family is Pureblood. Are you trying to make your line a half blood line?"

Walburga's face scrunched up as the woman's nieces sat up straight in their chairs, "I would never let anyone other than a Pureblood marry either of my son's. The Great and Noble House Black has always been and will always be Pure."

Hermoine looked up to her Aunt before fingering her wand, "I believe you have been misinformed about my parentage then Mrs. Black. I do apologize for wasting your time. I am a half blood, my grandfather on my father's side was a muggle."

Minerva stood and motioned for Hermione to stand as well, "Walburga it is no secret that I am a half blood, like my brothers. Hermione and I will be taking our leave now. Thank you for the tea it was lovely."

Walburga tapped her fingers on the chair, "I had not only Hermione's hair tested with a parentage potion, but Harry's as well. Do you know what it said? That one of their parents was a Potter. Charlus may go around claiming his difference between himself and the other Pureblood men. But they are all the same. You are a Potter, Dear. Your late mother slept with Charlus and pawned you both off as the late Robert McGonagall Jr.'s to save face."

Walburga smiled as she took another sip of her tea, "I do commend your mother dear, she raised you with manners as a proper lady. She did right by you there, but raising you as a half blood. That is unforgivable. I am proposing a marriage contract for you with my house, it will serve you well. Your son would be an heir to a great house. Don't you want that? The proposal is also going with an offer to declare the House of McGonagall a Pureblood line if your uncle agrees to the marriage since he had no children of his own. Only yourself and Harry will continue the line, and you are both Pure."

Minerva stood with anger clearly on her cheeks, "That is untrue Walburga. There is Potter blood in both the children from their mother's side, that was never unkown. Their Grandmother was a Potter by birth! You cannot go about destroying Charlus Potter because you believe something that is not true."

Walburga set her tea down and crossed her hands delicately, as if Minerva had asked about the weather. "I had the test ran twice Minerva, at the ministry no less. If Hermione and Harry take their proper places as a purebloods, Charlus won't suffer for his indiscretions. I am not making this up Minerva, I am simply trying to make the best of a bad situation. Hermione would be a Black giving Sirius pureblood heirs from a new blood line, Harry would carry on the McGonagall name as a Pureblood, take a Pureblood wife and all will be well."

Hermione was still in shock as Narcissa stood and walked over to Hermione linking her arm with her own, "We would be cousins Hermione. Wouldn't that be amazing."

Hermione looked up at Narcissa since she was a few inches taller than her. Trying to think of something to say, but nothing was coming to her. All she could think about was that their plan was falling apart, they had done the spell to share Harry's blood line while they were still at Hogwarts. They must have done the spell wrong, not enough of Minerva's blood transferred into the two of them. Hermione's gut clenched as she realized they might have single handedly destroyed Mr. Potter's honor."I guess that's my Uncle's decision now."

Walburga nodding in approval as she stood, "Good girl, let the men decide those things. Now Kreature will see you out. I do hope we will see you both again soon. Oh and Hermione I know you're planning on picking up your brother from the Potter's, please be a dear and let Sirius know I wish him to come home tonight. We need to discuss some things."

Hermione nodded her head and without a word followed her Aunt out of their home.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **As always thank you for your reviews :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Little Spark of Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway, that belongs to JK Rowling's. I don't make any money from this either. I just do it for fun :) All original characters are my own, those would be the ones that you don't recognize from the books.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 _"I have lost control over everything, even the places in my head."_

 _― Paula Hawkins, The Girl on the Train_

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **August 27th, 1975**

As Minerva and Hermione stepped out of the house Minerva gripped Hermione's shaking hand and immediately apparated to the gates of Potter Manor instead of inside the greeting hall like the earlier that day.

Minerva immediately turned and took the panicking girl into her arms, "Dear we will figure this out. I do believe the three of us need to speak with my brother. I will write to him and see if we can schedule a visit this week alright?"

Hermione nodded her head as Mrs. Black's words kept running through her head, "And what about Mr. Potter? She is going to ruin him, because we messed up. Somehow we messed up the spell and your DNA isn't even present. I share Harry's blood sure, but that means I show that I am the direct daughter of a Potter too." Her eyes drifted over to the Potter Manor.

Minerva nodded her head, "I will speak with him tonight, we need them to know what is going on as well. They are probably going to be hearing about this in the streets, owls from their friends. Let's go inside dear."

Hermione nodded as she adjusted her traveling cloak as Minerva signalled that they were at the gate.

Libby the Potter family elf popped to the other side of the gate, "Oh Professor McGonagall and Miss Hermione! Welcome, Welcome! You know Lord and Lady Potter lets you floo inside the greeting room."

Minerva nodded her head, "We know Libby, I just needed a word with my niece in private before we went in."

Libby nodded as she opened the gate and skipped back to the house with Minerva and a still shocked Hermione following closely. It was just now hitting her that she just had tea with the same woman that had tortured her and left a horrible word engraved in her harm.

Reaching down she grabbed her arm that was now blemish free and held it tightly as they walked up to the Manor.

Once inside Dorea was waiting for them with a smile, "Welcome back. The boys are out in the back garden still playing quidditch. I do mean boys, my dear Charlus is playing as well. That man is going to end up in a hospital bed. It is a good thing that I have healer training" She chuckled slightly before her mood came down to a concerned level as she saw Hermione's demeanor, "How was tea?"

Minerva gave a nod while Hermione was looking at a portrait hanging in the hall. "It was informative. Would you be able to call Mr. Potter inside. I believe there is something that we should discuss."

Dorea's face lost its smile a bit more, "Would Hermione like to go play quidditch with the boys while we chat? Oh sorry I forgot you don't like to fly, how about the library? A good book always settles my nerves?"

Hermione nodded her head slightly, "The library would be wonderful, I don't think I would be good company to the boys right now. Unless you would like me there Aunt Minerva?"

Minerva shook her head no, "I think you have been through enough for one day dear, you are only fifteen. Go read and relax, I will come when we are done."

Dorea frowned and wanted to say something to help the young woman. However she didn't know what caused her current situation so she nodded and called out, "Libby?"

Libby appeared quickly, "Yes Lady Potter? How can Libby help?"

Dorea gave her a smile, "Please let my husband know his presence is requested. We will be showing Miss Hermione the Library. Thank you."

Libby nodded and popped back out off the room.

Dorea smiled and looked back to Minerva and the clearly shocked young Hermione. "Should I make tea? Or will something stronger be required?"

Minerva just chuckled with non amusment, "A splash of fire whiskey might be needed in the tea for this conversation."

Nodding in acceptance Dorea raised her arm gesturing towards the door, "This way ladies."

Hermione nodded and followed Lady Potter as she walked down a few halls before opening two large doors that lead into the most beautiful two story library that she'd ever seen. There were two spiraling staircases that led to the second floor. The railing where all made from a dark wood of sorts. The carpet was a soft cream, with matching sofa's that looked as if once you sat in them you would disappear into the soft cushions.

The distraught expression slipped off Hermione's face as she looked upon her nirvana. Turning to Lady Potter she smiled, "This is just beautiful, I could live in this room and be happy the rest of my days!"

Dorea laughed softly as she placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder, "I am just glad it made you better dear, your Aunt is right. You are too young for the amount of whatever stress my cousin inflicted upon you today. I do hope you can relax, and I apologize from the bottom of my heart for my cousin. I was a Black once upon a time, we are not all bad."

Hermione shook her head, "You have nothing to apologize for, I should apologize to you. The accusations that she made about your…"

Minerva cut off Hermione, "Dear I will talk about all those things with the Potter's. You have nothing to apologize for either."

Dorea lookup concerned before softening her expression once more, "I'll have Libby bring you some tea and biscuits sweetie. I just ask that you do not read anything from the top floor, there are strong books up there and I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Suddenly a slightly mud splattered Mr. Potter with wind tossed hair strolled into the room, arms wide open with a huge grin on his face. "Ladies, such a pleasure to see your beautiful faces. How may I be of service?"

Dorea giggled at her husband's antics as he came over and gently placed a kiss on her cheek. "Dear, my cousin seems to be up to something that has disturbed young Hermione here. So we are going to talk with Minerva while she relaxes."

Nodding his head with a tired smile, "I do enjoy dealing with your family's antics dear. Always something to do damage control on."

Rolling her eyes before smiling at Hermione, "This is not the first time she and others have tried something. It will all work out somehow, now relax and let us worry about my cousin and whatever she said."

Hermione nodded her head as she watched the adults leave the room. Walking over to a large window she smiled seeing Harry playing Quidditch with James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter. They were all laughing and had huge grins on their faces. Harry seemed to not be having any issues with Peter and she was glad he was having a good time as a kid for once.

Sighing as she pressed her forehead to the window when she saw Sirius' face as he laughed carefree. ' _Am I really going to be required to marry him?_ ' She knew from her short time with him in her own time that he was a self proclaimed bachelor and never wanted to marry. Remus had once joked that he had slept with all the girls in their year by 7th year, and while she was sure, or at least hoped that was a exaggeration she didn't know how she would feel about that as they got older.

Pressing away from the window Hermione walked back over to the books that lined the walls; she started browsing until she found a book on transfiguration. Settling into the couch she opened it and quickly got lost in the words on the page as she tried to forget about her future for the moment.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Dorea poured three cups of tea before handing them to Minerva and her husband. Sitting down in an arm chair she smiled at Minerva, "So what will the damage control be for whatever scheme my dear cousin dreamed up?"

Minerva frowned for a moment as she tried to think of how she was going to say it. "I don't know how or why, but Walburga is insisting that Harry and Hermione's mother was unfaithful to my brother, their father. She is claiming that they are not McGonagall's after she somehow aquired hair samples from both children."

Charlus frowned as he sat his cup down, "That is a horrible accusation, and not something to take lightly. Why would she think she had anything to gain off of it though? Both Adeline and Robert Jr. are deceased now, she cannot blackmail them with that information. You had no part in it, and the children are innocent."

Dorea nodded in agreement slowly, however her mind was working hard on trying to find her cousin's angle. She was a slytherin herself after all, looking beneath all information came naturally to her. "Who is she claiming the 'true' father of the children? She would only gain anything by blackmailing him." Her mind was already remembering Walburga's words to her own husband in Diagon Alley. " _You were unfaithful to Dorea, a Black! Admit it Charlus. You cannot expect me to believe that that child is anyone's but yours."_

Minerva knew that Dorea was putting things together, "She is claiming that they are Charlus'. She said the hair's proved they were a direct line to a parent Potter, not a grandparent. Since their mother obviously birthed them and was not a Potter by birth, that would only leave the father. Since Charlus was the only living male Potter old enough to father children at the time of their birth…."

Charlus turned red with anger as he shot up from his chair, "I have NEVER been unfaithful to Dorea! Not once! How dare your cousin insinuate this lie! Not only is she attempting to drag my name through the streets, but their mother as well. This will not just affect us, the children will be affected as well upon their return to school by their peers. James, Harry and Hermione."

Dorea stood and walked over placing her hand on her husband's arm, "Calm down Charlus. I have a feeling there is more. You can't blackmail someone without wanting something."

Turning to face Minerva, Dorea frowned, "What does she want from us?"

Minerva shook her head, "Nothing. She told me she would leave your family alone, no one would need to know." Taking a sip on her tea, "If my brother, Malcolm as the patriarch of our family, agreed to a marriage between Hermione and Sirius."

Charlus' took a deep sip from his glass and Dorea's face set in a stern look before tilting her head, "Why? Hermione in the eyes of the wizarding world is a half blood. Even _IF_ she truly believes that she is a pureblood, without the public acknowledging her true father it will look as if she is marrying the Pureblood Heir to House of Black to a Halfblood, the Pure line would be forever tarnished. The purity of her house is everything to her."

Taking a breath before continuing, "Their house motto is, 'Toujours Pur' for goodness sake, it means Always Pure!"

Minerva nodded in agreement, "Along with the marriage proposal and threat about exposing Charlus Potter's supposed secret, She is including another offer. To make the McGonagall House a Pureblood house in the eyes of the wizarding world. My father would be declared a squib from another country perhaps, from a pure line. You know I don't care about pure lines, and I know you don't either. As far as I know my brother cares not about it. However, if we said no. She would reveal her findings to the ministry about Charlus. True or not, you know the rumor alone would plague your house honor."

Sipping her tea as she poured a bit of firewhiskey as well into hers and the others cups. "I know know why Hermione was so distraught when you arrived. That poor girl had to sit through tea being told her entire world was a lie, and that her future was being planned for her with a boy she hardly knows. How is she really?"

Minerva shook her head despondently before looking to Mr. Potter, "She is honestly more worried about you Charlus. She is blaming herself for this. I am not sure that the forced marriage proposal has even hit her yet."

Charlus shook his head, "She isn't to blame, please make her see that. She seems like such a sweet girl, I will hate myself if that woman destroys her. You should decline the marriage offer, she would be protected."

Dorea shook her head no as the wheels in her head turned, "No she wouldn't be. Walburga will win either way. Either she gets her way. Hermione marries Sirius and the McGonagall's become purebloods. Or she spreads her rumors and Harry and Hermione become your bastard children. Still purebloods, they would be taken from Minerva and placed here. The McGonagall's would look slighted by our family. You would be given marriage proposals to marry her off to a pure blood family to save face. She would find a way for you to accept a request for Sirius somehow."

Charlus sat back amazed once again about how his wife could see plots before they were exposed. "So Checkmate then, even though it is all a lie." Putting his tea down as he stood and picked up a empty glass and poured straight fire whiskey before downing the glass.

Dorea stared at her empty cup lost in thought, "What if we don't do anything?"

Charlus looked up confused as he walked over to his wife filling her empty tea cup with fire whiskey. "What do you mean Dear?"

Minerva looked up as well, curious at what she came up with, "Yes let's hear your idea."

Dorea set her cup down after taking a sip, "Well young ladies do not have to consider any marriage requests until they are sixteen years of age, that is when they must be presented with them by their patriarch. They do not have to accept any marriage requests until they complete their schooling at Hogwarts. We have time to stall, none of this needs to come out just yet, when does Hermione turn 16 Minerva?"

Minerva's mind was still racing when she answered the Potter's, "The twins birthday is on July 19th."

Dorea started nodded frantically, "Good, almost a year. All that is required is for your brother to acknowledge that he received the marriage request and that he will present it to his niece upon her sixteenth birthday. My cousin will HAVE to accept that. You cannot force a decision until they finish schooling. The ministry would have our side about that."

Charlus took another sip as he looked at the floor, "I think we should speak with the children. James, Hermione, Harry, and Sirius at the least. I know they will probably tell Remus and Peter too, but that will be their choice. They should know what is going on."

Minerva nodded her head, "I concure. When are Peter and Remus going home?"

Dorea leaned back in her chair, "Peter will be going home this evening, however Remus will be here for the rest of the summer. We are taking him to the train station along with James and Sirius this year."

Clearing her throat Minerva stood, "As we were leaving tea, Walburga told Hermione to inform Sirius that he needed to come home tonight to discuss things. She is going to probably force his signature on the request."

Dorea closed her eyes as the hopeless feeling arose in her knowing she wouldn't be able to help Sirius this time. "I hate my cousin."

Charlus frowned, "Libby."

The small elf appeared with a pop. "Yes Lord Potter? How can Libby help?"

Swirling the firewhiskey in his glass before deciding he had enough and dumping the rest out in the sink, "Can you please have Sirius join us? Miss Hermione as well, but please don't mention Hermione's requested attendance to the boys. That will just fuel their curiosity. Thank you Libby."

Nodding her head she left with a pop, only a few moments later there was a quiet knock on the door. Charlus opened it and found him staring into the bright green eyes of Hermione. "Hello Darling, please come in and sit."

He shut the door before walking over to Hermione where she sat on the empty love seat and knelt in front of her. Placing a hand on top of her small clasped hands, "Please know that neither myself or Dorea blame you for any of this."

Hermione swallowed trying not to cry, but her eyes began to glisten nonetheless as the guilt ate away at her. "She wouldn't have done this if we hadn't come here."

Shaking his head, "Walburga Black is always up to something, if it wasn't this, it would have been something else. It may have been worse or may have been better, we have no way of knowing. However, it is very important for you to know that this is not your doing. We do not blame you at all. We think we might have a way to postpone things, to have time to find another solution…"

He was cut off by the sound of another louder knock on the door followed by the unmistakable voice of Sirius Black. "I was summoned Dad?"

Charlus gave a smile hearing Sirius calling him dad as he whispered a small joke to Hermione, "See I take in other kids all the time who call me Dad."

Hermione let out a small laugh though her eyes were still glossy with unshed tears.

Getting up Charlus opened the door and let in Sirius. "Welcome, please have a seat Son." With that he looked to Hermione giving her another small smile.

Sirius looked confused as he sat next to Hermione on the loveseat. As he looked at her he noticed her pale cheeks and red glossy eyes. Frowning he looked at her neck and arms trying to find any marks. After finding nothing obvious he clenched his jaw and looked back up to meet her eyes. "What did that woman do to you?"

Minerva sighed knowing parts of what happened to Sirius at home, "She didn't touch Hermione."

Sirius shook his head, "Doesn't mean she didn't hurt her. I said it was a bad idea."

Hermione was confused as she looked at Sirius, he was so young and yet he already had the anger she saw when he was an adult. She'd assumed that it mostly came from his time in Azkaban, but now she didn't know. Clearing her throat, "She wants me to do something in exchange for something."

Sirius whipped his head back to her, his hair whipping across his face slightly. "Just say no. You don't want anything from her."

Dorea placed her hand on his back trying to calm her adopted son, "You know it is never that simple with your mother dear."

Sirius shook his head as he crossed his arms defiantly, "Don't call her that, she isn't my mother. You are."

Dorea smiled as she pulled him into a hug, "As you are my second son Sirius, but still. As far as what she is up too, she is pulling blackmail into the situation. She is claiming that she has proof that Charlus fathered Harry and Hermione. Which is completely untrue, however you know as well as anyone that lies can destroy anything quickly. For her silence she wants Hermione's uncle to accept a marriage offer from you. In return, she won't say anything about Charlus, and will claim Professor McGonagall's father was a squib, which would make them purebloods. Free for you to marry her. Someone not already related to the Blacks by blood."

Minerva spoke up next, "If Hermione refuses, she will release her 'proof' against Charlus. Harry and Hermione would be declared bastards and removed from my care. Placed with Charlus, and odds are he would be forced to arrange a marriage for hermione to a pureblood, which would most likely still be you."

Hermione looked down at her hands, "My mother was loyal to my father. We have Potter blood because my mother's mother was Charlus's late aunt, but that won't matter. Harry looks too much like James."

She sighed before looking up at Sirius who was now avoiding looking at or touching her, "Your… Mrs. Black asked me to tell you to come home tonight to discuss things. I am so sorry Sirius."

Charlus shook his head and looked at Hermione, "I told you this is not your fault Hermione and I meant it." Looking to Sirius, "She will need you to sign the marriage request for Hermione so she can send it out. Save yourself the hassle of denying her and just sign it. Maybe argue a bit to seem like you normally do, but don't mention we told you anything though. We have a plan to stall so we can find a way around her."

Sirius finally looked at Hermione with a blank face instead of his earlier concern, "I don't like doing anything my mother wants."

Hermione nodded and she clasped her hands in her lap, "After meeting her I understand why."

Sirius grunted and averted his eyes from Hermione, "I guess I better get home. Can you let James know? I will just leave my trunk here, can you bring it if I don't make it back before school?"

Dorea nodded, "Of course dear. I'll make sure it is ready to go."

Nodding his head he looked at Hermione one more time, careful to not touch her before leaving the room in a hurry.

Minerva looked at Hermione who was not moving, "Dear?"

Hermione just stared at the open door, her internal fight against crying lost as a single tear ran down her cheek. "You may not blame me, but he does."

Getting up Hermione left the room and headed to the lavatory quietly.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Thank you for reading everyone! Next chapter we are off to Hogwarts!**


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Little Spark of Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway, that belongs to JK Rowlings. I don't make any money from this either. I just do it for fun :) All original characters are my own, those would be the ones that you don't recognize from the books.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"But then I have always been somewhat of a square peg in a round hole."

― Cressida Cowell, How to Speak Dragonese

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **September 1st, 1975**

 **King's Cross Station**

Hermione arrived at platform 9 ¾ along with Harry and Minerva who insisted to be able to see them off since she hadn't been able to do that before.

Looking at Harry who was scanning around the platform for James and the others. James and Harry had become almost inseparable since getting to know one another a few days ago. Although she knew he was hoping to get a glimpse of Sirius. No one had seen him since the day he had left Potter Manor to talk with his mother.

Lady Potter had only received one owl from Sirius stating that he had 'Signed it." although those were the only words on the parchment other than his signature. It had been confirmed when they had visited their uncle, although he did not show her so that she could say it had yet to be presented to her.

Looking around most students were already on the train, their Aunt smiled at them. "I will see you both when you arrive, just go and sit with the other fifth years when you arrive since you already have been sorted. The Headmaster will introduce you to the school along with the two other new arrivals before dinner will be served."

They both nodded their heads, "We will see you soon."

Minerva smiled, "Have fun. Oh, I know the trolley cart is a must. Here is some money for that, but try not to make yourselves sick before dinner." Giving them a harmless stern look as she put money in both their hands.

As Harry and Hermione pulled their trunks toward the drop off Hermione stopped. Turning as she heard her name called out over the voices around her.

"Hermione! There you are!" Hermione could see Harry's eyes widen as he saw who was calling her name. Turning she saw Narcissa and Bellatrix Black.

Forcing a smile on her face as she tried hiding her disgusted surprise, "Hello. Bellatrix, I thought you had already graduated?"

Bellatrix made a disgusted face as she pointed to their trunks, "Why are you dragging those? Filty! Get those trunks for them and do your job!" Turning back to Hermione, "I am just bringing my sister here."

A older elf popped up and disappeared quickly with the trunks as Harry and Hermione stood there stunned. Harry cleared his throat, "Um, we could have gotten those."

Bellatrix shrugged as she walked off after nodding to her sister, "No need to thank me, you need to get a new house elf if yours is that lazy. Just put it out of it's misery."

Hermione's eyes almost bugged out of her head, "We don't use house elves. It's…"

Narcissa just linked her arm with Hermione's as she tugged her along to the train, casually she started talking with poise. "That is fascinating, please excuse my sister though. She can sometimes be a bit much, but family is family. Speaking of.." Her voice lowered slightly, "When will you be family sweetie?"

Hermione was stuck between discussing the house elves and unsure about her answer to the next question. Finally remembering what she was supposed to say she replied to Narcissa, "I'm not sure. My Uncle Malcolm has not presented it to me as of yet. Aunt Minerva said he is waiting to see if there are any other offers before I turn sixteen."

Turning she looked at saw Harry grimacing as he walked behind them. His attention was short though when he saw Remus and James entering the train station lugging three trunks with them. He quickly held the door for Narcissa and Hermione, "Excuse me, I am gonna go meet up with them. Are you coming with me Hermione?"

Hermione wanted to say yes, in fact her mind was playing out a scenario where she shoved Narcissa's arm off hers and ran to Remus and James with Harry. All was dashed however when Narcissa spoke up, "Their compartment is no place for a Lady. Besides I can introduce you to some of the other girls on the train. I know you were unfortunately sorted in Gryffindor, but that doesn't mean you cannot have friends in other Houses. When we met for shopping after tea, I felt horrible about not inviting some of the other girls as well."

Hermione nodded her head, and put on her smile as she choked back a gag. Watching Harry's face frown before he shrugged and turned leaving her there. Turning she spoke "Yes that sounds wonderful. I know I've read about the houses, but they aren't truly separated right?"

Narcissa slowed her steps before collecting her thoughts, "Well, some take it a bit more seriously than others. Like your brother's friends, they are always pranking the Slytherin house. Causing mischief for us. It is rather childish and annoying."

Hermione felt her stomach roll remembering saying something similar about the pranks she witnessed during her own time at Hogwarts as they walked down the crowded walk ways looking for a compartment. ' _NO, you will not sympathize with her Hermione. Stop it!'_ She scolded herself before speaking, "True, but they are young. They will outgrow it eventually."

Narcissa nodded her head with grace, not a single hair moved on her head. "One can only hope."

Hermione noticed that she wasn't even looking in compartments as she pasted them, "Shouldn't we be finding a place to sit? I saw a few open seats back there."

Narcissa turned her head slightly, but kept walking forward. "I have friends saving us two seats, don't worry. It is up here just a bit further, we always use the same one."

Hermione nodded as she remembered always sitting with Harry and Ron in the last compartment on the left. Well except second year when those two missed the train.

Finally Narcissa reached for the handle and opened it and walking inside. Hermione followed her inside trying to force herself not to look panicked.

Looking around the room she didn't recognize anyone right away, There were four girls sitting down with both end seats available for Narcissa and herself. "Ladies this is Hermione McGonagall, she is transferring into Hogwarts. She is in her fifth year."

The girls looked her over for a moment before the first girl with a blonde bob with dark brown eyes spoke up, "Hello and welcome, I am Cynthia Avery I am in my seventh year. I am actually engaged already to Benton Parkinson. This lovely girl next to me is my younger sister Celina who is in her third year. We do have a brother in 6th year as well, his name is Galen.

Over there is Amy Parkinson seventh year my future in-law who engaged to Gale Goyle's older brother who finished schooling two years ago, and then of course Gale Goyle who is a sixth year like Narcissa."

Hermione looked at each of them quickly. Celina much like her sister had blonde hair and brown eyes, although her hair went to her shoulders.

Amy Parkinson had blue eyes and long wavy black hair, and Gale Goyle was slightly larger than the rest of them with wavy brown hair that went to her waist.

Nodding her head as she sat next to Amy, "Lovely to meet you all. With the exception of meeting Narcissa, her sisters and a few of her friends. I've only met Harry's friends."

Amy looked over at her with an eyebrow raised, "Who's Harry?"

Hermione blushed of course no one would know who he was, Harry was going to love not being known for anything. "Oh, he is my twin brother. He went and sat with his friends."

Celina sat forward with an excited expression on her face, "Is he a fifth year like you?"

Hermione bit her lip as Cynthia smacked her sister on the back of the head, "They are twins you nit. Of course he is a fifth year. You need to get some brains if you want to get a decent husband."

Celina looked down as her cheeks flushed, "Oh right. Sorry. So where did you go to school before?"

Hermione swallowed and looked around the room, "Oh we had private tutors. Father didn't want us going out much."

Amy looked at her suddenly, everyone knew the new students were here because their families had been killed. "I am sorry for your loss."

Hermione nodded her head, "Thank you, but Harry and I are doing much better. Our Aunt has been wonderful. We had never even met her before coming here, the school looked amazing when we first arrived."

Amy tilted her head in question, "You've already been to Hogwarts?"

Nodding Hermione as she smoothed her skirt, "When we first arrived in July she was still at the school for a few weeks. So Harry and I stayed in the… I believe you all call it the Head Girl and Boy rooms while she finished. We walked around and found where all the classrooms were at. It will help us not get so lost."

Narcissa beamed, "You got to stay in the Heads rooms! Oh that is fascinating, I am going to be Head Girl in my seventh year. I am envious of you!"

Hermione smiled, "Maybe I'll be Head Girl as well."

Cynthia laughed, "Well you don't have too much competition in your year. Maybe three or four individuals. Mostly Ravenclaws though."

They spent the rest of the time on the train laughing and telling Hermione all about the cute boys at school. Well, all except Narcissa who knew her cousin Sirius had put in a marriage request for her. Narcissa was talking about her own marriage requests although her father hadn't decided yet on who she would be married too.

Amy looked over Hermione calculating, "You will probably have a boyfriend by Christmas, you are pretty enough."

Hermione just blushed and shook her head, "Oh I'll probably be in the library studying. I doubt anyone will want a girlfriend there."

Narcissa raised her brow elegantly, "I think there is another reason don't you? Your Aunt was just mentioning at tea about getting a marriage proposal."

Hermione fought the urge to glare at the older girl, "Yes, although I don't know who. Just that I received one."

Amy nodded in understanding, "Well then you are off the market, make sure you let anyone who might ask you out know. We of course will help you out there, spread the word and all. They would need to give their own marriage request to even try."

Hermione just sighed and nodded her head in thank before she turned her attention to the window as she watched the scenery pass with the others talked.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

After Harry had left Hermione with Narcissa he went over to James and Remus, "Have you guys heard from Sirius yet?"

James just shook his head as he grunted pulling two trunks, "No, I got his trunk though. He'll know where to find us on the train, lets get on board."

Harry took Sirius trunk from a James and looked at Remus who was looking like he lost a fight with a Hippogriff, "You alright mate?"

Harry didn't miss the look that James had given Remus as he responded, "Oh I am fine it was just a rough night is all."

Harry nodded as a light turned on in his head. Last night had been a full moon. Shrugging his shoulders he knew that he shouldn't know yet so he just took the answer, "Okay man, at least you can sleep on the train right?"

Remus nodded gratefully that Harry hadn't asked too many more questions, "and I am fully planning on it."

Harry chuckled as they walked to the train and dropped off their trunks. Walking down the corridor Harry realized that they were walking to the same compartment that he had always sat in with Hermione and Ron.

Once they got inside they all saw that Sirius and Peter were already there. James walked over to Sirius slapping him on the back, "You two couldn't have waited?"

Shrugging James' hand off Sirius shrugged his shoulders, "I was." Turning his sight to Harry he continued with a scowl, " I was also supposed to go help your sister get on the train, and sit next to her. But you know what? I think Narcissa and her minions have it covered. She looked like she was fitting right in with them. So I just didn't feel like it."

Harry froze before he slowly sat by Remus, "You know she is just trying to make friends. She hasn't met anyone besides you guys, and Narcissa looked like she was trying to be friendly. Hermione is a good and smart person, if Narcissa is messing with her she will figure it out. Hermione and I didn't know anyone when we got here."

Sirius just rolled his eyes and leaned back closing his eyes while a very confused Peter sat next to Sirius, "I think I missed something."

James nodded and ran a hand through his hair, "Drama. You missed drama. Apparently Sirius' mother decided that Sirius was going to marry Hermione McGonagall. She made him sign a marriage request for her."

Peter's jaw dropped as Sirius got up and slammed the compartment door shut as groups of students walk past, "The whole world doesn't need to know!" Flopping back down in his seat with his legs sprawled out in the area between the benches. "The only reason I am even doing this is because she is blackmailing your dad James. He is like a father to me, more than mine ever was! I will not be happy if I have to marry Narcissa Jr.!"

James turned to Peter, "She thinks she found proof that Hermione and Harry are really my father's illegitimate kids. Which would make them pureblood. Since they would not blood to the Black line, Sirius' mother is chomping at the bit to marry him off to someone other than a cousin."

Peter looked at them wide eyes before settling back on James, "Well is it true? Are they your half siblings?"

Remus got up letting out a pained growl and hit Peter upside the head, "Of course not!"

Peter shook a bit and nodded, "Sorry it was just a question."

James nodded and pulled Remus back down to sit, "It is fine. But no Peter, my father would never cheat on my mother. Harry and I look alike because he has Potter blood through his mom's side. Their maternal grandmother was my Grandfather's Sister, a Potter."

Peter nodded as he looked over to the gloomy Sirius, "Wizarding chess?"

Sirius sat forward clapping his hands once loudly before rubbing them together, "Now your talking Peter!"

All talk of the Black's, McGonagall's, and Hermione were discarded for the rest of the trip. As they played rounds of wizarding chess and gorged themselves on sweets from the trolley cart.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Once they arrived at the school Harry couldn't find Hermione and ended up sitting in one of the carriages with his new friends.

James watched him looking around at the other carts searching for his sister, "Don't worry man. You'll see her when we sit down for dinner. Narcissa probably pulled her into to a carriage full of snakes."

Harry went wide eyed on purpose, since he wouldn't know all the terms quiet yet. "Why would she do that?"

Remus chuckled and shook his head, "Not literal snake, well I guess they are. He means Slytherin's though."

Harry slouched in his seat as he looked at the thestral pulling the carriage as he absentmindedly responded, "Oh ya, I remember now." The others couldn't see it yet which was made obvious when Peter spoke up, "Neat right? The carriages pull themselves."

Remus just frowned at Peter but didn't say a word as he locked eyes with Harry. It made him wonder if Remus could see them as well before the boys broke eye contact.

James nodded completely oblivious to what had transpired, "Don't worry. They can't make her sit with them at the Slytherin table, so she'll sit with us."

Suddenly James' face lit up like Christmas came early nearly shoving Harry out of the way as he turned and began waving like a madman. "Lily Flower! Hi Lily! Over here Lily!"

Harry just blushed in embarrassment on his future father's behalf, "I guess that is the Lily I've been hearing about?"

James just turned around with a huge grin on his face as she walked over to their carriage with a friend, "Yes, and I am gonna marry her one day."

"Dream on Potter. I am never marrying you." Came a strong feminine voice and Harry turned to be face to face with his mother's fifteen year old self. "Oh! I am sorry I thought you were James for a moment. I am Lily Evans, nice to meet you." She stuck her hand out in a rush to greet him.

Harry smiled as he shook her hand, "Nice to meet you, I am Harry McGonagall."

Lily's eyes lit up. "Your Professor McGonagall's nephew! Oh I've heard that you were coming this year. She is my favorite instructor." Lily climbed up in the carriage sitting between James and Harry not paying any attention to the former.

James was confused and excited all at the same time that she had willingly sat near him. "So Lily how was your summer?"

Lily turned her head slightly, but not her body, "Fine James." Then turned her attention back to Harry, "So what is it like having that amazing women for your Aunt? I bet growing up was amazing!"

Harry raised a brow as he looked at Remus nervously and then back to her, "I uh, met her in July. My father liked our seclusion, so we didn't really travel. You are very hyper."

Lily looked shocked for a moment before calming herself slightly, "Oh I am sorry how rude of me. So you've never been around people?"

Harry flushed at how it made him sound and looked away, "I have, just my sister is nowhere as hyper as you are? Bossier maybe? But I don't think she matches the hyperness level."

Lily flushed a bit as she tried to calm down a bit so she wouldn't scare the poor boy, "Oh, I'll try and be calmer I promise. Where is your sister?"

Harry just shrugged, but Sirius spoke up, "Probably hanging out with the snakes. Hey you already have something in common! How was Snivellus this summer?"

Lily glared at Sirius and Harry was sure that he saw her hair spark, "If she is then I am proud of her for not just seeing houses! It sounds like we will get along. Lovely to see you again Sirius."

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Hermione walked into the great hall with Narcissa and smiled at the feeling of being home until she remembered that she would be sitting by herself until Harry arrived.

After saying goodbye to Narcissa she walked over to the Gryffindor table and quietly sat down next to another girl reading a book, "Hello."

The girl looked up startled at being disturbed, "Oh, Hello. My name is Alice, you're the new girl right?"

Hermione nodded her head, "Yes, my name is Hermione, and I have a twin brother somewhere. His name is Harry."

She smiled kindly as she closed her book and set it down on the table so they could have a proper conversation. "Have you met many people yet?"

Hermione nodded, "A few. Although I think my brother is fairing better in the friend department. He met James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter and you would think he has been best friends with them for years."

Alice rolled her eyes amused and giggled quietly, "Oh goodie, those four needed another friend." The sarcasm was apparent in her voice, but she seemed to be in good humor about it. "And who have you met?"

Hermione smiled gently, "Besides you? My Aunt and I were invited to tea by Mrs. Black, she had her niece's over. Narcissa, Andromeda, and Bellatrix. Narcissa inviting me shopping as well and introduced me to some other people she'd seen while we were out. Narcissa sat with me on the train here and introduced me to some of her school friends, but they are all in Slytherin so I couldn't sit with them."

Alice frowned as she traced the cover of her book with the tip of her finger, "Andromeda is alright actually too bad that she doesn't attend any longer, but be careful about the others. I don't like talking ill of people, but they aren't good people."

Hermione frowned and looked down at the table as the noise level rose to a near deafening level as a large group of people came in. Suddenly Harry plopped down next to her, "There you are."

Smiling at her brother as she looked back to seeing Alice's eyes widen slightly and her face forming an 'O' as James sat next to Harry. A flash of red caught her eye as she looked to see who could only be Lily Evans next to Alice holding out her hand as she maneuvered her legs over the bench so she could sit. "I am Lily! You must be Hermy."

Hermione cringed slightly as she pinkened, shaking her hand, "It's Hermione actually. Harry tends to call me 'Mione as well. Nice to meet you."

Lily blushed as her eyes widened, "I knew I heard it wrong in the carriage, it was rather loud. I am so sorry."

Hermione just smiled and nodded, "It is alright, no harm done." Turning she looked over and saw the other boys sitting, "Hello James. Remus. Sirius and Peter. How was your ride in?" She nodded to each boy as she said their names, only Sirius didn't acknowledge her as he looked around the room waving at few people who just walked in.

James just grinned as he slid his hands across the table in front of him as if he was a cat stretching out, "Oh it was fine. We missed you. You'll need to sit with us next time, even Lily flower was there!"

Hermione just smiled as they all talked about the upcoming year. It was almost like before until the Headmaster stood and cleared his throat at the podium, "Welcome back students, and Welcome to our new students as well!

Before we open the doors and let the first years in I would like for us all to welcome our newest transfer students of Hogwarts. They have already been sorted privately, and are sitting with their respective housemates."

Raising a hand to the hufflepuff table, "Mira Tobbs 6th year was sorted into Hufflepuff, welcome." Mira stood abet nervously waving as she responded with a quick thank you before sitting back down.

Raising his hand to the Ravenclaw table, "Amelia Morsen, 2nd year was sorted into Ravenclaw, welcome." Amelia much like Mira stood quickly and popped back down.

"And finally." As he raised his hand to the Gryffindor table, "Harry and Hermione McGonagall, 5th years and both were sorted into Gryffindor, welcome." As Harry and Hermione stood up the noise level rose once again as everyone saw them and started clapping and hollering. Hermione sat back down quickly as she heard voices being talking about them. Harry didn't seem to care as he stayed standing until Hermione gripped his robe and yanked him down into his seat.

The Headmaster raised his hands as the noise level failed to dissipate, "Yes, Harry and Hermione are the niece and nephew of the Gryffindors Head of House, Professor McGonagall. I do hope you will all be helpful and courteous to all our new students. Thank you."

Hermione just lowered her head into her hands as she started hearing people whispering around her about them. Turning to look at Harry who was engaged in a conversation with the boys uncaring about the whispers.

Looking up to see Lily and Alice smiling at her. Alice patted her hand, "It could have been worse. You could have been sorted into Slytherin as the niece of Professor McGonagall."

Hermione paled slightly and then nodded her head, "You're right it could have been a lot worse I guess."

She looked back over to Sirius who was having a great time, but still completely avoiding looking in her direction.

After dinner was finished everyone got up and went to their dorms for the evening.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope to read your lovely reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Little Spark of Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway, that belongs to JK Rowlings. I don't make any money from this either. I just do it for fun :) All original characters are my own, those would be the ones that you don't recognize from the books.

- **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Family is the most important thing in the world."

– Princess Diana

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Unknown Location - September 5th, 1975**

Four cloaked men knelt at the foot of a ornate wooden chair that was almost throne like if it hadn't been for the cracks separating the wood. At one time the chair would have been called beautiful, but time and dark magic had eaten away at that.

There was a cloaked man sitting in it, his latest spell had disfigured his face although that didn't seem to matter much to him.

His only concern was gaining the power he needed for conquering the wizarding world, bringing an end to the muggle influence.

"My Lord, I have received word from my son at school. The teachers are not discussing your latest advancements with the students. However it is known due to the amount of students receiving the prophet."

The man in the chair nodded his head ever so slightly, his subject had their eyes trained at the floor so the movement was unseen by all. "It doesss not matter what they know Nott, Your sssons and daughtersss will ssspread the truth. Tell me, hasss Dumbledore been up to anything? Have they noticed him leaving the cassstle? Anything new?"

A taller cloaked man cleared his throat elegantly, "My Lord, there are four new transfer students. My son told me a sixth year, two fifth years, and a second year. All orphaned by your strikes my Lord. My son has noticed the fact that four children's lives were altered so greatly has the students talking about your growing strength. More so than Albus Dumbledore can keep hidden My Lord."

Their Lord raised a hairless pale brow in curiosity, "Four orphans you say? They survived my subjects attacks? Mear children?"

The Dark Lord stood and walked over to his subjects, "Their parents were traitors then, have your children befriend them. They know my power now better than their peers, if they join me their parents shame will be forgiven. Do it gently my subjects, I will not accept failure."

He turned to leave them, but then stopped. "Oh yes, and I do not remember staying to leave any survivors. Four is unacceptable." He turned quickly on his heel, his wand arm pointing at the first man he saw, "CRUCIO!"

After a moment the man stopped screaming and fell to the floor. Silence echoing through the room before the now deadly calm voice spoke again. "Get out of my sssight and do not fail me again!"

 **September 19th, 1975**

 **Hogwarts**

Hermione was walking through the halls with Lily and Alice on their way to breakfast. It was a saturday so not many of the other students were up yet. Stopping as she heard her name being called out from behind them.

Smiling as she saw Harry running up to her with a big smile on his face, "Hey Hermione! Lily and Alice good morning, I need to borrow my sister please."

Both Lily and Alice nodded and smiled, before Lily spoke up. "No problem, we will see you later Hermione."

The two of them turned and left the siblings in the hall. Grabbing his sister's hand before taking off in a run pulling her behind him. They narrowly avoided colliding a few first years in his haste to get where they needed to go.

Hermione looked up at him as they slowed to a brisk walk as they made their way down the halls. She could clearly tell that he had a specific destination in mind, "So what did you need me for? And what is the rush for?"

Harry just grinned tightening his hold on her hand and took off running once more with her trailing behind. "You'll have to come with me and see. As for being in a hurry, I want to get there before too many people are up so we aren't bothered."

The two of them stopped by the kitchen portrait with the pears as Harry tickled them. Out popped one of the many Hogwarts elves with a basket and handing it Harry. "Thank you."

Hermione frowned as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot, "I hope you paid them Harry, you cannot just take advantage of them. They don't need to do favors for free, they are busy as is Harry James."

Harry rolled his eyes chuckling while he remembered her S.P.E.W. stage. Nodding his head, "Yup, I would never not pay them for something Hermione. Especially something for you. I gave them a roll of brand new cloth so they could design new clothing, I tried giving them clothes and money, but they all looked like they would cry."

Hermione thought about it for a moment as she remembered the Hogwarts elves avoiding her when she tried to knit them things. Smiling she unfolded her arms accepting his payment to the Hogwarts elves, "Alright well I guess that is reasonable. Seriously though, where are we going?"

Harry just ignored her questions and after a little while they made it to the seventh floor and Harry walked in front of the room of requirement before the door appeared, "Come on."

Walking in Hermione couldn't help the tears that pricked her eyes, she was standing out back of the Burrow on a bright day, the lake was blue and the party supplies that were always out when the Weasley's hosted a party were up. The only thing missing was the Weasley's. She turned at looked at Harry, "Thank you. Now I feel badly though. For your real birthday I just made you cupcakes."

Harry laughed as he sat the basket down on the picnic table and started taking different foods out. "And we got to stay up all night talking about out favorite memories. It is something only you and I will ever have. Here we share a birthday, July 18th…"

Hermione cleared her throat quickly, "Honesty? 19th Harry. I know things are a little hard to remember with our memories else where but you should remember dates just fine here."

He just smiled and nodded, "Sorry, July 19th. You and I can have our real birthday's together though. I think it makes things special. We are twins right? We need our quirks."

Hermione nodded as she sat down on the grass. "You're right, I like having our real birthdays just for us. No matter what, two days a year, we will always be together."

Smiling at him she sighed, "Are your emotions getting the better of you too Harry? Sometimes I stop myself and I feel like I am being too childish. It just comes out though, I don't understand it. I don't want to feel unsure, or scared, there are far worse things we both know it."

Harry looked at her for a moment, "I know what you mean, maybe it is a side effect of turning our ages back?"

Scrunching her nose, "I need to look into this more I think. Maybe you are right though, we would stand out if emotionally we were adults huh?"

The rest of the day the two of them sat around swimming and eating. Just having a good time without any worries. Time wasn't an issue for them here, they didn't have to be careful about their words. No one even would know this room existed until Neville found it during their 5th year.

Hermione had been watching Harry over the past few weeks. The stress was gone, and he looked like he was truly happy here. He had as normal of a life as they could hope for being out of their own time. Friends, family, and her.

As they were getting ready to leave Hermione stopped Harry, "Can I ask you something?"

Harry stopped and sat on the bench, "Sure. What is it?"

Hermione bit her lower lip and sat next to him, "Before Sirius found out what his mother wanted from me he seemed so worried about me. When he came in the room after I went to tea, he all but demanded to know what she did to me. If I was alright. It was endearing how much he seemed to care."

Running her hands through the end of her long hair, "But he hasn't spoken a word to me since he left that room. The last words he said to me were, 'I don't like doing anything my mother wants.' I understand I really do. But when you and I hang out, Sirius and the others aren't around. Is he still mad at me?"

Harry sat still for a moment realize she was right, in the great hall Sirius just filled his plate with food and ate, joking around jolly but never including 'Mione. Whenever he stopped to talk with his sister the others waited by the door for him. "I know he is a little put out, but I don't think he is mad at you Hermione. I think they are just giving us space. With the exception of James swooning over Lily they really don't talk to girls much."

Hermione just looked at her clasped hands, "You're right Harry. I am probably looking too hard, I just remember them always including me in the future. Sirius was infuriating at times, but he was never…. Like this."

Harry nodded, "But they were grown then, not childish fifteen year old boys. Besides, I've seen you hanging out with Lily and Alice.. Narcissa too. Although I don't know why…"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she brought her knees to her chest to hold. "Narcissa is actually not a bad person. She was probably forced into her marriage to Lucius. You see how the Blacks are trying to manipulate me, imagine if I was a Black. She is just too proper to rebel like Sirius. Now Bellatrix I plan to avoid like the plague, she is horrible even now."

Harry nodded in agreement, "Ya, even without being insane yet; She is horrible." Turning to his sister, "So are you okay with the boys? Sirius? I promise we will try to hang out with you more, but they are still more into Quidditch and pranks. I am not sure you'll have fun with that. You only ever broke rules and tagged along with Ron and I when we had to save the world somehow."

Hermione smiled and let a small laugh out, "I still cannot believe you tried out for the Quidditch team Harry! I think that is cheating with all your experience!"

Harry just grinned, "Well the hat did try to put me in Slytherin for a second time. I made Seeker though! So I am seeker, James is a Chaser, and Sirius is a beater. Remus and Peter don't play except at home or for fun. You'll come to the games and root me on right?"

Hermione just grinned and slapped his leg playfully, "Don't I always?"

Harry nodded and hugged her as Hermione continued, "Besides, I think you just became the apple of our dear Aunt Minerva's eye. She loves her Quidditch."

Harry just laughed and nodded, "Let's get back out to the real world, next weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend. Why don't you, Lily and Alice hang out with us?"

Hermione nodded, "Alright that sounds like a plan."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **September 26th, 1975**

 **Hogwarts**

Hermione groaned as someone tugged the pillow out from underneath her head, "Wake Up Hermione! Are you going to sleep all day? It is time for Hogsmeade!"

Letting out a grunt as she opened her eyes, she'd been up late the night before getting her paper for potions done so that she wouldn't need to worry about it tomorrow. "I'm up."

Flipping her sheets back as she got out of bed seeing Alice jumping around. "You are way to hyper this morning."

Looking over her shoulder she saw Lily pouting as she started to get out of bed as well. Lily started grumbling, "Tell me again. Why do we have to go to Hogsmeade with James Potter?"

Hermione laughed as she chuckled a discarded piece of clothing at her, "Because we are spending time with my brother and James is his friend. If you don't want to talk to him don't. Talk to Peter, Remus or Sirius."

Rolling her eyes Lily tossed the clothing in her hamper, "Peter or Remus it is then. Hermione you are so lucky that Sirius ignores you. You don't even have to try and ignore him." Yawning she got up and headed to the restroom completely missing how Hermione froze.

Alice sat next her her cautiously, "Are you alright?"

Hermione was about to nod, but stopped herself, "Is it that obvious that he ignores me? I asked Harry about that just last week, he said it was nothing."

Alice picked at an invisible piece of thread from the bedspread as she thought about her words, "I won't lie. When you walk down a hall or something he either leaves or makes sure someone is standing between you guys. He laughs and talks, but never stands facing you. I think your brother is trying to protect you, and see the good in his friend at the same time. Sirius isn't bad, but maybe you guys just don't click."

Hermione nodded as she swallowed grateful for hearing the truth, "Ya your right, not everyone needs to get along as best friends. At least we aren't fighting or anything."

Alice smiled a bit, "True, if you fought like James and Lily I would think you secretly like each other. Shush about that though, I don't want Lily to kill me."

Both girls let out a laugh as they rushed off to get ready for the day.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Once the girls were done with everything Hermione pulled on a light jumper and made her way down stairs. Seeing her brother and his friends she tried not to feel upset about how obvious Sirius was being about not acknowledging her.

Walking down to Hogsmeade Sirius and James lead the way as if they were the lead in a parade. Although the latter kept falling back to walk near Lily while Sirius would sing out lyrics to songs and yell back for people to join in. Well, everyone except Hermione and she decided she wouldn't let it bother her as she giggled and laughed with Lily and Alice.

After a while Hermione turned to Lily, "Hey is there a bookshop here?" She had to ask since she had supposedly not been here before.

Watching as Lily's eyes lit up, "Oh Yes! Tomes and Scrolls, they have been around since 1768. They will have any book that you'll want." Turning her head so fast she flipped her hair in the fall wind, "Alice do you want to come?"

Alice smiled and nodded pulling her jacket on tighter when a cold wind brushed by them, "Yes, can we go to Dogweed and Deathcap after? I need to pick up a few more things for Herbology."

Lily nodded, "Sure. I am sure the boys will want to visit Zonko's."

Hermione rolled her eyes nodding as she turned to Harry, "How about we all meet up at the three broomsticks after?"

Harry nodded in agreement, but James yelled out, "We can't forget Spintwitches! I need new gloves for practice, I got a hole in mine at the last practice."

Remus frowned as he looked around at his friends, "What about Honeydukes?"

The boys all started laughing and messing Remus' hair. Sirius chuckled "Oh we would never forget your chocolates! Come one lets go!"

James nodded and threw Lily a grin as he joked, "We probably have plenty of time Hermione and Lily are going to a book shop! We probably won't see them for days!"

Lily just crossed her arms as she pouted and walked off with Hermione and Alice. "We will see who gets the better marks in class Potter!"

Harry laughed and followed the boys to Zonko's.

James laughed as he held up a small stink prank box, "Who thinks they can get this in the girls dorm?"

Harry just laughed imagining what his sister would do. Suddenly it hit him, although not seeing the box it would be strange if he knew how they worked already "Do you have to activate it? Or can you delay when it goes off?"

Sirius' eyes almost sparkled at the thought as he hurriedly grabbed another one and started reading it, "It can be delayed for an hour!" Jumping up and down, "Why?"

Harry grinned, "Just slip them into the girls bags, they will take them into their dorm room for us! Then about an hour later…."

Sirius jumped up and down along with James and Peter as the three of them grabbed as many as they could carry up to the register. Harry just laughed at them as Remus chuckled next to him, "You know the girls are going to kill us."

Harry nodded, "I've grown up with Hermione, I know. I also know that my sister is deathly afraid of flying, so I just have to hop on my broom to get away. Not that I will tell them that."

Remus threw his head back laughing, "Note to self. Keep broom handy."

Harry nodded and they shook hands, "So, honeydukes next or Spintwitches?"

Remus thought about it for a moment, "I will always say honeydukes, but I know they will want to go get their gear. What about you? Don't you need anything now that you're on the team?"

Harry shook his head, "I am good for now. My stuff was left at our old home. Aunt Minerva just bought me new stuff before school. She is a big Quidditch fan apparently."

Remus nodded as he shifted, "It is weird hearing you call her that. I bet it is weird for you to call her Professor in class though."

Nodding, "I just met her in July. I had to learn to call this new woman my Aunt, and now my Professor. I just hope I don't mess in up and call her Aunt Minerva in class. That would be awkward."

Remus laughed, "Oh you know we will only make a little fun of you if it happens. Like fall on the floor and get stitches from laughing, you know just a little."

Harry crossed his arms laughing, "OH Gee thanks Remus. See if I help you out!"

Finally the others came over with a gleam in their eyes. James just grinned, "This is going to be the best year yet! We found these other little things that go off and shoot sparklers in the air! Come on, to Spintwitches!"

With that the five of them ran from the store. On their way inside they had to stop when a group of seventh year Slytherins came walking out. Peter got knocked to the side and landed on his behind, as Remus and Harry bent down to help him up James and Sirius stood in front of them, "Hey! What was that for you snakes?"

The two in the center chuckled as the tallest of them stepped forward and spoke for the group, "He was in the way, we were just walking out. Maybe your friend should watch where is is going?"

Harry paused and looked up seeing platinum blonde hair, for a moment he thought he was looking at Draco until he looked closer and saw that it was Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius crossed his arms as he looked at Sirius, "I understand why Potter is in red and gold, but when are you going to join your brother."

Sirius crossed his arms, "They are my best friends, Reg can come hang out with us when he wants too."

Lucius scoffed at his, "Regulus is your blood. Your family. You don't turn your back on family."

Sirius shrugged as if he didn't have a care in the world, "They are family too."

Lucius looked as if he was about to give up on the conversation when he saw Harry, "So you are Professor McGonagall's nephew? Harry correct? Where is your sister Hermione?"

Harry straightened as he nodded his head, "Around with friends, why do you want to know where my sister is? I didn't catch your name."

Lucius fixed the glove on his hand as if he didn't have a care in the world, "Oh I just wished to welcome you to Hogwarts. My name is Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, seventh year Slytherin, and Head Boy. I have actually already had the pleasure of meeting your dear sister. Narcissa Black introduced us right after school started. I was just going to say hello, I heard she is quite bright in her classes from some of our younger housemates. A beautiful and smart young woman is a deadly weapon, you should be proud your sister is not one of the many empty headed nits that just care about their looks."

Harry just paused, unsure of how he should react to to compliment Lucius Malfoy just gave Hermione. Glance he noticed that his friends all looked very much on edge.

Looking back to Lucius he straightened, "Thank you. My sister can be a right storm when you mess with her though."

Lucius smirked and nodded his head, "I will remember that, thank you for the information. Good day boys."

With that Lucius walked on while his friends cleared the path away from the shop. Peter went to enter but stopped when he realized that everyone else was still frozen.

Harry turned to his friends who were all staring at him, "I am guessing that pleasant conversation wasn't normal? Should I be worried about Hermione?"

James and Sirius just shared a glance before nodding to him. Sirius stepped forward, "You know how my dear mother uses everything to her advantage? Not nice with her wanting something from you?"

Harry just nodded and knew where this was going, "I'll catch up with you all later. I need to go find my sister."

Remus just stepped forward, "I'll show you where the bookshop is, let's go." With that the two boys took off at a run towards Tomes and Scrolls.

James and Sirius just looked at each other before James spoke up, "What do you think Lucius wants with Hermione?"

Sirius shrugged, "No idea, but he was acting far too nice to not want something from her."

James just looked where Harry and Remus turned the corner and disappeared, "We need to keep an eye on her. Deal? I know you have some issues about her, but this is more important. We can all take turns. Harry too, maybe with one of us since I don't think he will know what to look for."

Sirius nodded as they started to walk in the store. "Did you bring the cloak to school?"

James just nodded his head before he walked over to the gloves section.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Another Chapter down. Some confusion brewing. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Little Spark of Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway, that belongs to JK Rowlings. I don't make any money from this either. I just do it for fun :) All original characters are my own, those would be the ones that you don't recognize from the books.

 **Note: I know a few of you have commented on Hermione being for a lack of a better word a push over. Sirius being overly mean to her and Harry going with it.**

 **Hermione for start is going through a wide range of emotions right now. She has drawn in on herself after being in the war. Unsure herself why Sirius is being like this. She will come around and get back to her usual self I promise, but she is basically suffering from PTSD and is trying to figure everything out. Not to mention their memories are a bit off since they are in a pensive. She is internalizing everything, and at some point it will be too much (around chapter 20)**

 **Sirius... Sirius will be better explained in the next few chapters I promise. He is being mean to her and he knows it. Please just trust me on that. You will start seeing more of his reasoning in this chapter and in 11. Chapter 12 he will be an ass again, chapter 13 Hermione has enough, and 14 everything is coming to a head between them. Sirius is smart enough to know how to work his mother, but young and doesn't always think his actions through. (I.E. going after peter in canon and getting thrown in azkaban)**

 **CH 12 is also where Harry will have enough of Sirius about things. CH 14 will be a breaking point as well as he fully realizes how Hermione is handling it. I don't want to give to much away, but there is a plan I promise. He is trying to be a peace keeper like normal, but don't worry, he isn't putting Sirius above Hermione.**

 **I do hope you all will stick with this story as I have enjoyed writing it, I actually have up to chapter 24 written and working on 25. I am just giving myself time in between posting so that I can re-read each one for last minute spell checks. It helps if I write it and have a bit of time between doing a check. I try not to give too much away but I guess it has been confusing.**

 **I hope you all keep reading and reviewing :) Here is an early chapter for this explanation, I loath doing Author Note chapters. Gets everyones hopes up.**

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

My fear was not of death itself, but a death without meaning.

Huey Newton

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **October 31st, 1975**

 **Hogwarts**

Hermione walked into the great hall with her nose in her potions book, reading and then repeating her her head the steps to create the hair growing potion that they were currently learning.

Sitting at her normal spot as Lily who was in a similar position with her own nose in her book sat across from her, "Lily, Do you add the nightshade before, after or at the same time that you stir twice to the left. It doesn't clarify."

Lily nodded her head as she blindly grabbed a slice of toast, "At the same time. I know what you mean though, it really doesn't tell you."

Hermione moved her book slightly to the side as she grabbed for her goblet of pumpkin juice so she wouldn't spill it, "Where did you get the clarification? Was there another book I am missing?"

Lily just shook her head no, "I have a friend who is really good in potions, we usually study together on the weekends. You can join us if you'd like. Although you probably shouldn't mention it to your brother."

"Not mention what to her dear brother Evans? You KNOW that is quite rude to suggest."

Hermione and Lily both put down their book seeing Sirius titling his head sideways as he looked at them. His black hair flowing back so he could see them clearly. It was then that both of the girls notice that not only was Sirius there, but James, Peter, Remus, and Harry as well.

Harry finished the bit of sausage in his mouth before looking at Hermione, "Ya, what shouldn't you mention to me?" Grabbing another sausage as he stuffed the whole thing in his mouth.

Hermione glared at Sirius not in the mood for his attitude today, "It was none of your business actually. If you are going to insist on acting like an arse towards me please do so in silence or when I am not around."

Hermione took a quick sip of her own drink before looking at her brother, "Just a study group Harry. Besides why would you even want to know, you never willingly study. Cramming the night before is not studying. Besides it is on the weekend so you'll be busy I hear as the new Seeker."

Harry just grinned nervously looking between Sirius and Hermione, shrugging his shoulders, "She's right."

James chuckled and raised his glass trying to break the tension, "Right you are my friend. Right you are." James leaned forward on his arms as he looked down the table looking at Lily, "So Lily, delicate Lily, would you do me the honor of…."

"No." Lily didn't even bother looking away from her book as she put some milk in her tea, "I said no to the last Hogsmeade weekend as well. AND the various marriage proposals."

James' normal smile fell from his face as Harry gave him a small smile. Looking to the girl that would one day be his mother he just didn't see why his father was so in love with her. Sure she was pretty and smart, but she treated him horrible.

Hermione frowned at Lily before looking at James and then Harry. "Why don't we all go together? You know as friends? We can all meet at Honeydukes. We never did make it there last time."

Peter grinned and then shook his head, "You, Alice and Lily didn't make it. We got loads of stuff."

Lily frowned as she looked at Peter finally closing her book, "You went without us?"

Sirius laughed and shrugged his shoulders as he kept his attention on Lily, "Well you bookworms took forever at Tomes and Scrolls, and then that other boring place. We weren't going to wait all day. Besides didn't you guys have company later?" His eyes narrowed on Hermione briefly.

Hermione frowned at Sirius but chose to ignore the glare that she was receiving for some reason. "What do you mean Sirius? Are you talking about when Harry and Remus joined us? You could have come to you know if it bothered you so much, they didn't stay too long."

Sirius just looked confused for a moment as he turned to Harry and Remus with a question in his eyes before shrugging and rolling his eyes, "Nevermind I guess."

Hermione looked questioningly at Harry, but he his attention was monopolized by the toast in his hands as he avoided her gaze, "Well I am going to class."

Before Hermione could get up from her seat an all black owl swooped down and landing in front of her. The small owl almost regally stuck out its leg that had a small package attached to it. Hermione frowned as she looked to Harry, "Do you recognize the owl?"

Hearing a small screech as the owl gave her an impatient look. Setting her book down once more she reached over and untied the package freeing the owl from its burden. She took a small piece of sausage and offered it to the owl in thanks but it snubbed her and took flight almost immediately.

Most everyone was watching as Hermione untied the string that tied a piece of parchment to the package except for Remus.

Remus frowned as he saw Sirius clenching his fists at the sight of the owl for her, averting his eyes Sirius stared at the table as if it had insulted him.

Just as Hermione opened the parchment and began reading Sirius stood up from the table as he shoved his plate away from him catching everyone's attention, "Not so hungry anymore. I am going to class see you lot there." As he walked in stride from the great hall, his robe slung over his shoulder. James frowned as he looked to Sirius' barely touched breakfast. "What got into him?"

 _Miss Hermione McGonagall,_

 _I do hope this letter finds you well. I wanted to personally proffer an invitation to accompany the great and noble house Black to the annual Yule Ball hosted by the Malfoy family. I do hope that you will accompany as Sirius' date for the evening even though you have yet to make a decision on the proposal my dear husband sent your uncle._

 _I have enclosed a small gift, I do hope you will wear it to the ball._

 _Toujours Pur,_

 _Walburga Black_

 _The Great and Noble House Black._

Hermione who had just finished reading the piece of parchment looked up, "He probably recognized the owl."

Lily squinted her eyes as she looked at Hermione, "What do you mean? Why would you getting mail upset him?"

Hermione folded the parchment before passing it to Harry as she opened the small package to discover a delicate silver hair comb with a spiral design of tiny emeralds decorating it. "It was a gift from his mother."

Looking at her brother she frowned holding the delicate hair comb as if it would scream at her if she held it wrong, "I can't accept this."

Lily looked at the hair comb that Hermione had layed back in the box it had come in without bothering to reach for it. "It is a bit much, that probably cost quite a bit. Why is Black's mother giving you gifts?"

Everyone could clearly see Harry's jaw twitching as he finished the letter, "She wants you to go with Sirius to a Ball? You know Aunt Minerva will help you get out of it." As he looked over at the comb.

James shook his head with his mouth screwed in disgust as if he had bitten into a lemon, "Sirius already is planning on coming to Potter Manor for the Yule Hols. He won't be there, he hates going home."

Remus just sighed, "He might not have a choice James."

Hermione held her hand out to Harry for the parchment as she folded it back up and put it inside the box with the gift. Standing up she put it in her bag before slinging it over her shoulder, "I guess I should talk to our Aunt about this. If I don't go then Sirius won't have too, I don't need another reason for him to hate me."

Remus stood next to Hermione grabbing his own bag, "He doesn't hate you Hermione, please don't think that."

James wiped his mouth harshly as if he was deep in though, "Neither of you might have a choice now that I am thinking about it. My parents don't follow some of the more harsh traditionals in the wizarding world, but that doesn't mean I don't know them. With everything that is going on…. It would seem like you are dismissing the offer…"

Lily had enough as she watched Remus trying to quietly talk Hermione out of something while thinking over James' secret words. Finally she put both of her hands on the table before shaking her head, "Am I missing something?"

Hermione bit her lower lip before nodded, "Yes you are Lily, but it is… difficult to talk about sorry. I don't think Sirius wants anyone knowing about it so please don't push me on it."

Scrunching up her face Lily crossed her arms, "Sirius Black hardly ever talks to you, let alone acknowledges that you exist when you're in the same room. When he does talk to you he is grumpy and mean to you, why do you care what he thinks?"

Hermione frowned at Lily and couldn't help but think that Lily treated James the same way that she thought Sirius was treating her. "I am sorry Lily, but it is personal. I guess we all need to be a little nicer to people who care about us."

With that she turned on her heel and left the great hall with Harry stumbling to get out of the bench as he trailed after her. "Hermione! Wait please?"

Rolling her eyes Hermione slowed down a bit as she turned to him, "What is it Harry? I know you said he doesn't dislike me, but it is getting hard not to notice. Even Lily notices, and now I have an invitation that I may or may not be able to get out of. If I can't I will be forced to spend an entire evening with someone who probably wishes he had never met me."

Harry adjusted the bag on his own shoulder before putting both his hands on her shoulders. "He doesn't dislike you. He just doesn't like being told what to do."

Hermione's cheeks flared red in anger as she glared at her brother, not paying any mind to James, Remus and Peter as they caught up to them as she exploded. "I am not TELLING him to do ANYTHING! He is purely taking HIS anger out on me Harry James McGonagall! Does he think I am happy about this? Does he? Cause I am most certainly not! I DON'T DESERVE THIS!"

Turning on her heel once more as she stomped down the stone corridor heading leaving the four boys standing in the hall. Getting to potions class she flopped down in a chair at the front of the class before pulling her book back out to start reading again before class. After a moment she felt as if someone was watching her.

Turning she looked up and saw Severus Snape staring down at her from the seat next to her with a mildly annoyed look on his face, "I think you are in the wrong seat."

Hermione looked around and noticed that there were only a few other people in the classroom before looking up at Severus once more, "I didn't feel like sitting next to Lily today. There was an issue… I am good at potions you know. I won't slow you down."

Severus quirked his head to the side and thought for a moment before sitting next to her, "Your brother and his friends better not hex me for this. Black finds any reason too."

Hermione snorted as she turned back to her book, "I hardly think Sirius will willingly come to my defense for anything. I think I have taken your spot on his list of people to hate."

Severus quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing as people started coming into the classroom. Looking over his shoulder he watched as Lily gave Hermione a confused look before turning to her own book. Right as class started the marauders filed into the room siding into their seats right before Professor Slughorn came out of his office.

Their usual merriment gone as the four looked warily at a glowering Sirius.

Severus noticed that Sirius' glare became far more pronounced when he saw Hermione at the front of the classroom. At first he thought it was because she was sitting next to him, but as Sirius noticed Severus the glare turned to a confused look when their eyes met.

Severus turned in his seat he cast a side glance to Hermione while getting his cauldron ready on its stand before pulling out his quill and parchment, "I don't know what you did to piss off Black, but I must say you did it well."

Hermione just let out a grunt, "You're welcome." Before dipping her quill in ink as she started to furiously write down notes. She didn't speak another word for the entire class and bolted from the room as soon as class was dismissed.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Sitting in the Headmaster's office Harry and Hermione watched as the headmaster looked at them over his cresent spectacles. "I know that it has been a while since the both of you were in here. How are things going?"

He looked directly at Hermione for a moment watching her bit on her lower lip, "Things are… different than I thought they would be."

The headmaster nodded his head as he clasped his hands together his two pointer fingers out as he rested his chin on them. "I see Miss McGonagall, I understand that the Black family has placed a marriage request for you to Young Mr. Black. Your Uncle is holding all requests until you are 16 years of age. You won't need to even acknowledge them until then."

Hermione sighed as she avoided looking at Harry, "Yes, well. His mother is inviting me to things now. Apparently it would look like I am saying no if I don't accept. The holidays are still months away, I don't know why she is bringing it up now."

Harry looked at his sister, "I talked with James more. He said the invitations actually went out months ago. His parents got one too, but they never force James to go."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she slumped in her chair a bit crossing her arms, "I am so happy for James." Looking back to the Headmaster, "Is Minerva available to talk? I think we need to talk with her."

Dumbledore nodded his head as he stood, "Of course, of course. I can send for her in a moment if you would like. I just wanted to thank you both again about letting us have your memories temporarily. We have been going over them extensively and discovered a great many things. First and foremost we have taken great care is noting the dates of all the deaths that we could. The locations of the horcruxes will take a bit longer as they are not in their final places as of yet."

Walking over to fawkes perch as the bird let out a trill as Dumbledore ran a finger over his back, "You both have my admiration for not treating those that betrayed their loved ones in the future with hatred or disdain. I do believe there is a chance to save the ones that died. A larger chance to save the lives of those that went down the wrong path."

Harry nodded his head, "You're talking about Peter? He hasn't done anything wrong yet. I hope he never will. I just don't see how he could betray my father."

Hermione's eyes softened as she looked to her brother, "He isn't your father yet. He is just a 15 year old boy following after a girl."

Harry sighed, "I know that. Sometimes I just feel like…"

Hermione sat back in her chair, "Like you don't belong? We don't. We are 18, well I am supposed to be 19."

Harry just shook his head, "No it isn't that Mione. It it like I sometimes forget that we had that other life. I remembered a prank that I did with Ron, Fred and George the other day and I had to stop because I couldn't remember the end of it."

Hermione frowned before looking back to Dumbledore as she sat forward in her chair. "Sir? Is this supposed to happen?"

The older man sighed as he held his hands up in wonder, "That, I do not know my dear. I have never encountered time travelers before. What I think is happening however, it that as this time line changes your time slowly ceases to exist. I do not know why your memories are fading though., however the human mind can only hold so much. That is why we have pensives Miss Hermione."

The young girl just looked down as she thought of different books that might be able to help her. She was just barely listening when she heard her brother ask if they had learned anything else from their memories.

The headmaster looked over at the two young ones, "I know that stepping into a new life can be difficult. After seeing both of your memories I think it is safe to say that you were both raised as muggleborns the first time around essentially. Hermione was a muggle born, and you Harry were raised with no knowledge of magic."

Waving his hand as he sat back while a small book flew from the book shelves and hovered in front of Hermione who took it slowly, "I do believe this book might help you understand a few magical traditions. It is about magical courting and betrothment. Hermione my dear, James was correct in that Sirius' family may take offense to you rejecting the invitation for the Yule Ball. However, it does not mean you are accepting the marriage proposal, or even accepting the courting for that matter."

Hermione closed her eyes in disappointment as his words sunk in, "So I guess I need to talk to our Aunt about dress robes?"

The Headmaster just nodded his head solemnly, "Very good Miss McGonagall. Sometimes we must do things that we may not always enjoy. Take solace in the fact that you know Sirius is not like his family, and just upset about the situation."

Hermione scrunched her face up as she ran her hands nervously on her pleated skirt, "He hates me. It is going to be a horrible evening."

Dumbledore just gave Hermione a knowing look, "I do believe that recent events may make it seem like that. However, I did speak with young Mr. Black earlier and I can assure you that the boy does not hate you. In fact is seems as if he fears for you and what you may become."

She couldn't help when her jaw dropped, "What I may become? What is that supposed to mean?"

Harry shifted in his seat uneasily as he answered before the Headmaster, "You have been hanging out with Narcissa Black, Severus Snape and apparently Lucius Malfoy. Who by the way came looking for you during the last Hogsmeade trip. He is worried that you are becoming like Narcissa."

Hermione sat up straight as she gasped before standing up putting her hands on her hips. "Excuse me? Excuse me? I already told you Narcissa is not what we thought, she is actually a decent person. She probably got caught up in being forced into marriage, just like they are trying to do to me. As for Severus, he actually smiles here and tells jokes. I see how your little group of friends go after him and pull pranks. It is no wonder he turned in the future. You lot made the other side appear so much better! As for Lucius I have spoke with him a few times yes, but I would hardly call us friends. He is a gentleman. He holds the door for me and holds my books, he doesn't poke fun of me for studying and he doesn't fart on me, ignore me, glare at me, or worse like Sirius does! Lastly why is my befriending them any different from you befriending Peter, who in our time had your parents KILLED and sat by watching Bellatrix try and KILL me, SLOWLY!"

Huffing as Harry sat there in shock while he watched Hermione fumble with her bag shoving the book Dumbledore had given her inside before she hastily put it over her shoulders turning to the Headmaster, "My apologies Sir. I just…. May I please be excused to find my Aunt?"

The Headmaster nodded as he stood, "Of course my dear. I understand you both are under an immense amount of pressure, something I may never fully understand. You go ahead, I can finish up with Harry here."

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Let me know what you think, and thank you for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Little Spark of Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway, that belongs to JK Rowlings. I don't make any money from this either. I just do it for fun :) All original characters are my own, those would be the ones that you don't recognize from the books.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Forget romantic fiction, a survey has found that most women would rather read a good book than go shopping, have sex, or sleep.

Janet Street-Porter

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **3rd Week of December**

 **Hogwarts**

Hermione stood over her trunk as she looked through her items making sure she had everything that she would need for the winter holidays. It was mostly just her clothing and a few gifts that she had bought during her last Hogsmeade trip. Her hands brushed over Lily's gift and she remembered how hard it was to get Harry letters or anything else when he was at home. She knew that her sister hated the magical world and she didn't want the other girl to think that she forgot her.

Picking up a small package she walked over to Lily who was the only person in the room besides herself. "Lily?"

Lily's head shot up and Hermione could tell that she most likely interrupted a list process that the other girl was going through. Smiling the red head laid down the item in her hand giving Hermione all of her attention. "Yes?"

Holding out the red and green wrapped gift as she smiled, "Happy Christmas Lily. I just wanted to give this to you now. I don't know how owls and packages work in your home."

Lily smiled and took the gift gently, "Thank you Hermione. I can't wait to see what is in it on Christmas morn. James already gave me his gift as well, although I am a bit nervous it might turn my hair green or something. I usually get them alright, but sometimes my sister does misplace things." Reaching into her own trunk she pulled out a gold box with a green ribbon, "Here this one is for you. Happy Christmas."

Laughing a bit as she took the gift, "Oh I wouldn't worry about that. James wouldn't prank you at Christmas. Will you see anyone over the holidays?"

Lily nodded as she placed her gift in her trunk gently, "Severus and I live very close to one another actually. I think he is going home today so I'll see him a bit. But other than that I don't live near anyone."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up and she walked back over to her trunk pulling out red and green box before walking back to Lily, "Would you please give this to Severus? He has helped me quite a bit in potions. I just wanted to thank him."

The reg head slowly took the gift nodding her head with a pensive look on her face, "I will, but don't be surprised if he gives it back to you unopened. He doesn't accept gifts very well. I have tried."

Sitting on the corner of Lily's bed she gave a sneaky smile, "Noted. Just let him know I am good with a bat boogey hex and I am not afraid to use it if he declines my gift."

The taller girl burst out laughing as she tucked Severus gift in her trunk as well, "Oh wow. You know I might have to try that with him too! I will have to go and get him something!"

The two girls laughed as they talked about other harmless hexes that could be used on their mutual friend should he try to deny their gifts to him.

As Hermione finally snapped her trunk shut Lily walked over and sat at the foot of her bed, "Are you going to that Ball thing with Sirius?"

Hermione nodded although a frown marred her face as she pulled her hair up into a messy bun, "Yes. It is more of being forced to, but I am. My Aunt is taking me out dress shopping in Diagon Alley tomorrow for new dress robes. I didn't find anything to match the gift that his mother gave me in Hogsmeade."

Tilting her head as she put on a hat to cover her head from the cold outside, "Why did she give you a gift? You never told me."

Hermione bit her lower lip as she tried of thinking of a way to tell her something without betraying that Sirius was forced to put a marriage request for her. When finally the easy solution came to her, "She is hoping that one day Sirius will marry me. Pureblood try and plan everything you know. She was just trying to butter me up."

Lily frowned and Hermione knew the idea of being betrothed was as foreign to her as it was to herself when she had been in her fifth year the first time, "You guys are 15, why is she worried about it now?"

Her voice was caught in her throat so she just shrugged and looked away. "No idea. Oh and Sirius is 16 actually. His birthday was on the 3rd of November. Remember they had a huge party and smuggled fireworks into the common room?"

The red head bobbed her head up and down as she finally closed her trunk, "Oh right James kept bugging me about it. You and I were revising in the library and we came back at the end of their party. I didn't know that is what it was for though. Why didn't they invite you?"

Hermione sighed, "My brother told me about it, but you see how Sirius acts around me. I didn't want to spoil his birthday. It was better that I wasn't around."

Lily just frowned as she watched Hermione glare at the old wooden floorboards. "There is more to it than just his mother wanting you to marry him."

She knew that it wasn't a question so she just stood and walked to the door knowing the Hogwarts elves would get her trunk to the train station. "Let's go Lily. I want to get a good compartment for the trip back."

The two girls left their dorm room and headed down to the carriages. Neither one offered to go up to the boys dorm and help the boys pack.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **The next day**

Minerva and Hermione walked down the the street in Diagon Alley to Twilfitt and Tattings.

Hermione was glancing around at the different shops, the street was buzzing with people doing their holiday shopping. Seeing her Aunt stop she looked up only to be standing face to face with Abraxas and Lucius Malfoy. "Good Morn Ladies.

Minerva nodded her head in acknowledgment, "Good Morning Lord Malfoy, Young Mister Malfoy. Lucius, how are you taking your first day of not being a student?"

Hermione notice he gripped a cane in his hand, a silver serpant donning the handle as he answered, "Quite well thank you Professor McGonagall. We just finished our trip to settle some buisness for the Malfoy Ball." Lucius turned to look at Hermione, "I have heard you will be attending."

She smiled and tried to put who he was in the future from her mind. "Yes, Mrs. Black invited me. I hope you don't mind."

Lucius kept eye contact with her as he shook his head, "Not at all. I do hope I might steal you away for a dance."

Abraxas looked slightly bored and impatient as he stood straighter, "Ladies, it was a pleasure. However we must be on our way."

With that both men went on their way after a slight bow. Hermione looked up at her Aunt, "That was awkward, I didn't expect them to stop and speak with us."

Minerva looked at her out of the corner of her eye, "I don't think Lord Malfoy expected it either. We will be late dear, lets go." As she hurried her off down the street.

As they approached Minerva did not look as if entering bothered her in the slightest. Trailing behind her was Hermione wringing her hands tightly having never been in the upscale clothing boutique.

Sighing in relief as they entered the shop and Hermione was able to lower the hood on her cloak without the bitter winds hitting her face and neck.

Her cheek bright red and stinging slighting in the warm air as she followed her Aunt through the clothing racks to the counter. "Hello, my niece needs to be fitting for the Malfoy Yule Ball."

Two of the sales ladies walked over. The tall, gaunt looking woman with grey hair eyed Hermione over quickly before turning back to Minerva, "Name and any special accommodations?"

The short plump looking woman with black curls took Hermione's arms as she led her to a pedestal in a private fitting room.

"Yes, she will be wearing a silver hair comb with emeralds." Minerva answered as she pulled the box containing the hair comb as she showed the woman. "Also, my niece is 15. She is not to be in anything short or overly revealing."

The short woman became rather handsy as she palmed Hermione's chest and hips quickly, "She has the beginnings of a woman's figure. We will want to show it to some extent. I am assuming this is a courtship?"

The red stain on Hermione's cheeks was no longer from the cold, but from humiliation and anger as she crossed her arms, "Don't grab at me like that, I am not a doll or some empty headed girl. Also, I don't need to show anything a green sack will do fine."

The gaunt woman look as if Hermione had slapped her personally, "We don't do sacks…." and with that she turned and stormed from the fitting area to gather gowns.

An hour later Hermione was still standing on the pedestal although her legs and patience were waning. She had been forced into so many dresses that she had lost count. The last few were horrible, one of the necklines went lower than her bellybutton and another barely covered her rear.

Her Aunt was standing with the gaunt woman that she had mentally decided was Voldemort's long lost sister, Volda. Although, she was sure Voldemort at least let his victims sit or lie down. Cower in a corner possibly.

Suddenly her aunt threw her hands in the air and left the private room, Hermione's head snapped to the now empty doorway as she wondered if she had just been sacrificed. She barely even registered when Wormtail's long lost sister ripped the lastest dress disaster up and off her head leaving her once again in nothing but her undergarments.

Suddenly she was alone as she sat for the first time in her plain nude colored bra and panties right where she had been standing. Rubbing her feet slightly as she looked at the mess of discarded dresses as she sat on the pedestal.

Suddenly her Aunt emerged from the doorway holding a emerald dress folded over her arm. "Up dear, they apparently missed this one and I do think it will be suitable."

Stumbling to her feet once more as her Aunt used her wand to lift the dress in the air and slid it down over Hermione slowly so she could slid her arms into the sleeves. Looking down she almost starting crying that they had found the dress even though it hadn't been done up in the back yet.

As Lady Wormtail came waddling into the room she immediately got to work on tightening the dress to fit Hermione.

Once everything was in place everyone turned to look into the mirror.

The dress was a emerald green satin with a lace emerald green material over it. The satin top stopped at a tube top but the lace over it had a high boat neck that went to the tips of her shoulders and down three quarters of her arms. Giving her plenty of coverage.

The waist was rather tight with a single black ribbon tied into a bow at the back, but nothing was showing so she guessed it was alright. The dress went down halfway down her calves in a flowing A-line so she wouldn't need to worry about revealing anything when she sat or danced.

Looking up at her Aunt she just nodded her head as she swung her hips back and forth letting the material flow over her legs.

It only took another thirty minutes to find a black dress traveling cloak to match her dress. It came with a delicate silver clasp that almost matched her hair comb perfectly.

Voldemort's sister came over to her while she was fully dressed and looked her up and down with a stern eye, "Do you even know what type of shoes you are looking for?"

Hermione bit her lip and thought about it for a moment as she eye'd the dress. Looking back to the woman, "I think black with a low heel, maybe only an inch?"

The woman just nodded curtly before leaving the room, she returned almost immediately with about 10 pairs trailing after her. Flicking her wand all of the boxes opened and the shoes came out for display. "These are all of our black shoes with a single inch heel. We also include cushioning charms to prevent your feet from aching too horribly."

Hermione glanced at each pair: Too long, heel too stubby, toe too pointed, too shiny, too dull. Finally at the second to last pair she smiled and reached for the shoes. They had a stiletto type heel an inch high, the toes were covered and it was nicely rounded, at her ankle there was a black ribbon that would tie as the back of her ankle in a bow similar to her dress.

They were definitely fancier than anything she had ever owned, but she couldn't help but feel the same giddiness that she felt in her fourth year when she got ready to go to the ball with Viktor Krum.

She only hoped this Yule Ball ended on better emotional times. She felt herself deflate a bit as she remembered who she would be going with. Sirius wasn't bound to make this night special for her willingly.

Squaring her shoulders she vowed to herself that she would make the best of it, no matter if he ignored her or not. Looking to her Aunt she gave her a smile and raised her hands so the cloak and dress could be removed. She suddenly felt the pressure that had built up in her chest dissipate knowing that their time out shopping was done and she could go home and curl up with a good book.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Short chapter I do apologize but I am trying to get things rolling for the ball :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Little Spark of Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway, that belongs to JK Rowlings. I don't make any money from this either. I just do it for fun :) All original characters are my own, those would be the ones that you don't recognize from the books.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Bravery is the capacity to perform properly even when scared half to death.

Omar N. Bradley

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **24th of December 1975**

 **McGonagall Cottage**

Hermione was sitting in the small study when she heard the floo roar to life followed by the sounds of Harry's friends, "Ello? Harry?"

Sighing she placed her book down carefully as she stood and walked out to greet the arrivals. Tilting her head in confusion as she saw James, Remus and Peter looking at the pictures on the walls, "Hello?

James snapped his eyes away from a photo of her Aunt, Uncle and 'late father' as children, "Ah Hermione! You look relaxed, did we interrupt anything?"

Shaking her head as she wrapped her arms around her waist making sure that her house robe was secured around her, "No, I was just reading in the study. Harry isn't awake yet, have you lot had breakfast? I was going to be making some soon."

James just gave her a dashing grin before winking at her, "Oh you know we can always eat Hermione." Peter was grinning behind James bobbing his head up and down in agreement, excited at the prospect of food.

Remus silently whacked James and Peter upside the head as he glared at them, "We don't want to put you out Hermione."

Hermione just smiled thinking about how he was always the proper one, "It is alright Remus I don't mind. I know you three will appreciate it." Turning she walked to the kitchen with the three boys on her heel as they sat at the kitchen bar while she got out some eggs and sausages.

Biting her lower lip as she cracked a few eggs into a mixing bowl, "Sirius decide not to come over?"

James shook his head no while running a hand through his messy hair, "We haven't seen him since Kings Cross. His mother picked up him and Regulus. We guess she wanted him home to be sure he didn't miss the ball tonight." James hesitated for a moment before continuing, "Are you looking forward to it?"

Hermione stopped mixing the eggs and looked up at him, "I got new dress robes and shoes, I am looking forward to that. I am somewhat looking forward to having my hair and nails done today. As far as the ball itself I am not sure."

Remus just stayed silent along with James, although Peter didn't seem to get the hint as his small voice piped up, "Sirius is a good dancer, I am sure you'll have fun. It is not like he will step on your toes if you're worried about that."

Hermione just stared at Peter for a moment, he seemed so innocent and she couldn't fathom what caused him to betray his friend in her timeline. Maybe it already changed? Or maybe things would change. Clearing her throat softly she shook her head, "Thank you Peter for trying to reassure me, but I am not worried about Sirius stepping on my toes. I am certian he would rather go with someone else."

Peter snorted as he shook, "Oh, he doesn't want to go at all. He was grumbling about it all the way to Kings…. Urmpp."

Peter was cut off by both James and Remus elbowing him in the sides. "What?" His eyes watering as he tenderly rubbed his now bruised ribs.

The curly haired witch just shook her head as she poured the egg mixture into the hot frying pan. She was ignoring the boy bickering behind her as she thought about how the night would go. Sure in the future they weren't that close, but besides Remus and Harry he wasn't really close to anyone. He had been a haunted man after Azkaban and no one could blame him.

Looking down she realized the eggs were ready and quickly poured equal amounts onto four plates. Before pouring some tea as well.

Nodding her head to the boys, "Eat up now."

Peter grinned and grabbed his plate taking a large bite, "Thanks H-mi-ne." He mumbled through a full mouth followed by James and Remus voicing their thanks as well. Although theirs was clear and food free.

Smiling as she took her own bite, "Your welcome."

She noticed that James was poking at his food strangely before setting his fork aside, "Hermione can I ask you something? About Sirius?"

Swallowing as she quickly took a sip of her tea to clear her throat, "Sure. However you most likely know more about him than I do. I am not sure what I could tell you."

Taking a breath he looked her in the eyes, "He is acting this way around you because of his marriage request for you isn't he?"

Hermione bit her lower lip hard for a moment before slighting shrugging her shoulders. She knew he was most likely right, but that didn't mean she knew he was right. "I honestly don't know James. You would need to as him. All I know is that we spoke just fine before his mother forced him to send it. Even when he came into the room that day, he wanted to make sure I was alright. Once he learned what was going to happen though…. He left the room. He hasn't been warm to me since. It seems that was yes, but we don't know what his family told him."

James frowned and looked as if he was trying to see what his plate of eggs was thinking. "And you're alright with him treating you like that? Even your brother leaves now when Sirius starts being rude to you. We are all seeing it, he keeps getting… angrier at you."

Sighing she sat on a bar stool, "No, I am not okay with being treated like I have done something wrong. I didn't put that crazy thought in his mother's head. However, I know it isn't his fault either. He doesn't know how to handle it, he'll learn. Hopefully he will be nicer to me as we get older."

James' frown deepened while shaking his head, "I was thinking about talking to my father about something. It would fix Sirius' problem I think."

Her eyes widened slightly with curiosity as she nodded for him to go on with his idea, she was willing to try anything to make Sirius and her friends. She'd spent hours trying to come up with a solution, if James had found something she would be more than willing to try.

Taking a breath James stilled himself on the edge of the table, "I think I should put in a marriage request for you."

Hermione's jaw dropped along with Remus and Peters who's breakfast forks clanged to the table top.

There was nothing but silence in the room for a few seconds before Hermione blinked, "What did you say… Why would think that would help things? What about Lily?"

James held his hands up incase she tried hexing him for the suggestion, "Only so he wouldn't need to marry you! Besides everyone knows that while the Potter's are Purebloods they have never married cousins like the Blacks or other Pureblood lines, let alone brother and sister. If I asked for a marriage request Walburgas claim would be laughed out of the ministry. It doesn't mean we would need to marry, you could deny it."

Hermione felt as if her chest was going to cave in as she thought about what James was suggesting. As he continued she began to feel light headed, "We wouldn't really get married. Sirius would be off the hook and everyone would know you weren't my sister. I could still marry my Lily flower."

Putting her plate in the sink suddenly not hungry any longer. "James. I don't even know where to start. Thank you for trying to find a way to help, but I don't think that would work. Walburga doesn't seem like the type to just admit defeat. What if she forced you to go through with it as proof? What if the moment I rejected you she announced to everyone it was because we were half siblings? Yes it is a lie, but she would have everyone believe it. She would use it to her advantage, and she might take it out on Sirius."

James lowered his head, "I didn't think about it like that."

Hermione gave him a small smile before putting her hand on his, "It is okay James. We will figure this out. Maybe Sirius and I will have a good time tonight and we came become good friends. Yah?" Hermione tried to keep the smile on her face even though she really didn't hold high hope for it. Wrinkling her nose she looked at the three boys, "Even if we don't though, Sirius is under a lot of pressure about it. He is your friend, just support him when he needs it."

Remus sat back from his empty plate looking at Hermione, "No one deserves to be ignored as if they aren't there Hermione. I know that it hurts. I thought it was okay before…. My parents never… I didn't fit in with my family. I met James, Peter and Sirius on the train going to Hogwarts for the first time. I finally felt apart of something. Sirius may be upset, but he can't keep treating you like that."

Hermione just smiled and shrugged, "Well I need to go. Aunt Minerva set up an appointment for me to have my nails done this morning. So I best be off. Have a good day boys."

With that Hermione left the boys in the kitchen as she headed upstairs to get dressed for the day. She couldn't believe James had just thought to put in a marriage request for her, what did he think would happen? Stopping in the middle of her room as a realization hit her before slowly sitting on her bed. "He couldn't because he was only 15 and couldn't possibly understand what Walburga could do." She mumbled to herself.

Looking at her door as she heard the boys making their way to Harry's room she laid back on her bed, "They are all still 15. Still innocent."

Grabbing a dress from her closet Hermione shrugged off her house robe and then her night gown.

After dressing she headed down the kitchen once more only instead of the boys her Aunt was standing there. "Ready to go dear?"

Hermione just nodded before putting on her traveling cloak, "Yes Aunt Minerva."

The two ladies made their way over to the floo before heading to a private salon to get pampered for a few hours before they would head back to the house to get ready for the evening.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Grimmauld Place**

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! GET DOWN HERE AT ONCE!"

Walburga stood at the base of the stairs before turning and walking back into the morning room where she had been having her tea. She told Kreature to have her eldest meet her there thirty minutes ago now and he hadn't appeared.

As she sat in her chair primly she heard a thump followed by a groan. Grimacing as she hear her eldest clumsily making his way down the stairs.

Finally he appeared in the doorway. HIs hair unkempt, his sleeping clothing wrinkled and out of sorts. "You are just now getting out of bed Sirius?"

"Eh I don't see why it matters." Sirius mumbled before slumping down in a chair across from his mother. One leg dangled over the arm of the chair.

Walburga gripped her wand tightly in irritation before flicking it in his direction forcing his body in a proper sitting position. "When will you start acting like a proper Pureblood Sirius?" Flicking her wand again and his night clothing adjusted themselves causing him to yelp in discomfort. "You are going to be a proper young man this evening to Miss Hermione."

Sirius rolled his eyes and scoffed at her, "Yes Mother."

Walburga let out a screech as she stood and stormed over to Sirius backhanding him across the face, "You will honor this family. You WILL win that girl over! Don't you dare think I haven't heard about how you have been treating her!"

Sirius ducked his head anger filling his eyes, "I will alright! I will be the perfect gentleman tonight! Father is stoic and holds your arm the whole evening. You get one, maybe two dances and then you mingle. If it is good enough you it will be good enough for her!"

She screamed at him as he stood hitting him again, "You are lucky we are EVEN GIVING THAT GIRL TO YOU I SHOULD JUST GIVE HER TO YOUR BROTHER!"

"She isn't something you GIVE!" Picking up one of his mothers expensive crystal vases and chucking it across the room.

With that Sirius stormed from the room ignoring the sting in his cheek until he got into his room. Grabbing his pillow he started punching at it before throwing it as hard as he could at a shelf in his room knocking over a few things that he had on it.

Falling on his bed as he glared at the robes that Kreature had hung in his closet. He hated hurting her, she didn't deserve it. He couldn't help it though, he hated doing what his mother told him that he had too. It was second nature now.

Grabbing his blanket he pulled it up over his head as he closed his eyes fully intending on sleeping till he had to get up to leave.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **McGonagall Cottage**

Hermione was officially panicking as she paced in front of her mirror as she tried not to mess up her hair or her nails.

Catching a glimpse in the mirror she stopped for a moment. She almost didn't recognize herself, her hair was long and stick straight with the top half of her hair pulled up into an intricate bun that looked like a large flower. A small bit of her hair creating a faux side bangs look so her hair wasn't just flat on her head in the front. The emerald and silver hair comb was tucked in at a slight angle finishing it off. It was a very sophisticated look, however it worked with her only being 15.

Rubbing her arms nervously with her well manicured hands as she paced in her room still in her house robe. There was only thirty minutes left until Mr. Black and Sirius arrived to pick her up.

Her hair, nails and light make-up was already done. All that was left was for her to put on her dress robes and shoes, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Her stomach felt as if she was going to be sick at any moment.

Leaving her room she walked down the hall to her brothers room knocking on the door lightly with a shaking hand.

After a moment the door opened with her brother frowning in concern at her, "What's wrong Mione?"

Hermione just shook her hands nervously as she started talking as if she were out of breath, "I don't know if I can do this Harry. Sirius… and then being surrounded by…"

Shaking her hands again nervous as Harry pulled her into a tight hug. "Mione, you can do this. You will be fine. I know Sirius has been a right prat to you lately, but he won't let anything happen to you. He is a good person, just remember that. Okay?"

Hermione nodded her head as she took a breath as she looked up at him and turned pink when she noticed for the first time that James, Remus and Peter were all sitting behind Harry in his room looking at her with concerned looks. "Oh… I forgot they were here. I'll be okay...I will. I just need to take a minute."

With that she grabbed the collar of her robe shutting it tightly as she turned hastily making her way back to her own room. She waved her hand dismissing Harry calling out to her, "I'll be fine I was being stupid. Have fun."

Getting back into her room she slammed her door and leaned up against the door willing the embarrassment in her cheeks to disappear. "Good going Hermione. All that show this morning about being fine and you bugger it up in front of them."

Closing her eyes as she pushed off the door towards her closest, as she pulled her dress from the closet. Getting dressed quickly, but carefully so she didn't mess up her hair. Grabbing her wand she placed it in her invisible arm sheath so she could have access to in if necessary. She would be in a large manor full of adult witches and wizards. The ministry wouldn't bat an eye if she did magic there.

Looking at herself in the mirror once more her breath hitched for a moment. Her dress, hair and heels all came together nicely. She didn't think she had ever looked this good before, even at Yule Ball she wasn't this put together. Shrugging her shoulders, "Well you did your own hair, makeup and nails the first time around."

Taking her black formal traveling cloak and putting it on, fastening the clasp that landed right below her chest, the rest of the buttons magically clasped themselves all the way down to the bottom.

There was a light knock on her door before her Aunt's voice traveled through to her. "Hermione are you ready? Orion and Sirius Black are downstairs in the floo room."

Opening her door she looked up to her Aunt trying to conceal her nerves, although the sympathetic smile that graced the older woman's lips told her that she wasn't fooling anyone.

Minerva took Hermione by the shoulders before walking them both back into her room, "Dear child, you look as if you are walking to your death. It surely won't be that horrible."

Hermione looked down at the carpet, "It feels like I am though. The last time I was at Malfoy Manor I was being torchered you know. The cursed dagger. How Lucius treated me in general. And now Sirius hating me. It hurts you know, that he hates me. I tell everyone it is fine, but only because I don't want them to worry."

Minerva sighed and nodded her head as she tucked a small dark grey handkerchief in her hand, "Take this dear. If your hands get too sweaty from nerves just use this. As far as the Malfoy Manor keep reminding yourself that while you have the memory, it hasn't happened yet. Hopefully it never will."

Nodding her head, "I know that. I will be brave. It shouldn't bother me."

Minerva shook her head, "You are very wrong my dear. I would be worried about you if it didn't bother you. Bravery doesn't mean you are unafraid dear girl, Bravery is the capacity to perform properly even when scared half to death."

Hermione nodded her head, "Who said that?"

Minerva raised her hand in a 'it is not important' gesture, "Some Muggle, I believe his name was Bradley something. The important part is that you acknowledge your fears my dear, and then you face them down. Maybe the nightmares that plague you will end with your return to the Manor?"

Nodding her head as she adjusted her traveling cloak for the hundredth time since their conversation began. "I am ready."

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **So how are you liking the story? Sirius and Hermione see each other in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Little Spark of Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway, that belongs to JK Rowlings. I don't make any money from this either. I just do it for fun :) All original characters are my own, those would be the ones that you don't recognize from the books.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

I would prefer to be a little nervous, because when you stop

being nervous is kind of when you stop caring.

Conor Oberst

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **McGonagall Cottage**

 **Floo Room**

Harry, James, Remus and Peter were hanging out downstairs after Hermione had come to Harry's door earlier.

Remus and Peter were engaged in a game of wizarding chess while James and Harry were lounging on the sofa talking about how Hermione had reacted earlier when the floor flared up. Green flames dancing to life as they lit up the room with a momentary green glow.

Stepping out of the flames first was an older man who was most likely once a dark haired handsome man. However age had spotted his dark hair with grey than black, his face with hard lines from years of frowning.

His dress robes were perfection, perfectly clean and wrinkle free even though he had just gone through the floo.

Gripping his cane slightly as he peered over his shoulder to watch as his son appeared close behind him.

James would have laughed at seeing his friend dressed to Aristocratic perfection, if his father hadn't been there. His dark robes spot free like his father. He was wearing a black shirt and a dark silver tie completing his look of morning.

Orion Black bowed his head to Harry, "Good evening young Mister McGonagall. We are here to escort your sister to the Malfoy Yule Ball. Do you know if the young lady is ready?"

Harry stood and shakily, obviously without years of practice, bowed his head back, "The last time I saw her she was almost ready. Let me go up and see."

As Harry started heading towards the stairs his Aunt appeared blocking his bath, "Ah. Mr. Black, Welcome." Turning her head towards Harry, "I will go check on her, dear boy. Why don't you show our guests to the sitting room."

Harry nodded as he glanced up at Mr. Black before his eyes landed on his friend, "You look good Sirius. You are going to flip when you see Hermione. I don't think I have ever seen my sister so put together."

Sirius nodded his head although it was apparent that he was clenching his jaw before he relaxed, "I am sure she will be lovely." Everything about Sirius reminded him of someone reciting all the lines over and over in his head.

FInally Harry couldn't take it as he kept glancing up at Mr. Black, "Can I speak with you in private Sirius?"

The boys watched as Sirius eyes glanced to his father quickly before going back to Harry, "Of course Harry."

As they walked from the room Harry couldn't help but feel as if Sirius was acting as a mindless pureblood, he was never so formal or blunt as he was being at the moment. Once they were clear from the other room Harry turned on Sirius. "What is going on with you? Are you nervous? I know my sister is."

Sirius clenched his jaw tightly before releasing some of the tension in it. "I have to be perfect tonight, my parents are demanding that I am perfect to win her favor."

Harry frowned as he took a step back, "You are one of my best mates Sirius. You really are. Hermione is my sister though and she is honestly terrified of tonight. She is scared of going to a ball and knowing she cannot count on anyone. Anyone Sirius. She doesn't trust you to protect her if she needs it."

Harry watched as Sirius almost physically deflated in front of him before continuing, "I know you haven't exactly been warm to her. I know you though, you are a good person. Please don't act like a statue tonight with her. Don't think about her as a potential wife, think of her as a friend. Just try to be there for her."

Sirius' eyes went from deflated to stone once more, "I don't really have a choice in that. I have to act a certain way, my parents will be there. Do you actually think I would hurt her?"

Harry stood taller for a moment matching Sirius' glare, "Of course not. Don't pull that with me. She is my sister though and I will be worried about her. I didn't mean you would hurt her intentionally, but I do expect you to be there for her if someone else does. Or someone makes her uncomfortable. I expect you to watch out for my sister since I can't be there. I expect you to get whatever anger you have for your parents out of your bloody system before you do hurt her UNintentionally."

With that Harry walked around Sirius and left him there to think over his words before coming back into the room just in time to see Hermione and his Aunt coming don't the stairs. Smiling up at her she nervously smiled back as she took the stairs slowly one at a time, no doubt trying to avoid tripping over her dress robes.

He noticed Sirius' father eyeing Hermione as well as she came down the stairs from the doorway to the floo room with a slight nod of approval at her appearance.

While he knew that he was only caring about how she would be seen as a potential future member of his family. Harry saw his sister that he had literally been through hell with looking beautiful. "You look amazing Mione."

Giving her brother a small smile she nodded her head in thanks before something caught her eye from behind him. Turning slightly he saw Sirius stepping out from the other room.

Harry took a step back as Sirius slowly stepped closer to Hermione. Everyone in the room could see her stiffen as if he was a snake. Harry noticed that even James was wincing at the tension in the room.

Hermione watched as Sirius held his hand out for hers as he put the other behind his back while bowing to her. She gripped the handkerchief that her Aunt had given her just moments ago before placing her hand in his. She bit her lower lip praying that he wouldn't feel how badly her hand was shaking at the moment.

Sirius stilled for a moment before bringing her hand to his lips pressing a small kiss to the backside of her hand, "You look lovely tonight Miss Hermione. Thank you for accepting the invitation from House Black for accompanying me this evening."

Frowning slightly at his obviously rehearsed words she glanced to her brother and his friends. Seeing their smiles of encouragement and Mr. Black's stern look she quickly looked back to Sirius, "It was kind of your family to think of me. I am sure this evening will allow us to get to know one another."

Sirius stood and turned to his father while not releasing her arm. The movement tucked her directly to his side, her arm wrapped under his. She hadn't realized until this moment how much shorter than Sirius she was as she barely reached his shoulders.

Her Aunt came over and kissed Hermione on the cheek followed by giving Sirius a stern look and a small bow of her head, "Take care of my niece young Mister Black."

She turned back to the elder Black, "What time should I be expecting my niece back tonight Mr. Black?"

Orion Black pinched his lips for a moment, "We will have her returned to you by two in the morning. I am assuming she has full access to your floo? She can floo here directly from Grimmauld Place."

Sirius look horrified at the thought of Hermione being in his house causing Hermione to flinch and try and hold in her embarrassment. Holding her head high as she looked to her Aunt remembering their conversation earlier, "I can just floo from Malfoy Manor. I wouldn't wish to put you out Mr. Black. Thank you for your consideration though."

She felt Sirius' grip loosen a bit as her stomach dropped a bit further knowing that he was relieved.

Before she knew it she had said goodbye to her Aunt, brother and his friends. Although Sirius didn't say much to them at all, even though they were more his friends than hers. The only real thing she had seen was when Sirius nodded to her brother while locking eyes with him.

Stepping into the floo after Mr. Black raised his wand to her and muttered a quick spell. "A spell to protect you from the soot due to floo travel."

Hermione just nodded holding onto Sirius arm as his father nodded to them, "Floo to your Uncles he will be expecting you, I will meet you there with your mother."

Sirius nodded before tightening his grip on Hermione's arm and throwing the floo power down, "Piceous Estate".

Blinking her eyes as they arrived, Hermione looked around for a moment but the room was void of anyone at the moment.

Sirius tugged her out of the Floo before turning to face her, "This is my Uncle Cygnus' home. Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa live here. They are coming tonight as well."

Hermione just nodded and kept silent as she looked around the room, She had never heard of a 'Piceous Estate' before in her own time. She wondered if it belonged Narcissa in her time since Sirius had been the last Black and had unfortunately been a wanted fugitive at the time.

Stopping in her tracks she briefly wondered if this had been where Bellatrix and the Lestranges had been staying upon their escape from Azkaban.

Snapping out of her thoughts as she heard a door open, "Oh Hermione, you look positively lovely this evening." The sweet bell of Narcissa's voice floated over her as she turned and smiled at the youngest sister.

Glancing at Narcissa she was in a deep, almost black burgundy dress that had an empire waistline with long sleeves. "I love your dress Narcissa."

The other girl clasped her hands in front of her and in a lady like form curtsied slightly, "Thank you, mother bought it for me at Twilfitt and Tattings. Where did you go?"

Hermione gripped Sirius' arm slightly, "Oh the same. Did they try to dress you inappropriately as well?"

Narcissa giggled slightly before looking over her shoulder as if wanting to make sure no one was listening, "Every time. They once tried putting me in a low cut piece when I was 12. Can you believe that? We definitely need more shopping options, I fully agree with you. If we hadn't been in school until recently I would had talked to my mother about a trip to Paris to find something. Next year maybe we can go?"

Hermione smiled kindly and nodded her head even though she would love nothing more than to run from here as quickly as possible. "That sounds wonderful. If I am invited again next year that is."

Narcissa just looked at Sirius for a moment with an authoritative look, "Oh i don't think that will be a problem. I don't see Sirius withdrawing his Marriage request for your hand." Softening her features on't slightly, "Besides you would do wonderful beings associated with our house."

Hermione nodded politely forcing herself not to wretch in the nearest bin. Trying to change the subject, "What about you Narcissa?"

Tilting her head in confusion as her eyes narrowed just slightly, although not enough to cause a wrinkle., "What about me Hermione? I am very proud to be a Black."

Hermione straightened her spine while gripping Sirius, "I didn't assume you weren't proud to be a Black. Please don't take offense. I was just asking if you knew who you would be marrying?"

Narcissa immediately smiled softly changing her whole demeanor. "Oh no not yet. My father is considering many marriage requests though. I don't know too many names though, but I have heard him mention Alden Nott and Bartimus Crouch Jr. Although since I am the youngest he is focusing on my sister's first. Bellatrix is engaged to Rodolphus Lestrange and Andromeda… well she is engaged to Henry Flint."

Narcissa looked uneasy about speaking near the end, her voice got lower and Hermione noticed the older girl glancing over her shoulder once.

Hermione looked at Sirius questioned as he rolled his eyes, "Am I missing something?"

Sirius barked out a short laugh, "Picked up on that didn't you? My dear cousin Andromeda is fighting the Marriage Agreement since she was already dating someone else. She is as excited about marrying old Henry Flint as you are about marrying me one day."

Narcissa frowned, "She knew father had taken Marriage Requests for her, she was unwise to accept dating anyone."

Sirius scowled at his cousin, "Just say it Cissy. She was dating a muggleborn and Uncle Cygnus about died from a heart attack. Stop being so damn polite about it."

Hermione's eyes widened as she realized Andromeda must have been dating Ted Tonks, Tonks' father! Looking between the cousins as they glared at one another, well Sirius was glaring, Narcissa looked composed as usual although her nose was slightly upturned as if she just smelled something putrid. Swallowing, "What if she marries her boyfriend? Surely your father could do negotiations with his father?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and dropped her arm from his, "I am done." Before walking across the room to look at a painting of a small child.

Narcissa frowned at him, "Very mature Sirius." Looking back to Hermione, "You are very kind Hermione, but that wouldn't be allowed. Father will align us with our husbands."

Knowing that she was making herself come off as naive, but knowing it was for the best for these people to underestimate her until it was too late. "But what if she doesn't? Accept this Henry Flint?"

Narcissa's eyes turned slightly harder and for a moment Hermione thought she wouldn't answer. In a hushed voice as she stepped closer, "It wouldn't not be accepted. She would be removed from the family. It is not talked about though, so I wouldn't bring it up again if I were you. Excuse me I need to go finish getting ready myself."

Hermione knew better than to continue at that point so she just nodded her head as Narcissa left her alone with Sirius once more. The floo behind her lit up the room as Sirius' parents stepped through."Sirius! Why have you left your date's side!" Turning her attention to Hermione she gave Hermione a smile that reminded her of a predator seeing their prey. "Hermione you look lovely this evening."

Nodding her head Hermione couldn't help but nothing that so far the entirety of the Blacks had all referred to her as 'lovely' with the exception of Sirius' father who hadn't spoken a word directly to her.

Curtsing slightly at the compliment, "Thank you Lady Black, and thank you for inviting me this evening." She may not be excited to be heading into the snake den this evening, but her mother had taught her manners. If only she could truly kill someone with kindness.

Walburga looked as if she was showering in her praise for a moment as Hermione knew exactly how to play the woman. "Think nothing of it, this should definitely help you be noticed in the right circles. Are you wearing my gift dear?"

Hermione immediately turned to show the woman her hair comb, internally grinning when she thought of the perfect response. "Yes. It was a lovely gift."

Turning back around to find Sirius once again at her side, "Oh?"

Sirius just looked at her with a blank expression before looking to his father, "See, she is in one piece still."

Orion Black seemed to be the master of not showing expression. Hermione was sure if he'd been alive when Severus Snape was older they would have been the best of friends, they could not laugh at the same things. "Small favors I guess."

After that Sirius and Hermione joined his parents in the floo that was probably the size of her old bedroom. Mr. Black called out Malfoy Manor as they were all encompassed in the green flames. Hermione gripped Sirius' arm tighter than she ever had previously, her stomach in an almost constant flip knowing that they were heading to a place that still haunted her dreams.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Another chapter down! And the next chapter will be the Malfoy Yule Ball! ekk


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Little Spark of Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway, that belongs to JK Rowlings. I don't make any money from this either. I just do it for fun :) All original characters are my own, those would be the ones that you don't recognize from the books.

 **Author Note: Hi All. So I wanted to give you all a better visual of Hermione's dress. I couldn't get the link in here, but I was able to put in on my profile, so head on over there for the link, just take out the extra spaces. :) So I found this dress and fell in love with it. It is white in the picture, so please just imagine it in an emerald green.**

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

It takes courage to grow up and become who you really are.

E.E. Cummings

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Malfoy Manor**

 **Malfoy Yule Ball**

Hermione hadn't spoken a word since arriving at Malfoy Manor, then again neither had Sirius. Hermione's eyes had darted around the room as her mind replayed the last time she'd walked down the entry hall. Although the room was light with holiday decor framing the walls, her mind only could see the barren dull grey walls that had lacked any life.

Before she knew what was happening she felt Sirius drop her arm slowly, "Are you thirsty? Would you like something to drink?"

She looked up seeing Sirius looking down at her, he looked very much like his stone father at the moment. Probably more than he ever wished. Swallowing she realised that her mouth was completely dry so she nodded her head slightly.

With a quick nod her brother's friend took off like a curse leaving her alone near an empty table. Looking around at all of the people talking to one another she just stepped back close to the wall and people moved around her.

She saw who she could only assume was Draco's grandfather. He was a very tall man, even taller than Lucius would be one day.

There were people here from all over that looked familiar, facial structures, physical features. Couples that would one day have the very children that she had gone to school with in her own time. Chuckling to herself in a moment of darkness as she wondered what would happen if someone were to drop a sterilization potion in the Malfoy Yule Ball punch. All their future worries would be gone.

She was startled out of her thoughts by Orion Black standing next to her, "You looked deep in plotting Miss Hermione."

Hermione's eyes didn't leave the people dancing in front of her as she straightened. "Don't you mean deep in thought Mr. Black?"

He let out a small huff of amusement at her wit, "No, Miss. I know the signs of a woman scorned. Are you planning something for my son that abandoned you here?"

Hermione flushed slightly as she turned to him finally wondering why he had come over, "No, Sirius just went for drinks. I am sure he will be back shortly."

Orion raised a well breed eyebrow at her, "Miss Hermione you have been standing here glaring at the dance floor for approximately 40 minutes. How long does it take one too get drinks?"

With that he walked off slowly with a quiet promise to locate his wayward son for her.

Sighing she stepped back her shoulders sank a bit realizing as she looked at a huge antique clock that it had been almost an hour since they had arrived. Glancing around she saw Mr. Black combing through the crowd people to his wife.

Looking around the room she realized that she couldn't see Sirius anywhere, there was no one she recognized at the drink table. Frowning she realized the table was only about twenty feet from where she was currently standing. Gritting her teeth as she realized that he truly had abandoned her at the first opportunity.

"Are you looking for someone? I am most pleased that you came tonight Miss Hermione." Hermione glanced a bit closer as she saw a grinning Lucius Malfoy standing in front of her holding a glass out to her. As he got her attention he took her hand placing a kiss on her knuckles gently.

Swallowing Hermione calmed herself and curtsied slightly before taking the glass, "Thank you Lucius, you are kind. I was actually waiting for Sirius to return with my drink. Thank you for this though, I was quite thirsty. How has your holiday been since I saw you? I believe Narcissa is around here."

Lucius just smiled at her clasping his hands elegantly behind his back as he stood with her, "Oh yes, I saw the Black girls arrive a bit ago. You found a beautiful dress Hermione, it very much suits you." Turning to her offering his hand, "How about you honor me with that dance while we wait for your date to arrive?"

Hermione smiled and glanced around once more for any sign of Sirius before nodding her head and placing her glass on a passing waiter tray and taking his offered hand. She knew that she couldn't be rude to the hosts of the entire ball. "Of course Lucius, but if Sirius arrives I will need to go with my date."

Lucius nodded his head in acceptance already leading her to the dance floor, "But of course Hermione. I wouldn't dream of keeping you from your escort. I only wish to ensure you have a wonderful time."

As they got to the center of the dance floor Lucius took her right hand with his left with placing his own right on her waist. Her left hand resting on his shoulder the music flared to life as she was gracefully led around the dance floor. She had never been more grateful for the Yule Ball in her fourth year since she was actually keeping pace with the young aristocrat.

Three songs later Hermione needed to take a breath. "Lucius thank you very much for the lovely dances, however I must take a rest now."

The tall blonde just smiled at her, "Flush is a beautiful color on you Miss Hermione." Her to blush even further as he held her hand bowing as he placed a final kiss on her hand before excusing himself.

Hermione turned and quickly made her was to a waiter that was carrying drinks around. Taking one with a nod as she made her way to a table to rest. She couldn't help but feel relieved at having a bit of adult time with out the pranks and childish behavior.

After an hour passed Orion Black returned to her side, "May I have this dance?"

Taking his offered hand she nodded her head, she would have a good time even if Sirius had decided to play yet another game. Once they were dancing she looked up at the silent man, "Were you able to find Sirius, Mr. Black? I haven't seen him."

Orion simply nodded his head, "His mother was speaking with him, so I came to keep you company."

She just simply nodded as she followed his lead across the dance floor. Hermione couldn't help but compare Sirius to his father. Sure they had similar features, but Sirius almost acted just like him, to her at least.

Harry always said he was wild, fun, full of life.

Hermione had only caught a small glimpse of that Sirius the two times she'd seen him before she went to tea. Not including the Sirius in their time of course.

Was she destined to become like Walburga? A stern silent husband who ignores her till she snaps?

"Now I would say you are lost in thought."

Hermione's eyes shot open towards Mr. Black before she started apologizing, "Oh I didn't mean too. I apologize for that, I guess I am just a little out of it. It is near midnight, and I am not used to being out so late."

He simply nodded his head in acceptance of her answer even though she couldn't tell if cared or not.

A few songs later an older man approached them, "May I cut in?"

Orion nodded as he gave her hand to the other man before stepping back without asking her, "I need to check on my wife any how. I will see you soon Hermione."

Hermione watched him leave before she was pulled into the man's arms. He began pulling rather than leading her around the floor causing her to trip slightly on occasion. "I am sorry I didn't catch your name Sir?"

The man was only about two inches taller than her, his dark tanned skin was slightly weathered, and his hair looked to show the beginnings of a receding hairline. He just grinned at her, "Kosco Zambini my love. Tell me little angel, are you betrothed yet to anyone?"

Hermione was fighting the urge to vomit as Blaize Zambini's father hit on her. He wasn't young now and Blaize hadn't even been conceived yet. She smiled politely before shaking her head, "I am only 15, my Uncle has not stopped receive marriage requests on my behalf yet."

The man's grin widened as he leered at her, "Good, you look like you have strong hips for bearing boys!"

Hermione had been too focused on trying to avoid the man's feet that kept abusing her toes and gaze that made her skin crawl that she hasn't noticed he had led them to a more unoccupied corner. They continued to dance as his hand left her waist and traveled up towards her chest.

Just as she went to reach for her wand Lucius appeared, "Lord Zambini how wonderful to see you. I believe my Father wished to discuss something with you." The man pretty much dropped her and walked off without so much as a glance back.

Hermione looked up at Lucius, "Thank you. He was…"

Lucius nodded not requiring further explanation as he offered her his arm as he escorted her to the tables once more, "Every year Lord Zambini seems to be looking for a new wife, he has 4 daughters you know, all different mother's, unfortunately they have all passed away it seems. The man is desperate for a son. It is distasteful how he acts though in civilized society. I do hope you are alright?"

Hermione grimaced as she looked around the room, "Thank you for rescuing me from being wife number 5. I really must find Sirius though..."

"Malfoy. Thank you for escorting Hermione, but she is looking for me after all." Hermione looked to her left seeing Sirius walking towards them with strange look on his face and a drink in his hand.

Lucius kissed the back of her hand once more before leaving the two of them alone. Looking up at Sirius she tried not to show the hurt or anger on her face as he held a drink out for her. "Thank you."

Looking up at Sirius after taking a sip and glancing at the clock. "May I ask where you went? I was looking for you. It is almost one in the morning."

Sirius shoved his hands in his pockets, "There was some… business I needed to do. I am sorry that I left for a bit. Would you… did you want to dance?"

Hermione bit her lip, all she really wanted to do was go home and forget about this horrid date. "I suppose we should, I am your date after all."

She could feel her anger rising as she tried to figure out which business he was referring too. The blonde girl or the redheaded girl that seemed to keep him in their gaze.

Sirius was surprisingly a really good dancer, but after four more songs without speaking to one another she was done. "Sirius, I would like to go home."

Sirius just nodded without argument and left to fetch their cloaks after leading her off the dance floor.

Hermione once again was alone as she watched people still dancing and talking the night away. She was exhausted though as she watched the clock for the next twenty minutes. Mumbling under her breath as her irritation in Sirius grew. Had he ditched her again? "Where is the cloak closet? China?"

Finally after another five minutes Sirius appeared once more a final glance at the clock showed two am was only ten minutes away now. Rounding to get angry with him she paused and couldn't help notice that his collar and hair were both mussed up. His cheeks pink slighted and he was breathing somewhat harder that normal.

Feeling her stomach drop she gave up. At least he had a good time tonight with whatever girl that had caught his attentions. Seeing her cloak in his raised hands she just just turned and held her arms straight so he could place it on her.

As soon as her clasp was done he held his arm out for her, and while she would love nothing more than to walk off leaving him with there, but she linked her arm with his keeping her head tall.

As they made it to the floo he looked at her curiously. She knew he could see her jaw clenched, but she refused to look at him as he took a handful of floo powder as they stepped into the floo.

Hermione's stomach plummeted as he didn't called out her home, "Grimmauld Place."

Stepping out of the floo into their darkened entry hall Hermione rounded on Sirius, "Why are we here Sirius? I just wanted to go home."

He raised his hands at her, "I just wanted to apologize about tonight Hermione. I shouldn't have left you alone for so long. I should have took you with me to get the drinks, maybe…"

Hermione's stood as tall as she could as she clasped her hands in front of her, her face steeled as she controlled her voice so that she wouldn't scream at him. "Sirius, stop. I get that you hate me. I've had many discussions about it with Harry. I don't know what I did to personally offend you so greatly. However I will not apologize for something that was not my own doing. I didn't ask for any of this. Get that in your head and use a sticking charm to make sure it stays! All I ask in the future is that if you insist on taking me to events that you don't leave me for other girls. Hopefully we will find a way to avoid marriage, but if not you will have a chastity clause in our marriage contract. I won't have a husband who sleeps around on me. Good Night."

She turned on her heel leaving a stunned Sirius in her wake as she took a handful of floo powder and called out, "McGonagall Cottage." Before stepping through and disappearing from in front of Sirius.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

So that didn't go so well…. But onto the next chapter.

I hope you enjoined it!


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Little Spark of Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway, that belongs to JK Rowlings. I don't make any money from this either. I just do it for fun :) All original characters are my own, those would be the ones that you don't recognize from the books.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"The truth." Dumbledore sighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution."

― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **McGonagall Cottage**

Stepping through the floo into her home she finally let her shoulders drop as tears escaped her for the first time that night. Reaching down untying her shoes angrily. Standing up as she yanked the delicate hair comb from her hair. She paused seeing Harry, James, Remus and Peter all staring at her from their makeshift sleeping area on the floo room floor. They had waited up for her.

Her brother started to stand and she just sighed, "I really don't want to discuss it tonight Harry. Thank you guys for waiting up for me. I appreciate it, but…. I just want to go to sleep and pretend that never happened."

Harry nodded slowly as his hands gripped the pillow on his lap, "Was he at least nice to you?"

Hermione just looked at her brother for a moment before she nodded once realizing that they were worried about her. "When he was there yes. However I think I maybe spent thirty minutes total with him tonight at the ball, after hours of wondering where he was since he was supposed to be getting me a drink. I did however get to dance with Lucius Malfoy who I am pretty sure was hitting on me. Mr. Black who consistently snuck up on me to ask about what I was thinking or plotting. And finally, Lord Zambini, who thinks that I would make a great fifth wife for him, because apparently I look like I have good hips for bearing boys! I never thought I would be so thankful to Lucius Malfoy for rescuing me from that old man, because your friend was nowhere to be found."

Looking to James she tried a small smile, "I am quite jealous that your parents don't make you go to that. I hope I never have to go again." Turning back to the rest of the boys, "Good night."

With that she took her leave and climbed the stairs to her room.

Harry watched as his sister ascended the stairs before turning to his friends, "I might kill Sirius tomorrow."

The three boys nodded their heads in agreement before James spoke up, "Earlier before you spoke with him privately I invited him over tomorrow for a game of Quidditch. I think that we will need to finally have a chat with our dear friend instead. You don't treat a lady like that."

Harry turned to the other after thinking about things, "Who the hell is Lord Zambini? Did she say fifth wife?"

James just cringed, "His first wife had a daughter and unfortunately she and the baby girl died from birth complications. Wives two, three and four all either died from accidents or illness. I think two of his daughters might be still alive, but they are with a nanny in another country."

Harry looked at his friends horrified, "What! Why? Why haven't the aurors looked into it?"

Remus shrugged his shoulders, "They looked until they were paid off. The Zambini's have a lot of money. Not like the Malfoys, Potter, or Blacks, but a lot. If James here decided to go on a killing spree, as long as he didn't get caught in the act. His parents could have him out of Azkaban before he saw the front doors of it."

Harry just thought about it for a moment, "That man isn't going near my sister again. He is old enough to have had four wives and four kids. She is 15 and I prefer her breathing."

The others nodded mutely before lying back down to get what sleep they could.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The next day Harry and the others had breakfast and flooed to James' house before Hermione ever woke up. He assumed his sister had most likely stayed up even later stressing over the evening.

It was mid day, snow was covering the grounds and the winds had picked up. The boys were still out in it on their brooms flying around the pitch that the Potter had installed on their grounds for the boys years ago.

Sirius had yet to show, but they knew he had probably slept in as well. As the day progressed Peter halted on his broom pointing out Sirius walking towards them from the back door of the Manor.

Harry was the first down as he ignored the calls from James and Remus about cooling down, he had been in an aggressive mood all day as it built while waiting for him to show up.

Landing about five feet from Sirius as he stormed over and punched Sirius in the nose hearing it crack as he dropped to the ground. "YOU LEFT HER ALONE! I ASKED YOU TO WATCH OUT FOR HER! BE THERE FOR HER! AND YOU DITCHED HER PRACTICALLY THE FIRST MOMENT YOU COULD!"

Sirius just looked up at Harry as he fumed before getting angry himself ignoring the blood running down his face from his throbbing nose, "JUST LIKE JAMES YOU GO OFF OFF WITHOUT HEARING THE WHOLE THING. I HAD A REASON FOR LEAVING HER! MAYBE YOU ARE A POTTER!"

James stepped forward grabbing Sirius by the collar of his shirt, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL SIRIUS? WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

With that the three boys started an all out fight as Remus and Peter tried to break up the friends before they hurt one another too badly. Not being about to get between them Remus turned to Peter, "Go get Mr. Potter now!"

As Peter scampered off Remus tried for a few minutes to separate them before giving up entirely stepping back as he waited for Charlus to appear.

He didn't have to wait for long before the three boys were separated magically out of arm's reach of each other. Looking up he saw Charlus and Dorea running towards them with looks of confusion on their faces.

Charlus looked between the three of them for a moment seeing the new bruises forming, lips cut, a few bloodied noses here and there. Nothing that his wife couldn't patch up when he was finished with them. "What is going on with you three boys? You are all friends."

All three of them started speaking at once. Charlus and Dorea tried to keep up as fast as they could, but everything was getting jumbled.

"He left her…"

"He called Harry a Potter…"

"I said there was a reason…."

"Fifth wife…"

"Apparently I have anger issues…"

"I asked him to watch out for her…"

"I tried too, but I can't help…"

"She doesn't deserve this…"

"Stupid Malfoy…."

"I guess he believes his mother's lies…"

"She was scared to go in the first place…"

"It is not like I wanted too…"

"You left her Sirius!"

"I tried too…"

"She was crying…"

Dorea closed her eyes for a moment before raising her hand, "Boys."

Everyone slowed down as they quieted looking at her, "That was just confusing. Now you all need to remember that you are friends. Would you like to know got from your blow up?" She looked around at all the boys with a stern look. "That you all care about Hermione, and for some reason she was hurt last night. Not physically, but emotionally."

The boys looked at one another ashamed that they had resorted to violence.

Dorea looked at Sirius with nothing other than a mother's love as she spoke calmly, "Why did you leave Hermione alone last night Sirius? In all that mess I believe you kept saying there was a reason? And that you didn't want too? Please explain Dear."

Sirius flushed as he tried to hold back his emotions, "I didn't plan on leaving her alone. I asked her when we got there if she wanted a drink. She nodded so I went to get her one, but Abraxas Malfoy and Terino Lestrange were there and told me that we needed to talk. I didn't have a chance to tell her before they took me into his study. I was there for hours… they kept _asking_ when I… was going to take my place. They asked if they should bring in Hermione, but I told them no. I didn't want her there."

He turned and looked at a stunned Harry, "I was mean to her so they wouldn't think she was important to me."

He looked down at the grass, "I won't be nice to her while my mother is trying to get her. I…. maybe my mother will give up and try something else. I… I don't want Hermione near my family, you don't get it. They are the worst kind of people. Your sister would be forced to join _him_ as my wife. If I showed anyone that I cared what happened to her… they would take her and use her against me."

He looked back to Harry, "It was almost one in the morning when I saw her again, I asked her to dance, we did. And then after a while she asked to leave. When I went to get her coat Lord Lestrange was there again, which is why it took me so long. I flooed her to my house first so I could explain what happened, but she just…. Went off on me and then flooed home. I thought about following her, but it was two in the morning. With what happened she was upset, I get it. I just didn't want her to get hurt like I wa… I didn't want her to get hurt."

Everyone was silent for a few minutes until Harry stepped forward pulling Sirius into a hug, "Why didn't you just tell me?"

Sirius just shrugged his shoulders as he hugged Harry back before the boys separated, "I don't know… I didn't want her to know. You two seem to tell each other everything, it had to seem real."

James tilted his head in confusion, "Why? Wouldn't it make things better for you? She might be able to help?"

Charlus and Dorea stepped back as they listened to the boys, they knew Sirius was getting older and his parents would be expecting him to join them sooner or later. They were running out of time and they both knew they needed their own plan.

Their blood ran cold hearing Sirius' answer, "No. They would use her to force me into something. Don't you get it. They take the things you care about and then break them. Do you want your sister to be broken?"

Harry just frowned and everyone could see the war raging in his head before he answered, "She already was Sirius, and she has managed to put herself back together. I think you all fail to remember how we got here, Hermione and I… we have seen more of the war than any of you have. You're underestimating how strong she is. After..." His mind drifted back to Malfoy Manor when he was locked in the dungeon listening to her screams as Bellatrix was having her girl time.

Clearing his throat he knew the spin that they had agreed on if it ever came time to talk about their 'past'. It was all partially the truth. "You all know we lived in seclusion, we rarely left our home. Where did you all think we were as our parents where killed? At school? No, we were home schooled. We were there together in that house, we tried to run but, we were caught. I've listened to my sister scream until she couldn't. I lost count of the curses that I heard them cast at her, but I know a hell of a lot of them were… unforgivable."

Harry looked at the different levels of shock before he stood back, he had said too much. "I should go." With that Harry grabbed his broom and flew across the grounds and through the house until he reached their floo, as he grabbed a handful of the floo powder he felt a hand lay on his shoulder.

Turning quickly he saw Charlus looking down at him with a pained expression. "Put the powder down for a moment please."

Harry sighed as he put it back before turning back to the man. "How did you get here so fast?"

Charlus gave a small smile, "As Lord of this house I set the wards so only Dorea and myself could apparate inside the walls." His smile fell as he led Harry to a couch, "Don't worry Dorea is keeping the boys outside, I just wanted to talk to you about what you said."

Harry just sat down carefully as if the chair might break if he sat too quickly, "I don't want to talk about it. I'll never forget what they did to her."

Charlus shook his head, "No, you won't. Neither will your sister. Do you understand why Sirius has been acting the way he has been towards her?"

Harry sighed, "He is protecting her. Like I asked him to do."

Charlus nodded his head and patted Harry on his leg, "When they hurt your sister? Were you hurt?"

Harry had to think about it for a moment before he shook his head, "I got tossed around, a few bruises, but nothing like they did to her. I managed to get out with help from an house elf. He let me out of the cellar and I was able to get my wand. I don't really remember what happened, I just remembered this woman sitting on Mione. Mione was screaming and crying. I shot a curse at her, I can't remember which one though. She flew across the room and that was all that mattered. I just grabbed her and our elf apparated us out of there. We ended up on a beach somewhere cold. There was a couple there that worked on healing Hermione, they took care of us till we were stronger. I don't know how, but she managed to heal Hermione so there wasn't any scars. There were a few other dangerous areas we had to get through before we were safe."

He looked up at Charlus, "We were brought to our Aunt after that, we met the Headmaster. He took some of our memories and put them in a pensive. He wanted to know what happened. We have them all back, though Hermione never took her memories of that day though. She still has them, but they are like she is watching it happen in a dream. She says it is a bit dulled."

Charlus nodded, "I am glad Albus helped you both. He mentioned you both had fought before, I just didn't know when or why."

Harry just looked at the man with a pained grin, "That wasn't the only time, just the most recent. You know who has been after us for a while. Something about a prophecy, why did you think we were in seclusion? I want to get home now, I need to talk to my sister."

Charlus nodded, "The prophecy? Do you know what it was?"

Harry stood, "Not all of it. Only that I supposedly am supposed to do something to hurt _him_."

With that he walked back to the floo, "Can you please tell James and the others I will see them at Kings? I think I am going to stay home the rest of the holiday. I think James and Sirius need to talk anyways."

Harry found himself wrapped in a hug, Charlus held Harry's head to his chest for a moment, "If you or your sister ever need somewhere to go. You two come straight here. You are both far too young for this."

Harry and Charlus said farewell one last time before Harry stepped through the floo. Standing in the floo room at his Aunt's for a moment before walking up to his sister's room. He knew there was going to be a long talk.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

I guess some things to think about :-/

Looking forward to your reviews :)


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Little Spark of Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway, that belongs to JK Rowlings. I don't make any money from this either. I just do it for fun :) All original characters are my own, those would be the ones that you don't recognize from the books.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

When you forgive, you in no way change the past - but you sure do change the future.

Bernard Meltzer

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Christmas Day**

Christmas morning was a nice quiet affair after the drama of the Malfoy Yule Ball. Over the past few days Harry and Hermione had spoken more about the events that had happened.

Harry had tried to not say anything to her, but in an effort to not have her blow up Sirius' broomstick he had cracked slightly the previous night saying, " _I am just saying that maybe you should hear him out, and then hex him. He does deserve a good hexing, but maybe not as bad as you think."_

Hermione had glared at her brother, but had dropping it not wanting to ruin their Christmas Eve. It felt like a lifetime ago, but last Christmas Eve they had almost been killed by Nagini on their Horcrux hunt.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Christmas morning Harry came into his sister's room to nudge her awake, "Happy Christmas 'Mione."

Mumbling Hermione peeked her eyes open as she felt the cool air in her face. "Happy Christmas Harry."

He just grinned, "Come on down stairs Aunt Minerva is already up and breakfast is almost done, I swear she didn't sleep last night."

Rolling her eyes, "You do realized she is up before all the students as a teacher right?"

He chuckled as he tossed her house robe to her, "Come on!"

Harry had gotten her a few new books on transfiguration, one was about how to become an animagus which caused their Aunt to raise a eyebrow.

Surprising them both Minerva calmly spoke up, "I will help train you both safely if you truly want to try it. There are a great many more books that you can have." Getting up she had left the room and come back with 4 large tombs, "Here, you will want these. However, do not attempt to transform when I am not present."

Their Aunt already knew from their memories that the marauders had been studying in secret since their third year and should be successful sometime this year. "I am proud of my boys I hope you know that. They may drive me up the wall, but they will accomplish something so advanced that not many attempt it, all to help a friend. I cannot think of a more noble cause."

Hermione had gotten Harry a nice pair of quidditch gloves for games so his other pair could be practice gloves. Along with new supplies and potions for his cleaning kit.

Their Aunt had surprised them with her gift to them, Hermione had received a beautiful silver locket with an engraved 'M' in the center. Looking up at her Aunt she saw tears forming, "All children in the McGonagall line have a piece of jewelry that represents our family lines. I thought it was time you two had your own."

Hermione looked over at Harry who was holding custom silver cuffs for his shirts with the same 'M' engraving on each.

The three of them had hugged before moving onto other gifts.

Lily had gotten her a charm bracelet, James had gotten her a pair of beautiful warm winter gloves so she would stop freezing at their games, Remus and Peter had both gotten her a bag of sweets from Honeydukes. Even though she saw Harry get a gift from Sirius she didn't mention that she hadn't received anything from him. After everything she just wanted the whole thing to be over, he had hurt her too much over the past few months for her to be concerned about not getting a gift.

Surprisingly Severus had sent her a gift as well, although she wasn't sure what the cream like substance in the small glass bottle was. She had set it aside to talk to him first before opening it. The card had only thanked her for the new scarf that she had gotten him, and to enjoy her gift.

She had picked up the bottle a few times staring at the white substance inside trying to recall every potion so she could figure out what it was.

 **Kings Cross Station**

Harry and Hermione had been dropped off at Kings cross earlier than usual since their Aunt needed to get back to the castle to prepare for the students arrival.

Harry and Hermione were probably the first two on the train. Hermione had started walking to the cabin that she had sat in with Narcissa on the way home when Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards the cabin that he and the boys sat in on their first day.

She sat near the window and Harry sat across from her as he watched her knee nervously bounce up and down, "Harry I don't think this is a good idea after the whole ball thing."

Harry kept looking out the window for his friends, "No, it will be fine. We need to all start getting along."

Harry was avoiding her gaze knowing that he never told her why Sirius had left her alone. That was his to tell.

He knew he had told about his and Hermione's past, but they had agreed to tell it when the time was right. No matter if one of them was missing. She accepted that there had been an argument between the boys and Harry had let everything slip.

She didn't know what made her more nervous. Seeing Sirius again after everything, or seeing all of the boys and knowing they knew what happened to her as she stared at her unblemished arm.

Smoothing her purple skirt skirt nervously as she fidgeted nervously. "Seriously Harry. He hates me, just let me go find Lily. I'll go sit with Lily if you don't want me near Narcissa. Plus I really don't want all the questions after you told them what happened to me."

Harry sighed running a hand through his messy hair, "They don't know everything, just that you were hurt and I knew you could handle yourself. I told Mr. Potter more, but not them and I don't think he would have told them."

Hermione sighed as she took one of her new books out of her bag and began reading while they waited for the others to arrive. She was nervous, but she knew she needed gather her Gryffindor courage and just suck it up.

A few moments later the platform was busy with everyone rushing on board. Finally a few moments before the train was going to leave the door to their compartment was flung open and Remus stumbled inside the compartment. He stalled for a moment seeing Hermione sitting in the cabin with her brother before James plowed into the back of him.

Stumbling he quickly sat next to Harry, "Oh, Hello Hermione. How was the rest of your holiday?"

She nodded politely as James sat down beside her. Peter quickly sat by James and Sirius who had been coming in last slunk down next to Remus. "It was fine thank you, and how was the rest of your boys holiday?"

Peter just grinned, "It was great we spent that majority of the time on the pitch behind James house. Too bad Harry wasn't there, him James and Sirius could have gotten in a lot of practice."

Hermione nodded at Peter, "Well I am sure they will be fine, the first game back against Hufflepuff isn't for two weeks and from what Harry said they start practice again tomorrow."

James just grinned down at her amused, "For someone who doesn't like Quidditch you sure pay attention to the schedules."

Rolling her eyes a bit as she turned the page although she knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate on the words, "I never said I didn't like Quidditch James. I don't like watching my brother, cousin and their friends barrel towards the earth at great speeds playing chicken with death, or seeing them in the hospital wing, or flying. I do hate flying."

James bumped her shoulder with his as a large grin crossed his face, "You said brother and friends…. Plural. So you not just worried about Harry and my glorious self on the team eh? And since Peter and Remus are not on the team that means you care about …"

"I tudor Damen and Marckus in Charms, so yes we are friends." Hermione cut him off before looking out the window as she sat up a bit straighter, she wasn't yet ready to talk about Sirius.

The room got silent for a moment before Sirius spoke up quietly, "I am sorry you know, but you know why..."

Harry cleared his throat cutting off Sirius with widened eyes, but before he could speak Hermione rounded to face Sirius slamming her book shut in a very unhappy manor. "I am so glad you're sorry about ditching me for hours. Only to come back and ditch me again at the first opportunity."

Before anyone could react Lily opened the door and looked straight to Hermione, "Hey, I needed to talk to you for a few. Can I borrow you?"

Uncrossing her ankles she stood grabbing her bag while holding her book close to her chest, "Not a problem, let's go. I think the boys will have more fun if I am not here anyways." Looking at her brother, "I told you it wasn't a good idea for me to be here."

Walking between the boys as she exited the cabin and followed Lily shutting the door firmly behind her. Sirius leaned forward and looked around Remus who was now regretting where he was sitting. "Um, am I missing something?"

Sinking in his chair Harry ran his frustrated hands through his messy hair, "She is really fast to blow up sometimes… I didn't tell her WHY you weren't there. Your reasoning wasn't mine to tell her. I only told you what happened to us, because it happened to us. It was my perspective, I didn't tell you her side of it. Trust me she's told me more and it makes me sick. But it wasn't my place to give her your explanation or apology. You will need to talk with her, I won't get in the middle. I've been there before and I shouldn't have been, the ball thing was only the final straw. She isn't happy with you in general."

He sat there remembering the ordeal with Ron, Hermione and Lavender. He had tried being in the middle, but it wasn't fun. Then when Hermione was in the middle of Harry and Ron during their big fight fourth year. That had nearly cost them their friendship.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Hermione followed Lily down the corridor of the train before they ducked into a compartment that only had Severus in it. Smiling the girls both sat opposite of him as he blushed squirming uncomfortably in his seat, "Thank you for the scarf Hermione, and thank you for the book Lily. Please don't hex me."

Hermione beamed as she saw the scarf she gave him around his neck, "Oh your welcome! I am glad you liked it, I thought about making you a red one. I figured black and grey was a better choice."

Severus stopped his face flushed as he looked at the scarf around him, "You made it?"

Hermione nodded pulling out her long metal knitting needles, "I like to knit, I have made blankets, scarves obviously, hats, mittens, sweaters, socks. It relaxes me."

Lily looked at Hermione before she pulled out a similar bottle to the one that Hermione had gotten, "Sev? We were wondering what this was? Is it something to prank the boys with? Or?"

Severus' cheeks turned pink slightly as he shook his head, "I made it for you girls… it is a face lotion. I thought girls liked that kinda stuff?"

Both Hermione and Lily flushed and jumped over hugging Severus causing a bright blush to stain his cheeks with boys girls hugging him, "Oh thank you." "We just didn't know." "You're so good at potions."

"Thank you."

As they sat back in their seats lily opened her bottle for the first time, while hermione got hers from her satchel, opening it as well.

Lily smiled smelling the flowery lotion, Hermione's was more of a berry smelling. They both smiled. Before the three of them sat and talked the rest of the trip until it was time to change into their robes.

Lily and Hermione had gotten up to go change in the changing stalls while Severus just locked the compartment and covered the windows.

The door to the changing stalls was long, but moved quickly. Once in the door there were doors after doors that seemed to go on forever so everyone could get into one quickly. The miracles of magic.

As she got into one she quickly stripped down and put away her clothing nicely before pulling on her grey uniform skirt and white blouse. Pulling on her thick white tights and sweater, before her shiny black mary jane shoes.

Gathering her items she went to open her stall door only to be pushed back inside, by a taller boy. "EXCUSE ME!"

When he turned around she stood there in shock seeing Sirius Black shutting and locking the stall door. Straighten up she clenched her jaw briefly before addressing him. "Sirius? What in Merlin's name are you doing? I am still in here!"

Sirius put a hand out cutting her off from the door as she tried to unlock it to leave, "I needed to talk to you. I need to explain since your brother decided to get all noble and not mention what happened at the Ball."

Hermione crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently, "Fine explain then Sirius, but hurry so I can get out of here."

Taking a breath he closed his eyes for a moment before looking into her eyes, "I am not sure how much you know about my family. They pretty much worship the new rising so called Dark Lord. I hate it, which is why I spend so much time with the Potter's. They are the family that I wish I had been born into."

Running his free hand down his face, "At the ball I really did head straight to the drink table for you, but Lord Malfoy and Lord Lestrange were there and wanted to talk. They tried to get me to join. I didn't want them to bring you into the _meeting,_ when they asked if you should join… I just said you meant nothing so they would leave you alone.

I knew it would happen eventually, so that is why I have been distant from you. It wouldn't have worked if their kids had come home saying we were friends at school. When I went to get our coats, Lestrange was there and gave me a parting gift. I had to take time to compose myself, I wasn't with another girl. I swear it Hermione, Harry said you got pissed while we were dancing because some girls were looking at me. I haven't even snogged another girl since I sent the marriage request for you."

Hermione leaned against the stall wall as she took in what he had said, looking up at Sirius she realized he had been protecting her the whole time. It made sense to her now. The Sirius she'd know in her time once said he would have died to protect James and Lily. He was doing the same for her, he was just being stubborn about keeping her in the dark. "What did they do to you? The parting gift?"

He shrugged his shoulders, absent mindedly running a hand through his dark hair. "A few light curses. Nothing to life threatening I guess, it isn't like they can harm me too badly. My father and the great and Noble House Black would be slighted, and that wouldn't be good for anyone. The parting gift… just a well placed punch to the gut. I am over it."

She noticed his free hand rubbing his gut before she nodded her head and reached out tugging his shirt and undershirt from his waistband and lifting them slightly revealing a portion of a healing bruise the size of a fist.

He grabbed his shirt and yanked it down, "I am over it okay. Just don't mention again, to anyone. I just wanted you to know that I really didn't want to leave you that night, I was planning on trying to be friends at least."

She nodded as her curls bounced softly around her shoulders, "Friends? We will need to work on that."

He nodded and dropped his arm to reach into his bag pulling out a dark blue wrapped box. Holding it out to her he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "I think we can do that, in private though. I still can't risk them thinking that we are friends or anything. I uh, I had gotten you something for Christmas. I didn't want to owl it to you though, especially after what happened. I wanted to give it to you. Oh and thank you for the sweater, it is really soft actually."

Hermione frowned, "I don't like that idea of still pretending you hate me in public, but I guess until we come up with a plan I will go along with it."

She paused taking the offered gift slowly, "You didn't need too get me anything. I am glad you liked the sweater though." She stopped remembering Severus embarrassed reaction to her making the gifts and decided not to tell Sirius. She didn't know why he had reacted like that, maybe getting homemade things wasn't great.

She unwrapped the box revealing a beautiful cream colored quill set with a dark blue swirl design. "Thank you, they are beautiful. I needed some new ones."

Sirius nodded and they both jumped as someone banged on the door for them to hurry up because the train was heading into the station. Sirius turned and yanked his shirt over his head as he turned to pull his uniform from his bag ignoring the crimson blush that was now adorning Hermione's cheeks, "Um Sirius. I am still in here. OH DEAR!"

She shrieked and turned to face the wall as he undid his belt buckle and clasp on his pants shoving them down his legs, "Hermione you've seen guys in swim trunks out at Black Lake. I am in boxers and a white undershirt, certainly more clothing than that. It is not like I am starkers in here with you."

Talking to him over her shoulder so she wouldn't have to face him even though she knew he would hear the panic in her voice, "You are in your underwear Sirius, this is different! It isn't appropriate, it wouldn't be appropriate for you to see me change either! I should leave."

She tried making herself as small as possible against the wall of the changing stall feeling him bump into her while changing, "I think that would be quite fun to see you in your knickers." She let a squeak out as he wrapped his arms around her, "SIRIUS!"

She turned to see him fully dressed, sweater and all. His robes hanging over his shoulder as he grinned at her, "No harm done then."

He grabbed his bag and tried opening the door only to find it stuck shut.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Boy's Compartment**

As the boys grabbed their bags when the train stopped at the platform. The four boys changed in the room after Sirius stormed out saying he was going to change in the stalls. "James had called out a 'since when?', but it was ignored as he left.

Lily came into the room as they were waiting for Sirius to return to get his bag asking if Hermione was with them since she forgot her bag in the other compartment. Harry took her bag but shook his head, "We haven't seen her since you left with her earlier. Sirius is missing too though."

The five of them headed to the now mostly empty changing stalls only to see one of the doors being banged on from the inside. "Someone probably pranked the doors."

Peter laughed, "Why haven't we ever thought of that?"

They went over to the door and Lily unlocked it with a swish of her wand as Sirius, who was in the middle of ramming the door with his shoulder came falling out hard onto the ground. "Omph! What the...?"

They all started laughing hysterically until Harry looked behind Sirius and saw Hermione standing in the door opening holding her bag nervously in front of her.

"What the bloody hell? Why were you in a stall with my sister?" Harry stepped over Sirius body grabbing Hermione's hand as he pulled her from the stall and trailing her along behind him leaving the now sober group of friends.

Hermione struggled to get her bag over her shoulder while keeping the fast pace that her brother had set. "Harry, please listen for a second. We were just talking and then he gave me a present."

Harry turned around his eyes wide at her. Looking over her shoulder she saw James' eyes almost as wide as Harry's. She turned back to Harry as he spoke with a tone that suggested that she had done something wrong, "He gave you a present? Alone? In a changing stall? Tell me where you changed before or after this present?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, her tone unnaturally calm, "I was… I get it wasn't proper, and I told him as much, however I am not a child you know."

Harry nodded and backed down seeing the look Hermione was giving him. He usually only got that particular look when he was getting himself in trouble. "You better be thankful that you didn't get a hex just now. The only reason you didn't is because I know that you are trying to be protective, but as shocking as it may be I can take care of myself."

Hermione's hair sparked as she walked off leaving Harry to follow her towards the carriages. She still didn't know what to think about Sirius' declaration, but she knew that she was not going to accept him being rude to her in public any longer. Now she just needed to think about how to move forward.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

As Sirius pulled himself off of the floor finally he looked at James with his hands up, "The quill set I got her for Christmas. I also explained what happened that night."

James pushed his glasses up his nose as he sighed, "Okay. Probably wasn't the best idea to do it in a changing stall…. You know that it isn't appropriate, if word got to her Aunt about that..."

Sirius threw his hands up in the air exhausted, "Where would I have been able to get her alone at school James? She would have disappeared the second we got there and avoided me until I dragged her into a broom closet to talk with her since Harry didn't tell her about what happened. It would have been the same scenario."

Sighing james nodded his head reluctantly as he removed his glasses to clean them. "Are the two of you on friendly terms now at least?"

Sirius thought about it for a moment as he straightened his robes. "I am pretty sure we are. She did buy me a sweater for Christmas, and she liked the quills. She seemed worried about what happened to me, so I guess so."

Lily who had been forgotten until that moment walked between the boys not looking at anyone while she spoke. "She didn't buy the sweater, she made it."

Sirius looked at her in shock that even though Hermione had thought he hated her put actual energy and talent into his gift. "What do you mean by 'she made it'? People don't make things…. Do they?" the last bit directed at James who shrugged his own shoulders.

Shrugging her shoulders as she walked towards the exit, "Yes, people can make things, how do you think the sweaters in the shops happen? Whether by hand or magic someone makes them." Lily was giving both James and Sirius a look of disbelief. Remus and Peter were rolling their eyes at the boys as well before Lily continued, "Hermione knits, the muggle way too. No magic. Quite good at it. See you guys in the great hall."

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Another chapter down :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Little Spark of Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway, that belongs to JK Rowlings. I don't make any money from this either. I just do it for fun :) All original characters are my own, those would be the ones that you don't recognize from the books.

 **AN: I am so sorry about the delay in posting this. It has been a hectic few months with the holidays and my mother going into the hospital. I kinda lost it for a while. I will keep posting I promise. I try very hard to finish all my stories, I think there is only one on hiatus.**

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 _Truth is everybody is going to hurt you: you just gotta find the ones worth suffering for._

 _Bob Marley_

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Hogwarts - February 1976**

Everything had pretty much gone back to normal once school started. While the tension and glaring were no longer present, Sirius and Hermione still kept their distance. Even in the common room Hermione would curl up in one of the threadbare plush chairs and read or study while the boys would hang out and plan pranks.

The only difference being that in the privacy of the boys dorm with her only her brother and their friends. Sirius would try and talk to Hermione about what she liked to do in her spare time. While she did talk to him everyone could clearly see that her guard was up around him.

It had been a fairly quiet day when Lily suddenly came running down the stairs and into the common room. "JAMES POTTER YOU ARE SUCH A TOERAG! AHHHH…"

Hermione shot up as four of the five boys fell over laughing in near hysterics, while James looked around purely confused, "Why am I getting all the blame? Lily flower come on what happened?"

Lily turned on her heel as Hermione ran up the stairs after her to find out what had happened when a horrible stink wafted into her nose.

Covering her nose as she tried not to gag, "OH! What it that?"

Marlene held up her bag which had about ten dungbombs in it that had all gone off at the same time. "Those stupid boys did this!"

The girls all ran to their windows flinging them open to let out the smell as they used every fanning and deodorizing spell that they could think of.

Hermione while holding her nose looked at Lily, Alice, and Marlene. "We need to get them back for this you know."

The other girls nodded in agreement. Lily crossed her arms, "While this is airing out I think we all need to do a study session in the library and figure out something good."

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Lily and Hermione were determined to find something that would make to boys pay for what they had done.

Suddenly Hermione sat straight up as a thought hit her, "Have you guys seen the movie Pinocchio?" Both Alice and Marlene shook their heads no in confusion.

Alice closed the book she was reading as she saw Lily getting very excited, "Who was he? Was he a wizard? This Pinocchio man?"

Lily was practically shaking as laughter overtook her anger, "Oh my goodness Hermione that is genius, We can modify an engorging spell to make their noses grow with every lie they tell! It is perfect. Those boys will be dragging their huge noses all over campus!"

Hermione giggled as she imagined them doing just what Lily had said, "Well, on the bright side they might keep their noses out of our business for a while."

Lily just about jumped out of her chair, "That is it, we are doing it."

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

It had taken about a week for the four girls to figure out how to change the spell to affect only the boys noses anytime they lied. And then once they told the truth their noses would shrink back to their normal size with every truth.

Marlene and Alice managed to figure out the layout to the boys rooms and which room belonged to James, Sirius, Harry, Remus and Peter.

Then they waited for nightfall. The girls had stayed up till the earlier hours of the mornin to make sure the boys had fallen asleep before they snuck out of the girls tower.

Slowly making their way up to the boys rooms Hermione couldn't help but wish that they had Harry's invisibility cloak. Stopping she couldn't help but admit that it was James' right now. If he even had it yet.

Walking in the door quietly she stood over her brother, she almost felt badly as she cast the spell on him. However that was quickly forgotten when she remember how hard he had laughed at the latest prank that they had pulled on them.

Looking up Lily had just finished casting the spell on James, Alice had cast on Remus and Marlene had taken care of Peter.

Sneaking over to Sirius she quickly cast the spell right as Marlene squealed with a hushed tone, "Oh oh oh oh…. There is dirty boy underwear on my shoe. Ewww….."

Lily glanced down at the floor she was kneeling on and shot up before whispering disgustedly, "There is dirty clothes all over this place!"

The girls got up and all but ran from the room and straight to their own beds to get some sleep that night.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The next morning the girls had slept in and missed breakfast. Luckily it was Saturday and there were no classes. By the time they awoke it was almost lunch time and the girls rushed to get ready so they could eat lunch.

The four of them ran into the great hall and began putting food on their plates. Hermione had just taken a drink of her pumpkin juice when she saw the boys sitting down next to them with the largest noses she'd ever seen on them. Spitting her juice out as she started laughing, the other girls started laughing as well seeing Sirius sitting across from Hermione covered in juice.

Lily's eyes bugged out, "Oh good lord your noses!"

James picked up a bread roll to cover his nose, "We think we must have messed up a potion, all of us had some kind of reaction."

Lily nodded and put a serious face on, "What were you doing? Another prank?"

James flushed, "No of course not, it was… ahhhhh….."

The girls laughed as James nose grew another half inch larger, "What is going on! Why is my nose doing this?" Lily couldn't help but roll her eyes that the boys were seriously up to something that this was a plausible side effect.

Hermione and Lily left the boys to wonder what was going on with a trip outside. As they sat under a tree with a blanket over their laps as they watched the giant squid playing around on the surface, "Lily? How long are we going to let them suffer?"

The redhead shrugged her shoulders, "How long do you think their noses will get?" She laughed and rubbed her hands together, "The spell should cancel out by tomorrow morning."

Hermione giggled for a moment when Lucius, Severus and another seventh year slytherin boy named Thorne Wilkes approached the girls, "Hello ladies, how are you this chilly afternoon?"

They both smiled as Hermione answered for them, "We are doing well thank you Lucius. We are just taking a break from the indoors."

Lily couldn't help but add, "And the boys."

Lucius just grinned as he sat next to Hermione. Severus sat by Lily and Throne sat facing the girls.

Lucius reached over and took Hermione's hands in his own, "You are freezing my dear. Please allow me." With a wave of his wand a warming spell fell around the group of friends.

The five of them sat around until dinner was being served before they headed inside the castle. As they separated the girls went and sat next to the boys. Alice and Marlene were already there giggling.

Peter's nose was almost touching the table, James and Sirius were tied for second place while Harry looked as if his nose had been stung by large bee. Remus' nose on the other hand looked completely normal even though he looked completely pale.

Lily tilted her head to the side, "Remus seems to be over your prank disaster."

Sirius sighed loudly laying his head on the table, "My nose feels huge!"

Hermione left out a little laugh as Sirius looked up glaring at her over his huge nose. "I am so happy that you find this amusing Hermione. Please is there anything I can do to amuse you? Look at me! The most beautiful man to grace this school and this happens!"

Hermione just shook her head as she kept laughing at vain comments, "No. Tell me what you've done today?"

Sirius looked at her as if she had sprouted a second head, "Well other than being stuck in Professor Slughorn's office as he asked me over and over if I had 'borrowed' anything from his stores do to my enlarging nose. It didn't help that the bloody thing kept growing the whole time."

Biting her lip she couldn't help but laugh as she asked with a slightly haughty tone, "Well have you taken from his stores?"

Sirius turned red and slammed his hands down in front of her as he hissed, "Well yes, but nothing that caused this! Like you and Lily are so bloody perfect with your little swotty selves."

Taken back by the personal attack from Sirius she lost all amusement in her voice. "Excuse me? Swotty?"

Sirius just glared at her but ignored her question and put his head back down on the table fully intending on not talking for the rest of their meal.

James who had been in his own little world as soon as he heard his Lily's voice smiled at her ignoring his large nose. He was lost in watching her red hair flow over her shoulder, "You are so beautiful my Lily Flower. I know I don't looked so good now, but I love you. I will marry you one day my Lily Flower"

Lily sat there staring at James with her eyes wide open. With each thing he told her his nose had shrunk. At him telling her that she was beautiful, that he loved her, that he was going to marry her one day.

She looked to Hermione with a complete look of loss on her face. Hermione saw it too and just smiled at her friend with a knowing look. Lily got up from the table at the revelation that James Potter really did love her and all but ran to her dorm room.

Hermione shoved a few sandwiches in her bag for her and Lily as she followed after her friend knowing that they would be hungry later. She didn't feel like sitting at the table with Sirius in whatever mood he was in.

The girls hung out in their room for the rest of the day, Lily had been pacing in the room spouting off every reason why it couldn't be true.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

In the boys room Harry was sitting at his desk finishing up a paper that was due the next day when Sirius and James shared a look behind him.

James cleared his throat, "I am not feeling so good either, I think I might have caught what Remus has."

Harry turned to look at James who honestly looked fine, he was rather bad at lying. Rolling his eyes as he turned around to keep working. "Maybe you and Remus should go see Madam Pomfrey before curfew?"

Sirius popped up and patted Harry on the back, "Peter and I will take them. You just finish that paper."

Harry watched as Sirius and Peter help Remus from the room while a badly acting James followed after them. Turning back around Harry started to work on his paper again. Tonight was a full moon and Harry had known that at some point the four of them would come up with a reason to leave. While Harry and Hermione had been studying Animagus transformations for few months. James, Sirius, and Peter had been looking into it for years now.

He was hoping that they would confide in him about Remus being a werewolf, but that had yet to happen. Sure they were friends, but Remus never wanted anyone to know. Everyone who had known besides the Headmaster had found out somehow. The marauders had gotten better at hiding their full moon nights, Harry hadn't found anything to call out Remus on.

Sitting back after he finished his paper Harry pulled out his transformation books and started to work on his meditation again.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door as Hermione popped her head in, "You alone?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah it is just me in here." Feeling his nose shrink a bit as his sister opened the door and sat quietly on his bed. "Mione? Our noses? Did you do something?"

Giggling Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "It would be great if it was wouldn't it? Karma for a certain number of dungbombs that were left in our rooms?"

Harry stood up quickly glaring at his sister, "I KNEW IT! Hermione Jane McGonagall you pranked us?"

Hermione nodded as she stood up before her face fell as she remembered Sirius piss poor mood, "The spell should be wearing off very soon, it will be done before you all wake in the morning." She looked as she remembered she had left her book out by the tree that she had been sitting at earlier with Lily and the others. "I just remembered something. I need to take care of before bed. See you tomorrow Harry." She kissed his forehead and then left the room.

Heading to her room to grab her thick robe before heading outside. She could still see fairly well since the sun hadn't fully set yet. The sky was lit up like it was on fire though and she had to stop for a moment after she got her book to watch.

As she turned and headed back to the school she stopped hearing a rustling in the bushes near her, "Hello?"

Suddenly James' head popped out from behind one of the bushes, "Hermione? Um what are you doing out here so late?"

She was taken aback by his frazzled look. Seeing Remus, Sirius and Peter following them out, "Well James I just was taking care of something. What are you boys doing out here? Not another prank are you?" As she spoke she realized that tonight was the full moon as she looked closer at Remus. They were most likely heading to the Whomping Willow which she realized that was behind her.

She was getting ready to leave when Sirius scoffed at her clearly irritated still from earlier, "What? Are you going to turn us in?"

Putting her hands on her hips, "I am not sure what got into you this time Sirius Black, but you can knock it off. I wasn't going to tell anyone anything. As usually you are jumping to the wrong conclusion again."

She was getting so upset that she wasn't thinking as clearly as she should have when she followed up with, "I was planning on staying out here to collect fluxweed. It is more potent if you pick it under a full moon!"

With that she turned, ignoring the look of shock from the boys as she headed out to the edge of the forbidden forest.

Remus turned to Sirius and James as he growled out, "One of you three need to go get Harry to get her."

James shook his head, "He won't get why he needs to bring her inside. She actually has a reason Remus."

Remus growled leaning against an old brick barrier wall as his eyes flashed golden for a moment, "Just go get him I will think of something."

James sighed loudly as he looked over his shoulder at Hermione who was now pacing near the entry to to forest and only about thirty feet from the whomping willow. "Bloody Hell."

He took off running back up towards the castle leaving Peter, Sirius and Remus standing around. He nearly stumbled a few times, but kept pushing himself forward knowing that time was short right now.

As he got into the common room he bolted up the stairs to their room seeing Harry reading a book. Harry had jumped when he had slammed the door open, "James? You look like hell what's wrong?"

James grabbed Harry's arm, "I need you to come with me now. There is something…. Are you reading about animagus transformations?"

Harry just looked down at the book he had dropped. Sure enough it was opened to the second step of becoming one, "Yeah. My Aunt is one. She got Hermione and I both a few books on it to start learning. Why? What is wrong?"

James shook his head remembering why he was there, "Nevermind, Please come on though."

Harry followed James as they ran out of the castle and down near the whomping willow. "James where are we…. Wow, Remus, man you should be with Poppy."

Remus just glared up at him and Harry knew it wasn't Remus, his eyes were not flickering between gold and blue. They were a solid gold at the moment, Moony was very clearly the dominant one at the moment. "Get your sister and go." His voice was gravelly and low.

Harry was stunned as he looked around trying to find Hermione, he finally spotted her near the edge of the forbidden forest, "Why is she over there?"

Moony grabbed his shoulder and whipped him around to face him, "Get her inside and Remus will tell you everything tomorrow. She won't back it must past sundown if you don't. Make her run to get inside. No stopping."

Harry just nodded before he looked at his three other friends, he knew realistically he should be asking about why she wouldn't make it or why Remus would be threatening her. He didn't have time for all of that though as he took off running towards his sister.

"Mione… We need to go now." He all but yelled as he got within a few feet of her, "Seriously what are you thinking?"

Hermione turned and he stopped seeing tears tracking down her cheeks, "He called me a swot and asked if i was going to turn them in."

Harry stopped and wiped her cheeks, "Are you talking about Sirius?"

Nodding her head as her hands brushed over her book, "I thought we had cleared up the misunderstanding. I knew we couldn't be friendly in public yet, but he still….."

Harry sighed, "He was irritated Hermione. His nose. You know that he still has to keep up a front about not liking you though."

Shaking her head, "Just up there he snapped at me about telling on them with no one else around, and…"

Putting his hand over her mouth, "He is worried about Remus Mione. We have five minutes to get into the castle before the moon comes up and it is a ten minute walk from here. I promise you I will talk to him tomorrow."

Nodding her head as she took his outstretched hand as Harry took off running as he pulled her behind them, they had gotten within five feet of the castle when they heard a pained scream coming from the tunnels beneath the whomping willow.

Harry pushed her inside before the large doors slammed behind them. They both made their way up to the boys room in Gryffindor tower. Hermione crawled up on Harry's bed sitting cross legged as he picked up the book he dropped when James pulled him from the room to save his stubborn sister.

Sitting in front of his sister, "Want to tell me what that was about? You knew that it was a full moon, and you knew that Remus would blame himself if ANYTHING happened to you. I get that Sirius has been a prat today, but that might have something to do with his nose." Giving her a pointed look.

Rolling her eyes she pulled his pillow out from behind her and used it to lean on in her lap, "So he can prank people all day, but if someone pranks him he throws a tizzy fit? You all put dungbombs in our dorm, and that was just the most recent! Last month I had to walk around with duck feet for 2 days!"

Harry sighed and nodded, "I will talk to Sirius. He says it is getting harder and harder to keep up the pretense of not liking you. I think he just went too far in the great hall this morning, and then just now. That was fear, pure and simple. Please forgive him. Remus, or should I say Moony, told me if I got you inside Remus would tell me everything tomorrow about why I had to get you inside. It will be nice not having to play stupid about the full moon. James saw my book too, I was reading it when he ran in."

Hermione looked up at her brother her cheeks still slightly flush from running for their lives, "I will. What did you say to James? Will you try and get Remus to tell me too?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "That our aunt is an animagus and she got us the books to start our training since we are both McGonagall's. Pretty much everyone in the McGonagall line is one, that isn't really a secret. Our father was a badger. I will try to get him to tell you, I can say that I know you'd take it well because our father had a friend who was a werewolf too. So you wouldn't freak out or anything."

Hermione just grinned as she took on her brother's words while tucking her legs under his comforter to get warm. "When did you get so smart anyhow?"

Harry just grinned and leaned back across his bed, "About the time you lost your senses because you like Sirius."

Hermione's eyes widen as she stuttered, "I do not like that boy. He is such a pompous arse." Grabbing his pillow from her lap whacking him with it.

Harry just laughed and put up his hands protecting himself from the soft pillow, "Oh right. Like how Lily calls James a toe rag. We both know how that works out."

Flushing Hermione sat upright lifting her chin in defiance, "It is nothing like that. Sirius is intolerable."

Harry just raised his eyebrow and nodded before sarcastically responding to her, "Sure. You forget I have to hear about what he thinks about you all the time in here." Throwing his pillow back to Hermione, "Just stay here tonight, it is late and the boys aren't coming back. I'll sleep on James' bed."

Nodding her head as she curled up in her brother's bed for the night thinking about what he had said. After about ten minutes her voice broke the silence, "What does he think about me?"

Harry chuckled tiredly into his pillow, "Nothing like James and Lily you say? Night Mione. Get some sleep."

With that the both of them drifted off to sleep.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **So how do you guys think the next day is going to go?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: Little Spark of Madness**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway, that belongs to JK Rowlings. I don't make any money from this either. I just do it for fun :) All original characters are my own, those would be the ones that you don't recognize from the books.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 _I should be over it, but I'm not, it still haunts me every day._

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Unknown Location**

The pale, tall, slender Dark Lord paced the open room of the abandoned building he was currently residing in while planning his next attack on the wizarding world. His followers had been consistently been messing up his plans with their fears of being identified.

They tried to lie to him, but they were punished for it as well. No one was going to stop his plans from moving forward. He would not accept their weakness.

Running his hand over his bald head in frustration, their ambushes were met with a force that he did not expect from the Order.

It was if if there was a traitor among his ranks which led to a number of sessions with his newer members and he dove into their minds relentlessly trying to find who had betrayed him. Yet none of them had shown an indication that had been unloyal, even if they had done some idiot things.

Composing himself as his inner circle entered the room sitting in his throne chair, his eyes grazing over the men.

"Abraxas Malfoy, Renin Lestrange, Gerald Avery, Henry Rosier, Antonin Dolohov, and Harrison Nott. I call you here because it seems as if there is an unfortunate leak within our ranks." The men in front of him narrowed their eyes in displeasure, he could read all of their thoughts as clearly as if they were his own.

Renin Lestrange stepped forward kneeling for his Dark Lord, "My Lord, tell us what you wish of us?"

At this the remaining member's knelt at once, once more pledging their allegiance to him. Nodding his head in approval, "I want you all to look closest at all new members, I don't care if they are your own sons or daughters. I want you to look at their friends at school. As much as they may think they know all there is a chance that their friends are pulling information from them."

He stood and walked across the room glancing out the moth eaten curtains, "I have already _spoken_ with the newest members. However, there are many more that I have not. If we are to win and purge this world of the lesser beings we must be strong within."

Turning to face them his dark brown eyes glistened, "I want the traitor brought to me alive. They will not leave alive, but I need to know ALL that they have told the enemy."

Harrison Nott bowed his head as he calmed his nerves, "If it is one of our son's unintentional fault my Lord…"

Voldemort turned calmly although one could clearly see the anger blazing in his eyes, "Then you will bring them to me and they will be severely punished for their indiscretions. I will let them live, only due to your allegiances to me. They will pay a cost though, being stupid is not an excuse. Your children will need to keep an eye out for any information at school, Dumbledore is becoming a larger nuisance than normal."

Turning his head back as he looked out the window at the full moon in the sky, "Abraxas? Has our friend Mr. Greyback accepted our invitation to serve the new Dark Lord?"

Nodding his head grateful that he could give positive news, "Yes my Lord, he has agreed to save what is left of his pack. You were quite brilliant my Lord in killing off a large percent of his pack, he knows your power now. He will remain loyal."

Voldemort glanced sideways at the man groveling, "Flattery will only get you so far. However that has indeed put me in a better mood." Turning he looked at his subjects with children in Hogwarts, "And do I have four future members?"

Gerald Avery bowed his head deeper, "The youngest girl is a Ravenclaw, Amelia Morsen and has been taken in as a younger sister of sorts to to my daughters my Lord, she will be raised with the right influence. The eldest sixth year girl Mira Tobbs is a Hufflepuff, she gets along with everyone by lord. She is difficult to gauge."

Taking a breath he closed his eyes, "The twins are fifth year Gryffindors, a boy and a girl. They are Professor Minerva McGonagall's niece and nephew my Lord. My son has befriended the girl, my Lord as a study partner. I have been researching why the Black's have placed a marriage request for her. It seems there are rumors that the children are pure bloods. The boy… he is never not surrounded by Gryffindor's, we haven't reached him yet."

Abraxas Malfoy nodded in agreement, "My son has befriended her as well, she is smart my Lord. Very Smart, and strong."

Turning to face the window fully again as he pondered what the next moves would be, "Do not fail me, I want the McGonagall girl with one of your sons. That is the only way you will get the boy. You are dismissed."

 **Hogwarts**

 **Boys Room (The following morning)**

Hermione slowly started to wake as she felt her bed dip in near her head. Opening her eyes slowly she saw a wide awake James and Peter grinning at her mere inches from her face as she sat up screaming at the top of her lungs. Flashes of her time at Malfoy Manor rapidly flew into her mind. A grinning Wormtail looking at her as the snatchers grabbed Harry and Ron dragging them away so Bellatrix could have ' _girl time'_ with her as she had called it.

As James and Peter fell over laughing Harry shot up in bed his wand already in hand, as he cast a spell to get whoever made Hermione scream away. Both James and Peter yelled out as they were thrown across the room into the farthest wall from Hermione with a loud thud. Harry ran from James' bed to his own where Hermione looked like she was having a panic attack.

Sirius who was in his bed trying to ignore everyone in the room shot up, "Bloody hell man. Good reflexes, but it was just these two idiots!" His words trailed off as he saw Hermione's pale expression with tears tracking down her face as Harry pulled her into his arms.

Harry just rocked her a bit once her got her against him, "It was just James and Peter Mione. Just James and Peter."

Her entire body was shaking as the memories kept coming, Bellatrix in her face, the snatchers close to her, the knife. She could barely hear Harry's soothing words to her over her screams in her head. "I thought he took them… they weren't.. Supposed… to be like… this again…"

Harry just ran his hand on her back as he whispered to her in what he hoped was a calming tone, "He took the bulk of them Mione, not all you know that. You were just triggered is all. It is okay though, it was just James and Peter trying to be funny and spook you a bit."

Harry looked up seeing his three friends looking worried. Shaking his head, "It wasn't you guys. It was something else."

James and Peter just nodded, but Sirius walked forward and sat behind Hermione. He raised a hesitant hand to rest on her back, "The memories won't go away. When you get hurt like that, it doesn't go away. Dumbledore tried helping me with memories too, I tell him they are better, but they aren't. We are here for you though, even if we… well even if I am a prat to you most the time. We would never hurt you though."

Hermione sighed and nodded her head into Harry's shoulder, "I'll be fine. I just wasn't expecting that. I should go to my own room. The sun will be up in a few hours." Looking back at Sirius she gave him a small smile noticing his nose was back to normal, "Thank you."

She looked to the other boys to say good night when she remembered that the boys might think it odd if she didn't mention Remus being missing. "Um where is Remus? Was he too sick to come back with you guys? Being outside when he wasn't well wasn't a good idea you know."

James swallowed and nodded, "He will be fine by lunch I suppose. Poppy just wanted him to stay since he was really tired."

Nodding her head she wiped her nose again, "I'll visit him later then, I can bring him some stuff to read."

Sirius frowned but didn't say anything as she walked out the door quietly. Turning to look at Harry, "Why is she so worried about Remus? She is mentally exhausted from her 'breakdown', and she is worried about getting Moony a book? Does she.. like Moony?"

Harry raised a brow as he laid on his bed, "Why? Does it matter if she likes Remus? He is a good guy, and…"

He stopped talking seeing Sirius' glare, "No, she doesn't like him like that Sirius. She does like him as a person though, they do have common interests. Who do you think she hangs out with

when we are all at practice?"

Turning back to his friends, "Now why did Remus talk in 3rd person to me last night? Remus told me that Remus would tell me something today."

Sirius got up and went to his bed quickly snuggling down to block out all light, "He'll tell you when he gets out of Poppy's clutches."

James and Peter pretty much followed suit as they ducked into their beds intent on sleeping for the rest of the morning. Harry just shrugged and laid himself down as well.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Remus had been released just in time for lunch and was sitting quietly next to Hermione reading there Runes books trying to prepare for the upcoming week. Setting her book down softly not being able to continue ignoring the looks that he was giving her. "Is there something wrong Remus?"

Shaking his head no before shoving his own book away in order to grab another sandwich, "The others must be sleeping still, we should probably save them some food. They are right prats without food."

Hermione let out a very unlady like snort, "Not the only time that they are prats. However, you are right. Curious though, that they are all sleeping so long. What were you guys out doing last night?"

Remus swallowed hard before he had finished chewing much to his throats dismay, "We…"

"That is none of your business. We were plotting if you must know." Sirius sat across from her with a stern look on his face as her brother sat next to her with a confused look on his face.

Hermione frowned at Sirius before standing and grabbing her bag, "I guess I am no longer wanted, see you later Remus. Bye Harry. James. Peter. Arse." Nodding to each of the boys ending with Sirius as she glared at him before walking from the great hall ignoring her brother and Remus' calls for her to stop.

She walked quickly with her head down, book pressed tightly to her chest as she headed towards the library. Trying to staunch the moisture that was gathering in her eyes as she tried to squash her emotions that were taking hold. She hated that she felt like she was in first year again. Her emotions were just all over the place with Sirius, on minute he was being kind to her like on the train or that morning in the boys dorm room. However there seemed to be more times where he was an arrogant arse to her.

Not paying attention to where she was going as she turned a corner and walked straight into a hard chest, but before she could fall to the floor hands gripped her upper arms tightly.

Looking up in shock as she saw Rabastan Lestrange holding her steady. His blue eyes staring at her as she regained her posture, "I am sorry about that. I was deep in thought, are you alright?"

He simply nodded while looking down from his tall frame, Hermione realized that she only came up to his shoulders, "It is alright. You look upset though, are you alright Miss Hermione?"

She couldn't help the shock that overcame her at his manners, "I am alright thank you, I was just heading to the library to study."

He nodded and offered her his arm, "Would you like company? I need to get caught up on some research as well."

Staring at his arm she nodded before hesitantly looping her arm under the seventh years, "Alright."

Rabastan held her arm as they walked in silence for a moment, "I saw you at the Malfoy Yule Ball, you looked beautiful. You and Lucius really danced well together. Galen Avery also speaks highly of you, you are tutoring him in charms correct?"

As a blush stained her cheeks she swallowed roughly, "Oh, you were there? Thank you, Lucius was kind enough to rescue me from standing alone the entire evening. And yes, I am tutoring Galen in charms, transfiguration as well actually. He is a nice guy actually, well he is when he isn't arguing with my brother and his friends or hexing other Gryffindors. I forget about that when we talk sometimes.."

Nodding, "Yes, I notice your date escaped quite soon after arriving with you, I do apologize for not coming over, however it would have been rude to leave my own date alone."

Shaking her head, "Oh don't worry about it, I was alright. Sirius said that he had business that needed to be discussed." Biting her lip remembering that it was Rabastens own father that had been doing most of the talking and hitting.

Rabastan looked down at her thinking about her comment on Galen, "You are aware that your brother and his friends usually start things correct?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at his arrogance while she messed with a strap on her bag, "I know. However it is not every time. Maybe both sides just need to stop aggravating the other based off of the founders dislike for one another. They are long dead, as should be their feud."

Rabastan frowned at her unamused, "You sound like a Hufflepuff right now."

She huffed and turned on him with her hands on her hips, "Certainly not. I am sounding like someone who is fed up, I have no problem hexing you if the need arises. Or finishing something that another starts, I won't back down for the sake of being friends. However that being said, Slytherin or Gryffindor, we just need to stop starting problems. There are many other things that are important."

Rabastan clasped his hands behind his back as he eyed the short girl in front of him, "Like?"

Hermione was taken back by his emotionless response, "Studying, being able to work on school without the fear of an attack, that is not a way to live life."

Rabastan smirked as if he was eyeing prey, "I thought you reckless Gryffindor's had no fear?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him for jabbing at her house, "We are brave, not fearless Rabastan. There is a difference. Having no fear is stupid, we would all be dead. Fear is healthy, it gives a survival instinct. Being brave is being scared out of your mind and doing it anyway when something needs to be done."

That was the end of that topic as the two continued talking about other things for a while until they reached the library where silence took over as they both got lost in their own studies.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Sirius are you bloody kidding me?" Harry dropped his bag and all but exploded at his friend, who was already pacing the room with his hands gripping his hair. "I get that you can't act like you like her too much in public, but you are treating her like shit! Just ignore her! Don't talk to her! You cannot put her down or mock her every chance you get and then flip a damn switch like this morning and act like you care! I am getting a bloody headache trying to figure out when your going to play nice or act like a right arse! So I can only guess what the hell she is thinking!"

Sirius gripped his hair harder and sat on his bed, "I can't help it! I get so mad seeing them watching me like I am going to mess up and hug her or something and then I just over do it!"

James was frowning as he sat his own bag down and watched the two of them argue, it was becoming a daily thing, "Sirius why not just drop the act? We can keep her safe some other way. We all know you like her, and not in a friend way."

Remus just fell back onto his bed covering his head with his pillow, "She is your version of Lily Sirius. James goes crazy around Lils, just like you with 'Mione."

Everyone in the room stopped talking and stared at Remus.

Harry glanced at Sirius who was as pale as a white sheet before licking his lips. There were a thousand things running through his head at the moment. In the future Sirius was his godfather. A future that no longer existed and he didn't know what was in store for him anymore.

Hearing a shuffling noise he turned to see Remus sitting up and staring at him, "You and Sirius can talk about it later after you both have had time to think about things. However now, We have other things to discuss. One is that James saw you reading a book on animagus transformations. How far along are you?"

Harry blinked as the conversation shifted and then walked to his bed pulling out his books, "I know it is dangerous, but all my family have become an animagus except my sister and I. We have read up on it for a few years now, but only this past year really started the meditation. I've seen images I guess you can say, like I am really tall, among other things."

James had an excited look on his face, "You're close then, really close. Siri, Pete and I are all animagus. We finally transformed right before the hols this year. Once you start seeing bits of yourself, it is only weeks, maybe days. We can help."

Harry grinned, "No way! Does my aunt know, I bet she is beaming that three of her students are that advanced." Remembering her words about the boys at Christmas. "Why did you guys decide to become an animagus? Remus have you transformed too?"

Remus shook his head, "No, I never will. And no one knows about them except you. They did it for me. I believe Moony promised you an explanation last night?"

Harry nodded and sat straight noticing Sirius, James and Peter looking very nervous and wary of him. "Yes, and you are speaking in third person again Remus."

Remus took a breath, "I am trusting you Harry. As my friend and a brother. If you can't deal with it I promise that I will stay away from you for the rest of our schooling. I just beg you not to say anything to anyone else."

Harry nodded seriously, "I don't think there are too many things that you could tell me that would get that reaction."

Remus chuckled darkly as he closed his eyes before looking back up at Harry who could now see specks of gold in his eyes, "I am a werewolf."

Harry kept eye contact with Remus as he slowly started to smile before calmly replaying, "I thought so. Thank you for trusting me."

Remus' jaw was dropped and as Harry scanned the three other boys they were in similar states of shock before turning back to Remus, "I am guessing when you told them they weren't as calm?"

Remus just shook his head, "No. They all freaked out a bit before deciding it was cool. How did you…. What made you think that I was one? I am usually very careful… Why aren't you terrified of me?"

Harry just walked over to his bed sitting down and tugging off his shoes, "Well besides the fact that you fold your underwear, and I cannot be terrified of a person that does that… one of my father's best friends was a werewolf. I knew the signs before my sister and I came here, the mood swings, the getting week after a full moon, getting strong before a full moon, the eyes changing from blue to gold, the blatant fact that you managed to get sick or have something come up every single full moon, I could go on but I won't."

Remus sat on James bed facing Harry. His eyes still wide, but much calmer, "You've been around another werewolf? Did he ever try and bite you?"

Harry sighed as he looked over at James, Peter and Sirius who now had a look on interest on their faces before looking back to Remus. "Yes I've been around one. While the answer is very complicated, yes his wolf tried to come after my sister and I once. He would have bitten us if he got us. He didn't though, and when he was human again he felt horrible about it. He loved us very much."

Remus shook his head, "You cared about him. 'Mione too? Wait does she know about me?"

Harry bit his lip as he looked at Remus, "Well she sort of figured you out first actually, she is the smart one you know. She won't tell anyone though, she wouldn't do that to you."

Remus looked as if his heart was going to burst from his chest, "I study with her! Hell she hugged me yesterday! How is she so comfortable with me that she can touch me?"

Harry frowned at Remus, "She has a good heart Remus, she cares about what people are like. Not what they are. Our father's friend would be in pain a lot of the time after a full moon, she would lay with him and read. Help care for him when she could, she cleaned and bandaged his wounds after the bad full moons too. Hell my sister has friends in Slytherin too. She doesn't go by titles, you should all know that."

Remus eyes widened once more as panic flew through his mind, "She touched his blood? How is she not a werewolf? The blood and saliva…"

Harry cut him off as he laid back on his bed remembering the times he had to remind Remus in his own time, "Are only able to change someone when the full moon is up and the werewolf is transformed. You cannot turn someone when you are in your human form Remus. If you scratch someone as a human, they might get a little grumpy around a full moon, want their meat a little on the rare side, but they will not change. Those symptoms are only if they break skin."

Sitting back up he cupped his face in his hands with his elbows on his knees, "So will you tell her too? My sister? I just want to know because even though she has a really big hunch, which she is apparently right about, she doesn't ' _know_ '. I won't say anything to her about you, but I won't lie to her. I will basically walk away or ignore her question. I don't want to out right lie to her."

Remus swallowed and looked at the others, "I'll think about it. With all the drama with her and Sirius things are already strained. I won't ask you to lie though, thank you for avoiding it. Hopefully I will tell her soon, but other things need to happen first. You really think she will be okay with me?"

Harry just grinned, "Are you kidding me? She will probably be making sure you rest or taking notes for you, or knitting you big fluffy blankets to relax in, and buying you about a pound of chocolate before every full moon! She will seriously mother over you, no pity or anything, but definite mothering."

Remus looked at Sirius with a stern expression, "You better start playing nice with her or I will. Moony and I might just want to keep her."

Sirius dropped his jaw and crossed his arms, "You can't have her Remus she is mine."

Harry cleared his throat looking at the both of them sheepishly, "Um, just so you both know, she will castrate you both for referring to her as some object that you can keep. Just saying…"

James just laughed as he jumped on his bed, "This is gonna be great, now we need to start your training so you can join us on the full moons!"

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

So Harry knows now! Yea!


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Little Spark of Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway, that belongs to JK Rowlings. I don't make any money from this either. I just do it for fun :) All original characters are my own, those would be the ones that you don't recognize from the books.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 _I am so absolutely, incredibly, extraordinarily, confused._

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Hogwarts Grounds - March 1976**

Hermione and Lily were sitting out on the grounds with their potion books waiting for Severus and Galen to arrive for revising for the upcoming test the next day.

Lily was smiling at something over her shoulder, turning she saw a two dandelions hovering over her shoulder and a smiling Galen levitating it with his wand. "A pretty flower for your amazing tutoring skills ladies."

Hermione smiled as one stayed with Hermione while the other floated over to Lily. Taking her gift from the air smiling as Devon and Severus sat down beside them, "Thank you Galen."

Both girls opened their books, as the boys sat down next to them. The four of them opening their books and spending the afternoon looking over their notes and revising.

Lily looked up at Hermione smiling as she started putting her own books away, "See I told you I had someone who was really good at potions."

Hermione nodded as she stood up, "And that the boys probably wouldn't like who."

Lily nodded her head, "Usually we just study here or across the lake if the boys don't have quidditch practice to distract them, Galen always gives me a flower in thanks and Severus bring that brilliant brain of his. No one gets pranked either."

Hermione looked at Lily, "So Galen likes you? I mean giving you flowers and all?"

Lily giggled and shook her head, "No I am not his type, he is just a sweet snake. I think he is just a ladies man is all. I think he is actually worse that Sirius, especially lately." Lily raised an eyebrow at her friend. "What is going on with you guys anyways?"

Hermione sighed as she started to walk towards the lake with Lily at her side, "It is complicated." Sighing she knew that she was tired of not having another girl to talk to about what was happening and decided that Sirius be damned she needed Lily.

Sitting down on a rock at the water's edge as Lily sat next to her before she waved her wand as she cast a muffliato around them so no one could eavesdrop. "Promise you won't say anything to anyone. I want to tell you, but not even Sirius can know that you know. Please."

Lily looked her in the eye nodding her head, "I won't tell a soul, I've been worried about you."

Nodding her head, "Sirius' mother…. I don't know if you have heard about her, but she is a horrible woman. Very much a supporter of dark things if you get my point?"

Looking at Lily to make sure she understood before she continued, "Well I am sure you've seen Harry and James standing next to each other right?" Another nod from Lily allowing her to continue, "They look very similar and that woman noticed as well."

Lily frowned, "You guys are cousins right? You are part Potter I thought?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, our grandmother was a Potter, She was James' paternal Grandfather's sister. However Walburga Black has it in her mind that Harry and James, even myself to a more feminine extent look too much like Potter's to be that distantly related."

Lily shook her head, "That doesn't make sense, there is a picture of my great great grandmother and I look almost identical to her as well. But we aren't that closely related."

Hermione nodded with a grateful look on her face, "You know that the Pureblood lines marry within family right? To preserve their bloodlines?"

Lily got a disgusted look on her face, but still nodded her head, "It is disgusting, but yes I know."

Hermione sighed running her sweaty palm over her skirt to dry it, "She thinks that James' father and Harry and my mother cheated on their spouses. Cousins. Which would not be out of the normal for the Black family. She thinks that Harry and I are actually Mr. Potter's bastards. Which would make us purebloods."

She could clearly see the point where Lily's jaw dropped and she had stopped breathing. After a moment of statue like behavior Lily blinked, "That is horrible. What does it have to do with you and Sirius though? He doesn't think that? Does he?"

Shaking her head, "No, he knows Mr. Potter. The Potters are not like the more eccentric pureblood families. They are kind hearted, and would never marry cousins just to keep their lines pure. They really don't care about the whole pureblood side. Plus he truly loves James' mother so very much, you should see them together. I want that one day."

Lily smiled at her, but didn't say anything even though Hermione could see the question floating in her eyes.

Picking up a stone as she skipped it into black lake remembering when Ron had showed her how to do it, "She thinks she found me Lily. A pureblood girl who is not related to the Blacks in anyway. I am not though, I am a half blood. She doesn't believe it though."

Picking up another rock, "She has blackmailed my Aunt, myself, and the Potters. She forced Sirius to send me a marriage request, I won't see it until my 16th birthday since it went to my uncle on my behalf. If I agree to marry Sirius she will not reveal that Mr. Potter, however untrue, fathered Harry and myself. It would ruin his reputation Lily. He is a honest and good man, I can't do that to him. She will also make the McGonagall family receive pureblood status since Harry is the only one that would continue the name. My uncle and aunt have no heirs."

Sitting back down defeated, "It isn't even my choice though, my uncle will decide who I marry as he is the only of age male left. It is barbaric."

Lily nodded her head with a stern look, "It is. So you and Sirius are basically engaged then?"

Hermione scrunched her face up, "I wouldn't say engaged, but he has asked. My family just hasn't responded. Sirius doesn't like doing what his mother wants, so he is rebelling. Also his mother is wanting him to join you know who's followers. He is being mean to me so they don't think I mean anything to him. It still hurts though, he seems really good at being mean to me."

Lily's jaw dropped again, "He's protecting you…."

Nodding her head, "The Slytherins can't see him being nice to me. It still hurts though, but that is why sometimes he is nice to me, and then it is like a switch is flipped. He remembers what he is supposed to be doing."

Sighing Lily stood, "I think I get it now. I am sorry I kept pressuring you to… well I don't know punish him. He is already in hell it seems."

Hermione nodded, "Come on." Swishing her wand cancelling out the spell around them, "Let's head back to the castle for lunch. The boys will be done with Quidditch practice soon and they will eat everything.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Practice had ended hours ago at the five boys were sitting in the shrieking shack.

Sirius was bouncing around the room on the old furniture as padfoot chasing Peter in his rat form. James and Remus were sitting across from Harry trying to get him to complete the change, "Harry you are so close, not five minutes ago your skin covered in a thick brown fur for a few seconds."

Harry just nodded as he listened to James as he closed his eyes again trying to remember himself running, no trotting, through the dark forest. He could feel all four of his legs moving together. He could feel the branches he was running through get tangled on his antlers and then tearing from the trees around him.

Suddenly he heard a gasp and opened his eyes to where James had once been.

Confused at not seeing him he looked around and then down seeing that he was much taller. Sirius and Peter both transformed back into their forms and were staring up at him as well.

Sirius was the first to speak up and come out of his daze, "Merlin's saggy bollocks Harry. Your a bloody Stag! Just like James! Maybe a few shades lighter. But you're damn near identical!"

Harry tried looking at himself the best he could, but not being used to his four legs and antlers all he managed was too fall down and break what he thought was a wooden chair.

Looking to James he saw a lost look in his eyes before the boy turned and left through the trapp door of the shrieking shack.

The others had called after him but he hadn't stopped.

Harry looked to Sirius and the others in panic, unsure of what happened with James or how to turn back.

Sirius just held his arms up to Harry, "Alright let's work on making you human again, damn we are going to need to find you another nickname. Moony be a dear and go find Prongs and see what just happened. Ya? Alright good."

Remus nodded his head and shuffled down the entrance as Sirius turned back to Harry, "How about Horny for your nickname mate?"

Harry shook his head and did his best to look affronted at that name. He was too worried about what was going through James' head to really care though.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Remus had managed to catch up to James before he had gotten too far. "James? What is going on?"

James stopped but he didn't turn around to face Remus as he approached. He didn't say a word until his friend had walked around him to look at his tear streaked face. "James what is wrong?"

James just shook his shoulders as he pulled in a breath. "My dad really cheated on my mother didn't he?"

The sandy haired boy put a hand on his distraught friends shoulder. "James your father said he didn't. You guys just look similar, I mean the two of you have gotten as close as you and Pads. But you have the same reactions. Him being a stag doesn't mean…."

"IT MEANS WE ARE RELATED CLOSER THAN DISTANT COUSINS!" James exploded. "I have a half brother...and sister. Oh Godric, Hermione is my little sister. I should be watching out for her with Harry. Fuck Sirius is basically courting my sister… and being an arse to her."

Remus' eyes were having a difficult time staying in his sockets as he watched his friend go into a meltdown, unsure of how to answer him. He himself had been having doubts on whether or not Mr. Potter had been telling the truth about fathering the siblings. "James, just remember what you keep telling Harry about Sirius. He is a good guy and everything will be alright. You know he is trying to protect her as well."

James just sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "I didn't think I would care if I had a sister that was being courted, but now… it is like I need to watch out for her."

Remus nodded as he tugged on James' arm to walk with him towards the castle, "You've been a single child for almost 16 year James. Your birthday is this month, I don't know what I would do if I had a sister honestly."

James just sighed kicking his foot through a flower in the grass, "What should I do Moony?"

Remus swallowed, "Talk to Harry and Hermione. Since Harry can't talk right now, I would say go find Hermione."

"Bloody hell Harry is stuck in his form I should…" He had gripped his hair turning back towards the shack for a moment but Remus caught his arm.

Looking in confusion at his sandy haired friend as he shook his head, "Sirius has Harry, Peter is there too. You should go talk to the calmer of the two since you are already wound up."

James just nodded as he looked around, "Do you know where she might be?"

Remus just chuckled as he looked around, not seeing the two girls that he was searching for. "She was studying with Lily earlier, so maybe check the library? Or maybe the great hall since lunch started."

James nodded taking off in the direction of the Library leaving Remus to head back to the shack and explain what was going on.

Wandering through the halls he turned a corner quickly bumping into a smaller figure both of them tumbling a bit. However, thanks to James reflexes due to years of Quidditch he reached out steadying the girl which turned out to be Lily, before they both hit the floor. "Oh! Sorry, are you alright?"

At Lily's nod he mumbled, "Okay. Sorry again." before walking around her with something clearly on his mind.

Lily turned and watched his retreating back in confusion before wondering what prank he was up too.

Following him quickly she had to run a bit to keep up with his long strides that his height allowed him to take, "James? Are you alright?"

Nodding his head as he briefly walked into the library with Lily following closely, but Hermione wasn't there. Turning to leave he was stopped in his tracks by Lily who was directly behind him with a concerned look on her face. "James?"

It took James a moment to compose himself before he was able to speak, "I need to find Hermione. Do you know where she is?"

Lily nodded, "She went to the loo, I was meeting her in the great hall. Is something wrong?"

James nodded and then shook his head, "I don't know. I think she is my sister, I just need to talk to her."

Lily grabbed his arm pulling him out of the library, "Okay, so I know I am not supposed to know, but since you brought it up. Why do you think that? Hermione told me about the blackmail, but she said it was unfounded. She doesn't think it is true, so why do you?"

James paled for a moment as he realized Lily knew more that he had thought, "Harry… he keeps doing things, that are too similar to me. We have to be related closer than distant cousins. I mean… right?"

Lily felt her heart pang at the obvious confusion that was running through James, "I won't lie. I thought he was your brother when I first saw him, and since they are twins… But your father told you you were cousins right? I mean you don't think your dad would sleep with his first cousin?"

James sighed and ran both his hands through his hair as he gripped hard, "It isn't like in the muggle world Lily. If my father did, he would hardly be the first. My grandfather and grandmother were actually third cousins. My father and mother are technically sixth cousins I think. Basically if you are a pureblood you are going to be related to every other pureblood family somehow, unless you came from another country. First cousins are really close though, but for the Black's that is normal. Which is why Sirius' mum is grabbing hold of this stupid idea. I just don't know anymore."

Lily had to push away the nauseous feeling about inter family marrying to focus on the fact that James was completely lost. "I think you should talk with Harry and Hermione. When Hermione was talking to me she sounded pretty certain that you were not her brother. Maybe they have their dad's eyes or something? Proof that he is their dad somehow."

He shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts. "Your right, mind if I join you for lunch?"

Lily smiled and nodded her head, "Alright let's go. I am starved by the way."

James chuckled a bit as he walked beside her talking about everything to get his mind off of the questions running around.

Hermione nearly choked on her beef pie as she saw Lily and James walking in laughing together. Taking a quick drink of her tea as they sat down, "Well hello."

She smiled at them, but her face dropped seeing James turn serious as he looked at her almost as if searching for something.

Glancing to Lily after a moment of uncomfortable silence, "Did I do something wrong? You both seemed happy and I feel as if I am about to be interrogated?"

James' expression softened, "Sorry 'Mione. I just needed to know something. Do you have proof that your father is, well, your father?"

Hermione's jaw dropped as she placed her fork down on her plate, "James what happened? Why are you asking this after all this time. I thought we all agreed that Sirius' mother was insane."

He nodded as he grabbed a biscuit and picked at it with his hands. Lowering his voice, "I know we did, but Harry and I are basically identical. He just keeps doing things, unintentionally that I do. It is too close. I just can't help but think he is my brother, and that you are my little sister."

Hermione pushed her plate away from her and stood from her chair, "James we should talk alone I think. Sorry Lily, but we can talk later."

Lily just nodded as she grabbed a few items putting them in a cloth before handing it to James, "Don't forget to eat."

He took the food in shock before nodding his head, "Thank you Lils."

James and Hermione found an unused classroom, as they walked inside Hermione locked the door and sat in one of the old chairs, "So what would you like to know so we can put you at ease James?"

Hermione may have sounded calm, but inside she was a mess. She knew she didn't want to lie, she couldn't, not to James. "I don't know what to say other than my parents never even hinted to the fact that my father wasn't my father."

James nodded, "I know you and Harry were working on becoming animagus'. I already managed it, it was kind of a see how far we can do something. I transformed before Christmas for the first time. I am a stag. Harry just transformed for the first time, he is a stag too. It is just too much Hermione, too many coincidences. I mean are you going to be a Doe?"

Hermione's eyes were wide, "He transformed? Our Aunt is going to be livid that he was working on it without her. Why did you even try without help! Do you know how horrible that could have ended for you!" Seeing James' face she took a breath and got back on track, "I don't think I am a doe James, i've seen parts of my form and I don't think I am too large. I have fur, paws and claws, and I am rather fluffy. Doe's aren't fluffy."

James looked down in confusion, "Typically close family are of the same type on animals in the books."

Hermione nodded, "True, but I am not my brother. I like to read, and study. I am not as hard headed about things that are 'instinct' I go by facts." Sighing she pulled out a book that her Aunt had given her, "We are related to you James, so Harry being a stag isn't too far off. Beside you two have more in common than I do to either of you."

James just frowned as he looked at her and she knew that he wasn't convinced, "Hermione all McGonagall's are animagi right? Obviously our professor is a cat, what was your father?"

Hermione took a breath, "Badger. Why?"

James just shook his head, "I am not understanding this. I really do think that you're my sister still. There is too much... I need to talk to my father."

Hermione felt her stomach drop knowing that she had to do something, "James. My parents are gone, please don't do this. I know it isn't true what they are saying, I know that your father isn't mine. My father loved me so much, and yours loves you."

James looked at her his resolve breaking. Nodding his head, "For now, but anything else… I'll owl my father before I even talk with you. I won't tell you if he admits to anything, I won't hurt you like that. Although I can't promise I won't change the way I act around you, until I have proof that you are not my sister."

Hermione raised a brow at him, "What do you mean? How will you act around me?"

James shrugged, "Protective. I know you have Harry, but he isn't always around."

Hermione frowned and crossed her arms, "You are usually with him if he isn't around. You do realize that right?" Grabbing her bag, "I will not be babysat James, not by my brother, and not by my cousin. I am almost… 16 years old, I am not a child nor will I accept being treated like one. If you're so concerned, maybe you might have a better chance at getting Sirius to stop treating me like Hippogriff dung. I am tired of the glares, and the jabs from him. They make the few times he is nice to me tainted, like I can't trust them."

James nodded as he grabbed his own bag, "I'll try, but I am already trying. It is a nightly argument in our dorm. Harry blows up at Sirius over something he said or did to you, we all get into it and he promises to try harder."

Hermione looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Try harder, I just lost all of my notes from charms class because that pompous arse friend of yours charmed my note quill to repeat, 'I am a know-it-all.' Over and over all the way down my parchment. Thankfully Lily let me borrow hers!"

James swallowed as if he was the one being scolded, "I'll talk to him 'Mione. So you and Lily are getting to be close huh? Mind…"

Unlocking the door and opening it with a swish of her wand she jokingly scowled at him as she left the room, "Oh no you don't Potter, this was about you and me. We are not adding Lily." Flipping her hair over her shoulder and walking off down the hall towards the Gryffindor common room to get her books for next class.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **So Harry has transformed, but now there is a bit more tension.**


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Little Spark of Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway, that belongs to JK Rowlings. I don't make any money from this either. I just do it for fun :) All original characters are my own, those would be the ones that you don't recognize from the books.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 _Take one breath, one day at a time; it won't always be this hard._

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Hogwarts - Head Table (The Next Day)**

Minerva was sipping her morning tea as she waited for the mail to arrive with her daily prophet. As the owls came swooping in she stopped for a moment seeing a post from her brother Malcolm.

Picking it up breaking the seal she could almost feel the color draining from her face as she read through the letter.

 _Dearest Sister,_

 _I am writing to inform you that our young niece is quite a bit more popular than we had originally thought. As I never had children I did not expect to be dealing with marriage requests, and I now have five to peruse at my leisure. Although one is disgusting and will most likely be thrown out right as I present it to her._

 _As her guardian and Head of House I am letting you know know in case there are any issues at school, as four of the five young men are currently attending Hogwarts._

 _The requests are from: Mr. Sirius Black, Mr. Lucius Malfoy, Lord Zambini, Mr. Rabastan Lestrange, and Mr. Galen Avery._

 _Do take care sister, and watch out for our niece, four of the five are Slytherin._

 _Your Brother,_

 _Malcom._

Minerva folded the letter carefully placing it back into the envelope as she watched the girl in question eating her breakfast with her friends unaware of what was going on.

Sighing as she ate her breakfast, things just became quite a bit more complicated. The only question now was why the boys suddenly all requested this new girl for a wife.

After breakfast was over she turned to the Headmaster, "A word in private Albus? We have something to discuss."

Dumbledore glanced down at her over his spectacles with a twinkle, "Of course Professor, do we need to invite anyone else?"

Shaking her head as she stood smoothing her robes, "No, not yet at least."

Nodding his head at the two made their way to the headmaster's office. After sitting down he smiled kindly, "What is it that you would like to discuss?"

Minerva simply passed her brother's letter to the headmaster to let him read what she had already.

Nodding his head as he finished and passed it back to her, "And what is the problem then? Hermione will be given the choice on who she accepts correct?"

Minerva smoothed her robes again, "What if there is more blackmail. Lucius Malfoy heir to the Malfoy name is on there, along with Galen Avery another heir, and while Rabastan is not an heir the Lestranges would rather die out than marry a half blood Albus. They must all know something that we do not, or know what Walburga Black thinks that she does."

Albus got up and walked to his desk with his hands loosely clasped behind his back, 'I see your point Minerva, but our plan still stands. Hermione need not know about any of this before her 16th birthday. Otherwise she may find herself in a similar position to being forced into the Yule ball with Sirius by Mrs. Black. Once she knows about any request, until a final decision is made she would have to accept invitations from all the men. Including Lord Zambini, and I think we all know that is a bad idea."

Stilling Minerva looked at the headmaster , "She will have to make a decision then in order to stop all advances? Not just denying one, but she will have to accept one?"

The headmaster stopped his own pacing and nodded, "Lord Zambini can ask for her until she decides on a husband, as his right. You can of course assign her a chaperone for all outings in order to preserve her chastity. The chaperone would have the power to end the dates if they got too close for comfort, but again the chaperone would go on all dates."

Minerva was looking down at a vase, however she wasn't paying it any mind as she thought about everything, "She won't be told. You are right that it is bad enough she knows about Sirius, I know the boy is confused and trying to protect her. However, I've seen many times where she leaves his presence with tears in her eyes. He isn't old enough to handle this, he is a barely 16 year old boy whose main concern should be school and quidditch."

The headmaster nodded gravely, "Very well it has been decided then."

Getting up he walked over to one of his many bookshelves, "Now I did have some other business to discuss with you. We've uncovered another horcrux." Pulling a box down and opening the lid revealing the Gaunt ring.

They had discovered Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem over the Yule holiday while most of the students were away at their homes.

"Albus you didn't put it on did you? You saw the memory." Minerva looked to both of his normal hands in panic.

"No, no dear. I had no intention of fulfilling that horror. Although, I must say it was difficult to resist." The two looked down at the dark ring, "The question now it where to place it, I do not think placing these items in the same area will be a good idea."

Nodding her head, "Yes, but both should remain in the castle. You-Know-Who cannot reach them here."

Nodding, "Voldemort Minerva. His name should not be feared. You are correct though, we must find safe areas here for the items. I am keeping the diadem in the room of requirement, the ring though, I think a hidden area in the forbidden forest will do. Maybe our dear centar friends would be willing to assist."

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Hermione was currently sitting outside by her tree after becoming too uncomfortable by the stares that she had been receiving in the library.

She couldn't understand why it seemed that she was gaining their attentions. She had asked one girl who had been watching her but she just took off only to find her way to a group clearly talking about her.

With her legs tucked slightly under her as she read something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. Looking up she smiled seeing a little flower floating next to her.

Turning to look behind her she smiled seeing Galen hovering the flower with his wand. "Galen, how sweet." She took the flower from the air as he sat down next to her, "I don't think we have a study time scheduled today though. Did I forget something?"

He smiled and shook his dark blonde hair, "No Miss Hermione, I just saw you sitting out here alone. It would be remiss of me to leave you alone without checking up on you."

She blushed slightly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "Oh, thank you. I was actually trying to avoid the stares and whispers. It seems I may be a part of a rumor, however I have no idea what it could be about. I am fairly boring compared to others."

Galen just raised a brow, his cheek bones seeming slightly more prominent, "So you don't know then?"

At the shake of her head and questionly look he sighed as he shifted into a slightly more comfortable position, "You're not as boring as you make yourself out to be. A third year ravenclaw saw you leaving a previously locked classroom with James Potter. I believe you were quoted in saying that what happened was just between you, and you didn't want to add Lily. I do believe you have a bad girl streak. Snogging with a cousin?"

Hermione's face was about as red as possible, she was sure there was not an ounce of blood anywhere else, "What?" Her voice was breathless as she tried to catch her breath that had suddenly escaped her, "That isn't true! I would never!"

Galen nodded his head as he watched her panic internally, "So you aren't snogging your cousin then?"

"NO!" Her voice came out shrilled in her panic, "Galen, I have never snogged anyone here, please believe me."

Galen just chuckled as he nodded his head, "I believe you, calm down Hermione. The rumors will calm down soon, it is hardly that scandalous."

Grabbing her things and shoving everything in her bag, "I am sorry Galen, I've got to go find James and the others. Oh no… Lily! I have to find Lily!" Hopping up quicker than Galen had time to rise before she took off at a full run towards the pitch.

She made it there quicker than she'd ever made it in her life. Her cheeks and top of her rest red while the rest of her was a pale white as she ran up the stairs to the bleachers where she knew Lily and Marlene watched practice.

Seeing Lily she ran down trying to catch her breath only to see a smiling Lily, "Oh my! Hermione? What's wrong?"

Lily and Marlene both dropped their conversation to tend to their friend, "The rumors… have you heard them? I promise they aren't true! I just.. Heard them… Oh bollocks."

Lily and Marlene just looked at each other confused as Lily turned back to Hermione, "We've been up here since dawn, we haven't heard any rumors. What are they saying?"

Hermione felt her world stop, "I had to talk to James about something private so we used an empty class. As we were leaving he started to asked me about you, I stopped him and said it had been about us, and I wasn't bringing you into it. Some Ravenclaw heard and now the entire school thinks James and I were snogging and trying to keep you from knowing!"

"WHAT!"

Hermione snapped her head upwards to see Harry, James, Sirius and the rest of the team hovering above them. The three boys all looked varying degrees of pissed off.

They must have come over when Lily and Marlene panicked about Hermione's appearance. "Oh Hi. Well as long as you know I would never kiss James. Never! The phrase they are using is kissing cousins and it is grossing me out."

Lily nodded her head, "Well thank you for telling me, hopefully the rumors will stop soon. It must be horrible for you to have been through that this morning alone, I mean you haven't ever gone to a school before."

Hermione bit her lip and looked to Harry before nodding, "I don't know what to do."

Marlene just smiled, "We can find you someone else to snog! Someone not related! Oh how about Frank?"

Lily just glared at her, "Sweet Alice would kill you for even mentioning Frank! It was a stupid idea."

Hermione sighed in relief thinking that at least one person was on her side. The feeling only lasted a few seconds until Lily betrayed her with a smile, "She should snog Sirius."

Glaring at the redhead as the blood rushed back to her cheeks. She could feel the boys staring at her from above and then heard a whooshing noise. Looking up she saw Sirius' retreating flying away from them.

Looking down as she tried to hide the tears welling up at his treatment. It was useless and a large tear drop fell on her hand. Looking back up to glare at Lily, "I rushed all the way out here to spare your feelings and this is what I get? You _know_ what is going on! Thank you for making things so much better!"

Grabbing her bag as she ran to the doorway to get away from everyone ignoring the plea and apologies from Lily. Once down below Harry was waiting for her hovering on his broom, "'Mione?"

Hermione just glared at him tears streaming down her face, "Leave me alone Harry, I just want to be left ALONE! I shouldn't have to be involved in all this childish drama. I tried sparing Lily's feelings and…. Why would she think that comment was alright? Especially in front of Sirius?"

Walking past him angrily wiping her face with her sleeve only to be pulled into a tight hug, "Close your eyes." It wasn't a request, she just buried her face in his dirty shirt from practice. Letting out a squeak as she felt him lift off the ground.

"Harry!" Wrapping her arms around his waist tighter than she'd thought possible, "Put me down!"

He ignored her plea as they flew for a bit, it was only a few minutes before her feet felt the ground once more. Hopping off the broom she glared at her brother, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

Harry raised his hands and she noticed that they were currently on the far side of Black Lake. No one really ever came over here, it was really close to the forbidden forest.

"I thought you needed to be alone." Harry just looked at her with concern in his eyes, "I use to come here before. You know when things became too much." He was worried about her, he knew she was close to snapping. This was worse than her over studying though, she was losing herself.

Hermione just stood there in the silence before wrapping her arms around Harry again, hugging him tightly as her tears began to flow again. "I want to go home. I miss the Weasleys, I miss Remus and Tonks, I miss Ron, I miss Ginny, I even miss old Sirius! The twins pulling pranks. No one cared if I had a conversation with a boy. I had no Marriage requests, I didn't have to pretend Harry. I don't know how much more I can take."

Running his hand up and down her back trying to calm her as he sat down pulling her with him, "'Mione. I don't even know how to begin. I am so sorry about him."

Hermione sniffed and shook her head, "No, don't mess up your friendship for…"

Harry put his hand over her mouth, "You are my best friend Hermione. I just get the added bonus of calling you my sister too. You and I have been through more together than I ever thought was possible. The best things and the worst things in the world."

Hermione nodded as she looked out at the water, "I guess I owe Lily an apology for blowing up on her."

He turned and frowned at her, "No you don't. She owes you one. What she did was uncalled for, she knew the tension that was there. She knew he could hear her." Swallowing he thought about his next words, "He was worried about you. He was the first to stop practice and fly over to you. Lily's words must have gotten to him too."

Hermione sighed and started talking about the upcoming O.W.L.'s and how it didn't really matter how Sirius treated her, she was going to be studying from then on.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Please review :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Little Spark of Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway, that belongs to JK Rowlings. I don't make any money from this either. I just do it for fun :) All original characters are my own, those would be the ones that you don't recognize from the books.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 _Never jump to conclusions because you never know where you might land._

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Hogwarts - May 1st 1976**

 **Library**

Hermione hadn't been joking with Harry last month about her planning for the upcoming O.W.L's. SHe had spent the last two months with her nose in a book, just this past week Hermione had been forced to visit Madam Pomfrey twice for her stress and anxiety.

Luckily Lily and her had put their spat behind them in preference for studying together. Although there had been a great many apologies from Lily, including a box of sugar quills for her to nibble on while they studied.

The boys had become scarce knowing that if they made the wrong move around Hermione or Lily their brooms would most likely end up snapped in half. The girls had been prank free since they attempted switching Lily's ink with disappearing ink and she had unknowingly used if for an essay. All five boys had ended up with a shock at her displeasure.

Lily and Hermione were currently scribing notes down hastily from their spot outside by the lake. Other's would come and go as they studied and finished, Severus was their most consistent study partner. Although even he took a break every now and then.

Lucius and Rabastan would often study with the girls in the Library, while they were studying for their NEWTS.

Galen while not studying for a final would come to keep them company while working on his classwork. He always managed a small smile from the girls as he presented them with their flowers.

James was standing in the doorway of the school with Remus as he watched the girls writing notes completely unaware of their surroundings. Remus while standing with him had his nose in his charms book as he finished re-reading the chapter for the fourth time. "James, I really need to go study somewhere where I can sit and take notes. Why are we even standing here?"

James glanced at his friend, "I am watching over Lily flower and my… Hermione. Of course."

Sighing Remus put his book away, "You still think she is your sister don't you? James, just talk to your dad. You know he will help you see reason."

His ebony haired friend rolled his eyes as his gaze once again found the girls, "Either way it will make him feel horrible. Either he will be caught, or I don't trust him."

Remus just looked at Hermione, "Well you don't. You truly believe that she and Harry around your siblings don't you?"

When James didn't answer him Remus flipped through the pages of his charms book again, "There is a NEWT level charm in here James, basically it will tell you you're apart of a blood line relation. It is varying, but basically if you are an immediate family member of someone, you will glow green. Distant relation would yield a yellow color. So if you do the charm on Harry or Hermione it should tell you if they are immediate or distant relation."

James just grinned widely as Remus began to regret giving him the information, "Remus you are brilliant my friend, what is the charm?"

The two hurried off to their dorm to figure out the best way to do the charm. Leaving Hermione and Lily to study without being watched even if they hadn't know that they had been.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

James was planning on casting the charm on himself and Harry after dinner once they were in their dorm after practice since the book had said the two would glow for about ten minutes.

He was practically jumping on his bed from his nerves, he knew the charm would at least turn them a faint yellow as cousins, but he didn't know what he would do if it was any darker. As he watched Harry and Sirius clean up and strip their dirty practice clothing he pulled out the book and his wand.

Remus' eyes were watching him like a hawk as James looked up at Harry after reading the spell again, "James?"

Harry turned to find a wand pointed at him and froze, "James? What are you doing?"

James swallowed as he held up the book, "I am really sorry about this, but I need to know if we are brothers. Remus showed me this charm. It won't hurt, we will just glow a bit for a while."

Harry opened his mouth to object but James had already spoken, "Scoprire le relazioni!"

For a moment nothing happened and Harry looked down at his body in confusion. However after a moment he noticed a pale glow emanating from him as it steadily darkened to a yellow.

James looked on with a sigh of relief as the yellow continued to darken. However he sucked his breath back in when it didn't stop, it kept darkening to a pale green. After another minute both Harry and James were glowing bright green.

Harry was looking around the room confused, Sirius and Peter were confused while Remus was shocked as if expecting something else. Looking back to James, "Why did you turn us green James?"

Peter and Sirius would have chuckled at their green friends if it hadn't been for the tears welling in James' eyes. "He lied." Before he quickly locked himself in the boys loo.

Remus looked at Harry with wide eyes as he realized what it meant, "It was a relations charm. To tell how closely someone is related to you. Yellow means distant relative. That is what we thought would happen since you were supposedly cousins. Green means direct relation, like a parent or sibling…"

Sirius' sat down, "Merlin's sweaty sack, you really are James' brother."

Peter looked at Sirius, "And that mean Hermione is his sister. Right?"

Remus just nodded silently as Harry was internally panicking, this shouldn't have happened! How were they going to figure this out when they hadn't figured Mrs. Black out yet! They might have just ruined his grandparents life, at the very least the relationship with their son.

Grabbing his cloak he ran out the door not caring that he was glowing like a damn fairy, he needed to find their Aunt. Ignoring the questioning looks that he was receiving as he ran through the halls on his way to Minerva's private rooms.

Knocking loudly on the door non stop until it was opened, "Harry? For goodness sake boy, what happened to you? Inside now!"

He let his Aunt pull him inside, "James cast a spell. Yellow was distant family, green was direct relation. We are obviously green and he is freaking out! I know he has been questioning things lately, but I didn't think… he would do this!"

Minerva just looked at him wide eyed, "We will need to speak with the Headmaster. He is not here at present though. Go back to your dorm and keep young Mr. Potter there. Tell him I am writing his father to discuss the issue and see what may be the problem."

Harry nodded his head, "Hermione wasn't back in our dorm yet either. She and Lily have been studying like crazy."

Nodding her head, "I will find your sister. Go back to James now though."

Harry nodded and ran back hoping that everything would be over soon. Once he got back into his room he noticed the door to the loo was open, and everyone was gone.

Turning he ran from the room once more, "Mione…" He knew that James would be tracking her down next. He had passed the Library on his way to and from his Aunt's rooms so he knew she wasn't there. Remembering her spot by the lake with Lily he ran faster.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Standing in the same door way that he and Remus had been in earlier as he watched Hermione and Lily still studying. That was his little sister.

James glanced briefly at Sirius growling at him, "I may have to break your nose later for treating my little sister so poorly. I can't believe Harry hasn't done it more than the one time after the Yule Ball."

Sirius looked at his friend with widened eyes, "You know…"

James just glared at him cutting him off ending what he knew was going to be another speech on being mean to keep her safe, "You can find new friends if it keeps up."

"What is he doing?" Peter squeaked out.

James and Sirius stopped their bickering as they heard Peter and looked up to see Galen Avery creeping up behind Hermione with his wand out and pointed in the girl's direction. Neither Hermione or Lily who was facing the approaching Slytherin had noticed him.

James, Sirius and Peter all pulled out their wands unaware of the friendship between the three, or the fact that he always without fail surprised them with flowers.

James took off running pointing his wand at the Slytherin, "Expelliarmus!" Followed quickly by another spell to send the Slytherin flying into a tree with a hard crack before he slumped to the ground.

Hearing the girls scream James's head snapped in their direction, but before he could ask if they were alright they had jumped up knocking over all their books and spilling the ink in their haste to run to Galen's side.

The boys were both in shock seeing the girls panicking over the slytherin. "What is going on?"

Hermione's head all but completely turned to where her head almost looked as if it was on backwards as she yelled at him. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING JAMES POTTER? YOU HURT HIM!"

James put his hands up in defense, "He had his wand drawn at your backs! He was going to attack you!"

Lily stared at the trio in disgust as she tried helping the groaning man from the ground, "He was picking us flowers you utter toerag! You know being nice! Not everyone hexes another house without provocation!"

James just looked at her as if he'd never seen her before as Remus and Harry came running over to them, Remus had gone off to find Harry after James decided to locate Hermione and tell her everything.

Remus stopped seeing Galen groaning in pain while the girls alternated between fussing over him and yelling at James.

Sighing he walked over and helped Hermione who was miserably failing at getting Galen off the ground. James and the others looked at him like he was crazy, "I've studied with them on occasion, Galen is a friend to them."

He looked at Hermione while holding Galen against his side, "Come on, I'll help you get him to Poppy."

Hermione smiled at Remus as Lily ran back to get their things along with Harry. Lily calling out over her shoulder, "We will meet you there!"

Ignoring James, Sirius and Peter as they slowly levitated Galen in front of them so he wouldn't be knocked about with what Hermione was fairly sure a concussion and a few broken ribs.

Once they got into the healer's ward Remus placed him on a bed and then walked back to find Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione looked down at Galen as she saw a bruise already forming on the temple of his head, "I am so sorry Galen."

He tried smirking, but it came out as more of a grimace. "It is alright, they were trying to protect you. I guess we should have seen it coming, I am a slytherin after all."

Hermione huffed as she sat upright, "If they actually studied more they would have met you before like Remus had! They went off all half cocked and came up at the wrong conclusion."

Galen grimaced at her high pitched rant but looked at her as if thinking of how he was going to phrase something.

Hermione saw the look and raised a brow, "Just ask whatever is on your mind, I am hardly in the mood for word games." Rubbing the back of his hand with hers to try and sooth his pain.

Galen nodded in acceptance, "Does this mean you are accepting me in a courtship? Since you are at my side and not Sirius Black's? May I begin courting you publically?"

Hermione sat straight as an arrow for a moment as she slowly slid her hand from his and sat both hands clasped in her lap cautiously. Her mind buzzed with the realization at what he was saying. "What do you mean Galen?"

Galen looked confused at her withdrawing from, "My marriage request for you of course. Did your Uncle not inform you of it? Most tell about the requests immediately, and since you knew of Sirius' request..."

Her eyes widened as Galen revealed what he knew while he struggled to sit up, "It is common knowledge in the Pureblood circles that Sirius placed a Marriage request for you over the summer hols, it is horrible how he treats you by the way. My father looked into it and found a document claiming that your Grandfather was actually from a pureblood line, he owled me to inform me to sign the request. You are beautiful, smart, and pureblood why would I refuse such a chance?"

Hermione stood quickly backing away from his cot as he continued staring at her. "Not to place myself at an disadvantage, but I am not the only one you know. I won't tell you their names since that is their choice and you obviously are in the dark on the subject, but I know you have more requests that just Sirius' and mine. 'Mione we could be good together, your brilliance and my cunning, our children would be pureblood elite. You have more choices."

Holding his hand out to her as she continued to back away, "Hermione please come back over here."

Shaking her head no as she cradled her head in her hands as the beginnings of a migraine were coming upon her, "You lied to me Galen."

Dropping his hand to the bed, an impassive look on his face now as she was retreating from him, "I never lied. Your Aunt and Uncle lied to you by not informing you. I spent time with you, got to know you. Helped you with subjects and was helped in others by you."

She couldn't take it anymore and fled from the room as a confused Remus returned with a exasperated Madam Pomfrey.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

So that didn't go so well…. Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Little Spark of Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway, that belongs to JK Rowlings. I don't make any money from this either. I just do it for fun :) All original characters are my own, those would be the ones that you don't recognize from the books.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Don't jump to conclusions, there may be a perfectly good explanation to what you just saw.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Unknown Location - May 7th 1976**

The sound of a knocking echoed through the loud room as Albus Dumbledore called the room to attention. There were only a handful of people in the room, but he knew each and everyone would fight with everything they had to save the wizarding world. His eyes shined over the top of his spectacles as the room quieted and everyone gave him his attention.

"Good Evening friends. Thank you for coming this evening on short notice, I know how difficult it can be to get away at times." The old man said with a kindness that only he could give.

As he looked around the room he could see all of his previous students except for two that had not attended his school, many of them had their own children in his halls now. The Potter's and the McKinnon's to name a few.

Some like the younger more energetic ones had yet to settle down like the Prewett twins that were standing near the back mirroring each other's stance.

At their collective nod Dumbledore continued as his eyes found the Bones family members that were present. "We have received information that the Bone's family will be targeted tomorrow evening, the plan will be to take their younger children in order to draw out the rest.

Edgar Bone stood with his eyes wide with fear, "My children? Albus?"

Walking to Edgar he placed a hand on his shoulder, "Dear friend, we already have a plan in motion. A safe house has been established, and tonight we are moving your family. They will be safe."

The Prewett twins stepped forward, "What can we" "do to help?" Gideon and Fabian had spoken together.

Albus smiled as he nodded his head in thanks, "There will be quite a bit to move, more hands will be appreciated."

Fabian stepped forward away from his brother curiosity gleaming in his eyes, "Not that we are not grateful for your information that you uncovered, but who gave it? Lately we seem to always be one step ahead."

Albus looked around to see the collective room staring at him with the same question. Nodding his head, "We have come across information through pensive visions that have shown things yet to happen. Things that have been turning out to be true. Horrible futures that we are hoping to change, we have been successful so far and it is my hope that we continue to do so. I will not give a name for the supplier for security and safety reasons."

A small balding man looked up at Albus, "How do you know this person is spinning tales? They You-Know-Who isn't using this person to throw us off? It is rumored that he is a talented legitimatens, they could be planned visions."

Dumbledore looked out at the questioning eyes, "I myself have been scrutinizing the visions for months now. I would know if they had been falsified. I actually did uncover a set of visions that had been altered without the individual's knowledge at the time. A memory that was placed by Voldemort in an effort to draw the individual out. I have information for years that have yet to come my friends. Each and every one is going through not only myself, but others as well. We are doing everything we can to make sure we move our chess piece correctly."

Dorea Potter stepped forward, "He knows about this person then? And the visions?"

Shaking his head as he smiled, "No not yet Lady Potter, The false vision that was placed, has yet to happen yet. Curious how time works isn't it? Knowing of a trick before it happens."

Gideon's eyes widened with awe, "You have a true seer then?"

Dumbledore hesitated only slightly before answering, "No, close enough though dear boy. Close enough."

The following night the empty Bone's house was consumed by fire swiftly death eaters as they realized that they had been outsmarted by the order.

Upon revealing the failure to obtain the patriarch Bones member to their rank to their master the death eater found themselves screaming out in the pain that should have been delivered to the Bones.

Letting out a frustrated yell Voldemort blasted holes across the empty dining hall that he was in as his followers laid groaning on the floor around him.

"How do they know!"

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Are you planning on sharing my toilet for the rest of your days?" Moaning Myrtle wailed once more before diving into a toilet as Hermione leaned against a wall on the far side of the bathroom reading her book in silence ignoring the ghost.

Hermione sighed and closed her book as she looked around the empty room. She had been looking for the most hidden away locations for her studying after her conversation with Galen in the infirmary almost a week ago. The only people she'd actually spoke too were her brother, Lily, Alice and Marlene.

Even they hadn't gotten too much out of her, only the fact that she had a lot to think about.

Harry had tried to convince her that James had been in a moment of blind rage and confusion due to the spell he'd cast on Galen. She couldn't forgive him though, not yet. Once she would forgive him he would start in on her being his sister.

That was something that terrified her, had he told his father about his findings? She didn't want to be the reason James and Harry's family fell apart. As much as she was pretending to be Harry's sister she knew he was always going to be closer to James.

Sirius… she didn't even know what to think about him. She'd seen his face as she argued with James over Galen's fallen body. He'd looked truly worried about her before he realized that she was taking Galen's side. After that, he'd looked hurt. Like she had physically hurt him by getting close to another guy.

Running her hands through her hair as her stomach growled loudly, echoing around the large room. Glaring at her stomach as she tried to remember the last time she'd eaten.

Realizing that she'd had dinner last night, but had missed breakfast heading straight for her classes. Waving her wand as she cast a tempus charm to find if she was too late for lunch only to realize that it was already near the end of dinner.

Grabbing her books as she walked out of the bathroom and towards the great hall for some food. Nodding her head as she figured she would just grab something near the first years and duck out before anyone in her year recognized her.

She knew this close to OWLs even her brother and his friends had their noses in their books as they crammed for their own tests.

Stopping she remembered that her Aunt had requested that she come by her office after dinner to discuss some matters that had come up. She briefly wondered if she was finally going to tell her about the other marriage requests, or if Harry had mentioned the row between her and James and she was concerned.

Peeking in the great hall she looked down her house table and didn't see her dorm mates or the boys, in fact there were only about twelve people sitting at the gryffindor table. Sliding into her seat she grabbed a few pieces of chicken and other sides as she pulled another book out and began reading while eating.

Just as she finished her plate and was getting ready to put her book away she felt a hand slid over her shoulders as the person sat down next to her. Looking up she wa shocked to see Sirius staring at her, his arm still on her shoulders.

Looking at his arm uncomfortably she just murmured, "Sirius?"

Sirius sighed and removed his arm from her, "I just figured it would make it a bit harder to run from me. I needed to speak with you, and Hermione sightings are a rare occurrence these days."

She nodded not knowing what to say, "I've been studying. Exams are almost here."

Sirius just gave her a look that said he didn't believe her for a second, "And hiding. Hiding from me, James, any males except your brother really. Even Galen has been looking for you, he actually came out to our practice to talk with Harry. So mind telling me what is going on? I don't think I did anything wrong that day other than trying to protect you from a wand pointed at your back."

She sighed and looked around the room, "Not here Sirius. Can we talk somewhere more private?"

Nodding he stood and held his hand out for her, she took it in a shock. She had expected him to let her hand go, but he pulled her along behind him. His hand gripping hers as if he was afraid she would disappear on him again.

They walked for quite a while until they were standing on the bridge that led out towards the pitch, no one was around since the last game had been on Sunday.

She'd missed it in her grief and panic she realized as she saw the empty pitch in the distance, "Who won?"

Sirius sighed as he leaned against the railing, "Ravenclaw. 320 to 140. I guess James, Harry and I just weren't in the game. Got a pretty nasty bruise on my leg from the bloody bludger."

Biting her lip she looked down, "I am sorry, I just wasn't… I couldn't be around anyone. Does James still think I am his sister? Harry said he did some spell."

Sirius nodded as he looked down at her while she was avoiding his gaze, "We all think it now. James has been ranting around the dorm calling you Harry and Hermione Potter. Whenever someone says either name he follows it with 'Potter'. I did the spell again myself Hermione, between Harry and James. I got the same result. Not to speak so highly of myself, but I am damn good at charms and spells."

She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, "Has he spoken with his father?"

Sirius nodded once more, "He told him about the spell and the results. My results as well. Dad is still denying it though."

She slid down the wall to sit on the floor of the bridge as he sat with her, "I need to tell you something Sirius. I need you to swear to me that you won't tell anyone. I shouldn't tell you, but it is ripping me apart. Harry too. I need you to understand though, maybe redo the test and falsify the results."

Sirius just stared at her curiously as it dawned on him that she wasn't shocked at the results, "Mione why would I do that? You guys are James' siblings! He has always wanted some, not like this of course. James isn't upset with you; he is worried sick about you. What is it that you know?"

Taking a sharp intake of breath as a sob wracked through her. Sirius slid his arm around her again, this time pulling her close to him as she cried into his chest.

Swallowing as he felt her hands gripping his shirt as if she would fall apart if he released her. Wrapping his other arm around her as well he rested his cheek on the top of her head. "Tell me, we can figure out whatever it is together."

Just as Hermione looked up another voice called out her name, "Hermione? What are you doing out here. I told you I needed to speak with you in my office after your dinner."

Both Hermione and Sirius looked over to see Professor McGonagall briskly walking to them, she faltered seeing her niece's red face and Sirius' arms wrapped around her. "Dear? What happened."

Sniffing her nose Hermione pulled away from Sirius as she kept her Aunt's gaze, "I need to tell someone. I can't keep lying, it is going to destroy the Potter's. James did a spell, he thinks we are his siblings now. Please!"

Sirius looked up at his professor in shock watching the color drain from her face as she tried to compose herself, "Dear, let's go and talk."

The small girl still wrapped in his arms nodded, but her grip on his shirt didn't release. In fact he would swear she gripped him tighter as she responded, "With Sirius. I'm not lying to him anymore. It is hurting him too"

He watched different emotions flitted across his usually stern head of house as he stood up from the ground bringing Hermione with him. "Very well. We will need to include the Headmaster and your brother as well then. Find your brother and meet me there."

With that she turned and left them alone on the bridge once more.

Sirius looked down at her with a strange look, "You know they are going to discuss what I am to be told right?"

She sighed knowing that he was right, "As long as you understand why Harry and I are not James' siblings I don't care to be honest. I don't want to be at fault for their family problems when Mr. Potter is innocent."

It hadn't taken them too long to find Harry considering he was sitting in his dorm along with James, Peter and Remus. When Sirius and Hermione had entered James shot up, "Hermione!"

Sirius felt her stiffen at James' approach and placed himself between the two, "James, not now. Harry needs to come with us though." He looked over at him as he continued, "In the headmaster's office, something has come up regarding Hermione and I."

Harry stood slowly as he eyed the two of them. The fact that his sister hadn't released his hand, or that her face was splotched from tears escaped his notice. "What happened?"

Sirius just calmly replied, "They are waiting on us three." Turning he guided Hermione back through the door and left Harry to follow them.

Before the three got too far an elf appeared with a note for James from the Headmaster requesting his presence immediately. "I guess I am coming as well."

The four walked in silence to the headmaster's office, their Aunt came down to let them in only after a moment of waiting. "Come on up."

As they entered they saw the Headmaster sitting at his desk which was surrounded by three plush chairs and a long plush couch. He smiled at them and wave his hand in front of him at the couch, "Please have a seat."

Picking up a dish as the Headmaster walked around the front of his desk, "Lemon drop?"

At the shake of all their heads ne nodded and put the dish back down as Harry and Minerva took a seat.

Hermione glanced at Sirius' hand for a moment before slowly removing her hand as she sat on the couch next to her brother followed by Sirius.

James sat on the far side of the couch as he looked around the room, "Are we waiting on more people?"

The Headmaster nodded, "Your parents are on their way James, they shouldn't be but a moment."

Albus shared a knowing look with Minerva as he watched the children, everyone could clearly see Hermione had reached her breaking point. "Miss McGonagall, are you alright my dear? A calming draught?" He lifted one that had obviously been prepared for her from his desk.

Shaking her head, "I've had four this week Sir, with finals and everything…. Madam Pomfrey told me no more till Monday at the earliest."

Nodded his head as he looked at her with worry in his eyes, "She told me, she is alright with you having this due to the circumstances currently. However you will be put to bed after this with a good sleeping draught and will get no less than twelve hours of uninterrupted sleep. Healers orders."

Hermione's eyes widened at the thought of sleeping so long this close to OWLs but as she saw the stern look on her Aunt's face she just nodded her head and took the calming draught from the Headmaster's outstretched hand. Downing it quickly she felt the familiar calming sensation flow over her.

Clasping his hands together as he nodded in approval as the floo glowed a bright green as Lord and Lady Potter stepped through concern clearly written on their faces as they saw the boys and Hermione.

"Ah Charlus and Dorea good to see you again, even if the situation is a bit strained at the moment. Please have a seat." Waving his hand at the two available chairs to his left.

Charlus was looking at James who was clearly avoiding his father's gaze. "Hello Headmaster, does this have anything to do with a certain spell that was cast? Are the children alright?"

Nodding his head, "No Charlus, I do not believe this started with a spell. However, I do think a spell was the final straw so to speak. I think it is time certain truths come out." Turning to look at Hermione. "Now, I believe you wished to tell Young Messer Black some truths, I know you were only expecting to tell him however in the best interest of all I do believe the Potter's are informed as well."

At that information Harry choked on the air that he had been breathing in causing everyone to look at him.

Albus looked over his spectacles at the boy, "You disagree?"

Harry glanced at Hermione and then Sirius before shaking his head, "No Sir, but you told us that we couldn't tell a soul Headmaster. It has been killing me too, but…. You said it was for the greater good."

Nodding his head gravely, "I did say that didn't I my boy. Harry even I am known to make mistakes, none of us are impervious to error. Would it be best to not tell a soul, of course it would be." Glancing at Hermione who was staring at her hands now, "However, I shouldn't have expected you two to go through it alone. No one your age to confide in other than each other, secrets can become a curse. They can consume you, I fear your sister is feeling that curse within her. It is spreading now as well to James, and most likely his parents."

The headmaster stood and walked over to the pensive trailing a finger along the rim, "The horrors that you and your sister have faced Harry, it is no wonder that it is too much. To live your own death only to be pulled back, it is a horror I hope never to experience to be honest. And yet here you both are, trying to live normally when at night your world becomes your living hell."

The Potter's and Sirius were beyond confused by this point looking between Harry and Hermione who were both pale and looked to be lost in their thoughts.

Dumbledore walked back over and sat in front of Sirius as he spoke to the room, "You will not be told everything not only for your own safety, but for theirs as well. I understand from your Professor that young Messer Potter performed a spell and believes the twins to be his siblings? Can you please explain that before we go any further young Messer Potter?"

James nodded, "Remus found a spell that glows yellow for distant relations and the darker the yellow the closer the relation. Green means immediate family, siblings or parents and their children. Since we are all here you can assume correctly it was bright green. Sirius repeated the spell and got the same result. I wrote to my father about it, but he is still denying it."

Charlus looked at his son and then the others, "I deny it because I have never been unloyal to your mother James. We were so happy when she became pregnant with you, she would have been only three months or so along when the twins were conceived. We were married for years before that even happened. It just isn't possible that they are mine."

Nodding his head Albus looked around the room as he took a breath, "Ah, it is always good to expand your knowledge. Sometimes it came come back to bite you though. Just so you know you will get the same green result with Hermione and James. However, they are not siblings."

The headmaster silently performed the spell as Hermione, James and Harry all began to glow green. (AN:Remember Hermione shared Harry's blood now.)

Dorea's eyes widened and Charlus' jaw dropped, "But how then?"

Dumbledore stood and looked more serious than Harry had ever seen him, "All of you must promise to me that what is said here today will not be told to another. If anyone else is to be told this meeting will be repeated."

Sirius nodded first, "I swear it." Everyone else soon followed with their agreements.

Nodding his head the headmaster clasped his hands with a smile on his face as if he were discussing his socks. "Harry and Hermione are not Professor McGonagall's blood family, they are in fact Potter's. Lost ones, but Potter's nonetheless. They are also not the children of Charlus Potter, they are in fact your children James."

James' jaw was currently on the floor somewhere, his eyes were about to pop from their sockets, and he couldn't remember the basics of breathing for a moment. "Wha…."

Albus smiled as he looked around the room at the shocked faces. Even Harry and Hermione looked shocked although that could be contributed to his delivery of the news.

Charlus was gripping his chair while Dorea was holding onto him.

Sirius was gripping Hermione's hand so tightly he figured he should probably continue speaking. "They are accidental time jumpers. They are not yet born here and travelled here from 1998, where unfortunately we had just lost this war. A war that will last nearly thirty years in their time."

Charlus swallowed as he tried composing himself, "At the meeting you mentioned the information was from pensive visions that have shown things yet to happen. You alluded that it wasn't a seer per say, but…. It was them. Wasn't it Headmaster?"

Nodding his head the Headmaster smiled sadly, "Yes, the pensieve memories were from Harry and Hermione. There was a time glitch and they are both about 3 years physically younger than they were before coming back here. Unfortunately to them they are not just visions of the future, they are their past. A past that we are now trying to stop from happening in our future."

Dorea looked at Harry and Hermione realizing for the first time that they were in fact her grandchildren but pushed it down to keep the information moving, "You were both so young, just students. How did you manage to know so much? The things that were in the visions..."

Hermione couldn't look at Sirius, fear of the betrayal, shock, or pity she would see held her back.

Harry however had no qualms about speaking, "We didn't mean to come here, I held Hermione in my arms May 2nd, 1998 as Voldemort himself cast a killing curse at us. We were sent back here not knowing what to do. We gave the headmaster our memories, what we knew happened during the first war. Well right now."

Hermione was looking at her hands as her voice was heard for the first time in a while, "We never expected anyone to start talking about marriage requests or causing problems with James and Mr. Potter. The blackmailing, it is all our fault. But we didn't know where else to go." She looked up at the Potter's with tears in her eyes, "I am so sorry, I… We dealt with so much for so long I am just emotionally a mess."

Charlus got up quickly from his chair walking the two steps to Hermione before lifting her from her seat and wrapping his arms around the trembling girl. "It isn't your fault. I still don't blame you or Harry."

Harry sighed realizing that the headmaster intended for them to both be seen as James' future kids. It made sense now that they shared the same blood. "Charlus and Dorea are our grandparents. If you performed the spell on Charlus and I it would be a yellow."

Sirius just stared at Hermione who was still wrapped in Charlus' arms as they separated, "We lost the war?"

Harry nodded and Hermione looked at him as she sat down while Charlus returned to his own chair patting James on the shoulder who seemingly was still in shock.

The Headmaster spoke, "Thanks to their collective memories we know where to strike now. We know the dates people died, we know more than we would ever have hoped for. We know how to defeat him. I feel horrible that while I have been using the information they provided that I have failed to keep them from harm."

Hermione looked up, "We were not harmed Sir."

Dumbledore smiled at her, "Emotional harm can be worse than physical my dear. Before you even arrived you both had been through hell at the hands of Voldemort. You've both been subjected to the three unforgivable curses, multiple times. Not to mention the other forms of pain you've received. Only to wind up here, with only each other that fully understands the hell you've been through. To know what happens is a curse, and you know that while we know everything, somethings cannot be stopped."

Sirius looked at Harry with a question in his eyes, "The day after the ball, when you said Hermione had been broken already. They day your parents had been killed? James was your dad..." He turned looking at his best friend ignoring the sharp intake from Mrs. Potter.

Harry sighed thinking about how he would answer, "Hermione and I had to think of ways to incorporate what happened to us in our time with us here. Everything I told you was true, except that it wasn't our home our parents were not there. We had been captured during the war. I was held in the dungeon along with our other friend while we were forced to listen to her scream while they torchered her. That was all true, what they did to her."

Hermione jumped up from her chair and walked away unable to listen to them talk about what happened to her clasping her hands uselessly over her ears to block out the sounds.

Harry sighed and got up and walked over to Hermione wrapping his arms around her, "I am sorry."

Wiping her eyes she shook her head in his chest, "It doesn't matter I suppose, it is in the past." Trying to calm her breathing as Harry rubbed her back.

As they walked back over Hermione looked at Sirius, but clearly speaking to the room. "I am sorry I lied to you."

Sirius stood, "You had too. Don't worry I am not mad at either of you. If your parents didn't die in that house, where were they? They were alright then? Jamie?"

Hermione looked at James and then the Potter's who were intently listening, she looked to Harry as he closed his eyes before he answered as if reading from a book, "They were already dead. James and Lily Potter died October 31st, 1981. Never really knew them actually, but they died protecting..." Taking a breath. "Pretty much everyone was dead by the time Voldemort came for us in 1998. Sirius June 18th 1996, Remus May 2nd 1998, Dumbledore June 30th, 1997, Aunt Minerva May 2nd 1998 so many dead."

Wrapping her arms around Sirius' middle hugging him as she saw tears forming in his eyes. He'd just taken in a lot of information about his chosen family, his own fate included. "Sirius, I think you should sit."

He pretty much fell in his chair taking her with him as he pulled her into his lap wrapping his arms around her as if she were a stuffed bear that he was using to console himself. "What about Peter?"

Harry glanced at the Headmaster not knowing what to say.

Nodding his head Dumbledore started speaking, "One of the great many things that we hope will happen is saving not only those who were killed on the light side, but also saving those who ended up lost following the dark path.

Your friend Peter, who laughs and jokes with you was one of those lost souls Sirius. Harry and Hermione only ever knew him in their time as a Death Eater, but had no idea how he ended up on that path. Harry and Hermione decided early on that they would not judge him or others based on their future actions however horrible they were."

Sirius looked at the girl in his arms, "He was a dark wizard? No, not Peter."

Hermione looked up at him nodding her head, "He was Sirius. Do you remember when I fell asleep in Harry's bed and James and Peter woke me by getting really close?" Her eyes went to James' who was now staring at her intently.

Sirius nodded furrowing his brows. James' strained voice spoke up, "Ya, you completely had a melt down when you saw them."

Nodding her head as she looked at James, "I saw Peter looking down at me smiling first. That is why… Peter was in the room when I was being... cursed. He was the one who locked Harry and Ron, our other friend, away so I wouldn't have help. He laughed at me when I screamed for help, I still have flashbacks. That is one of the reasons why I don't hang around you boys much, he is so sweet here. It hurts that I am afraid of him at times, and I don't want him feeling bad for something he has never done, and hopefully will never do. If I flinch I always try and make it up to him."

Harry nodded his head, "I feel the same way, Pete is great here honestly. I forget what he was at times. I see him, and I can't fathom why he changed. To answer your questions though, yes he died in March of 1998. I don't remember the date though, it was the same day Hermione was torchered. I forced him to remember a life debt he owed me, Voldemort had given him a cursed hand after he'd cut his own off. It strangled him to death when we got Hermione out and he didn't try and stop us. You guys can't treat him any differently though, he never needs to know what he might have become."

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **AN: Okay so I know this is horrible, but Break. This explanation will continue in the next chapter I promise, but this is a really long chapter already.**


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Little Spark of Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway, that belongs to JK Rowlings. I don't make any money from this either. I just do it for fun :) All original characters are my own, those would be the ones that you don't recognize from the books.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Just Breath.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Headmaster's Office - May 7th 1976**

The group had taken a small break while Charlus and Dorea watched their grandchildren carefully, memorizing their features.

They talked about a few other lighter subjects as they let the Potters and Sirius absorb everything they'd learned.

Hermione who was still curled up on Sirius' lap look over to her Aunt, "I actually had a question for you. Something that Galen told me in the infirmary."

Harry raised a brown, "Remus said you were worried about him when he left to find Madam Pomfrey and all but ran from Galen when they returned. You never told me why."

Hermione bit her lip as she glance at Sirius before looking back to her Aunt, "He asked me if me being worried about him, being there with him, meant I'd chosen him since I was with him rather than Sirius. He wanted to know if he could begin to publicly court me."

Hermione saw her Aunt stiffen as she felt Sirius' grip on her waist tighten. Looking at her brother she could see the confusion on his face and she knew he'd been in the dark as well. Looking back to her Aunt, "He said he'd placed a marriage request for me, and that he knew of others. Is it true?"

Straightening in her chair their Aunt gathered herself, "I spoke with the Headmaster after your... Uncle owled me with a concern about your requests. You have received five marriage requests to date Hermione."

Charlus cleared his throat as he leaned forward, he'd never had a daughter, but his father raised him so he would be ready if he did. "What are we going to do about that? More people means more problems, especially in the situation we are in."

Watching the younger girl's eyes widen at the information Minerva sighed, "I didn't tell you because if you knew who, you would be forced to go on dates or attend events together. I know you were terrified when Mrs. Black forced you to go to that ball with Sirius. Neither of you wanted to go to to that. You do not need to be informed by your Uncle until your 16th birthday. We were trying to give you more time to yourself."

Harry was watching his sister as he saw the panic in her rise, "Can you tell her who? We can just keep it a secret so they don't know."

Minerva looked at Hermione, "Would you be able to keep up the facade of not knowing? You already know of Sirius and Galen. There are two others that are currently attending Hogwarts, the fifth already graduated. Every time they speak to you they are gauging if you know about it. You would not be able to reject their invitations after you are 'informed'."

The Headmaster sat in his chair, "Now that you have more than one marriage request, you will not be able to reject any invitation as long as you are not already attending something with another possible suitor or have specific plans set. Basically whoever asks you first."

"What if I really don't like someone? What if I want to reject a marriage request to stop having to go places with them?" Hermione looked at the Headmaster.

Charlus looked at her with a pained expression, "In order to reject offers, you must accept one fully. If you accept before your 18th birthday, the young man will have the right to set the wedding date before you graduate if that is their choice. After the wedding they will have the right to remove you from school to become their wife at home full time if that is their choice. You may be stuck going on unpleasant outings for years if you wish to graduate depending on your husband."

Hermione jumped out of Sirius' lap ignoring his pained protest of her heel accidentally coming down on his foot. Screeching, "WHAT!"

Hermione's head was snapping back and forth between the Headmaster her Aunt and her grandparents for all intents purpose, "You make it sound like you know there will be unpleasant dates?"

Minerva sighed, "One of your requests comes from an older man who is less than… proper. I've spoken to the Headmaster already about hiring a chaperone for you my dear. It is within the rules, they are there to ensure your chastity."

Hermione kept her Aunt's gaze as she turned bright red from embarrassment, avoiding all looks from the males in the room. "Your chaperone will be required to go on ALL dates, with all your suitors, no picking."

Hermione glanced at Sirius whose own cheeks were slightly flushed at the conversation. Looking at her empty seat next to him before sitting in it, she didn't know why she'd sat in Sirius' lap for so long. "I will go crazy not knowing, I will do my best not to make it seem as if I know. The older man can't take me from school now correct?"

Shaking her head Minerva was glad she could give her some good news, "No, you are not his wife and Hogwarts students are not allowed to leave during the year. There is however one Hogsmeade trip left this year, he could ask for you to meet him there if…"

"Hermione will you go to Hogsmeade with me after OWLs?" Sirius blurted out knowing that the old man would try as he ignored the protective looks that he was receiving on Hermione's behalf from every male in the room except the Headmaster.

Hermione stared at Sirius as her cheeks pinkened, "Yes I'll go with you Sirius." She gave him a small smile of thanks before looking back to her Aunt who was sporting a grin.

"Well, since you have a date that won't be an issue. But he can request you from the moment you step off the train for the Summer hols if he finds out you know prior to your birthday. Sirius cannot ask you to spend every moment with him for all of the summer." Minerva continued on as she gave Sirius a pointed look.

Looking at her niece, "You're sure you want to know?"

Hermione looked over at Harry before nodding, "I'll go crazy not knowing. Honestly, I'll be lost in my books till OWLs anyway, and I won't be able to concentrate on them if I am questioning who."

Minerva nodded, "Very well. You already know Sirius Black and Galen Avery. You have also received requests from Lucius Malfoy, Rabastan Lestrange and Kosco Zambini."

Choking on air Hermione sat straight in her chair her fingers gripping her thighs so she wouldn't jump, "Zambini! No no no, Lucius told me he was looking for wife number five since all the others DIED mysteriously after not giving him a son! Ugh, he was all handsy…. He told me my hips looked good for 'bearing boys'…."

The last part came out as a whisper as she sank into her seat as close to Harry as she could get while staring at the floor. Charlus snorted as his wife put a calming hand on his back, "That man will not get near any member of my family."

Hermione's eyes shot to Sirius' as she heard him apologizing, "I am so sorry I left you alone at the Yule ball. You danced with Zambini and Malfoy there."

Sighing Hermione reached over and took his hand, "Rabastan saw me there by never came over, it would have happened if you were there as well. It isn't your fault Sirius, we discussed this."

The Headmaster nodded with a serious demeanor, "That is why a chaperone will be brought in. We don't need one of the men putting you in a compromising position that may force your hand."

Hermione snorted as she gave a dry laugh drawing the attention of the room, "My hand is already forced and you know it. Mrs. Black has had me by the neck since day one. She would destroy Mr. Potter by revealing her so called knowledge about his siring Harry and I. We can't very well say, 'No, were James' sprogs. Doesn't matter that he was three months old when we were born! Doesn't matter that Lily hasn't decided that she even likes him yet! That doesn't happen till seventh year!"

Sirius looked over at her smirking, "Seventh year?"

Glaring at him, "Hush you!"

Her glare faded quickly seeing hope shining in James' eyes, "Harry said Lily Potter earlier didn't he? I almost missed it. She says yes!"

Rolling her eyes at James, "You have got until seventh year buddy, and a long way to go I think."

James just grinned at her as if nothing could take away the happiness that he felt, "Shouldn't you be calling me Dad? I don't think I like the back talk, your grounded."

With the ice broken the room broke into laughter as Hermione's jaw dropped, "Excuse me? Oh no no no. That is not happening."

Sirius chuckled until James' eyes were on him, "And no more sitting my baby girl in your lap! Definitely no broom closets, and I better never find you in the dorm alone."

Hermione blushed fiercely as James called Sirius on being handsy with her as Harry leaned in close to her ear, "I think it has gone to his head."

She just glared at her brother as Charlus looked up at Minerva, "Would it be possible to be a part of reviewing her Marriage requests?"

Minerva frowned, "My brother truly believes she is our niece Charlus. He wouldn't understand why you wouldn't need to be there, in fact it would be a conflict of interest since he is aware of the supposed blackmail." Adjusting herself in her seat, "He has already agreed to let Hermione have the final choice though. There are only a few months left before their birthday, I don't see her getting a ton more. It is possible to receive others after,I will let you know if she does though."

Charlus was put out but nodded his thanks, "Very well. I would like it if the children both might come to the manor this summer break for a week or two. So Dorea and myself could get to know them."

Minerva smiled understandingly, "I am usually here at the school until the end of July, over a month after the students leave. They can stay with you until then?"

Dorea beamed at the thought of everyone coming over, "Oh yes. A house full of kids, Remus will be staying with us too. I will be baking a lot of cookies!"

Sirius turned and looked at Harry and Hermione with a curious look before shaking it off.

Hermione frowned, "What is it Sirius?"

"Nothing. I just. It is weird that you are James' kid is all." Hermione could clearly tell he just threw it in, but she was too relieved to care at the moment so she let it slide.

James looked to the Headmaster, "Um, since Remus is going to be spending the summer with us, shouldn't he know?"

Harry looked away, "If he knows will you tell Peter too? I know the moment we leave here you two will probably ask Mione and me about a million questions. I don't know how well I will be able to answer Peter. Remus sure, he was like a uncle to us. He taught me how to cast a patronus charm in my third year, breaking the rules. But Peter… our future wasn't kind to him."

Dorea placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Tell him. Be honest. Maybe down the road if something tempts him, or things get too hard. It might make all the difference if he knows what could happen. Do it gently though, remind him that you are his friend now."

"I agree, the truth can hurt. However seeing the pressure ands stress gone in the two of you, it can set you free as well." Charlus wrapped an arm around his wife.

James stood and walked to his dad wrapping his arms around his waist in a hug, "I am sorry I doubted you."

Charlus hugged him back, "I know why you did it Son, I don't blame you. No one could have seen this coming."

Sirius looked at Hermione, "I am going to stop being a prat to you, no more pushing you away."

Hermione just smiled and nodded her head, "I think it will be fine, and if it isn't we will just deal with it. Let's just hope the others don't realize I know about their marriage requests."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry, Hermione, James and Sirius had left the Headmaster's office soon after their conversation died leaving the adults to talk in private about options for Hermione's chaperone.

Getting to the boys dorm they saw Remus and Peter were gone, along with their bags and assumed they'd been dragged away to do studying.

James and Sirius fell back on their beds as Harry and Hermione sat of his.

Harry looked at his two mates before clearing his throat, "So, any questions?"

James just raised his brow as he lifted his head, "I have about a million or so, probably more. I think my first question is to Harry, and it is going to sound a little cryptic. Did you know? Before Remus told you about him? Does she know? I know you tried talking him into telling her…"

Harry just grinned as Hermione spoke up, "If you are referring to Remus' being a werewolf since childhood then yes I know. I've known for nearly eight years, so I have the both of you beat. I won't force him to tell me though, that is his choice."

Sirius looked at her with apprehension, "and you are fine with it?"

Hermione hit him with a pillow at him, "I have studied with him, laid with my head on his shoulder, fallen asleep on him, laughed with him, I am fine with it." Going wide eyed as she looked to Harry with pure excitement in her eyes, "HARRY! They know, that I know, that they know, that Remus is a werewolf now!"

Harry's face was one of disbelief at her rambling outburst, "Is it just hitting you Mione?"

Growling as she huffed tossing the pillow at him again, "No! We can make the potion for Moony now! We couldn't before because they didn't know were we were from, there would have been questions."

James raised a finger with his mouth pursed, "One it is really weird to hear you call him Moony. Two, what potion?"

Hermione beamed at James while practically jumping up and down, "Oh relax Prongs, or I'll get you antler warmers for Christmas. The potion is called wolfsbane and it isn't invented for years, but I can make it in secret so the real inventor will still get his acknowledgment. He will still transform… painfully unfortunately, but it will help Remus keep his own mind during the full moon, less injuries and such. Less of a chance for him to hurt someone if he comes across someone. If he saw me in his wolf form without wolfsbane I wouldn't probably be dead. On wolfsbane he would be able to remember me, he would be able to fight the urge to attack me."

James and Sirius mouth were dropped open as Harry grinned at them, "She knows about you too Padfoot. So are you happy know I had you abandon your idea a few weeks back to find her in dog form to see if she would pet you?"

Sirius held his hands up in faux innocence, "I was just going to snuggle her? Maybe a few wet slobbery kisses." He grinned at her as she blushed.

Clearing her throat she gave him a look, "You might have walked away with a limp after I fixed you."

She smirked hearing him whimper and cross his legs, "Did you ever find it odd that Peter got a stinging hex to the rear last month, he was limping for two days?"

James eyes shot up, "He never told us why! What happened?"

Hermione looked at her brother, "I just stepped out of the shower, with my towel wrapped around me, thank godric, when I saw him in a corner in his rat form. I hexed him about four times before he scurried from the room." Huffing she muttered, "Pervy boys."

Sirius let a growl at the thought of wormtail trying to see her naked. He turned pink as he saw his friends and Hermione staring at him, "He shouldn't have peeped like that s'all."

Hermione just smiled, "Well good to know you never planned to spy on me as padfoot then."

Sirius just blushed deeper before getting whacked in the head by James' pillow.

Harry just gave Sirius a look before he shook his head, "Alright next question?"

Sirius bounced up and down, "Your Mum is Lily!"

Hermione raised an unimpressed brow, "That wasn't a question you know?"

Sirius just waved his hands in the air as if it didn't matter, "No, I mean all this fuss about marrying you because you are really a Potter and while you are. You are still a half blood!" He started laughing, "She is destroying the one thing that she is hell bent on saving! That's rich."

Sirius bit his lip as he became more sullen, "You said James and Lily were killed in 1981. Did I raise you? Or Remus?"

Harry looked down playing with the fuzzies on his blanket, "We didn't know either of you till we were in third year. So no. We stayed with Lily's muggle family. Part of Peter going down the dark path… well I guess we should start when the prophecy was told."

Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the evening telling the boys what happened from James and Lily dying, Peter's betrayal, Sirius being framed, Remus being an outcast, Peter in hiding and up to their Hogwarts years.

They had fallen asleep before Remus and Peter made it back finding their friends all deep in sleep with tear tracks down their faces curled up in bed together after having pushed James and Harry's beds together.

Both boys got into their own beds uncomfortably left to wonder what had happened.


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Little Spark of Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway, that belongs to JK Rowlings. I don't make any money from this either. I just do it for fun :) All original characters are my own, those would be the ones that you don't recognize from the books.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Things are changing.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Transfiguration Class May 8th 1976**

Setting her wand down at she looked at the bowl of water in front of her as she finished transforming it into a small fish while charming the water fish to swim around as if it was a real fish.

She sighed as she watched James, Harry and Sirius all talking and so far had their fishes chasing one another around the room. The three boys had even gone as far as adding coloring to their fish, they looked real.

Remus leaned down next to her ear and whispered, "Everything alright Hermione?"

Her head shot up as she nodded her head, "Oh yes. It has just been a weird day. OWLs start in three days, and I feel oddly out of sorts."

Remus nodded as he brushed a loose hair from his face, "Ya, and the fact that Sirius has for some reason decided to basically use a sticking charm to be at your side almost every second that you are out of class today. After nearly a year of him hexing you, ignoring you and worse. I am sure that can put you out of sorts."

Hermione was sure her face alone rose the temperature in the room as her face burned bright red at his words. "I uh. Sirius and I have come to a …. Truce." Biting her bottom lip remembering that they were planning on telling Remus and Peter over the summer hols once they were at the Potter's. No need to get everyone upset right before OWLs.

Turning in his seat to look at her with a brow raised, "Truce? I am guessing that Harry and James are both in the loop?"

Hermione frowned as she looked down at her hands, "I had a break down Remus. I was a mess and those three were just there." Hermione glanced to her side seeing Peter sitting up with his head down having fallen asleep when the Professor stepped from the room, "I don't want to bring it up again, I would be a crying mess. I will tell you about it, I promise. I guess Sirius just decided to give me pity on the matter." bumping his shoulder with her gently.

As her Aunt walked across the room nodding her head as she inspected each of the transfigured water fish, "Very good, I expect two feet of parchment on the benefits and consequences of using three different types of materials by next class. Class dismissed."

Hermione smirked as she flicked her wand down having her water fish swan dive into the top of her brother's head as if it was a water balloon.

Remus bust out laughing as he and Hermione ran from the room as Harry jumped up with a yelp at the cold water.

Still laughing as she walked next to Remus towards the great hall. As they turned a corner Hermione nearly fell to the floor as she walked into a hard chest. Looking at her waist seeing two arms around her as well as Remus' behind her.

Looking up she stalled for a moment before getting to her feet, "Galen? Sorry about that, I wasn't watching. How are you doing?"

Galen just smirked down at her as he released her, "I am doing very well thank you. You've been scarce lately, I wanted to continue our discussion from the infirmary. I shouldn't have blurted out what I did, I hope you can forgive me. I was a little out of it."

Shaking her head, "Oh, well you did hit your head. I am glad you are better, I've just been studying for OWLs. Remus and I were just heading to lunch, so I will see you later Galen."

Hermione gripped Remus' sleeve before tugging him along. Before she got too far Galen's hand wrapped around her upper arm tugging her back, "However since you are aware of my marriage request I wanted to invite you to Hogsmeade with me after OWLs. Would you please join me?"

Hermione's mind would have gone haywire if it hadn't been for Sirius already asking her. She knew Galen had tried to plan it now. Shaking her head gently as she stepped backwards toward Remus so he would release his grip on her. "I am sorry, but Sirius has already asked me to attend Hogsmeade with him. I am unavailable."

She saw Galen's face fall for a moment as he took in her words. Out of the corner of her eye she could see shock appearing on Remus' face at her admission.

Galen cleared his throat, "Well then, as I know the summer hols will be right after would you do me the honor of attending my father's summer moon gala. It is the weekend after school lets out."

Hermione internally cried knowing she would have to accept. Even though she'd made plans to go to James', those plans were generic and wouldn't count since they basically took up half their summer. "I am sure it will be a delight Galen. I am spending the first part of my summer with the Potter's, but I don't believe an evening away would be an issue. I will need to clear it with my Aunt however, you understand don't you?"

Galen grinned as he took her hand and placing a light kiss on the back of it. "Of course, I will owl you when I plan to pick you up so the Potter's have forewarning. Good luck on your OWLs."

With that he turned on his heel and left leaving Hermione and Remus alone. She turned to see a look of utter disbelief on his face, "I had a breakdown about a few things… One big one is that apparently Galen has given his own marriage request for me."

Remus shook his head and nodded, "I can see. I probably would have had one two if I found out that type of information. Why did you agree to go with Galen thought? Do you like him?"

Hermione sighed and bit her lip, "As a study partner, yes. I can't say no to him though. It is like a male tug o war, I am not allowed to deny him or Sirius without agreeing to marry the other. It is supposed to give both parties a chance to woo me until I make a decision. I can only say no if I have already agreed to plans with the other person."

Remus just looked horrified, "That it….. Just wrong."

Nodded as she kicked her shoe at the wall, "You're telling me, I feel like a toy that two dogs are going to be fighting over."

Remus snorted as the image of Sirius as Padfoot with a doll that looked like Hermione in his mouth. "Well, just hope they don't pee on your leg or something."

Crossing her arms she huffed, "They will be neutered if they try that!"

"Ouch! What is it with you and talking about neutering?" Remus and Hermione turned to see Sirius, James, Harry and Peter walking up behind them.

Remus cocked his head to the side, "Oh Avery just asked Hermione out. I guess he asked for her as well. She mentioned that she felt like a toy that two dogs are going to be fighting over soon, I just said I hope neither pee on her leg, and well you heard her response."

Sirius frowned and looked at Hermione, "Avery asked you out? When?"

Messing with the corner of her book she looked around not wanting to meet his eye, "The Summer Moon Gala, the weekend after school is out. He tried for Hogsmeade, but I am already going with you."

Peter's head popped up, "Why are you going with Sirius?"

James and Sirius both saw Hermione flinch ever so slightly at Peter's voice before she smiled at him, "Because he asked me. How is your Charms essay coming along Peter? Did you still need help before tomorrow?"

It was obvious to James and Sirius now that they knew about the future that Hermione was overcompensating for her flinch by being extra nice to the boy. Sharing a look as Peter nodded, excitedly, "Oh would you Hermione? The guys just tell me to figure it out."

She smiled as her ink stained finger messed absentmindedly with her bag, "I'll meet you in the common room tonight at 6, I'll review it and give you the notes. Sound good?"

Nodding he fidgeted a bit, "I'll be there at 6."

Sirius just stepped forward gently putting his hand on the small witch's back as Peter started talking excitedly to Harry about possibly trying out for Quidditch next year. "Can I talk to you Hermione?"

She nodded and told the boys goodbye as she walked away leaving Sirius to catch up to her. Only a moment later his form was next to hers as she glanced at him curiously, "Yes? Did you need help as well?"

Clearing his throat, "No, I am good. It is about Pete. You are always nice to him. It that your way of…. "

"Coping. He isn't the person I knew. It is really hard sometimes, but I just have to remind myself that maybe he can change. If people were nice to him, maybe that alone would change everything. Sometimes you boys forget he has a hard time in class, I don't want him feeling left behind."

Nodding his head, "I'll do better, I promise. You have to remember though that you're not alone in this. We can all save him. Last night though, we didn't really talk about your time at Hogwarts. When can we do that?"

Blushing she tucked a wayward curl behind her ear, "Well maybe after OWLs we can talk. But it is a long story, I thought you guys wanted to wait until Remus and Peter knew?"

Sirius bounced on the balls of his feet, "Ya, we did. But Harry mentioned a troll, so…"

Rolling her eyes as she shook her head realizing that she should have known they would get something out of her brother. "It was first year. One of the teachers let it in the castle. That in itself is a really long story. We really should wait."

Groaning his head fell back as if she'd told him they were postponing Christmas, "Not fair, I am not giving up though." Sirius looked around for a moment realizing that they were alone before clearing his throat, "I wanted to know if I could ask you out the day after we all get to the Potters. I wanted to take you out to the back gardens, they are really pretty."

Biting her lower lip as she nodded as her cheeks turned a light pink, "Yes. But, you don't need to ask me out all the time. I am sure you have more exciting things you want to do on your own or with the boys. Please don't feel like you need to protect me from Avery all the time."

It was Sirius' turn to look sheepish as he shook his head shoving his hands into his pockets. "I just wanted to show you."

He gave her a grin while spreading his arms out and giving her a formal bow before taking her hand and rushing them off towards class so that they wouldn't be late.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Malfoy Manor**

The room was stiffer than normal as Lord Malfoy sat along with his Dark Lord, "My Lord things are progressing as you have wished."

The Dark Lord nodded his head, "Ssso i've been told. Your ssson has sssent a marriage requessst for the girl asss well ass the Lesssgranges, Avery'ss, and Zambini. They have all assssured me that the girl hasss no interessst in Black?"

Sipping his wine before tapping his fingers on the stem of his glass, "None that we are aware my Lord. The boy treats her horribly typically, however…"

A low hiss sounded, "However what Luciusss?"

Swallowing, "Something happened this past week, Galen Avery was attacked by young Mr. Potter. She appeared to have taken Avery side at the incident, however my son saw her fleeing the infirmary. She was absent outside of class all week, Galen said he informed her of his marriage request. She denied him for Hogsmeade on the grounds of already going with Sirius Black. Their relationship seems to have changed as of yesterday my lord."

Voldemort's red eyes flashed in warning, "I told you I wanted her with Avery's ssson or yoursss. If Young Avery has mucked up his chance, your ssson had better charm her."

Clearing his throat, "She agreed to attend the Summer Moon Gala with Galen Avery…"

Red eyes flared, "Only becausse ssshe knows ssshe has too. That is not how you get her. Ssshe won't say yesss to him when the time comesss."

The blond man leaned back sure of himself and his son, "Lucius will of course be at the Gala to woo the girl my Lord. We will not fail, Malfoys will only succeed. My Lord if it is your desire for her to be the next Lady Malfoy, then she will be."

The pale man calmed as he looked thoughtfully into the flames if the fire, "We will sssee. I do think I will attend the Gala asss well, I wish to sssee for myself this girl. Sssomething doesn't ssseem to add up about her. All my loyal ssservants have become enthralled with a mear girl. Why? I might need to bring her in myssself."

Abraxas looked at the man, his serpent like features glowing in the dark room. "My Lord?"

With a wave of his wand rich brown locks of hair covered his head, skin tanned over his pale skin, a nose appeared from his flattened face, and red eyes changing from red to a dark blue. "Sssimple glamor charmss to look ass I once did, I know I was attractive. Maybe I can lured this little gryffindor myssself."

As he stood the charms fell away, he knew that when the McGonagall twins arrived his plans began to unwind. The other two had already graced him and were on their way to being loyal followers. They knew nothing. Mear children.

The twins however… that was something he would figure out. Avery on more than once occasion mention his son remarking on the girl's powerful aurora. He would have them as well.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

So we will be seeing a meeting soon, how will Harry and Hermione react?


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Little Spark of Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway, that belongs to JK Rowlings. I don't make any money from this either. I just do it for fun :) All original characters are my own, those would be the ones that you don't recognize from the books.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The prettiest smile hide the deepest secrets. The prettiest eyes have cried the most tears. And the kindest hearts have felt the most pain.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Potions**

 **May 27th 1976**

Hermione was sitting in her seat in potions next to Severus as she was finishing up the last six inches of her last OWLs question.

The week had been grueling, there had not been a single prank by the Marauders all week as even their noses had been in their books. While she as Sirius had been cordial since he and the Potter's had learned of their true origins the extent of their conversations had been about requesting a book or notes that the other had.

She had just finished hastily writing in her last sentence when her quill flew from her hand, "Quills down."

Watching as her paper vanished while a growing pile of papers appeared on her professor's desk. Trying to breath she couldn't help but think about all of the additional information that she could have put into her last answer.

Feeling a tuck on her robe she turned to see Harry and Sirius smiling at her, "It is over come on."

She shakily stood and briefly saw James and Remus helping Lily from her seat as well. Letting the boys lead her from the class and outside and down towards the whomping willow.

She was stunned when she saw that the boys had put together a picnic away from the trees reach, but close to it that people didn't venture out this far.

"When did you guys plan this?" She heard Lily asking as she sat next to her.

James just beamed proudly, "We thought about it yesterday actually, we figured you girls would need a easy lunch after being stressed all week. Oh and I promise there are no jinx, hexes, or curses on any of the food, drink, spoons, well on any of it."

Hermione smiled as she plucked a grape from the basket trusting James at his word. "Thank you."

Looking at Lily who was soaking up the sun while taking out a cucumber sandwich before someone sat down next to her. Looking over she saw Sirius smiling down at her while holding a cup of tea for her. "Figured you might like one?"

Nodding she took it, the cup warming her hands as she took a relaxing sip. "Thank you."

The group spend the rest of the day lounging about and relaxing. They only had next week and then they would all be on their way home.

Hermione and Lily ended up removing their socks and shoes as they dipped their feet into the lake while the boys had gotten their brooms and were flying overhead in a mock match.

Hermione couldn't help but notice that Lily's eyes were following James' movements fairly well, "So you like James?"

Sputtering as she looked to Hermione with wide eyes before she calmed down a bit, "He is different, besides it is not like you have room to talk. Ever since you came 'back' from your seclusion Sirius has been all over you. Not like snogging or anything but he trails after you like a puppy. You are totally soaking up his attention too!"

Blushing as she looked down fiddling with the hem of her skirt, "Things are a little different I'll admit. Like you said though, we aren't snogging or anything. We aren't together."

Lily nodded, "The two of you are dancing the dance. It seems as though he isn't the only one though, I thought for sure you were going to get with Galen a few times. What happened?"

Looking over at the boys before answering, "I don't know. I guess I just don't see him like that. He told me that he put in a marriage request you know? It just feels strange being around him now. He kept it from me. At least with Sirius I knew."

Lily nodded as she pulled her knees to her chest, "True, maybe you should ask your Aunt if she knew?"

Scrunching up her face Hermione rolled her shoulders, "I did ask, and she did know. She didn't tell me because if I knew, every time he asks me out, if I am not doing something with Sirius or specific plans with friends I can't say no. It is the same with Sirius, I can't reject either until I accept one of the marriage requests."

Picking up a rock, tossing it into the lake. "I am not required to be told until my sixteenth birthday, so I won't be presented with the requests until then. She was trying to protect me for a little bit longer."

Her redheaded friend frowned, "I see. Um. James has been asking me to marry him for years. Why didn't he do that with me?"

Hermione gave her a small smile, "Respect. It is archaic what they are doing to me. I guess I am okay with Sirius' request since I know he didn't want this either. It was forced on his as much as it was me. I really don't have a choice technically, my uncle told me the decision was my own. However ultimately if he wanted too he could sign acceptance on any of them without my input as the patriarch of my family. I also cannot chose anyone who doesn't send a marriage request."

Lily put a hand on her shoulder, "I am sorry you are in this. Well on the bright side Sirius and Galen are both good looking and smart. As much as it pains me to say about Sirius, he is really smart."

Giggling she nodded, "That he is. I don't have to answer until I am 18, but I will be basically dated them both until I decide. It is strange."

Lily's eyes widened as she leaned in close, "So the could both drag you into broom closets? Can you say no to that? I mean you don't seem like the type to just snog two guys."

Blushing she shook her head, "My aunt is arranging a few things, one is a chaperone for dates so I am not put in an awkward position. I don't have to snog them, a snog is not a date. Is it? Oh merlin….. They could ask me to meet them…"

Hermione stood quickly as she looked at the boys in the air. "Harry! James! I need to talk to the two of you." Looking back to Lily, "Be right back."

She walked quickly to where they were at as they landed, "Lily was talking to be about the whole Sirius and Galen thing. She asked if I could say no to them dragging me into a broom closet. I mean what if they ask me to me them there… I am not someone who just snogs multiple guys in…"

James gripped her upper arms in his hands, "Breathe, first off. Second, Sirius would never do that to you. Third, he can't. Neither can Galen. They have no rights to you like that. You can say your not comfortable meeting them somewhere or going somewhere with them, you just need to offer up an alternate place. That would be something to tarnish your reputation and it isn't allowed, the chaperone will help as well."

Hermione breathed in and out nodding her head, "Alright."

Looking up she saw the others had landed behind James and Harry all with looks of worry on their faces.

She could see Sirius looking her up and down like he did the day at the Potter's, as if he was looking for an injury. His eyes lingering on her wet bare feet as she remembered her socks and flats were by the lake with Lily still. "What's wrong?"

Shaking her head, "James just clarified something for me." Looking back to James mouthing 'Thank you', before walking back to Lily.

Sirius just looked at James once Hermione was out of hearing range, "What did you clarify? She looked panicked."

James just frowned, "Lily basically asked if you and Galen could take advantage of her now. Since she can't say no to a date. More specifically if you two could ask her to meet you in a broom closet."

His arms reaching out as if exposing anything that could be hidden, "I would never do that! Hell I asked her to Hogsmeade, you can't get more public than that. I wouldn't take advantage like that, you know me. Now if she really wanted it..."

Harry just looked between the two of them, after smacking Sirius upside the head. "I don't think she is worried about you Sirius. Hermione isn't one to kiss and leave, she isn't the quick snog type."

Remus cleared his throat giving a slightly disturbed look to Harry, "Well I haven't seen her do anything, but you guys have only been here this year. Who would she have snogged before that… at home school?"

Harry ducked his head realizing that Remus and Peter still thought they had been home schooled, "That is what I mean, she won't just snog both of them."

"Um guys?" The boys all turned to see Peter staring at the lake's edge. Hermione and Lily were both standing, socks and flats on, talking to Lucius and Severus.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Almost the moment Hermione had reached Lily and the girls put back on their socks and flats they both turned to see Lucius and Severus, "Ladies."

Lucius turned to Hermione, "I was wondering if I might have a word Hermione?"

Looking to Lily before nodding her head, "Of course Lucius. Here or did you want to walk?"

Lucius turned slightly and looked around, "How about we take a small walk? Just to the docks?"

Nodding she looked at Lily, "Let the boys know where I have gone?"

Lily nodded as Hermione fell in step beside the seventh year, "How did you fare on your Newts so far Lucius? I know seventh years have another week until they are completed right?"

Lucius tilted his head in confirmation, "Most are done, they were aligned with your OWLs. However extra items are next week that is correct, apparition and apprenticeships are being tested next week."

Hermione smiled, "I still haven't decided what I want to apprentice in my seventh year. I was thinking Runes or Potions. Or maybe Charms? Oh and then there is transfiguration of course. You have an apprenticeship in Potions with Professor Slughorn correct?"

Nodding his head gracefully, "That I do. Not that I require the work, but my family owns an apothecary. I have grown up knowing the different ingredients and how to grow them, knowing how to make the perfect bottle of wine can be quite relaxing. I daresay it is the best wine."

Hermione nodded, "Not biased at all are you?"

Lucius just raised a brow completely missing the sarcasm in her voice, "Not at all. Tell me how did you fare with your OWLs?"

Taking a breath as she looked around, "The best I could I assume, I've been studying like mad all year basically. Of course I feel I should have been able to get a few more inches in on the different effect of gillyweed if I'd had another few minutes. I only managed six inches."

Letting out a chuckle, "I do believe six inches on gillyweed will be more than enough for an 'O', most people can only manage two or three on the topic. I am impressed Miss McGonagall. I do hope you will continue to pursue potions. That however is not what I wished to discuss with you today."

Hermione stopped as she stepped onto the dock with Lucius, "Oh? What is on your mind?"

Lucius looked at her for a moment, "It has come to my attention that Galen informed you of his marriage request?"

Hermione nodded suddenly uncomfortable.

Lucius watched her carefully, "And that you were unamused by it. Why is that?"

Hermione swallowed remembering that Lucius had given her a marriage request as well. It dawned on her that he may be testing her about his own. "Well he lied to me about it Lucius. I spent nearly every day in his presence this year only to find out in the infirmary with his asking if I'd chosen him. It was a shock to say the least. Omission is lying in my mind, I don't like games when it comes to serious topics."

She turned and leaned against a post, "My uncle is waiting until I turn 16 to tell me about them. He was trying to let me get through my first year here without that added to things. I had to get through my OWLs with that clearly on my mind. Honestly I'd be lying if I said I didn't hold some level of contempt against him for it."

Softening her face knowing that she was probably looking upset, "I know you're just trying to help your friend by talking to me Lucius. I understand, but I am still upset with him. This is all not even mentioning that the first time he saw me after, he asked me out to some Gala after I couldn't go with him to Hogsmeade since Sirius asked me, knowing I can't say no now. He isn't giving me space."

Lucius tilted his head to the side as his hair fell silky off his shoulder, "He shouldn't have told you when he did. He wasn't supposed to mention it until your Uncle notified him that you had been told or after your sixteenth birthday. However you cannot be mad that he did not inform you before, there is a tradition in place."

Frowning Lucius had her there and now she knew why this conversation was taking place. He was reminding her about the tradition, so that when she was informed about his own she wouldn't be mad at him. "It just doesn't feel right Lucius, I mean any male around me could have requested marriage to me and I wouldn't know it. I am at a complete disadvantage. I am not that great, hopefully it is just Sirius and Galen. Less complication."

Tapping his finger on the wood railing she knew she'd been convincing enough about her not knowing about his request. "No, I guess it is not fair to you completely. However it is tradition. Galen broke it and tried giving himself the advantage. Would you be happy if those were your only two choices? Could you choose?"

Feeling a blush rise on her cheeks she knew she would pick Sirius, but she couldn't let it get out that she'd made up her mind between the two. "Between Sirius and Galen? I have no idea who I would pick, however there is a long time til I need to decide. I've only know them a year, hardly enough time considering Galen and my conversations have been studying oriented. While Sirius and my experience have been a tad hostile until recently."

Lucius nodded his head, "That is what the dates are for. To get to know each other. I will be at the Gala myself if you would like an escape at any point."

Nodding her head, if she hadn't know about his request she would almost consider him to be caring about her feelings. This however was a way to her without breaking tradition. "Thank you Lucius, but won't your date mind?"

Shaking his head, "I think not considering I will not have one. My father and I will be there discussing business with a few people."

She watched him as he flipped his hair over his shoulder, "Your family wine?"

Nodding he smiled slightly, "Yes. We will be bringing a few bottles for the investors to take home, father's way of wooing them with 100 year vintage. I will have to come ask for a dance once we are done, I rather enjoyed our dances at Yule."

She looked up at the castle seeing her brother waiting for her, "Yes, it was nice to not have to worry about my feet being stepped on or being dragged around the dance floor. Lord Zambini acted as if I was a rag doll." Rolling her eyes a bit.

Lucius laughed and she had to make sure her eyes didn't pop from her head. She could have handled chuckling or a grin, but he had full on laughed. "I am glad you found the thought of my poor feet being trampled funny Mr. Malfoy."

Fixing himself he shook his head, "Please forgive me. That man hardly has proper manners, I still remember him flinging you around. Had I not danced with you earlier I might have thought it was you both, but he was just horrible."

Giving him a smile she was about to excuse herself back to the castle when he spoke up again, "This is my last year here Hermione, I do hope I will hear from you." He pressed a piece of parchment into her hand before leaning forward and placing a light kiss to the back of her hand and then righting himself.

Nodding her head, "Thank you Lucius. I will see you at the Gala, good luck on your last exams next week!"

He nodded in thanks before stepping off the dock and up towards the castle, leaving her to her thoughts.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	25. Chapter 25

Title: Little Spark of Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway, that belongs to JK Rowlings. I don't make any money from this either. I just do it for fun :) All original characters are my own, those would be the ones that you don't recognize from the books.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Direct threats require decisive action.

-Dick Cheney

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Hogsmeade**

 **May 28th 1976**

Hermione was walking silently next to Sirius in Hogsmeade. Their friends had left them alone once they had arrived to give them their date.

Sirius looked around and smiled, "Would you like to go into Honeydukes?"

Hermione smiled at him nodding, "Sure. I wanted to pick up some sugar quills anyways. What is your favorite candies?"

Grinning, "Bertie's of course. So why don't you like flying?"

Biting her lip as she walked, "I don't like not being in control I guess. I mean it is a stick between myself and the ground. I just don't trust it. My stomach clenches up and I feel like I need to get away from one as fast as possible."

She looked around making sure no one was too close as she stepped closer, "It was the only one of two classes I ever failed in. I got a A Sirius…. a A."

He had to bite his lip so that he wouldn't laugh at her admission as she continued, "My professor told me that if I couldn't get higher that I would never be able to try out for the Quidditch team. Like that was a bad thing." Rolling her eyes.

At this point Sirius looked as if he would burst, "You know an A is technically passing right?"

Frowning she crossed her arms, "An A may be passing, however it is unacceptable in my book."

Nodding he just decided to move on, "What class was your other failing A in?"

Scrunching her nose as she picked up a box of sugar quills, "Divination. And it wasn't so much as an A, but I dropped the class all together. According to my teacher my palms showed my soul was shrived like an old book. I apparently do not possess the talent." Rolling her eyes as she picked up a few licorice wands, adding to her small pile.

Looking to Sirius she grinned, "Are you planning on leaving any chocolate for others to buy?"

He grinned at her sheepishly holding a pile of different types of chocolate, "Well Mum and Dad don't pick up sweets too often over summer, I am packing for five boys and you of course!"

She blushed seeing about five packs of sugar quills in his hands. "Oh you don't need to do that. Really I have money I can buy my own stuff for summer as well. Harry's stuff too."

He gave her a curious look before shaking his head, "Nope. You do know I am a Black right? Never ending Gringotts accounts? I may hate them, but I just make them pay for my sweet tooth addiction."

She sighed as he walked past her and towards the front register as he continued talking, "I don't boast about my accounts often, it seems rude to do that. I just buy to help out is all. Remus and Peter can't afford what James or I can so we just surprise everyone. Don't tell them I told you though, please."

Nodding her head she sighed as he plucked her licorice wands and sugar quills from her hands as he threw them up with his, "Besides what kind of a date would this be if I had you paying for anything?"

Sighing she mumbled, "A fair one…"

As they left the store with their bags shrunk down so they could fit in their pockets she was trying to remember when Sirius had been disowned from his family. She knew it had been during his time at Hogwarts and that he had been living with the Potter's full time. "Sirius? What do you want to do with your life? Other than trying to drain your family's accounts?"

Grinning at her as he turned so he could face her while walking backwards through the street, "I want to be an Auror. No doubt in my mind, not overly great pay, but I want to be different from my family. I want to stop people from being hurt. There is corruption every where, unfortunately in that department as well. I guess I want to clean it up."

Smiling at him, "I think you would do great as an Auror. I know Harry wants to be one."

He stopped as took a step closer to her as he leaned in, "What about you? You shrunk right? I mean you were 18 before you came back? Surely you must have thought about what you wanted to do?"

Kicking a rock with her foot as she sat on a near boulder watching the people walk by, "I thought about it sure. I guess I didn't put much hope in it though with the war and all, but I wanted to work in the Ministry. Change laws for creature rights."

She laughed a bit, "I started an organization during my fourth year. Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, or as everyone started joking about it SPEW. I was trying to give Elves the same rights as wizards, pay for their work and protection against abuse for one thing."

Hermione looked up seeing shock in Sirius' face, "Did it work?"

Letting out a laugh she shook her head, "I was a fifteen year old girl, as you can imagine that I didn't have a ton of pureblood supporters." Messing with the hem of her skirt, "I also learned that the elves didn't want that. Well not the beatings I mean, but they didn't want to be freed. They started rebelling against me when I started knitting them clothing."

Biting his lips hard forcing himself not to smile at the thought of her trying to free all the house elves. Thinking to his own family, "You know Mom and Dad have Libby, she is perfectly happy there. Hell that little elf bosses around James and I like mom would."

Nodding, "True, but what about Kreature?"

Sirius stiffened as he looked down, "You know about Kreature?" Shaking his head before he continued, "He cares about Reg. Reg is my younger brother. I guess I haven't been around you too much for you to know about him this year. He is a fourth year. Slytherin unfortunately, although mother was very proud of him. She was always proud of him."

Reaching over she put her hand on his, "I know about Kreature and Regulus." She sighed and looked at him, "I know how much he meant to you, not Kreature, but Regulus. Every Time I saw you near Kreature in the future you were yelling at each other of something."

Sirius swallowed while trying to compose himself, "What do you mean by meant? Meant is past tense."

Biting her lower lip as she worried it for a moment between her teeth, "You already know a lot of people died in my past Sirius. You were the last Black when you past away, I think there was only one female Black alive, but she was married and didn't carry the name."

Closing his eyes as he thought about his house falling, "I hate being a part of that family. I loved Reg though, how did he die? Do you know when?"

"No, I don't know when. It was soon after he finished Hogwarts though, I obviously never met him. For the longest time people thought he'd fled from everything. He went somewhere in secret and never made it back, he only told Kreature, but made him swear to never reveal it. He died trying to bring down You-Know-Who. He did the right thing in the end, you should be proud of him."

Putting her hands in her lap, "Inferi got him. The only reason we knew for sure that he was gone was from the dates on the Black Family tapestry. Your parents probably knew, but they never told anyone."

Looking at Sirius his face was ash white as he stared at her gobsmacked, "You've seen the tapestry? How?"

Shrugging her shoulders, "I stayed at Grimmauld Place more than a few times. I had my own room there on the second floor, third door from the stairs. You let a bunch of us in after Azkaban, you didn't like being alone there, especially with Kreature." I went around and cleaned up a bit, but only the bedrooms really. You were scared your mother would have left something behind to hurt us."

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out two licorice wands. Handing one to her before biting into his own, "I know when we spoke the other night… That I was put in Azkaban. How long was I in there?"

"Twelve and a half years. Harry and I were going into our third year when you escaped."

Looking at the ground, "Was I sane?"

She sighed, "When I first met you I would have said no. You had this look about you, we didn't understand it at first. You broke out because you saw Peter in a picture in the daily prophet and broke out to protect us from him. We all thought he was dead though, so a lot of people though you were coming to kill us. Finish the job. He had posed as or friend Ron's pet rat. You kept pointing your wand at him, saying you were going to kill him. We all thought you were talking about Ron. I stood in front of them, I told you that you would have to kill me first. You just… laughed manically until Remus arrive."

Wrapping her arm around his shoulder to comfort him, "You calmed down after that. We saw you again before school started our fourth year. Got letter from you too. Remus moved in with you and for a while we all thought… Well never mind. But we all think he really helped you."

Pinching his lips together as he looked at her, "What did you all think?"

"Hum? Oh. it isn't important." She looked away, but his free hand brought her face back to his. She knew that look and sighed, "We thought we would lose you before we really got to know you. We did kind of thought, you died near the end of our fifth year. We only really saw you during the summer."

He looked away fidgeting with his foot, "But we are changing all that. I am not going to Azkaban, or dying like I did. Jamie and Lily won't die before their babies reach age two. Remus won't be alone, and Pete… well he won't turn. Right?"

Hermione saw the look of hope in his face and swallowed, "Death comes for us all Sirius. Harry and I died before even finishing school technically. Harry was fourteen the first time he had the Cruciatus curse thrown at him. When I was fifteen I almost died from an injury I received in battle. We are doing what we can to change all of that yes, but you'd naive if you think there will be no heartbreak, or pain, or hard times."

Reaching out to hold her hand Sirius looked at her downward titled face and for a moment, she looked so much older than she was. "Tell me a good memory."

She sat still as stone for a moment before a small smile graced her lips, "Our first trip to Hogsmeade in third year. Harry couldn't go because his Uncle refused to sign his slip. Ron had twin older brothers in their fifth year and they caught him trying to sneak to Hogsmeade under his cloak, you could clearly see his footprints even if you couldn't see him."

She smile as she saw Sirius look, "Yes I know about James' invisibility cloak, we used it quite often. Anyways, they pulled him into an alcove and gave him a map they'd found their first year. A map that showed the castle and where everyone in it was."

Sirius' eyes started to sparkle as he bounced slightly where he sat, "We actually succeed? We've been working on it for like a year."

Hermione just smiled, "It showed Harry a secret passageway to get here. There were a few bullies making fun of Ron and I. Anyways Harry showed up still wearing the cloak and got them good! They thought it was the Shrieking shack ghost."

She smiled at the memory, "I hadn't laughed so hard in a while."

Sirius just smiled and the looked at her, "Shrieking Shack Ghost?"

Nodding as she looked over at the shack, "In my time people say it is haunted, and on the night of the full moon you can hear ghosts wailing in despair. I wonder what started that?"

Sirius chuckled, "You guys are a bunch of babies."

Shoving his shoulder with hers, "Hey now, it is not like we knew back then that is was Remus."

Sirius looked back at her, "What do you mean, Remus still came to Hogwarts for the full moon?"

Rolling her eyes she shook her head, "No, only our third year. He was our Defense against the dark arts Professor. He was really good at it too, out of all my teachers, he was my favorite."

"Professor Moony, I like it."

Slapping his upper leg playfully, "Professor Lupin was great. He actually brought a boggart into class and had us fend it off. Among other things. Harry is going to skin me alive for telling you so much."

Shrugging his shoulders, "Don't worry about it, I'll protect you."

Looking down she bit her lip, "I got another owl from your mother. She invited me to the Summer Moon Gala thing. I haven't wrote her back yet, I don't want to make things bad for you. It there an easy way to let her down? Does she even know I've received another request?"

"Who knows." He leaned back onto his elbows, "The only thing that will make her happy, if you can call it that, is for you to accept my request fully. I have no idea if she knows about the others though. She will probably want to know who told them all, and I have no clue."

Biting her lip, "The only people who knew about it at the time were the Potters, you and me, your family, and your three cousins since they were at tea when she told me. My Uncle once he received the request I guess. That is all though, and I know I didn't tell anyone till Lily."

Snorting, "She probably did it herself, boasting about sending the marriage request for you at one of her tea parties. Or Bella, she gloats a lot. Mother's friends would have looked into why she was trying to set Father's heir up with a half blood. She had to do something that left a paper trail."

Standing up she looked down at his figure, "Well I'll just write her back and tell her exactly why I can't go with you. Will she still make you go?"

"I bloody well hope not." He grunted before hopping up, "Let's go get some food."

With that the two of them headed over to the three broomsticks for a plate of fish and chips.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Lucius had been leaving a shop with Rabastan as he stopped seeing Hermione and Sirius chatting. Looking back at his classmate as he looked away from the sight, "You placed a requested for her as well did you not? Why do you not seem interested in her?"

Rabastan just looked back towards the couple, "Because she isn't my type and you know it. I prefer slightly darker personalities. Don't worry Lucius I won't be trying to steal her from you, I am well aware you like the pretty ones. I am just doing as our Lord demands, just as you and many others are."

Narrowing his eyes as he stood taller, "I'll have you know I admire intelligence above all else. I will not spend the rest of my days married to a person with below acceptable intelligence. She is brilliant, which is why she spends her time helping older classmates with their work. Very few women are worthy to become a Malfoy."

Snorting Rabastan began walking away, "Well you best hope she picks you then, she looks mighty friendly with Black over there. You were first in line to request her after our Lord demanded it, so don't think you are any different from me. If I have to marry the girl, she will hardly be allowed to leave the bed."

Standing close as his cool grey eyes locked with Rabastens, "It seems as though I was the first, because I sent the request before the command. I will not allow you anywhere near her Lestrange."

"We will see Malfoy, remember I get time with her too. Time alone. Who knows, I may just muck up my chances so I can see her scream. Just so I know you'll get my seconds if she does choose you." Rabastan leered at the girl who was completely oblivious to the deranged conversation happening regarding her. "And you can't stop me."

Lucius didn't bother following Rabastan as he stalked off, his attention on Sirius and Hermione who were now headed into the three broomsticks.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **AN: I hope you are enjoying this but... Question... Are you guys enjoying this? I am not really sure if I should keep writing. Not that I am asking for reviews, but the reviews and PM's I am getting seem to be mostly in the negative. It isn't really hurting my feelings, but I don't want to put more effort into somethings that everyone is getting upset over or doesn't like.**


	26. Chapter 26

Title: Little Spark of Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway, that belongs to JK Rowlings. I don't make any money from this either. I just do it for fun :) All original characters are my own, those would be the ones that you don't recognize from the books.

 **AN: Thank you all for the love. I know this is a short filler chapter, but I wanted to get something out for you guys.**

 **I guess the biggest problem have been the reviews and PMs that I get for every chapter telling me how sexist it is, and how backwards it is, sarcastic comments just so they can comment, or how in the books this never would have happened. The guest reviews that do this ding my email every 30 minutes for every chapter. The occasional criticism I understand, I may take it or discard it. However what has been happening is much different.**

 **I guess I am just going to say If you don't like it, you don't have to read it. You also don't have to review on every chapter telling me how horrible the plot of the story is (in guest mode so no one knows who you are). Of course there are different things that aren't in the books it is fan-fiction. And I didn't want an all sunshine and daisies story. So yes, it is going to deal with being sexist against females a bit. It is something that the characters need to get through (and sometimes you don't always win that fight). Sometimes you go with the best scenario.**

 **I love you all who are enjoying my story and I will keep it going I promise I won't quit. Sorry for the rant, but people were just wearing on my nerves. Constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome, but the put downs, sarcastic snide comments, and feminist extreme comments just need to stop. This is the type of story that it is, I hope you continue to read.**

 **Bluesands22**

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Potter Manor**

 **June 10th, 1976**

 **Hermione POV**

Running my hand over the yellowed pages of the book I had been reading when a shadow fell over me blocking out the sun.

Looking up I raised my hand in a fruitless attempt to block the sun from my eyes. Blinking a few times I finally realized it was Sirius standing over me.

Smiling up at him, "Hello."

He just grinned at me, his long hair falling in his face slightly due to the downward tilt of his head, "Hello."

He dropped down sitting on his haunches next to me near the edge of the blanket I had laid out, "So is now a good time?"

Searching my brain but coming up empty as I shook my head, "For? Sorry I have been at a dress fitting all morning. I am really hating those people at Taft."

I saw his face fall a bit, but I couldn't tell if it was because I had forgotten something or talking about my impending date with Galen tomorrow night. "Sirius?"

He looked away for a moment before looking back with his smile back in place, "Remember I asked you to go with me out to the gardens?"

 _Darnn it. I knew I forgot something._ Closing my book I nodded, "Oh I am so sorry Sirius. Yes, now is a good time." He stood and held a hand out for me to help me up which I took gratefully once I realized my legs were well on their way to falling asleep.

Sliding my flats on as I followed him further away from the Manor towards the thick grove of trees at the bottom of the hill we were walking down, "Is this where you take Moony on the full moons?"

Watching as his head nodded slightly, "Ya, we just run around the Property. Dad has wards up that prevent him from leaving or getting into the house. There is a lot of room out here. Even if they don't really know about the other animals running around with him." He grinned at me.

Swallowing I looked around as we came to a small area that had a little creek that led into a small pond in the tree clearing. "Wow Sirius this is beautiful. So peaceful."

Sirius nodded and looked away, "Ya, I thought you would like it. So are you ready for the Summer Moon Gala? Are you excited?"

Sighing I shook my head, "No, not really. I mean I am ready, just not excited. I have a weird feeling about it. Did you know Lucius is going? He said he would be there if I needed to get away. Why would he say that?"

Shrugging his shoulders Sirius sat down on a rock, "Maybe he is trying to get on good terms with you even though he hasn't told you about his request."

I couldn't help the frown that appeared on my face as I thought back to when Lucius and I spoke, "I don't know about that. He definitely seemed like he was trying to help me see that what happened with Galen wasn't his fault. Probably so I don't blame him the same way. I saw right through that one. However when we talked about the Gala. It was different. I am not sure how."

It was quiet, too quiet and I turned to see where Sirius was. He was just sitting on a boulder staring out at the pond. "Sirius are you alright?"

While his head didn't move his eyes flickered from the pond to meet mine before going back to the pond. "Yep."

' _Well that didn't seem right.'_ Squinting at him as I tilted my head ever so slightly, "Sirius?"

He leaned back slapping his hands on his legs, "Do you like him?"

My mind went blank as I looked at him. Unsure of what he as asking, it may have been an easy question but my mind wasn't allowing me to think.

Sirius looked back to me without any expression on his face, "Lucius Malfoy, do you like him?"

I could tell that he was hurt, although I am not sure what I did. "Sirius, what are you talking about. Lucius is a… friend."

He snorted as he looked back to the pond, "I mean would you rather date him now that you know he put in a request. You aren't just stuck with me now you know."

' _How dare he._ ' grinding my teeth slightly, "Sirius, I don't know what I am thinking right now other that you are upset. You know Lucius and I are friends already. Just because I don't think he is a utter cad, doesn't mean I want to date him. I am just not really sure about anything."

I watched as he closed his eyes releasing a breath from his chest. "Sorry. We have been through enough. It is just that you are new here and Lucius is a right bastard. You don't know him like I do."

I walked over and sat by him knocking my knee to his, "You forget where I am from. The house I was torchered in was his. Malfoy Manor. I was a ball of nerves when you took me there for that ball. I kept having flashbacks when I was alone. So yes, I know a path he can follow. I know the heartless person he can become. While I am not saying I want to date him, I am saying I am willing to give him the same chance I am giving Peter. He doesn't have to choose that path. If that changes due to our friendship, that would be great. You-know-who used a lot of Malfoy money to become as powerful as he did."

Sirius paled significantly and then nodded, "Alright I get it." I saw the muscles in his neck move as if he was swallowing, "I didn't know that is where you were…. Hermione I am so sorry. I left you alone there. Merlin's saggy balls you danced with him."

Shaking my head I held his hand in my own, "I've already come to terms with that, it is no use to bring it up again."

Biting my lip I couldn't help the small twinge of guilt that rose in my gut. I had thought for a few moments near the end of the year that it might be nice to be with Lucius. ' _Not that it mattered'_ I thought as I pulled my legs to my chest hearing the crinkle of parchment in my pocket.

The memory of that morning when I received the owl in my room before I was out of bed. Apparently Dumbledore had managed to procure the Hufflepuff cup once everyone was out of school. I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to know how as a pang of disappointment ran through me knowing the poor dragon in Gringotts wouldn't be set free this time. I would have to think of another way to free him.

We now had the diadem, ring, and the cup. All we needed now was the diary and the locket. Unfortunately Harry's memory about where the locket was proved useless, it wouldn't be there until after regular finished Hogwarts. We either had to find it early elsewhere or wait.

The diary on the other hand… Getting closer to Lucius might be a good thing.

Snapping from my thoughts as I felt a hand on my arm shaking me slightly, "Huh?"

Internally rolling my eyes at myself at my eloquent response. "Sorry I got lost in my thoughts."

Sirius just smiled nodding his head at me, "This place will do that to you. It is very relaxing."

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Later that evening**

 **James & Sirius' Room**

 **3rd POV**

The boys were all laid out between the two boy's beds while Hermione sat on a over stuffed armchair in the corner.

There was a pile of sweets in the center of the room and Hermione couldn't help but cringe as she thought of all that sugar.

Harry suddenly sat up and looked at Remus and then Peter. "Okay so there is something that we need to talk about."

Remus look over to him with an expression that said 'about time' as he gave Harry his full attention.

Peter just looked around confused before looking to Harry as well.

"There is something that we have kept from you guys."

Hermione's voice spoke up, "We aren't from here. We were born in 1980."

Harry stared at James, "Our parents were James and Lily Potter. They died, we died, everyone died. We came back to change things. Dumbledore has our memories and he is using them the get ahead of what we know is coming."

Playing with an invisible piece of lint on her skirt, "I had a minor breakdown and that is why Sirius, Harry, James and I went to the Headmasters office. I am sorry we didn't tell you both sooner, but we decided to wait until break. It is a lot to take in. With Newts, we wanted to spare you both the pressure."

Remus frowned but nodded his head giving Hermione a pointed look, "I get that, but it isn't like I didn't know something was going on."

Harry gave Remus a pointed look as well, "Everyone has secrets and sometimes it might take a while to come out."

Sighing Remus paled a bit and nodded, "True. Sorry Hermione."

She smiled at him, "Things come out when they are meant to I guess."

The group spent the rest of the night going over Harry and Hermione's past. On more than one occasions they had to stop to console someone, or in Peter's case remind him that he wasn't that person. Hopefully he never would be.

By the time the group was done talking the sun was just starting to peek out to start the new day causing Hermione to sneak back to her own room to get a few hours of rest before the Gala.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Well, like I said it was short. With the holidays coming up it might be a little while before I can post again. If you don't hear from me Happy Holidays :)**

 **Bluesands22**


	27. Chapter 27

Title: Little Spark of Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway, that belongs to JK Rowlings. I don't make any money from this either. I just do it for fun :) All original characters are my own, those would be the ones that you don't recognize from the books.

I am so sorry this has taken so long, and I wanted to thank everyone that has commented or messaged me about this fic! A lot was going on at the time and I admit I did have a block, but I am trying to fully throw myself back into this story and I hope to give you all a great ending!

Also I know this has been a while, but please remember this is rated M and should not be read by ones under 18.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

You can spend minutes, hours, days, weeks, or even months over-analyzing a situation; trying to put the pieces together, justifying what could've, would've happened... or you can just leave the pieces on the floor and move the fuck on.

Tupac Shakur

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Potter Manor**

 **June 11th, 1976**

 **Night of the Summer Moon Gala**

It was a rather warm night as Hermione looked at herself in the full length mirror, the emerald green color was smooth over her form. Smiling as she played with one of the lavender flowers adorning the bodice of the dress. Her shoulders were almost bare, as the flower wrapped around her shoulders holding the dress up.

Smiling as she swayed slightly as she messed with the extra satin material at her waist, before scrunching her nose at her hair.

Mrs. Potter had insisted on doing her hair for her tonight. While Hermione didn't mind her hair slightly being pulled back as her smooth curls flowed down her back dancing at her waist the flowers matching her dress were a bit much for her.

A knocking on her door pulled her from her thoughts. "Come in."

A smile graced her face as she turned to see Harry walking in the room, "Hey."

"Hey."

Tugging her lower lip between her teeth, "I don't want to go with him tonight."

Sighing Harry sat on her bed as he watched his sister turn back to the mirror with a frown on her face. "You look beautiful Hermione. I know you are still upset with Galen, but you were friends with him once. Right?"

Nodding her head as Mrs. Potter came in the room. "Galen has arrived dear. Are you ready?" Looking back to her brother, "I know. I just hope it wasn't all fake."

As she stepped out of the room she saw Sirius in the front room with James play a game of wizard if chess. Both looked up as she walked into the room. James came over and hugged her, "You look beautiful Hermione. I don't need to go have a word with your date as your father do I?"

She laughed shaking her head, "No I can handle him. Thank you though."

She glanced over to Sirius who was trying to smile, but kept frowning. "Sirius?"

He looked up and met her eyes giving her a genuine smile, "You look amazing. Have fun tonight, not too much fun though. What time will you be back?"

"Mr. Potter is going to inform Galen to have me back by two am. So I probably won't see you until tomorrow. Have a good night okay?"

He just nodded and leaned in placing a light kiss on her cheek before walking past her and out of the room.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **At the Summer Moon Gala**

She was dancing, she knew that she was dancing.

She couldn't feel her body though as Galen led her around the dance floor. The air around her felt wrong as Hermione tried to figure out what was wrong. Her eyes were glued to her hand that was being cradled by Galen's before his voice broke through the white noise buzzing in her head.

"Hermione?"

Snapping her head up staring into Galen's eyes she cringed knowing that she had been ignoring him.

"I am sorry. What was that Galen?"

He just gave her a half hearted smile and then averted his eyes from her too look around the room. "I was just asking if you were having a good time. I guess I know the answer though. Are you thinking of Sirius?"

Frowning she shook her head as her hair bounced slightly against her back. "No, actually I wasn't. I was actually thinking about how this feels strained. Things were easier before everything happened."

Galen clenched his jaw as he spun her around, "It was always like this, you just didn't know until recently."

Breaking away from him during the spin she stopped so quickly her dress continued to flow around her legs. "Obviously it was different for me Galen." Looking around she sighed before walking away from him, "Sorry I need a moment."

Finding her way off to the side she sat on a stone bench and finally found herself alone since arriving.

She'd been alone for a few moments letting her anger subside when a shadow fell across her blocking the moon light. Looking up she saw a very attractive young man looking down at her. Definitely older than her, but only by a few years perhaps. His dark brown hair and deep blue eyes seemed friendly enough.

The young man help his hand out to her as an offer, "Good evening Miss. Are you alright you look slightly upset."

Forcing a smile to her face, "I guess I am." Eyeing his hand slightly before placing her hand in his hand and getting to her feet, "Thank you for your concern, but please don't let this hold up your night. I am sure your date is waiting on you."

The young man turned and simply slipped Hermione's arm into the crook of his and escorted her out to the dance floor. "You worry too much dear. However to ease your conscience I did not come with a date. It was more business that brought me here tonight and a dance with you might make it better if you would oblige me Miss."

She could feel her cheeks heated up slightly, nodding her head slightly as his hand slid out taking hers. HIs other arm wrapped around her satin covered waist as he drew her in. They were still for only a moment before he led her instep with the slow music that was being played by the band.

"I must say the color of your dress really brings out the color of your eyes. Two bright emeralds to brighten this night." He grinned down at her as the color rose in her cheeks. He brought in his hand that held hers and lightly kissed the back of her hand before returning to there dance.

"Thank you Mr …. I am sorry I didn't catch your name." Hermione glanced up at her dance partner.

He just grinned down at her, "No, you didn't miss it Dear. I never gave it to you." He spun her around and cutting her off before she could speak again. "And I do not intend to. At least not tonight."

Frowning as they danced around the room, "Why not?" Were the only words that she could form at the moment. And while they were not eloquent as she would have hoped, they got her point across.

He stopped suddenly causing her to unsteadily bump into his tall chest as he held her tightly to him. "Where would the fun be in that?"

She felt a cold chill run up her spine being this close to him. Using her hand that was on his shoulder to try and push herself from him only caused him to grip her tighter. "I don't like games, please release me."

He leaned in placing his mouth next to her ear and whispered, "Well since you begged."

She felt her stomach roll as he stood there for a moment before releasing her from the tight grip. Her hand and waist tingled a bit after his hands were removed from his grip. She just stared up at him before her hand moved towards the secret pocket in the side of her dress that held her wand.

She was about to pull her wand out when Lucius appeared next to her with a strange look on his face. He was staring at the mysterious man like he was going to address him. When the man nodded and quickly left.

Lucius placed a hand lightly on Hermione's back and led her quietly off the dance floor. "Are you alright Hermione?"

She swallowed and nodded, "Yes, he was just… Strange. I don't want to be left alone again." Glancing up at Lucius, "Would you mind staying? Galen and I… well it wasn't a good evening and I am sure he would like space from me."

Lucius nodded and offered his arm out for her to take, "Until your date arrives back I would be honored."

Hermione smiled up at him taking his offered arm. She knew he had sent in his own request. However at the moment she did not mind his company. He had never been rude or bitter towards her, Sirius could not even say that. He had tried to help her understand the traditions, he had talked to her about other things as well. He had even tried helping her understand Galen's point, which meant he had been helping out someone he was going up against for her hand. She was under no misunderstanding that it was serving his own purpose as well. She couldn't be upset with him if she was fully aware of how the process worked. She had a little over a month left before her birthday, she was curious if he would start pressuring her as well? Or if he would wait until her birthday.

Suddenly she was spinning around, she panicked for a moment until she realised that Lucius had full control and she was at no risk of falling. With a shamed smile she asked, "How long have you been dancing with a statue?"

He just smiled and tilted his head with elegance, "Only about three songs Hermione. Don't worry, I know you are processing a lot of information right now. Would you like to sit? It is two in the morning."

Her eyes widened, "Mrs. Potter requested I be home no later than two in the morning."

Frowning Lucius looked around them. She was about to ask who he was looking for when his eyes connected with hers again, "Galen was told you were requested home by two am?"

Hermione just nodded her head in confusion, "Yes, when he picked me up she told him herself. Why? With the argument he probably just lost track of time. I need to find him though."

Lucius still frowned, "He is not present. Also any man who is in a courtship with a young lady should always abide by her caretakers request. Any man who doesn't is not a man of his word and a disgrace. He has also broken now two traditions for the marriage requests that I am aware of."

Giving Hermione a small grin, "Come let us walk around as see if we can locate your wayward escort."

Nodding her head she linked her arm in Lucius' as they walked around for a few minutes, at half past two Hermione began to worry, "I don't want the Potter's worried. In these times….." She swallowed hard as she felt Lucius stiffen at her comment.

He patted her hand softly, "You are in no harm, you have my word as a Malfoy that I will protect you while you are in my company."

He glanced around for a second longer, "Please come with me Hermione. Let me escort you to Potter Manor and I will return to inform young Mr Avery of your departure. No need in worrying the Potter's."

Hermione worried her lip a moment as she looked around, but nodded her head when she still did not see Galen. "Alright, make sure he is okay though?"

Lucius nodded as he escorted her to the apparition point and appareted them to the outside gates around Potter Manor.

Hermione glanced around right as Libby appeared in front of them, "Miss Hermione, you are late. Messer Avery you…." Libby stopped short as she saw it clearly was not the same man that had picked up Hermione. "OH, You are not Messer Avery."

Lucius raised a brow at the elf, "Indeed I am not. Mr Avery was not available to escort Miss McGonagall back here, so I made sure she arrived safely."

He turned to Hermione and bowed slightly, removing her arm from his and lightly kissing the back of her hand. Hermione flushed slightly, "Thank you Lucius, I did have a lovely night once you came to my rescue. You seem to do that at events."

Lucius just smirked, "Well, maybe I will need to escort you in the future to an event. No rescuing will be required."

Flushing deeper knowing that he could probably see her red cheeks glowing in the darkness. "Thank you Lucius."

He nodded once more before stepping back and apparating away leaving her alone with Libby. The small elf took her hand and apparated her into Mr. Potters study where both of the elder Potters were apparently waiting on her. "Hermione! You are late. Where is young Avery?"

Hermione looked down, "I am sorry we had an argument and he must have left. Lucius escorted me here once he realized that I was late and we couldn't find Galen."

Mrs. Potter's face softened, "You don't need to be sorry Dear. I am however very upset about Mr Avery's behavior. I will be informing Malcom McGonagall about this." Hermione looked over at Mr. Potter and saw him nodding as well as he grabbed a clean sheet of parchment and began writing a letter.

Hermione clasped her hands, "I still should have found a way to get back sooner. I did lose track of time as well."

Mr. Potter nodded, "Yes you did. However if Galen Avery wants to keep reminding you about tradition we will be reminding him about it as well. Tonight was a slight against both the Potter and McGonagall line that he did not return you home at the promised time."

Mrs. Potter got up and hugged Hermione, "That is enough for tonight, off to bed you go."

Hermione nodded as she yawned, "I am pretty tired, thank you again for having us. I promise I won't be late again.

Mrs. Potter called out to Hermione once more before she got to the door, "Oh I almost forgot, your chaperone will begin tomorrow. She will be with you throughout the day and on all future dates."

Turning slightly, "Oh okay, what is her name?"

Mrs. Potter smiled, "Her name is Chipy dear. I believe you have already met."

Hermione's mouth dropped, "The elf from Hogwarts that helped us when we first got there?

Mr. Potter nodded, "Yes, She isn't needed at Hogwarts over summer, and when you are at school, she will be able to watch over you without disrupting your studies."

Nodding her head once more, "Okay, good night."

With that she turned and went up to her room while the Potter's stayed up and wrote letters to Minerva, Malcom, and Lord Avery about the events that had occurred.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Thank you all for reading! We are getting closer to Harry and Hermione's birthday.**


	28. Chapter 28

Title: Little Spark of Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway, that belongs to JK Rowlings. I don't make any money from this either. I just do it for fun :) All original characters are my own, those would be the ones that you don't recognize from the books.

Um just a heads up ... warning….

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **It takes courage to grow up and become who you really are.**

 **E. E. cummings**

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Unknown Location**

 **June 30th, 1976**

Screams echoed off the bare walls as two men thrashed on the floo surrounded by others shrouded in dark cloaks. Only a single man with alabaster skin stood before them.

"You failed me." The pale man spoke as he sneered down at the two shaking men.

The older of the two did his best to kneel before the man, "My Lord please, my son was stupid. He was scorned by the girl."

"Crucio!" The younger man screamed out again wetting his pants as his father watched. "Avery, your son is a disgrace. He can't even keep a young girl's interest. In fact he completely lost her trust, she won't look at him with any intention."

"My Lord, he is my only son. Yes he made a mistake, but he can try and…." The older man dropped as the crucio was turned on him.

Red eyes glared down on the pair as the younger of the two looked up. Galen couldn't keep the fear from his eyes as he stared at the dark lord. With a voice hoarse from screaming he spoke softly, "Please my lord… it is my fault…"

Red eyes squinted, "Yes, it is." Voldemort held up a piece of parchment. "According to Malcolm McGonagall you are to stay clear with no contact until after the girl's 16th birthday."

Crumpling the parchment and dropping it to the ground. "You will revoke your marriage request for the girl. You will wait until I deem you worthy for another task. Until then you will avoid the girl at all cost to prevent anymore destruction of my plan."

Galen nodded his head frantically as tears streamed down his face. "I will. I will."

Red eyes closed before nodding, "Very well. Do not fail me again young Avery. Your family will need you."

Without warning Voldemort raised his wand, "Avada Kedavra"

Galen looked on in horror as a green light filled the room. When the light left the room Galen let out a sob as his eyes took in the still form of his father's body lying next to him.

The room was silent as the 6th year cried. Red eyes looking to his other followers taking in their appearances, "Thisss has been very disssappointing, I do not like not having a backup. I will have the girl on our ssside." His eyes turned to two hooded figures standing tall side by side.

"Abraxasssss, Your ssson will not fail me." His red eyes flickered to the slightly shorter of the two. "Luciusss, If you succeed you will earn my mark upon your arm as well as a wife. Tell me boy, will you succeed? Or loose your father as well?"

Lucius could feel his heart racing in his chest, his stomach a mess of nerves. However his voice came out solid as his father had raised him too. "I will not fail. Hermione trusts me. I do not believe she suspects me. However, she may be upset once learning I have placed a marriage request for her on her birthday. She was very upset with Galen over it. I have been trying to enlighten her about the traditions in place over time to lessen her eventual disappointment."

Voldemort nodded, "A wise plan, much better than blurting it out like an imbecile." Red eyes flickered to the boy on the floor before back to Lucius, "You better hope for your father's sake it works. Your mother is preparing for the Malfoy Yule Ball again yes?"

Lucius gave a quick nod not trusting his voice. He truly liked Hermione, his father just assumed he was following orders. While things were working in his favor, her charm and intelligence had drawn him in before the order had come. He could protect her if she chose him couldn't he? The Dark Lord had only ever referred to her as a future wife so he didn't think she would be harmed.

The Dark Lord nodded accepting his nod, "You will give her the invitation yourself after her birthday, you will escort the girl."

Swallowing, "My Lord I will do as you ask, however Sirius Black has developed an annoying habit of asking her to all upcoming events to keep her from Galen."

Nodding his head as he turned to Abraxas, "Your family will not send out invitations prior to young Lucius speaking with the girl. If there is not an event public yet, she cannot be asked. Especially when he has not yet invited himself. Do make sure he is invited though."

He turned his attention to Orion Black not waiting on an answer, "Black. Tell me, at first your son despised the girl. What has changed?"

Bowing his head, "My Lord, we feel he is growing up and finally doing his family duty. He must have realized his place."

Scoffing red eyes narrowed at grey steel ones, "Hisss place? If he knew that, he would be here."

Lowering his head in shame, "I will discuss it with my son again My Lord. With the girl involved, he maybe more persuaded."

With a flick of his wrist the cloaked followers dissipated from the room. Abraxas grabbed Lucius before grabbing hold of Galen's shoulder taking the boy with him.

 **McGonagall Cottage**

 **July 17th, 1976**

Hermione was sitting in the lounge chair in the corner of the living room with her most recent transfiguration book propped open as tried to see what she was doing wrong. The boys had all transformed during the last year and she wanted to try and transform before heading back to school.

She got up setting the book carefully back on the shelf as she walked out of the house and back over to small shed at the back of the property.

Opening the door she walked in and looked down at the potion in the self stirring cauldron. Smiling as she saw the dark blue hue in the pot. Picking up the last ingredient she dropped into the cauldron watching with a smile as it puffed up a light blue color.

Walking over she put a tray of vials next to the cauldron as she carefully filled each one with the potion. The last few months had been trying for her while she located the last of the ingredients for Remus wolfsbane potion. Even her Aunt and Professor Dumbledore had an issue acquiring the ashwinder eggs for the potion. When they had arrived four weeks ago she'd nearly cried as she started making the potion.

She thought that she would spend another month failing Remus, but she had just made it. Tonight was the full moon. Harry had already spoken with the Potter's and they were going over this evening for dinner with their Aunt. Harry was going to stay the night in his deer form while she would return home with her Aunt.

Hermione wasn't going to stay since she had not achieved her transformation yet. Plus time alone before their birthday was becoming harder to come by.

Smiling as she looked down at the ten vials of the completed potion, she couldn't wait to give them to Remus. She hoped that everything went well when she made it. She'd done the potion by memory, but she was sure that she'd done everything correct.

Smiling as she picked up the tray and left the small shed as she headed back up to the house.

"They are finished! The perfect light blue smoke as well." She said as she placed the vials down on the counter in the kitchen. I can't wait to tell Remus."

Her Aunt smiled proudly at her as she closed her book softly, "You will do quite well in potions my dear. Is young messer Lupin excited for tonight?"

Hermione worried her bottom lip as she shook her head, "I didn't know if the potion would be done in time. Or if it would be successful. I haven't told him I was attempting it, only Harry and you know. I didn't want to get his hopes up. I know how much this meant to him in the future."

Sighing her Aunt nodded, "I am quite sure he will be more than grateful. There are quite a few vials there, how much does he need to drink?"

Shaking her head, "Only one near supper time, and the other right before the full moon rises. There is enough here for the next four full moons after tonight. It will give us time to find more ashwinder eggs. It took a long time to find them."

Her Aunt nodded, "Unfortunately, those will be a problem. Especially with the war progressing. Travel is becoming limited. Don't worry dear, an old student of mine is already looking into this and will hopefully have an answer for us soon on a more steady supply."

Minerva took a sip of her tea and then spoke softly, "How are you dear? Your birthday's are in two days time. Your Uncle has invited the three of us over for a birthday supper. He will of course be formally informing you of your marriage requests at that time as well."

Hermione sighed and sat gently in a chair across from her Aunt. "I am not supposed to be, but I am scared. The situation with Galen turned into a disaster. Uncle Malcolm had to step in and forbid him from contacting me until the day after my birthday for dishonoring and abandoning me at the Gala. He won't be able to protect me like that again until after I choose a husband."

Minerva nodded as she put a hand on her niece's hand, "Who said you were not supposed to be scared? I know you are still two years from needing to make a decision, but you will be juggling dates and events when you are asked until then. While at school you will only need to worry about Sirius and Galen, Lucius and Rabastian finished school, and Kosco obviously have been removed from school for many years. They will only become obstacles when you are out of school or at Hogsmeade."

Worrying her lip Hermione glanced up at her Aunt, "Can you revoke my Hogsmeade permissions during the school year?"

Minerva chuckled sadly, but shook her head no. "You are going to be in your sixth year my dear. I cannot just forbid you from going on Hogsmeade days. I also cannot do anything about the winter hols. I have already spoken to the Potter's and you and your brother will be going to their place for the break since I must remain at school."

Nodding her head as Harry came in the room from the back door with wind fussed hair. Broom in one hand and his flying glasses in the other. "Hi!"

Hermione couldn't forced herself to be happy at the moment as she kept her eyes down cast at the table.

Harry frowned and sat down next to her, "'Mione what it wrong?"

Shaking her head, "Nothing, I better go get ready." With that she got up quickly and went up to her room leaving them alone at the table.

Harry just looked to their Aunt with a worried look as she told him about Hermione's worry.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Potter Manor**

Everyone was sitting at the table in the dining eating their supper when Hermione cleared her throat, and called out softly "Chipy?"

Mr Potter stopped and sat back in his chair looking at Hermione in question as the small elf handed her a vial of blue potion. "Thank you very much Chipy."

The little elf rolled her eyes at Hermione's insistence on thanking her for every little thing before popping away.

When Hermione looked up she had the whole room looking at her, most in confusion. However Her Aunt and Harry were looking at her with pride. Harry even looked as if he might tear up which cause the rest of the room to be even more confused.

Scooting her chair back slightly she stood up. "As you all know, Harry and I are from the future, maybe not this future anymore but there are somethings that we know… can do… to help people out. I am sorry this has taken so long, but it is not something I was comfortable rushing. Especially from memory."

Taking a breath she walked around the table before stopping between Sirius and Remus' chairs. "Remus, this should help with your transformation tonight. It won't stop it, or stop the pain, unfortunately. What it will do is help you keep your mind when you are in your other form."

Remus just stared at her for a moment before slowly taking the offered vial. He was about to open his mouth to ask her something when she continued.

"You will need another vial right before the moon rises tonight." Remus stood up facing her with his face still paler than normal. "Oh and no you cannot add sugar to it. It is best to drink it quickly, I hear it has a really foul taste."

Remus looked down at the vial before hugging her tightly cutting off her ramble, "You didn't have too. I mean this is…"

Hermione wrapped her arms around Remus hugging him back tightly as another thought plagued her briefly, "I made it from scratch, so I hope…"

Remus stood back, not even bothering to hide the tear forming in his eye, "Thank you."

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **McGonagall Cottage**

 **July 18th, 1976**

Hermione was practically jumping up and down at the floo waiting on her Aunt to arrive. She wanted to get back to the Potter's as early as properly possible to see if her potion worked. She hadn't heard a thing and was a jumble of emotions.

"Calm down Dear. Let me get on my traveling cloak child, I know you are anxious." Minerva walked to the cloak closet and pulled out her dark emerald traveling cloak before she nodded to Hermione to get into the floo. "Alright."

No sooner had the older woman spoken the final approval when Hermione threw down floo powder, "Potter Manor!"

Upon arriving Hermione was dragged into a hug from the fireplace before she had gotten used to her surroundings. Opening her eyes she saw the light brown locks of Remus in her face while holding her tightly to him. James, Sirius, Harry, Peter and the Potters all standing across the room with huge smiles on their faces. "IT WORKED YOU BRILLIANT GIRL!"

Remus spun her around a few times not letting her go. Finally he pulled back and she could see tears in his eyes, "Thank you."

She couldn't help it is she started crying, sure he looked tired, but he was happy and uninjured. "Remus I am so happy!" She leaned in shocking him when she planted a kiss on his cheek before hugging him again. "Now what I gave you will last four months, I am working on getting the ingredients to start another batch for you as well. I can't make the too early thought, the shelf life of each batch is only about six months."

Mrs. Potter stepped forward, "Hermione dear, tell us what you need or if you are having any issues acquiring something. I know Harry mentioned one item was hard to locate. Also, my Charlus here is wonderful with potions as you know. Maybe he can help you?"

Hermione smiled as she patted Remus arm and stood back to face the Potters, "We are working on a steady supply for the eggs, but I will let you know if it doesn't work."

Charlus smiled, "Will you write down the recipe? I could help you dear. Especially when you are in school, I know your studies might prevent you from working on it at times."

She thought about it for a moment before nodding her head, "Alright, but it cannot be published. This is only for Remus until the actual potioneer creates the potion. I wouldn't want to take his credit."

Mrs. Potter nodded her head in understanding though there was a sad expression on her face, "It is unfortunate that Remus will be the only one to benefit, others infected will unfortunately miss out. We understand though. Do you know how long before it is created?"

Hermione couldn't help by notice the sad look on the normally cheerful woman, "A few years, I believe 1978 by Damocles Belby. It is very complex and I know he is already working on it."

Mr Potter scrunched his nose, "Belby? I work with him, he is not working on this I can assure you. He was working on a potion to cure werewolves up until about a year ago. He stopped though, he is working on potions to help enhance spell strengths for the war effort."

Hermione felt her chest constrict, "Maybe he starts again? Or has an epiphany?"

Mrs. Potter closed her eyes briefly, "Could you make more and we could give it out in secret? What if he doesn't make it?"

Hermione looked down as she thought of the possibility of him not succeeding at the potion in this timeline. Suddenly it hit her that Mrs. Potter worked at , "Do you work with other witches and wizards with lanthcropy?"

Mrs. Potter nodded, "Mostly the children infected. There have been many more recently many of them abandoned by their parents at the hospital."

Harry looked around the room nervously before he piped up, "Mr. Potter? Could you ask Bebly how far along he is? Maybe he is really close and working on it in his own time?"

The older man nodded, "I can certainly ask him. If he isn't… with no intention, Hermione would you be willing to move forward with this more publicly?"

Frowning she looked down at her clasped hands, "I guess, but we would need to be sure. I will write everything down for you Mr. Potter to help make the potion for Remus. I know you are a potioneer and I am not. It would raise flags if a student in their 6th year solved this." Worrying her lip she continued, "I don't agree with how Belby chose to have his potion used. Only the rich could afford it and unfortunately most affected were not well off."

Mr. Potter nodded his head in understanding, "What would you have done differently?"

Hermione looked at Remus, "Well, in order for us to release the potion to the ministry there would need to be a program in place to supply the potion to all affected for low cost or free."

Mr. Potter shook his head, "They won't go for that. What would they get out of this?"

Hermione sighed thinking, "What about the fact that if the individuals taking this have a less likely chance to infect others. They would have their minds about them, the safety risk would be lessened over all. The uninfected people would be safer on the night of the full moon."

Mr. Potter nodded, "What if they still reject?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "Release the recipe to the public. That way they wouldn't make any money on it and couldn't control it. It would give some a fighting chance, knowing the recipe is only part of the problem, but they might be able to get the ingredients and make it. Also someone could start a group to help non-profit."

Mrs Potter smiled with hope glistening in her eyes, "I am so proud that you are my granddaughter. I agree with what you are saying. Charlus will look into things carefully with Belby, for now let's just celebrate that Remus will be taken care of."

Everyone started leaving the room, Remus gave Hermione one last hug before leaving with James, Harry, and Peter. Suddenly Hermione was alone with Sirius.

He smiled at her, "You are too good of a person you know that?"

She blushed and shook her head, "I just want the right thing done."

Sirius walked over and hugged her tightly, "That is why you are too good." Dropping one arm so his other was draped over her shoulders as he walked her to the couch, "How are you holding up?"

Biting her lip, "Oh I am okay I guess, I wish today wouldn't end. I don't want my birthday to come."

Nodding his head, "You know I will protect you as much as I can right?"

Smiling she leaned her head on his shoulder, "I know. You have been pretty great since we started getting along. Unfortunately, you won't be able to be around when I am on other 'dates'." She stressed the word dates as if it was a bad word.

He nodded, "Just remember, if any of them hurts you just tell your Uncle right away. He can have them put in Azkaban for it. Their request will still be there, but they won't be."

Hermoine started shaking a bit as she tucked her knees under her and leaned into Sirius' chest, "It still has to be bad for that to happen. It is upsetting that I am resigning myself to the fact that someone will probably hurt me."

Sirius ran a hand up and down her arm trying to comfort her, "Chipy will be there too. She will be able to step in too. They won't be able to do much. Are there any that you are not scared of? Besides me of course." he said with a grin.

She chuckled and lightly smacked his belly, "Um I am okay with Lucius, Galen is a right arsehole, but I don't think he would hurt me. I am scared of Kosco and Rabastan though."

Sirius nodded, "Lucius will probably try to reel Lestrange in, even I know that Lucius has been good to you…." He said the complement with disgust in his voice.

Hermione nodded her head, "Ya, he shocked me. Knowing who he was in the future, I didn't expect him to be… kind. It may change after he knows that I know, but only time will tell right?"

There was silence for a minute, "Sirius? How have your parents, the Blacks, been treating you?"

Shrugging his shoulders as he laid his head on top of hers as they sunk into the couch. "Fine I guess. Other than wanting me home once a week and asking if you are still accepting me they haven't done anything. Walburga ignores me unless you are a topic which is a plus. Orion has been bringing up joining 'him' again, it is odd though, he drops it pretty quick as if he is scared of the topic." Glancing down at her, "Why?"

Biting her lip while she absentmindedly played with a fuzzy on her skirt, "Well summer before 6th year in my time you were supposedly blasted off the Black family tree."

He stiffened a bit and hugged her to him a bit tighter, "Well, there probably wasn't a marriage request involved with someone they wanted. I'll be honest though, it still may happen. If you pick someone else that is. I don't want you worrying about that though. I'll be fine, I have the Potter's no matter what."

There was a quiet moment before Sirius patted her leg, "Come with me. There is something that I want to show you." he pulled her up and pulled her behind him as they walked through the house.

She looked at him and his sudden excited-ness and followed along behind him with a smile growing on her face.

Her expression turned to confusion when he pulled her into a room with two wheels and what looked like the frame of a motorbike "Um, what is this Sirius?"

He grinned like a kid on Christmas morning, "This is going to be my motorbike one day! I bought it and am making a few alterations to it."

Hermione suddenly had a flash on the bike in the future. Hagrid's flying motorbike that he had gotten from Sirius Black in 1981. "Oh, that is nice. You are rebuilding it?"

He just grinned and nodded his head, "Yep, I can't wait to finish it!"

She just smiled nervously at him as he walked around showing her all the different parts and listened while he explained each one to her.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Well let me know what you all think :) Thank you for reading!**


	29. Chapter 29

Title: Little Spark of Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway, that belongs to JK Rowlings. I don't make any money from this either. I just do it for fun :) All original characters are my own, those would be the ones that you don't recognize from the books.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Well F &*k….**

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **McGonagall Cottage**

 **July 19th, 1976**

Harry and Hermione were both sitting at the breakfast table with their Aunt when their floo lit up and the Potters, Libby, Sirius, Remus and Peter all came through. The boys all holding their quidditch gear with grins on their faces.

Harry got excited and tried shoving the rest of his food into his mouth.

Clearing her throat, "Harry…."

Harry looked up sheepishly at his Aunt before wiping his face, "Sorry."

Turning to the others, "Would you like to join us for breakfast?"

Mrs. Potter smiled and walked over kissing Harry on the cheek, "A spot of tea would be nice. Thank you."

Turning to Hermione giving her a kiss on the cheek as well, "Good morning and Happy Birthday to you both! My grandbabies are sixteen!" She gave both of them a small box with a grin before sitting in front of them in expectation. "Now before you open these just know I understand that you won't be able to wear them openly. Fuel to the fire and all that, but you do deserve these."

Both Hermione and Harry flushed, even in their other life they hadn't had grandparents to dote on them.

Harry opened his to find a gold tie clasp with the Potter crest adorning it. While in Hermiones there was a long chained necklace with the Potter crest as well.

Mr. Potter smiled, "Although you could still wear them since you do have Potter blood. Through your mother's side of course." He winked at them before sitting next to Dorea kissing his wife on the cheek.

James grinned and held up two more presents, "So I guess it is gift time?"

Harry smiled as the others came forward.

About an hour later Harry went outside with James, Remus, and Peter while Sirius hung back with Hermione.

"Hermione sunk into the couch with Sirius sitting next to her as he fingered the small bracelet on her wrist, "Did you like your gift? I've never made something by hand before, without magic I mean."

Hermione just smiled and lifted her wrist as she looked at the braided gold twine with a small dog charm that was wrapped around her wrist twice because he'd braided it so long, "It is great thank you. Why did you decide to make me something?"

Sirius shrugged to hide his nerves, "You made me a sweater for Christmas. I just wanted to return the same thought. It might not be at your level, but it was my first. I did buy the charm though" He grinned a thousand watt smile at her.

She laughed and nodded with a smile, "Thank you." Looking at her bracelet, "Can I ask you something? Is there a hidden meaning if you receive a handmade gift from someone?"

"Ahh…" He flushed slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I know you haven't really been a part of this world so I don't want you thinking that… Well that I am marking you in any way. I really was just returning that fact that you made me something. So please.."

Hermione put her hand over his mouth to stop him from talking, "What do you mean by 'marking me'?"

Sirius sighed as he wrapped his hand around her wrist pulling it away from his mouth, "Typically people only make things for their spouse, or someone that you love deeply."

Flushing she nodded her head, "Oh. Well that explains that." She looked up at him and smiled, "I'll still wear your bracelet though, thank you."

Sirius grinned and then tilted his head, "What explains what?"

Hermione just shrugged, "Oh Severus' reaction when I made him a scarf."

"YOU WHAT?!" His eyes nearly bugged out of his head, as the others ran into the room with worry on their faces.

Harry looked between Sirius who seemed to be recovering from shock and a not amused Hermione sitting with her arms crossed over her chest. "Um what happened?"

Hermione looked at her brother with a shrug getting up, as she held out her wrist showing the golden bracelet. "He told me what it meant to get a handmade gift. I only asked because when I gave Severus that scarf I made he acted oddly. I just figured out why."

James looked like he had swallowed a slug, "You gave Snivellus a homemade gift?"

Hermione smiled when Dorea whacked James upside the head, "I did. Actually he gave me one too, the lotion I have been wearing. Lily got homemade lotion too actually!"

Peter gagged slightly as Hermione rolled her eyes and got up to leave the room tired of their childish behavior.

As she was walking down the hall towards her room someone grabbed her wrist and yanked her gently to a stop, "I am sorry for my reaction. I just… I am trying… I will try harder. Even you know after the incident with Galen getting hexed at school I haven't done anything to him or Sn...Severus."

Hermione turned to look at Sirius, "He is my friend Sirius."

He sighed and nodded, "He is, and he hasn't hurt you. Gift giving though…. It means more. Severus is a half blood and he should know what that means."

She lowered her voice, "I don't think he intended it that way though. He wouldn't have given Lily and I almost the same thing. I think he just wanted to give us something as our friend." Looking down at her wrist, "I am not your spouse, nor do you love me. You wanted to do something nice for me. Why is that any different?"

Sirius swallowed hard running a nervous hand through his hair, "I was returning… I mean…"

Hermione just smiled before turning and heading to her room, "I am not mad Sirius, just pointing out the similarities."

Just before she opened her door she heard his strained voice, "I am not sure that I don't love you though."

She stiffened for a moment before turning to look at him, but he was already gone.

 **McGonagall Estate**

 **July 19th, 1976**

Hermine looked down at her meal and unfortunately it was untouched. He stomach felt like she would lose its contents if she took a single bite. She hadn't eaten since breakfast, but she could not bring herself to eat. After dinner she was going to officially know about Lucius, Zambini, and Lestrange. It was bad enough last year knowing about Sirius and Galen and while those were the only two she would be attending with this year she felt like the rest were closing in around her.

Fiddling with her fork she accidentally clinked it loudly against her plate and her eyes shot up looking at her uncle. "Sorry, I…"

He held a hand up and wiped his mouth, "Let's just get this over with shall we? We can take a break and continue after with dinner."

Putting her fork down and nodding her head, "What will happen?"

Sitting back in his chair, "We will go through each marriage request individually starting with the first request through the last. I have already prepared a letter for each request. You will need to sign below my signature acknowledging that you have received the request and know what will be expected of you." Taking a sip of his water, "To be exact that you will accept invitations unless you have already accepted another for that date and time. That you will have the right to deny a date setting you feel uncomfortable, they will be able to give a second option or third until you agree to the place. If they cannot come up with a setting it will default to be here under my watch. All dates will be expected to be proper, and no harm to become of you. I have the right to press charges if something happens, and finally you will be accompanied by Chipy on all dates as your legal chaperone. You are not required to make a decision until your eighteenth birthday, although you must not ignore any suitors until a decision has been made. All involved have agreed to these terms as well."

Hermione was pale and stiff before nodding her head, "So no one can take me to their house or anything?"

Malcolm nodded, "Unless you are accepting of it. Chipy will also be present at all times, even if you cannot see her."

Nodding her head again she jumped slightly as Harry took her hand and squeezed it. "We will be there for you too."

Taking a breath she smiled at him, "Okay." Looking from her brother to her Aunt, she tried giving the woman a smile, but her Aunt looked like she was considering transforming her own brother into a toad to prevent this from happening. Finally looking back to her Uncle. "Who is first?"

He nodded and with a wave of his hand the dinner plates cleared off the table and a neat stack of parchment appeared along with a quill and Ink, a candle and the McGonagall wax seal stamp.

Picking up the first letter, "From House Black. Your marriage request has been received from Young Lord Sirius Orion Black, Heir to House Black. If you were to accept, upon marriage you will be Lady Hermione Jean of House Black, first wife of Lord Sirius Orion Black."

Malcolm floated the letter of acknowledgement over to her along with the quill and ink.

With a shaking hand Hermione picked up the letter as she read through it.

 _Young Lord Sirius Orion Black,_

 _We have received your marriage request for my niece Hermione Jean McGonagall, Daughter of Robert McGonagall Jr. and Adeline McGonagall (nee Bryne)._

 _My niece has been formally informed of your request and has agreed to the marriage request terms. She has requested a chaperone and will be accompanied on all outings with suitors._

 _Hermione will accept invitations unless she has already accepted another for that date and time._

 _Hermione will have the right to deny a date setting, you will be able to give a second option or third until you agree to the place. If a setting can not be agreed upon it will default to be McGonagall Estates._

 _As Hermione's guardian I, Malcolm McGonagall have the right to press charges if any harm comes to my niece mentally or physically._

 _Hermione is not required to accept any marriage request until her eighteenth birthday, and will not ignore any suitors until a decision has been made. Any attempt at forceful acceptance by a suitor will result in charges against the suitor in question._

 _Her signature at the bottom of this letter indicates her understanding and acknowledgement of your marriage request._

 _Cordially,_

 _Malcolm R. McGonagall_

Hermione swallowed before looking up at her Uncle. Malcolm nodded to the quill in front of her, "Sign under my name."

With a shaking hand she picked up the quill for the first time and slowly signed her name at the bottom of the parchment.

The parchment magically rose, folded itself and floated back to Malcolm who dropped wax from the red candle and took his house crest stamp to seal the letter.

Setting the letter aside he picked up the next letter in the pile, "From House Malfoy. Your marriage request has been received from Young Lord Lucius Abraxan Malfoy, Heir to House Malfoy. If you were to accept, upon marriage you will be Lady Hermione Jean of House Malfoy first wife of Lord Lucius Abraxan Malfoy."

Much like with the letter from Sirius he floated the letter over to her. She looked it over briefly, with the exception of Lucius' name it was the exact same letter. "Lucius was second?"

Her Uncle nodded, "Yes. It was a few weeks after the start of school when his arrived."

She just nodded and then signed her name, once it was sealed like Sirius' they continued to the next letter.

"From House Lestrange. Your marriage request has been received from Young Mr. Rabastion Battle Lestrange. If you were to accept, upon marriage you will be Mrs. Hermione Jean of House Lestrange first wife of Mr. Rabastian Battle Lestrange."

Hermione felt like she was going to throw up in her mouth seeing his name on the parchment, "with her hand shaking more than the last two she reluctantly signed. Hermione tried not to focus on Harry's clenched fists next to her.

Her head dropped as her uncle sealed the letter and moved on, "From House Avery. Your marriage request has been received from Young Lord Galen Brian Avery, Heir to House Avery. If you were to accept, upon marriage you will be Lady Hermione Jean of House Avery first wife of Lord Galen Brian Avery."

Instead of sending a parchment for Hermione to sign he picked up a second letter, "This letter however is formally recending the marriage request along with an apology to Hermione for his actions. This is no longer a valid request and will be removed. You are not required to entertain Young Galen at any time." He sent the sealed apology letter to Hermione, "You may read that in private if it suits you dear."

Biting her lip she nodded and tucked the letter into her robes, "When did Rabastan and Galens requests come?"

Malcom looked at her, "Within hours of each other, about two weeks after Young Lord Malfoy's request."

She just nodded as she watched him pick up another, "From House Zambini. Your marriage request has been received from Mr. Kosco Neilti Zambini. If you were to accept, upon marriage you will be Jean of House Zambini fifth wife of Mr. Kosco Neilti Zambini."

Hermione tried holding the bile rising in her throat as she signed before she lost her nerve. Taking a breath she mentally told herself it was only Sirius, Lucius, Rabastian and Zambini now. She could handle it.

She hadn't even noticed the paper leave when her Uncles voice rang out again, "From House Nott. Your marriage request has been received from Mr Adrian Nathanial Nott. If you were to accept, upon marriage you will be Mrs. Hermione Jean of House Nott second wife of Mr Adrian Nathanial Nott."

Her head shot up not expecting another name, "What? When?", but the voice was not hers.

Malcolm looked at his sister who had uncharastically called out at him. "At the beginning of this month actually. With you all coming and Hermione stressed, I felt it was best not to worry her more with the additional requests."

Minerva narrowed her eyes, "Requests? As in plural?"

His eyes locked with Hermione's as he nodded, "Unfortunately."

Hermione's eyes followed the paper as it landed in front of her, "I thought Nott was a third year?"

Her Aunt frowned at Malcolm before looking at Hermione, "Yes, Thomas Nott is a Third year at Hogwarts. Adrian Nott is his father."

With disgust she signed her name and glared at what looked to be the last piece of parchment. "Is that the last old man to ask? Or is that another old man?"

Malcolm gave her a stern look, "I may not agree with this young lady, but do not raise your voice to me. I am your Uncle and trying to help you as much as I can."

Hermione sank in her seat while her cheeks burned bright with embarrassment. "I am sorry… I just…"

He shook his head, "You are forgiven, I know it is hard. I will not handle disrespect though." Looking down at the parchment, "I am unsure how old this man is though. I recognize the surname, however it is a family I thought died out years ago. He must have been raised outside of the country."

Minerva frowned, "Who is it?"

"From House Gaunt. Your marriage request has been received from Young Lord Thomas Marvolo Gaunt, Heir to House Gaunt. If you were to accept, upon marriage you will be Lady Hermione Jean of House Gaunt first wife of Lord Thomas Marvolo Gaunt."

There was a thud as Minerva and Malcolm looked over to see Hermione passed out on the floor and an enraged Harry standing with his wand drawn looking as if his world just shattered.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **AN. And sorry for the sudden ending there. But let me know what you think.**


	30. Chapter 30

Title: Little Spark of Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway, that belongs to JK Rowlings. I don't make any money from this either. I just do it for fun :) All original characters are my own, those would be the ones that you don't recognize from the books.

I did want to thank the "Guest" that let me know about the spelling for Zabini, I will try and not slip on that one again :)

Just so everyone knows I will try and update as often as I can, however weekend updates are the best timing to be honest. I work all week and then have my family life as well. I will strive for weekends though :) Thank you for your patience.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Love is when two people who care for each other get confused. - Bob Schneider

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

McGonagall Cottage

July 19th, 1976

When Hermione woke it was dark out and she was in her own room. She could feel arms wrapped around her and she calmed down when she recognized Harry's scent.

He must have just been laying there with his eyes closed because her slight movement caused his eyes to open. "Hey."

She rubbed a hand over her face as she tried to remember everything, "I think I had a bad dream."

Harry looked down, nervously ran a hand through her hair as if trying to calm her before they talk. "It wasn't a bad dream 'Mione. I wish I could just take you away and keep you safe somewhere, but…"

She followed his line of site and saw the parchment and quill set next to her bed. "But you need to sign apparently. I told Malcolm all dates would be at McGonagall Estates and myself, Our Aunt and the Potters would be present. Also all requests from him, need to go directly to our Uncle. He is not permitted to contact you directly."

Hermione sat up defiantly, "I am not going to sign that Harry! He would use me and you know it!"

He sat up next to her and wrapped and arm around her, "He doesn't know that we know. So he couldn't use that. Right away at least. I don't like this, but it may become useful. We don't know. He did this for a reason, maybe we will finally know why everyone is requesting you."

She squeezed her eyes shut shaking her head, "If this goes badly I will need to choose fast."

Harry just shook his head, "I know I am not as bright as you are, but I know you like Lucius and Sirius. You can't decide between them, not yet at least. I will protect you for as long as you need, but if you don't sign before midnight you will be in breech."

Hermione looked up at him, "How long?"

He sighed, "About five minutes."

She groaned as she kicked her legs stubbornly off the bed glaring at the parchment, finally she picked up the quill and hastily scrawled her name below her uncles after looking over the amendments. "You know I never thought I would live through the war… I thought I would die. I never said it out loud before, but we all thought it. Technically we are still in the war. Maybe I really won't make it through this."

Putting the quill down after it folded itself and few out the window, presumably to her Uncle she looked to Harry, "Promise me that if it becomes too dangerous that you will save yourself Harry. Not me. No matter what I go through, you are still the chosen one."

Harry shook his head as he glared at her, "You are my sister, I will die to protect you. I am certainly not going to let him get you." Grabbing her arm and pulling her back to bed, "Come on, let's get some sleep. I have a feeling you will probably have a few visitors tomorrow."

"Grrr…" She yawned out while curling up next to Harry as she fell asleep crying.

Running his hand through her hair watching her sleep he couldn't help but wonder if things were going to end up better, or worse.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

McGonagall Cottage

July 20th, 1976

Hermione was sitting out in the front garden drinking her tea. She knew the Potters, Sirius, Remus and Peter were coming over later so she wanted some quite before they arrived.

Hearing a slight pop she looked up to the apparition point beyond the gate and she felt an odd mixture of anxiety and relief flow over her.

Lucius Malfoy stood there holding a small wrapped box, his shoulder length hair wrapped in tie at the base of his neck. This was the first she'd seen him since the Moon Gala, they'd exchanged letters and conversation but now he was aware that she knew.

Nodding her head as he glanced at the gate and then back to her as if asking permission. It struck her as odd that Lucius Malfoy actually seemed nervous.

He moved quietly as he approached her, their eyes remained locked on each other as he slowly approached. Finally standing before her one hand on the back of the other chair, "Hermione."

"You can sit if you would like." She nodded to the chair that he was standing behind. "I have a feeling this is not going to be a short conversation."

He nodded and sat down quietly, "Thank you. Hermione, I just wanted to.."

"You didn't tell me Lucius. I confided in you how I felt about Galen, I know now that you were trying to make me see tradition. How he broke tradition by saying something to me. How he wasn't allowed to tell me… Now I know you were only alluding to how you weren't allowed to tell me." At the last part she looked up meeting him in the eye, "How very Slytherin of you Lucius."

Sighing she looked away again, this time her gaze landed on a tree. "I understand, even if I don't like it. I guess you completed your goal, because I am not mad at you Lucius. Merely disappointed and full of self doubt over where I thought you and I stood."

Lucius frowned as he sat tall, "Self Doubt? Why would you feel that? I don't feel I treated you with anything other than respect."

She sighed, "Because I like you Lucius, at least I thought I did. Now that I know you had a marriage request for me the entire time, I doubt if I do like the real you. Or if I like the you that you wanted me to see. Will you change now? Will you become the cold man I was told you were when I first got to Hogwarts? Everyone told me who to avoid and you were among the top of their lists, icy demeanor, cruel at times, ignoring those who are worth nothing to you? I defended you to my friends."

Biting her lower lip, "You listened to me, You helped me, You were kind to me. Tell me Lucius was that all a lie? Why did you submit a marriage request for me? I was a nobody, you shouldn't have cared."

Clearing his throat as he sat tall as if reminding himself that he needed to act a certain way. "I will admit that you were a nobody in the beginning. However, you smiled at me one day in passing and I became curious. So I began watching you, you were kind to Severus when few were. You were brave, but not reckless. You were smart and cunning, you were new to the school and while most would allow the pressure of new friends pull them in one direction you never did. Even Lily Evans who befriended Severus doesn't always stand up for him. You never let someone force to to fit into one house. You have top marks, one thing I admire in a woman is intelligence. I will not have a stupid wife, or one that become complacent with time. That is something unacceptable. I spoke with my father about you and I will admit he looked into you and your family. My mother told him that Lady Black mentioned you were a pureblood in hiding, apparently there are rumours about your parentage."

Hermione's eyes lit up with fire as she glared at him, "Which are false accusations I would like to add."

Lucius pursed his lips and tilted his head as if studying her, "You caught my eye before I knew of your supposed bloodlines. My father looked into you, not I. Hermione how much do you know about pureblood lines?"

Sitting up straight, "That they are mostly inbred…" Biding her lip, "Sorry, I know you are one, but well you are. Aren't you?"

Lucius nodded his head in acceptance at her comment , "I will admit, my line has had close relations in darker times. Nothing ever closer than third cousins. However, the Malfoy family line does have a speckle of new blood occasionally."

Hermione looked at him confused with the new information. In her time she couldn't recall Draco ever acting like this was the case. Things were definitely getting fuzzy for her from her original time, but major things still stood out. Like the first time she was called a mudblood. "What does that mean?" What could he have possibly meant by that.

Lucius raised a hand in explanation, "Well, we sometimes marry a witch or wizard into the family line that has a more questionable linage. You are from a McGonagall Line and a Bryne Line yes? Prior to Bryne was a Potter line, and Prior to McGonagall was a Ross line. Both extremely powerful bloodlines. That is of course not including the rumored bloodline that you have confirmed as false." Taking a risk he placed a hand over her smaller one, "I will not lie, blood lines do mean a great deal to my family, but for myself I do hold intelligence in very high esteem. For myself personally, I desire someone I can converse with on an intelligence level and talk to without feeling as if my every movement was judged."

Sighing she tilted her head back looking up before looking directly into Lucius' eyes to gauge him, "Lucius, it is not really a secret that your family line has a taste for… let's just say the 'dark' side of things. Mine prefers the 'light' side, how would that even work?"

The intensity in Lucius' eyes sparked and Hermione couldn't help but feel like she was playing with icy fire, "Hermione, it is not all dark and light as you say. Yes, I do understand your point, however, please try and see mine. We were not all raised away from the world, I want someone to stand by me. I do not want to become my father Hermione. There are things…"

Lucius stopped himself as if realizing that he was saying too much. Sliding the box over to her, "I need you to be careful Hermione. Things are going to be very different for you now that you are sixteen. Be wary of any dates you have with Rabastian, I am glad you chose to have a chaperone. You will need them on dates with him."

Frowning she felt the hair on the back of her neck rise, "Why?"

Lucius leaned forward cupped her chin in his hand lightly as a ran a soft thumb on her jaw, "He doesn't know how to play nicely, and to put it bluntly he likes to break his toys. You should be protected when with him. Promise me?"

Hermione nodded, "Chipy is always nearby. Thank you Lucius."

He nodded and patted the top of the box, "I know this may seem a bit rushed, but I would like to formally invite you to the Malfoy Yule Ball this year. As my date, I promise you won't need to be rescued this time. You will have me at your side the entire time." He gave her a smile which she returned.

Nodding her head, "Thank you Lucius, and yes I will attend with you. What is in the box?"

Lucius just grinned and leaned forward with an almost sympathetic smile, "Something I thought you might like, You are like me where you always have a lot on your mind. I thought this might help especially with everything going on."

He stood up and took her hand, "Till we meet again Hermione." He leaned down and kissed the back of her hand before turning and walking back to the apparition point.

She watched as he disappeared before opening the box. Inside was a small pensive, large enough for a few memories at a time, but small enough to fit on her dresser. Smiling as she picked up her gift and looked over the antique design on the silver bowl before making her way into the house.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Potter Manor**

 **July 25th, 1976**

Whoosh

The bludger was flying around the back area of Potter manor as Sirius wracked it hard with his bat. Sirius, James, Remus and Harry were up playing a mock game of Quidditch while Hermione sat on the grass half watching and half reading one of her books that she hadn't had time to read yet.

It was a warm day out and she had decided on a white short sleeve shirt and a pale yellow cotton skirt that landed right above her knees. It had been too hot for stocking so she had only put on a pair of flats.

As soon as she sat down with her book on the lawn she'd taken off her flats and let her bare feet and legs bask in the rare England sun..

Snapping her head up as she heard Harry's panicked yell, "Watch out!"

She looked in horror seeing the bludger coming right at her. Right before the bludger she clenched up and slammed her eyes shut.

A second later there was the sound of loud thud as the bludger slamming into a body that echoed around the property.

Opening her eyes stunned Hermione looked and saw Sirius lying a few feet in front of her. Blinking she realized that he wasn't moving. Throwing her book to the side not caring that she lost her page as she crawled frantically over to Sirius, "Sirius! Sirius! Wake up!"

Gently pulling his head onto her lap as she tried to pat him on the cheek to wake up. "Sirius?"

Looking for injury she saw the beginning of a large bruise peeking out from beneath his collar. She pulled his shirt back slightly and saw most of his right peck was red and quickly swelling. Looking up seeing the other arriving, "Help! He needs help!"

Remus hopped back on his broom and flew into the house to get the Potters.

James and Harry flanked around Hermione pulling his gear off without moving his head from her lap.

Her eyes started to blur as they filled with tears, "What happened?"

Harry hugged her softly not to disturb Sirius, "It was going to hit you, the bludger I mean. Sirius looked like he was trying to get to it but there was no way it was gonna work at the angle. So he just flew in front of you. He must have known it wasn't going to work."

Running her hand through his hair ignoring that is was damp from sweat, "He is going to be okay right?"

Suddenly Charlus and Dorea were at their side. Dorea was already waving her wand over Sirius checking his injuries, "We need to get him to Saint Mungos. His injuries are too much for my care here. Charlus please levitate him let's get to the floo."

As he lifted off her lap Hermione pushed her skirt down covering her legs after realizing when she pulled him on her lap she must have slid her skirt up.

Looking up she saw James holding his hand out to help her up while Harry was picking up her shoes, "Pads will be okay Hermione, we've had worse injuries in quidditch before."

Wiping away the tears on her cheek, she smacked him on the chest. "He could have died! What if the bludger hit him higher? In his neck or head? I shouldn't have been out here, it is my fault he is hurt. I really don't like this sport."

James pulled her into a hug, "Hermione stop. Yes we get hurt sometimes, but don't blame yourself. Sirius would jump in front of the Hogwarts Express for you, but it isn't your fault. He cares about you, we all do but he…"

"Kids lets go!" Both their heads snapped seeing Mr. Potter was waving them in.

James grabbed her hand after she put on her flats and pulled her behind him as they ran inside and to the floo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Staint Mungos**

 **July 26th, 1976**

Sirius opened his eyes and looked around the darkened room, his eyes stopping on Hermione's sleeping form in the armchair next to his bed. Watching her steady breathing for a moment before focusing on her face.

Her face seemed so much younger when she was sleeping. He could see the light freckles on her pale face. He almost smiled until he saw the dried tear tracks running down her cheeks.

"She hasn't left your side." Came a whisper from his other side causing him to jump slightly. It was painful to turn his head, but he relaxed when he saw James looking at him.

"She should go get some rest." He whispered back, "Take her home ya?"

James just gave a grin, "Oh no. I am not risking my life. They tried, "he said nodding to the Potter's and Harry, "and they failed. She keeps questioning everything the healers do, she isn't leaving until she knows you are okay. She went from confused, to concerned, to terrified you were going to die at the house. She blames herself."

Frowning Sirius looked back over to Hermione's sleeping form, "It is not her fault. I just didn't want her getting hurt, besides I've had worse."

James grinned, "I told her that too and I got hit." He pointed to his chest. "Oh and Hermione has declared this as time with you by the way. She has refused dates with Nott and Zabini on accounts that you are in the hospital and calling it an emergency extended date."

Sirius flushed slightly trying to sit up, he groaned in pain, "Well not that I mind, but I kinda wish I was awake for it."

"Awake for what?" Came a sleepy response. Sirius and James both looked over seeing Hermione awake and looking at Sirius.

Clearing his throat, "Our emergency extended date?"

Flushing she nodded, "Oh yea, I didn't know what to say. I just knew I was not leaving." Sitting up she stretched slightly causing Sirius to look away for a moment. She got up and sat on the edge of his bed, "How are you feeling? Pain? Soreness? Is anything other than your chest hurting?"

She leaned over and pulled his hospital shirt back a bit assessing the fading mark on his chest as she ran her fingers gently over his bruised skin before flushing as it hit her that he was awake while she was looking him over this time. "I am sorry, I just.."

Sirius just grinned, putting his hand over hers that was still on his chest to stop her from moving it, "You don't need to apologize for caring about me Love."

She was fairly sure she was glowing bright red in the darkened room, "I um." She stuttered and began worrying her lip.

James cleared his throat, "I am going to go get a cup of tea. Just remember you are not alone here." Nodding his head in the direction of their sleeping family before getting up and leaving out the door quietly.

When they were alone again she took a breath and relaxed letting her hand remain gently on his chest for a moment before pulling it back only to take his hand in hers. "You scared me yesterday. I thought you were dead when you were laying there. Why would you do that?"

He was watching her face as tears started to fall onto her cheeks, "Hey Love don't cry." He reached up and wiped her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "I didn't die okay. As far as why I did it, I would rather be in this bed than you. I didn't want you getting hurt and I knew there wasn't time to redirect that bludger." He looked at her, "It would have hit you directly in the head."

She sat there quietly for a moment unsure what to say when he decided to change the topic. "Can I ask you a question that may make things uncomfortable?"

Nodding her head she looked up into his eyes. She didn't say anything but her grip on his hand remained.

"Are you considering Malfoy still?"

Biting her lip as she absentmindedly played with the back of his hand, "Honestly I don't know. He never told me about his request and honestly when we spoke the day after my birthday it felt as if he wasn't saying something. Like he was still holding something back. I do think he is different from the Lucius I knew, but I don't know how different. I have seen him once since I officially found out about his request, we are still exchanging letters though. Mostly about his potions, he is attempting to create something and was running ideas by me."

Frowning he looked at her trying to to draw her attention to what she was doing with his hand, "So he hasn't asked you out yet? On a date?"

Making an embarrassed face she sighed, "I didn't say that. He asked me to be his official date to the Malfoy Yule Ball this year." She gave him an apologetic smile, "The Potters and I have received our official invitations this morning. Unfortunately it says 'Young Lord Lucius Malfoy to escort Young Miss Hermione McGonagall on it. So everyone knows, including your mother if she got hers yet."

He shrugged and then winced in pain, "She had to know that this would happen after you turned sixteen. It is his family's ball, I am not too surprised that they would postpone inviting everyone until after his date with you was secured." Breathing in to control the pain, "Don't be surprised if you receive a request on my behalf soon for some Black family event that she will likely make up. She will do whatever she can to win."

She nodded and flushed wondering if it would be the worst thing in the world if he actually did what his mother wanted in this case and she chose to marry him, but kept her mouth shut causing Sirius to look at her, "What are you not saying?"

Flushing deeper she shook her head, "Nothing. Just a thought."

He nodded and dropped it for the moment as she curled up next to him on the bed. Resting her head on his shoulder as she closed her eyes. He laid there in shock briefly before deciding to just go with it and fell into a sleep as well.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

AN - and that is a wrap for here :) Let me know what you think!


	31. Chapter 31

Title: Little Spark of Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway, that belongs to JK Rowlings. I don't make any money from this either. I just do it for fun :) All original characters are my own, those would be the ones that you don't recognize from the books.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Only the dead have seen the end of war. – Plato**

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **McGonagall Cottage**

 **July 31th, 1976**

Hermione had been up long before dawn making breakfast before sneaking into her brother's room before the sun came up.

"Morning Harry." She said as she shook him, "Time to wake up."

He groaned and rolled over seeing Hermione fully dressed for the day. "Why?"

She laughed softly, today is your real birthday. Remember?"

He smiled under his arm and sat up seeing a full english breakfast on the tray in front of him. "You don't have to do this you know."

She just smiled and patted his hand, "July 31st and September 19th are our days Harry. We should always remember them."

Harry nodded as he dug into the sausages, "Are you forgetting too?" He finally asked.

She stopped and nodded, "It is like I remember flashes, but it doesn't hurt anymore. I have to force myself to remember even big things. I can't remember my mother or father's names. Anything other than Robert seemed wrong. I know I lived in the muggle world, but I can't remember what my house looked like. I remember you though."

Harry nodded, "I confess I stopped trying to remember. I like it here. Yea we are still orphans, but we have family and friends. Secret Grandparents. I know it is different for you with the whole marriage issue, but it is nice. Right? I mean you were my sister back then too, even if the world didn't know."

She nodded, "I am trying not to stress out about the Marriage requests. I am enjoying my time here though, it feels right."

Looking at his sister who was fidgeting with her hands, "Mione? If you had to decide right now on who you would marry. Who would you choose? As things stand at this minute."

Looking down as she played with the lint on Harry's bedspread, "Sirius." She said slowly after debating in her head, she still wasn't completely sure but she knew without a doubt she could trust him.

Harry grinned at her, "Thought so. After his accident you are always asking about him or near him."

Blushing she shook her head, "No, I mean yes, I am worried about him. However that isn't the reason, Sirius is the only one I don't feel like I need to be on guard with. Even Lucius and I have grown a bit apart, things get strained at times. He isn't mean or rude to me, it just doesn't feel right to be dating him. I do enjoy our debates though, he went on for 3 inches during his last letter about how I wasn't thinking about all the effects of using Aconite with Moonstone." Looking down she sighed, "However I know whoever he marries will be posh and always proper in public, like Narcissa. I am just not that."

Harry bit into another sausage, "So why don't you save yourself the trouble and accept Sirius request? With Voldemort I mean. A date with him would be bad."

She sighed, "Sirius is not head of house yet. His father could demand I drop out of school, marry Sirius, and I could be pregnant in three months."

She looked over seeing Harry choking on the sausage after her blunt statement. "Harry are you okay?"

Shaking his head as he cleared his throat, "I'll talk to Malcolm, maybe there is a way to delay marriage while still making your decision. Besides Sirius is still in school too, why would he force his heir from school?"

She just smiled nervously, "I am not ready to get married Harry. I can hold out till I am 18 if I need too."

He tilted his head and looked at her curiously, "Have you heard from any of the others?"

Nodding, "Nott sent a request to meet me in Diagon Alley to do my shopping and I received a short letter from 'him', he said that he was unfortunately out of the country currently and he would be unable to escort me on dates in the near future. He hopes to see me when he returns in the winter, he is in hiding I guess."

Harry nodded, "At least we don't need to worry about him for now then. Have you told Dumbledore about that?

She nodded, "Yes. He is looking into it. He is worried that he might be getting new allies in other countries."

Harry grabbed another sausage and changed the topic to how he Sirius and James were going to change up the practice for Quidditch this year.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Diagon Alley**

 **August 20th, 1976**

Hermione stiffly walked down the road with her mind on the list in her pocket. She'd been upset to learn that she would not be doing her supply shopping with Harry and the others this year when an owl arrived from Mr. Nott requesting that he accompany her while shopping for her supplies before Harry's birthday.

Chipy was at her side as she navigated the street next to Mr. Nott who occasionally would place his hand on the small of her back, to as he called it guide her.

It might not have been so bad if his son had not been shopping with them for his own school supplies. Hermione looked down at the pudgy third year who kept asking to go to the sweet shop or Zonkos.

"Thomas you will need to ask Miss McGonagall for permission." She would head Adrian say to the younger boy and every time she heard it she felt a mixture of being old and being the victim of a pedophile.

Clearing her throat she looked up at Adrian, "Please Mr. Nott, he really doesn't need to ask me. You are his father."

The fat old man huffed as he wiped sweat from his brow. "And one day you may be his mother, the boy needs to learn."

She shivered and walked ahead of the two, he was sizing her up to be the child's mother and a bed warmer. She was not okay with either idea seeing as she was only three years older than Thomas. Calling over her shoulder, "Okay, go ahead and use your fathers gold to buy what you want then."

Adrian glared at her before pushing his son away with some gold before storming after her. "That is not how you handle children."

Hermione turned and looked at him trying to appear taller than she was, "Well I don't have children. I also have no idea how you want him raised, you may want to hire a nanny."

He glared and his large cheeks seemed to be turning red with anger, "So when we have children you will pawn them off to a nanny?"

Shaking she looked up at him not caring what he thought of her anymore, "Sure. I will need a nanny for the day and at night to make sure I get the sleep I need. Now please, I need to get my school supplies and books."

He glared at her, "Fine. I guess that is fine, as long as you are giving me more sons."

The rest of the trip was spent in silence between the two, she almost felt badly. However, she could see where his mind was headed and she was not going to be a silent wife who did whatever her husband told her to do.

After spending over an hour in Flourish and Blotts and only gathering half the books she needed for school Adrian got up, "Miss McGonagall I am afraid our time is up. Let us go and I will return you to your Uncle."

Frowning as she looked up at the man, "You have not bought your son a single supply yet. You are only hovering over me?"

He shrugged, "The house elf will stay and get his supplies. I am tired and this musty building is boring."

She glanced around at the book shop, she loved the smell and feel of being in here. "Okay, well I am not ready. Chipy will remain with me. Thank you and I suppose we will see each other again."

Adrian growled and looked as if he was going to grab her before changing his mind as Hermione waved to the shopkeeper. "Very well. Good luck with your shopping. Until next time." He turned and left the shop in a hurry.

Looking to her side she saw Chipy standing with her arms crossed glaring at the man as he walked away, "Chipy doesn't like him."

Hermione breathed in relief that he was gone, "Yes, I hope he doesn't ask me out again. Come on Chipy lets get my shopping done." She smiled at the elf who nodded back happily.

The two went about the rest of the afternoon making sure all her supplies were in order and even stopped and grabbed a few sugar quills and some items for Damara.

On their way back to the apparition point Hermione was stopped by a voice, "I believe my invitation was rejected do to you having another date today?"

Turning she saw Rabastian Lestrange getting ready to walk into Knockturn Alley. "Oh Good Afternoon Rabastian. I did, Mr. Nott left a little while ago to tend to some other matters. I was just finishing up."

He nodded and stepped forward, "No other plans then?"

Shaking her head, "No. He was my date for the day."

Nodding as he held an arm out for her, "Then allow me to escort you to an early supper. It shouldn't take too long."

Taking a breath before nodding her head, "Alright, thank you that would be nice." Placing her arm within his trying to shake her nerves as he led her into knockturn alley. She recognized Borgin and Burkes, but soon they walked deeper than she'd ever gone previously.

They turned a corner and he led her down a dark step of steps before knocking on a large wooden door that probably could have doubled as a cell door in Azkaban. When the door slid open they walked into what looked to be a nightclub. There was a stage to her left with a woman singing old jazz songs.

She looked up seeing they had stopped and he was offering her a seat. Nodding her head she sat down as he sat across from her. She was a little off put at his proper demeanor, "Thank you. I've never been her before. Do they always play jazz music in here?"

Rabastian just stared at her, "No, it is usually different everyday. I would assume that you are never here, you seemed quite nervous the whole way here."

She nodded, "I was advised to avoid this area."

He nodded as the waitress placed two goblets on their table and left again. He took a sip before speaking again, "You should heed that advice. Unless accompanied of course. There are many questionable people that frequent this area and you are young and inexperienced."

She bristled at the thought of her being young and inexperienced, while technically she should be older than him by a year she decided not to raise his suspicion about her. "Can I ask why you sent a marriage request for me? We've hardly ever spoken and when we did it was strained."

Raising a brow as he looked her over making her feel uncomfortable as his eyes lingered too long in certain areas. "I was doing my family duty. My father requested that I submit the marriage request for you. I would dishonor my father by ignoring his requests of me. My father's line may not be the heir line, but we are a proud house. We are raised to do as we are asked."

Hermione understood his reasoning even if she didn't like it or agree with it. "Do you even like me?"

She watched as his jaw clenched slightly, "I don't believe that is a requirement for marriage. I don't know you, why would I like you?"

Frowning Hermione bit her lip, but she shrugged it off since he was only being truthful. "That is true I guess, but don't you want to marry someone that you get along with? Share similar interests with? Life would be boring otherwise."

He sat there staring at her, "It isn't a requirement. I will do my husbandly duties. I will provide for you and when the time comes, plant a child within your womb to carry on my line."

She couldn't help the blush that appeared on her cheeks, "Why does everyone keep bringing up children?"

Rabastian looked taken aback briefly, "Why would they not? As a wife you would be expected to provide children, raise those children and care for the household. You can bare children correct?"

Clenching her hands since she was uncomfortable with the topic, "I have never been told I was unable too. I am however a bit young to be considering children right now. I am sixteen and still have two more years of schooling."

Nodding his head as he glanced at her chest again. She was regretting the tight jumper that she wore and wished for her looser robes, "Unless you fall pregnant. Then schooling would end and you would be expected to live under your husband's roof and raise his child. Having you and the child outside the home would be an unnecessary risk. If you were mine and fell pregnant I would demand you be home and not at school, it would be too difficult to protect you and the child otherwise."

She didn't know what to say as the waitress came over and sat down plates of meat and potatoes in front of them, "Oh I didn't order."

Rabastian cleared his throat, "They only serve one dish." Picking up his fork waiting for her to do the same.

"Oh." Silently she picked up hers and slowly began eating with him in silence.

After dinner was over he quietly escorted her from the underground establishment and back to Diagon Alley. As he stood there looking down at her it seemed as if he was having an internal evaluation of her, "Until next time them Miss McGonagall."

Taking her hand and kissing the back side before turning and heading back to Knockturn Alley.

Looking around she sighed seeing the sun almost completely set. "Come on Chipy let's head home."

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Hidden Location**

 **August 20th 1976**

Dumbledore stood in front of the room looking around that the members of the room.

"I have been informed about a leek in our Ministry of Magic. It is unfortunately a grave one. We are going to need some preparation on this one. We need to find some crucial clues without it being known that we are looking into certain individuals."

A red headed lanky young man peeped up, "Is this information from your not quite seer Professor?" He grinned slightly as the headmaster nodded.

"Yes Gideon, it is." The headmaster glanced around the room seeing the Potters shift ever so slightly in their chairs now that they knew the source of the information, "It is imperative my contacts are kept secret. Only a handful of people know their identities and it unfortunately will need to remain that way."

Fabian nodded, "We meant no disrespect. We know that the information has been good so far." He nodded over to where the Bones family members were sitting. If your source was fowl we wouldn't have saved other families like the Bones. We will listen."

Dumbldore nodded, "I won't give specifics because I don't want to narrow anyones search too quickly, but we will need to look into the Crouch family. I have heard the ministry will begin to fall with them. Leave no member unchecked, no matter their age."

Turning he looked to Alastor Moody, "Also we need to keep a closer eye on the Blacks and Lestranges. Well active members, Sirius Black has already been vetted quite extensively. Please tell me your findings at the next meeting. I need to know where everyone stands."

The group nodded and broke up going their separate ways.

Dorea got up and made her way over to the old Headmaster, "Albus. How much longer do we have until it all falls apart? We know about where they are from, but we still don't know what happened to them. Little pieces come out every so often, but not enough to make a whole picture."

He nodded and looked up at the couple, "I am not sure if it truly matters anymore. Things have already begun to change from the memories I pulled from the children. They are starting their sixth year and Sirius should be blasted off his family tree by now. I believe Peter should already be working with the Slytherins, but as of yet there is no move of the sort. The things I am preparing are things that were already in motion before they arrived."

Pulling a vial from his robes, "This one I keep with me as a reminder of why we need to fix our world."

He stood up and walked over to a basin and tipped the vial into the bowl. He watched the silver swirl before looking to the Potter's, "Take a look, you will only see a portion of the horror those children went through. It is unfortunately enough to scare even me."

He stood back as the Potters took each other's hand and dove into the memory.

 _They landed in a small cottage. A blonde young woman had her hair wrapped in a messy bun as she rushed around the small kitchen gathering bandages before moving into another room._

 _Mrs. Potter let out a gasp seeing Hermione laying on the bed bloody, pale and bruised, Harry sitting next to her along with a red headed boy that looked quite a bit like Arthur Weasley. All of them dirty and too skinny to be healthy._

 _Hermione was covered in bandages, her arm looked like it was bleeding through although no one seemed to change the bandage as if they knew it wouldn't stop. There were cuts on her arms and neck from what she could see._

 _They were older than the children she'd just seen, but not by much._

" _Hermione, please wake up." Her heart broke hearing Harry's scratched voice calling out softly to her._

Suddenly the room changes and they were in Hogwarts. She looked around confused for a moment, "Charlus?"

He only responded by holding her hand tightly.

 _Suddenly she saw the three children running through the castle. The bruises and cuts on the children still present and only slightly healed over. Maybe a few days had passed since the last vision. "Why is she up and out of bed?"_

 _Suddenly the castle around them shook as the visions came at them rapidly._

 _First years being tortured and killed as horrified screams filled the air._

 _Students being mauled by werewolves and other creatures._

 _Trolls breaking down walls around them. Smoke rising up all around them._

 _Students fighting against death eaters._

 _Teachers trying to protect the students but failing._

 _Suddenly she saw a flash of straw colored hair with steaks of grey and recognized an older Remus. A son to her, fighting next to a woman with teal hair. Suddenly he collapsed after being hit, hearing the woman scream for him Dorea sobbed as Charuls wrapped an arm around her._

 _The scene spun again and suddenly they were outside…_

 _Hermione was injured and trying to stand, they could clearly see blood soaking through the denim jacket that she wore. They saw her see the wound seeping through her clothing before brushing it off and making her way towards Harry who was trying to get through another battle._

 _"Protego!" She cried out as she blocked another curse flung her way. They could see the pain she was in, but she kept pushing herself. It was clear to them that she figured she was going to die and didn't care._

 _When she reached him the Potters heard them talking about fallen friends as if it was normal. When she slipped she groaned in pain and Harry looked her over. Telling her that he couldn't lose her too and it broke their hearts._

 _Charlus even choked up when Hermione was heard acknowledging that she would do everything including dying to have him survive. That he needed to survive and not her. She pulled him up despite her own injuries to keep him moving through the bodies that surrounded them._

 _Suddenly there was a manic laughter and the Potter's saw a sight that horrified them. Voldemort himself along with Bellatrix standing behind them, glancing at Harry as Hermione pushed Harry behind her as Voldemort spoke, "Ssso the Mudblood sssurvived, did ssshe?" Turning his head slightly in Bellatrix's direction, "Make ssure sshe doessn't ssssurvived again…."_

 _At that moment Bellatrix raised a wand at her grinning maniacally as if this was the best day of her life. "Crucio!"_

 _They stood there helplessly as they watched Hermione scream till she stopped being able to make a sound. Only twitching around silently in the bloody mud._

 _Harry cast a spell at the woman and thrown back as Harry grabbed Hermione and comforted her as best he could in her state as they watched him ignore Voldemort and cry over her twitching body._

" _Go ahead and keep your Mudblood clossse Potter. One last ssspell and it will all be over! Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort grinned as he outstretched his wand to the pair on the ground in front of him._

As the Potters pulled out of the memory both their faces were wet with tears as they looked up to Dumbledore. Charlus was finally the one to speak, "They only had each other in the end. Even the school was in ruins. How did we fail so horribly?"

Dumbledore had a rare grave look upon his face, "This is why I am so careful with the information." After a moment he continued, "I assume you both heard Voldemort call Hermione a mud-blood?"

Dorea bristled at the term but nodded, "They are still brother and sister Albus, they share the same blood do they not? You saw them, they were the only family one another had. She has clearly been adopted by Harry as his sister, their relationship has magically bounded them as sibilings"

He nodded and looked at them, "They do. From a spell not birth though."

Dorea held up a hand to stop him, "They came into this world, our world together, what else would they be! She is my granddaughter Albus, I just watched my grandchildren die horribly with only each other to hold onto. They left that world together and they came into this world together as twins would. They share blood. They share my blood. I see no difference. They were born into _this_ world together, that horrible other world has not happened" She pointed to the basin, "That will not happen here."

Charlus just nodded his head in stern agreement as Dumbledore nodded, "Very well. It will not be brought up again."

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Please leave a review :)**


	32. Chapter 32

Title: Little Spark of Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway, that belongs to JK Rowlings. I don't make any money from this either. I just do it for fun :) All original characters are my own, those would be the ones that you don't recognize from the books.

 **AN:** So I wanted to thank everyone for the reviews. I really do love getting them :) I did notice a few are still reviewing about not liking how the world is treating Hermione (women in general), I just wanted to let you know that while Hermione is strong she is not all powerful nor will I make her that way. I don't like it when stories bring her in and she overhauls the entire world to make her the leader or she changes the entire wizarding world to fit her. It is not realistic. She will need to get through this, it won't magically disappear nor will the wizarding world suddenly change their ways and views. Also, she is a student, pretty sure the minister isn't going to listen about this when there is a war going on. In the books they are stuck in the past on a lot of things (women, werewolves, other creatures rights), being even further back in time will only make it worse. If this is bothersome for you, while I appreciate your reading my story, it won't change and you are not required to read it. I just figured that I would put this out there to give readers the choice on whether or not to continue.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

'She was wheelin' and dealin'/Just doin' her thing'.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

McGonagall Cottage

August 29th, 1976

Sitting at the desk in the den Hermione had a letter from Adrian Nott propped up in front of her as she wrote a response to him. Most of her free time now days was responding to correspondence from one of the men. She still remembered when she began receiving letters, she had asked her Aunt about it and was asked would she preferred writing to them or seeing them. Writing letters became easy after that.

Finishing her response she sealed the letter and walked it over to Harry's owl. Giving the bird a treat before sending him out the window to deliver her letter.

Glancing up at the clock she was waiting for Sirius to arrive. He had formally requested a date with her this morning before they headed back to school.

She frowned looking down at her outfit, she had been confused when he had sent her an outfit with the request. The bottoms were black pants that were a bit tighter than she would have liked, a grey long tank top that was shaped like a bell. It did help hide her chest and waist though with the high neckline. She didn't know what he expected for footwear but she had decided on a plain pair of black flats since everything else was black or grey.

She had left her hair down in its normal long curls and now she was just waiting. Harry came into the room with an apple in his hand, "Hey what's with the dark look?"

She looked up giving him a confused look, "I don't know. Sirius sent it when he asked me out tonight. Do you have any idea what he has planned? I love that I am finally not in a skirt, but they are really tight. I feel like I may need to cut them off later to get out of them."

Suddenly Harry's eyes narrowed as his hands dropped to his sides, "Sirius is taking you out tonight?"

Standing up as she looked at him confused, His demeanor didn't usually turn dark when she spoke about dates with Sirius. "Harry what is wrong?"

Scrunching up his face, "That bastard. He ditched James and I tonight we were supposed to go with him to…" Suddenly his face changed into an amused look as he looked at Hermione's outfit again and it clicked. "Oh your going to have a long and interesting night. Have fun. Oh and James is crashing here tonight so we will want to hear all about it."

She got up to follow Harry out of the room when there was a knock at the door. Sighing she walked over to the door to find Sirius in a pair of black denim trousers, t-shirt and leather jacket. His face broke out in a huge grin seeing her in the outfit he sent. "Your wearing it! I like the flats kind of keeps the good girl look."

Hermione blushed running her hands over the tight material covering her thighs, "Well you sent them and asked me to wear them so I did. You know I trust you, even if you got the pants a bit too small."

Shaking his head with a grin as he tore his eyes from her legs running his hand over the base of his neck, "No Love, they are perfect." Holding out his other arm with a black leather jacket that looked to be her size, "To finish the look."

She raised a brow but turned and let him put the jacket on her. If fit perfect at her waist and arms, her grey tank peeking out from under it covering half of her backside. Pulling her hair up and over the jacket she turned back to him waiting for his appraisal. "Well?"

He was silent for a moment as he took in her outfit, "Your beautiful, no matter what you are in. This though, this is my favorite." He grinned at her blush, "Come on!" He said excitedly taking her hand as she left the house.

Looking behind her as they left the house, "Where are we going?"

He called over his shoulder, "Reading!"

Snapping her head back to Sirius with a confused look, "We are going reading?"

He turned and Hermione couldn't help but smile at his excited face as they rushed down the entry all toward the street. His hair flying wildly around as if framed his face. Hermione lost her smile when she saw what was waiting for her though.

Digging her heels in and pulled back a bit, though not enough to break his grip on her wrist. "Sirius! No no no, I am not getting on that thing!"

He dropped his smile, as he turned to look at her. "Please? I cleaned her all up for you. I promise everything will be fun Love. She is perfect I promise."

Feeling her breath catch in her throat, as panic seeped into her. "Sirius no please."

Hearing the door open Hermione turned to see Harry coming towards them, "What is going on?" She looked at Harry who was clearly concerned about her position.

Sirius grinned and waved at Harry, "Hey Scut!"

"Harry please tell him I won't get on that thing! I hate flying! If I am flying someone better be in danger!" She was practically begging him.

Sirius stopped and looked at her wide eyed while Harry just looked at her amused. "What?"

Sirius put a hand on her shoulder," Love? What exactly do you mean by flying?" She could see the wheels spinning in his head, "She flys!? I get her to fly in the future? That is the best idea ever!" He turned and looked at the bike and started talking to himself about different spells and enchantments that might work.

Harry pulled Hermione into a side hug and put his head next to hers, "If she fly's, it is your fault in this time." He chuckled at her horrified expression.

Suddenly Sirius stopped and turned and looked at them, "Oh, this is going to be great. However, in the meantime we need to go Love. I don't want us to be late. You ask me why I like to dance, And you ask me why I like to sing so you'll just have to come with me and see." He just grinned at her as he danced around her.

Hermione looked over at Harry who was trying not to laugh hard. Looking back to Sirius she nodded, "Alright. Let's go reading. Although I don't think you are talking about my kind of reading."

He just chuckled and shook his head, "No Love. Reading in Berkshire. The place!"

He sat down on the bike and then looked at her expectantly as she stood next to him. Finally, after a moment she put a hand on his shoulder before throwing a leg over the back of the bike to sit behind him. She squirmed around for a moment to get comfortable before wrapping her arms around his waist. "Okay, I am ready."

Sirius was stiff by the time she had stopped wiggling behind him, her legs spread and wrapped around him from behind. He hadn't known what to expect having her ride with him, there had been about a thousand ideas that popped into his head about her being close, or the vibration of the bike. However the heat coming from her body pressing into him was a whole other thought.

Swallowing hard he kick started the bike and grinned at her from over his shoulder, "Hold on Love!"

He let out a boisterous laugh as she screamed at the take off gripping his waist and tucking her head into his back.

After an hour of riding with her body pressed against his, along with the vibrations Sirius was seriously regretting taking the bike at the moment. His pants were far too tight for his liking and between Hermione's heat and body pressed into him along with the vibrations of the bike he was in extreme discomfort.

He could have cried when he pulled into the parking and Hermione got off the bike. A cold feeling replacing the warmth that she had been providing. He sat there a moment as he calmed himself down while Hermione stretched out her legs and back from being on the bike for so long.

Finally getting up once he was sure he was fine and smiled at her. "Ready Love?" He wrapped an arm around her and started walking down the street towards a crowd of people.

Hermione started getting excited as she saw people jumping around and dancing in the streets around the arena. " Thames Arena?" She looked at Sirius, "What are we doing here?"

He grinned at her, "Tell me Love is AC/DC still good in the future?" He smiled and held up two tickets to the showing for their High Voltage Tour.

Hermione smiled and jumped up and down, before really looking at the crowd. "I thought you said their lyrics earlier when we were talking to Harry!"

He grinned and wrapped her in a hug twirling her around before slinging an arm over her shoulders as they walked into the arena.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They had been dancing for hours when T.N.T. came on live and Hermione started jumping with Sirius and the crowd screaming out the lyrics with everyone else .

"Oi, oi, oi

Oi, oi, oi

Oi, oi, oi

Oi, oi, oi

Oi, oi, oi

See me ride out of the sunset

On your color TV screen

Out for all that I can get

If you know what I mean

Women to the left of me

And women to the right

Ain't got no gun

Ain't got no knife

Don't you start no fight

'Cause I'm T.N.T. I'm dynamite

T.N.T. and I'll win the fight

T.N.T. I'm a power load

T.N.T. watch me explode"

Sirius couldn't remove the smile from his face if he tried. His eyes were glued to Hermione, her long hair flowing around her, her flushed cheeks, the joy on her face as the songs played away.

"I'm dirty, mean and mighty unclean

I'm a wanted man

Public enemy number one

Understand

So lock up your daughter

Lock up your wife

Lock up your back door

And run for your life

The man is back in town

Don't you mess me 'round"

At the end of the song Hermione grabbed Sirius' arm and dragged him to a stand to get water. They were both breathing heavily and he couldn't help but notice the sweat sheen covering her body. Her jacket removed and wrapped around her waist as she took her hair and wrapped it up into a high ponytail to get it off her neck.

She looked over to him and beamed a thousand watt smile at him, "Best date ever."

He just grinned at her shrugging his shoulders nonchalant, "Eh, no big deal right?"

Throwing her head back and laughing before pulling him close to her to kiss him on the cheek. Although she missed when someone bumped into her and she fell forward much faster and accidentally kissed him on the mouth.

They both stopped for a moment before she closed her eyes and smiled into the kiss, tucking her hand into his locks as he wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her flush against him. She could feel his hands on her waist, his fingertips gripping her tightly to him.

Their kiss escalated fairly quickly before Sirius broke the kiss and pulled back, "I shouldn't, I…" Swallowing he pulled back and pressed his forehead to hers, "I am sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Catching her breath Hermione frowned, "Why? Why shouldn't you have?"

He swallowed closing his eyes, "I am not supposed to kiss you, other than on the hand while you are being courted by the others. It isn't fair to the others."

She leaned back looking at the ceiling, finally looking back to him she wondered what it would be like if she chose him. She really did think that they could be happy together. The fact that his father could still demand her from school if she chose him held her back though. There was also Lucius who she would have long talks with about potions and advancements. Sure Sirius was incredibly smart too, they could talk for hours on end about different topics. Heck, he was so close to finishing the Marauders map, that itself was an amazing piece of magic. His family scared her though, she didn't know what would happen with that.

Taking a breath she squeezed his arm and gave him a smile. "Sirius? What would your parents do if I…"

He gave her a small smile, "If you chose me?"

Nodding her head but she couldn't bring herself to answer out loud.

He sighed running a hand through his hair, "Don't accept me Hermione, not yet at least. I know you like Malfoy as well, it wouldn't be fair to you."

She didn't really know what to say so she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek that she'd meant to earlier before grabbing his hand and pulling him back onto the dance floor.

They both went back to dancing as Chipy just grinned and watched from her hidden spot. She could have stopped that kiss, but she just didn't want too.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The room was dark as Hermione thrashed around in her bed. Her clothing from the concert thrown across the back of a chair haphazardly. She'd gotten home from the concert with Sirius a few hours back and had gone straight to bed.

Unfortunately for her nightmares began to plague her dreams.

More specifically memories of her past.

She was walking down a dark hall with Harry at her side. She turned and saw Neville, Luna and Ginny as well. They were in the Department of Mysteries looking for the prophecy that was for Harry.

Everything played out with how it had really happened until she saw Sirius battling with Bellatrix.

"Sirius no!" She yelled out, but it was no use as she watched Bellatrix fire the curse at Sirius.

Only this time before stumbling into the archway he turned and looked at her. "You didn't save me. This is your fault!"

She let out a scream watching him fade away. Suddenly someone was grabbing her and she couldn't move.

"Hermione! Stop! Hermione! Hermione Wake UP!"

Bolting upright in her bed she realized that she had been screaming in her sleep seeing Harry holding her tightly and their Aunt in the doorway with her wand out. Shaking she looked over and saw an alarmed James in the room staring at her as well.

Gripping her brother as her tears flowed freely, "He died Harry it was my fault." She was shaking as he rubbed her back, "Sirius, at the Dep...Department of...Mysteries. He looked at me after Bellat...Bellatrix got him. He said it was… my fault"

She broke down again as Harry pulled her tighter rubbing her back. "It won't happen this time Hermione. We are going to change it."

She hiccuped and fell asleep in his arms as he sighed before looking up at his Aunt and James. Their Aunt just nodded her head, she'd seen all the memories from the pensive, unlike James and the others. Glancing at James' ashen face he nodded for James to join them as Hermione curled up next to him.

"You okay James?"

James shakily laid behind Hermione as he shook his head, "I mean we know when we all died. And the basics. Peter from your time betrayed Lily and I, we know Sirius died in your 5th year, Remus and Peter in your 7th but you've never said how."

Harry glanced down at Hermione who was still flinching in her sleep, "We don't like to relive it. It was bad enough the first time. Hermione is getting really close to Sirius. It must be messing with her dreams." He smiled seeing James trying to calm her as well. "They have been fading you know."

When James looked up with a confused look Harry continued, "Our memories. I have issues remembering a lot of things. That is another reason we don't really talk about it."

"Fading? As in you are losing your memories?" James looked up horrified as Harry nodded.

"I know Hermione still hasn't taken back her memory of what happened when she was tortured. She has it in a vial somewhere. Technically all of our memories are in a vial somewhere. Dumbledore kept copies of them for further research."

James frowned, "That could be why. It is nearly impossible to make a copy. It is more splitting the memory. You need to take them all back." He looked at Harry's frown, "I know a lot are probably painful, especially what you told me about what happened to Hermione, but you will lose them forever if you don't. When you first talked to me you spoke about a girl with red hair. What was her name?"

Harry stopped as he thought about the girl, "She was my friends sister, she was not in my year though… We dated. I know she meant a lot to me, but"

James prodded him again, "Her name?"

Harry started to panic, how could he not remember her name, "I…"

James frowned and shook his head, "You need to take your memories back Harry. Hermione too. Her's just crashed through into her dreams and it terrified the whole house."

Harry just nodded, "I will talk to our Aunt in the morning. I don't think anyone thought this would happen."

A minute into the darkness James spoke softly, "Sirius will have a shit fit when he finds out Bella is the one who killed him by the way."

Harry just murmured, "Wait till he finds out he was there to protect Hermione and myself."

James just chuckled, "Did Sirius have a thing for her in the future too?"

Harry just whacked James upside the head before the two boys fell asleep nestled around Hermione to comfort her if she woke up again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

AN: So I just wanted to say that the concert was actually real!

(Reading, UK (Thameside Arena) AC/DC High Voltage Tour, Aug. 29, 1976)


	33. Chapter 33

Title: Little Spark of Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway, that belongs to JK Rowlings. I don't make any money from this either. I just do it for fun :) All original characters are my own, those would be the ones that you don't recognize from the books.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

" **A goal without a plan is just a wish."**

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Hogwarts - Gryffindor Quidditch Stands**

 **October 23rd, 1976**

The deafening roar of the crowd was exhilarating as the Slytherin Seeker Regulus Black barely escaped the bludger that Sirius had sent his way. Hermione rolled her eyes at their antics as Lily leaned over to her, "Those two will kill each other one day!"

Glancing at the score, Grffindor was leading twenty to ten.

Hermoine just nodded her head in agreement as she watched on, for all she knew they would this time around. She couldn't help but wonder if Regulus could be saved too. He was a right brat to everyone, but he was worse to his brother.

Remus leaned over looking a little peckish and she knew his time was drawing near. This was the second to last month with her original batch of the wolfsbane potion for him. Luckily her Aunt had come through for her and the new batch was already started and would take about a month to complete and then they would be set for another six months.

The morning they were leaving to board the train to come back to school a tall sandy haired man came to their door. She'd been wary of him until she'd hear him call out to her Aunt about 'eggs'. Meeting Mr. Scamander for the first time had been a rollercoaster of ups and downs and she'd grown fond of him in the short time they'd been there. He was going to be sending them supplies every five months to keep up with Remus potions and it was fantastic.

Hearing a whoosh she was brought back to the game. Looking up at the score apparently she'd been lost in thought for a bit as Gryffindor was up by sixty points.

Giving Lily side eye as she watched the red head eyes following James' every movement, "Come on Potter, you clearly are not paying attention!"

Hermione snorted drawing Lilys emerald eyes in her direction, "What?"

Taking her own eyes back to the match to look for her boys, "Oh nothing. Are you going to admit you like him yet?"

Huffing she crossed her arms over her chest, "I do not. He is the same toerag as he was last year."

Green eyes met green when Hermione caught her eye, "True, but he does like you. He hasn't tormented Severus anymore and he has been studying with you."

Scrunching her nose, "Only because Sirius is basically glued to your side this year. What changed? I mean I know you guys were good at the end of last year, but you are inseparable now. You don't even have a book right now, you are actually watching him play." She accused holding up her own book.

Hermione's cheeks flushed slightly, but it was concealed by the cool autumn air around them. "I don't know, I guess he just grew up a bit. I had fun with him this summer. It doesn't hurt he took a bludger for me and ended up in saint mungos."

Lily gave her a look, "And what about Lucius? You are still writing with him often enough. I see the letters. Galen never came back for his seventh year. No one has even heard from him."

Hermione looked down feeling at fault for what happened, "His father died Lily. He decided to take his Newts early and take care of his remaining family." Sighing she looked back at the game, "I am friends with Lucius, but I don't see his as more than that. I like talking to him, but I don't see him romantically. I am pretty sure he feels the same."

Lily just pursed her lips, "Are you sure about that? Because people who graduate don't typically come back for regular Quidditch games."

Hermione snapped her head over to the Slytherin stands and sure enough Lucius was sitting next to Slughorn with his eyes looking directly at her. Swallowing she startled as the crowd cheered again and she looked up seeing another 20 points to Gryffindor.

Glancing up at Sirius before looking to Lily, "I'll be right back." She got up as Lily shook her head before turning her attention back to Lucius seeing him leaving the stands as well.

As she walked down the steps and stopped on the grassy hill outside the stadium she look in a breath. Looking around she saw Lucius walking towards her and waited in her spot for him.

As he approached she gave him a smile, "Hello, I wasn't expecting to see you here."

He nodded, "Nor was it planned, I came on behalf of Slughorn's request. He is my mentor for my extended potions training so I may obtain the status of Potions Master. He needs to discuss a few items with me after the match and invited me to come early to watch."

Herione smiled at him, "Potion Master huh? That is amazing. I am happy for you. So will you be at the school more often?"

Lucius gave a small shrug of his shoulder, "Unfortunately I am not sure. I was not expecting this. I hope you do not take offense but I do not wish to be here now that I have finished my regular schooling."

She just laughed as she heard her friends roar and cheer, "It sounds like Slytherin is going to lose this one."

He stilled and nodded, "It is unfortunate, however it may be due to the loss of their beater."

She stilled and looked down knowing that Galen had been their best beater, "What happened to his father Lucius? There are a lot of rumors, but I know you knew his family."

Clearing his throat he looked around, "There was an incident."

He turned his gaze back to her, "Do you miss him here? Or are you relieved? You only have Black to worry about here now."

Sighing as he mentioned the marriage issue, "I wouldn't want people to die Lucius. A lot of my friends from Slytherin finished or didn't return. Only Severus is remaining, Lily and I decided to have a few more study sessions every week so he isn't so alone."

Lucius nodded and smiled at her, "Thank you for watching out for him."

She just smiled, but then it dropped to a frown. "Galen rescinded his marriage request."

Lucius just nodded and looked at her expectantly, he wasn't sure what to say or where she was going with it. It was known by everyone that he had done it.

Green eyes met silver and he could see the strain she was under, "Lucius, can you…. Can you rescind yours? I don't want to hurt you, but I don't see you that way. I see you as a friend I can talk to, a friend I can have an intelligent conversation with and I don't know if I will be correct or not. I value that so much and I don't want to lose you with this whole marriage fiasco."

He looked down and she watched his jaw clenching, for a moment she thought he was angry with her. However, when he looked up she saw something unexpected in his eyes. Fear.

"Lucius?"

"I cannot Hermione. I am sorry, but it just is not possible." He turned and looked away from her, "You will choose Black won't you?"

Biting her lower lip she put a hand on his arm and was shocked that he was literally trembling. She spoke to him calmly, "Lucius, I know you don't see me like that. As your wife I mean. You are different from the others."

He kept his back turned, "It does not matter. I could keep you safe, even if you do not love me. You would be cared for and protected. I already gave you my word that I would keep you safe. Yes you are my friend, and that is a very good thing considering most marriages are built on less than that."

She stood there in shock remember the words from the night of the Moon Gala. Grabbing his hand she pulled him to the empty changing tent before turning on him, "What are you so afraid of Lucius? What aren't you telling me?"

He ignored her request and just stared at her for a moment, "It does not matter if you have already made up your mind."

Reeling her hand back she whacked him in the arm causing him to look at her in shock, "Lucius Malfoy tell me what is going on right now."

Clenching his jaw his silver eyes hardened, "If you do not choose me, my father will die. He may be a bastard, however he is my father."

Shock…. She sat down clumsy as she stared at him, "This is him isn't it? Voldemort is doing this."

Lucius rushed at her clamping a hand over her mouth, she could feel the breath from his nose on her cheek, "Never say his name."

Nodding her head he let her go. She blinked a few times as tears began to fall, "Galen and Rabastian sent their requests at the same time. You were before that though, by two weeks."

He crossed his arms over his chest and nodded, "I was interested in you, I will not lie. You are right however that we have a friendship that I do not want ruined. I would rescind, but I can't. Galen mistreated you and it was known you would not choose him. That was the incident." He gave her a look.

She stepped back in shock on shaky legs, "It is my fault? His father died because of me!"

Lucius grabbed her gently pulling her into his arms, "No. His father joined… I've said too much. No it isn't your fault for other people's choices Hermione. You did nothing wrong and only reacted how any other woman would act with his behavior."

Crying into his robes she stilled and pushed him away slightly her hands still on his chest but her eyes were trained on his left arm. Stepping back she took his hand in her left hand and slid his sleeve up with her right as she let out a sob of happiness seeing the unmarked skin.

She jumped back into his arms, "Don't do it. Please don't do it Lucius."

He was still as if he'd been petrified, his jaw tight and he spoke in a low tone. "It is not my choice."

She looked up at him with anger in her eyes as she stepped back, "That is bullshit!"

Taken aback he shook his head, "I beg your pardon!"

Crossing her arms, "You know I am not stupid Lucius! You haven't done it yet, this is your choice. Do you really want that? To be someone pawn for the remainder of your days? What happens when he is defeated? You would rot away in Azkaban, whatever family you have will suffer. You say you can protect me, but you won't be able to if you put yourself on a leash!"

Lucius was shaking as he grabbed a quaffle and chucked it across the room so hard it bent a post holding up the training board. "He knows there is something different about you and your brother. He wants you both. He thinks if he gets you your brother will follow. What is it that makes you so different Hermione?"

Hermione just stopped, "All the requests…"

Nodding he finally turned to look at her, "I put in my marriage request prior to the order. All the rest are orders from him."

Hermione nodded, "You and Sirius were the only two that actually cared. The others… it didn't make sense that they requested marriage from me. We can try to help you Lucius."

He turned and looked at her, "You can't."

She nodded, "Your right, but Dumbledore can. What if we worked together, came up with a plan?"

He just looked at her and growled, "What plan could you come up with where my father doesn't die and the mark put upon my arm as his replacement or the mark is placed upon my arm and you in my bed as my wife? There is no other option Hermione. I don't like either one, but at least with the second you will be safe! You don't want Rabastian or others, but how long do you really think Sirius will have if he doesn't turn to the Dark Lord himself? How long till there is a request to take him out of the picture?."

Closing her eyes she sat shaking on the bench as her head started to spin. "Lucius you are not your father and you do have a choice, just like he did. I know you are trying to protect not only me, but your family as well and I get it." Taking a breath, "But there is always a way, we just need to think. Is there anything else going on at the meetings? Other than talking about me, which is very disturbing might I add." Biting her lip hard enough she stopped before breaking the skin, "Have you heard of anything about Sirius?"

Lucius looked at her skeptically before raising a brow, "He has started in on Lord Black again about Sirius. He knows Sirius is probably your top choice. I am unsure what will happen if Sirius denies him again."

Looking down Hermione's brain was going a million miles a minute with her thoughts.

"Why doesn't young Mr. Black attend a meeting then. Not to accept of course, but to bide his time."

Both Hermione and Lucius jumped at the sound of the Headmasters voice behind them.

"Sir?" Hermione stared at her headmaster and then back to Lucius who looked like he'd just killed himself.

The Headmaster smiled, "Mr. Malfoy, Miss McGonagall please follow me to my office. I think a cup of tea is in order." He turned and headed towards the castle as both Hermione and Lucius fell instep behind him.

Once everyone was safely in the office Albus clasped his hands in front of him smiling, "Did you know that tents are not soundproof? As I was walking past admiring the sights I heard a very odd conversation about Voldemort and what has been happening lately."

Hermione saw Lucius cringe as the headmaster mentioned 'him' by name again. He was sitting so straight and still if she hadn't known better, she would have thought him petrified. Knowing he wouldn't be able to answer she spoke up, "I didn't think the conversation would be like that Sir."

He nodded and turned him gaze to Lucius, "Young man you seem to be at a crossroad in your life. The decision you make will shape the remainder of your life. I do not believe your two options are the only ones though. Miss McGonagall was right on one account though, if you follow him you will end up in Azkaban. Or worse, dead."

Lucius ground his teeth, "And what do you propose?"

Dumbledore nodded and smiled that Lucius was not fighting him as much as he was fighting his own internal battle. He could clearly see the young man was terrified. He glanced to Hermione seeing the girl looking at him as a concerned friend, he could tell that she had faith in him. Knowing what happened to the girl in the boy's future home, well one of his futures was enough for him. "You will go to his meetings, and you will help me to end his rule of terror."

Shaking his head Lucius glared at his arm, "If Hermione does not choose me as her husband my father will be killed and I will be forced into his place as Galen has replaced his father."

A rare sad expression crossed their Headmasters face, "The sins of the father are most often paid for by the son." He glanced to Hermione for a moment when a thought hit hit. "What if you could prove to corrupt her? As a friend? Luring not only Miss McGonagall, but young Mr Black as well?"

He stopped seeing the horror on Hermione face, "Hold on dear." Looking back to Lucius, "He would get what he wants. We would have three voices on the inside then. You could say swaying her with the relationship would not work, however play to her intelligence."

Lucius looked at him skeptically, "And when he asks them to do something for him?"

Albus nodded, "They are not permitted to do magic out of school. Were you ever requested to perform any tasks?"

Lucius thought for a moment, "No, but I have seen things. Things a lady should not see, Hermione would not be able to handle it without reacting."

Albus walked past them and patted him on the shoulder, "Are women typically involved?"

"No, but with this plan you would be subjecting Sirius to it."

Hermione frowned as she listened to the two go back and forth. "Does my option on this not matter? While we might not be given tasks do you really think he wouldn't question us? I am Aunt Minerva's niece, he will want to know what I do! So I would be responsible for giving away information. If I give false information he would find out pretty quickly." Giving the Headmaster a pointed look, "Plus my parents were killed by his group, how would that look if I was suddenly okay?"

Lucius looked over at her and she could see the wheels turning in his head, "It would need to be done slowly, I can't just go to him tomorrow with this change. A gathering at my house, Hermione would need to show her relationship growing with Sirius and only a friendship with myself. Maybe public disagreements or her visual disapproval when the Marriage request are brought up between us. Hermione's friendship with Narcissa would need to grow once more. Attend tea with the Blacks. Sirius would slowly start being okay being around Severus, myself, his family…"

Hermione grunted, "Me yes, I can play nice. The Blacks technically have not done anything to me and I do like Narcissa. Asking that of Sirius though, his family was horrible to him. I could see him being nice to you eventually especially if you are no longer courting me, and he has already stopped being mean to Sev as well." Frowning, she looked at Lucius, "Things are fine with us though, until the request is brought up already. So that won't be an issue."

Lucius nodded, "Like I said it would need to be slow. Everyone knows Sirius past with his family. It would not be believable if he just popped over for tea." He looked down for the first time she could see hope in his eyes, it was barely there though. "Your relationship would be the catalyst."

Biting her lip she shook her head, "Sirius needs to be here."

The Headmaster nodded as there was a knock on the door. Hermione turned around and saw her Aunt along with a sweaty and muddy Sirius who was still in his quidditch gear from the match and holding his broom. Getting up she rushed over and hugged him ignoring his confused expression at seeing her sitting next to Lucius. "Um, what is happening?"

The next half hour passed as the Headmaster caught her Aunt and Sirius up to their point in the conversation. Hermione kept glancing between Sirius and Lucius noticing that Lucius was getting paler and paler with every minute. Suddenly it hit her, was this what happened with Severus from her time? Lucius was going to become a spy for the order, her and Sirius too if he accepted.

"You are bloody kidding me right?" Snapping out of her thoughts as Dumbledore finished his recount of the conversation. "I nearly died a few times escaping my family and you want me to go back! What's worse is that you want me to take Hermione there!"

Lucius looked over at Sirius and she expected a look of disdain on his face from the outburst, however she saw what would only be sympathy, "She would be in your care though Black. It is not like you would just begin acting friendly. It would be slow, over time. Beginning with her and my friendship. You coming with her, and you not blowing up at everything your family does just to spite them. You do have the ability to be slytherin, and I know she does."

Hermione blushed at the comment but kept her eyes on Sirius. "It would be easier than you might think Sirius. Especially if your mother thinks she is getting her way."

Sirius looked at her skeptically, "About what?"

Worrying her lip, "Me."

Sirius blushed slightly before clearing his throat, "I already have told you I don't want you near my family Mione. Damn it, that is the whole reason I was such a bastard to you last year, I didn't want you getting involved with them!"

She nodded and bit her lip, "The difference is that people are dying now. Lives are being threatened. We both knew this might happen one day, I did at least. The day your mother first had her brilliant idea and you stopped being nice to me. Dorea said she usually got what she wanted. I can't keep my head in the ground any longer."

Lucius looked at Sirius with a dark look, "You were an ass to her on purpose?" Looking to Hermione, "Did you know that?"

Hermione had to choke back a laugh when Lucius said 'ass'. Shaking her head, "No he really did hurt me. I learned later after the Malfoy Yule Ball, on the way back to school he cornered me." She gave a hurt look to Sirius, "but it wasn't better knowing why. Especially when he treated me the same for a while after. Even if it was better."

Lucius nodded, "So when you ranted to me about him at Hogsmeade."

Blushing scarlet red, "Oh, ya that was real. Sorry about that."

He smirked as Sirius growled, "Okay, as long as my ear was talked off for the right reason. I must say though your vindictive side was amusing to see."

Hermione figured she would die from embarrassment soon so she just avoided eye contact with both boys. "Well that was then."

She looked up seeing her Aunt with a pinched expression on her face, "Sirius and Lucius, if this is done; I don't care who does it, but you will protect my niece. You will make sure she stays safe."

Both nodded as Hermione looked on wide eyed as the plan began to form. Lucius would eventually go to Voldemort with a promise to lure in them both in exchange for dropping his marriage request. How long would it take though?

After Lucius left the room, Hermione and Sirius stayed behind. There headmaster looking at them, "Thank you for staying I really only had a question for you Miss McGonagall. How are you faring with the return of your memories? Any more nightmares?"

Hermione shifted in her seat slightly, "No Sir, they do give me headaches though occasionally."

He only nodded, "If you experience anything worse please go to Madam Pomfrey, she will know of your head pains. Harry has been having them as well."

She nodded and thanked him before they left his office. Sirius grabbed her arm stopping her before she could head into their common room, "You haven't been having headaches Hermione."

She stopped and shook her head, "I couldn't do it Sirius. I know Harry took his and he has been having headaches, but I can't. I see you dying over and over in my nightmares. Why would I want to make it worse?"

He wrapped his arms around her, "You need to. You know I will be there for you."

Pushing him away slightly, the knot in her stomach growing. "I know you would Sirius. It isn't that."

He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her, "I will be there no matter what."

She just nodded and buried her head in his chest.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **AN- The times are turning guys! Leave me feedback please:)**


	34. Chapter 34

Title: Little Spark of Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway, that belongs to JK Rowlings. I don't make any money from this either. I just do it for fun :) All original characters are my own, those would be the ones that you don't recognize from the books.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

" **What happens when people open their hearts?"**

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Hogwarts - Girls Dormitory**

 **December 5th, 1976**

Hermione was standing in a towel next to her trunk trying to decide on something to wear. She was thankful that it was winter and frightfully cold out so she could justify think clothing that covered her completely.

She'd cringed last week when she got a letter from Kosco Zabini asking to take her to lunch on her upcoming Hogsmeade trip. She'd successfully been able to dodge his requests up until now.

She turned holding up a dark grey turtleneck top with a black knee length skirt. "What about this? Black tights and my boots? I am going to be wearing my dark winter cloak as well."

Lil glanced up from her Charms book and nodded. "It looks great if you are attending a funeral or a date with an older creepy man."

Sighing she turned back to the closet pulling out her thick tights and then moving to the bed to get dressed. "Where are you guys going to be?"

Lily flushed slightly, but kept her eyes on her book. "Well I am going to Tomes and Scrolls and then James asked to take me to lunch."

Hermione lifted her eyes to lily while pulling her skirt on, "Oh, and when were you going to mention that one?"

Shaking her head, "I wasn't going to unless you asked. Remus, Harry and Peter will probably spend their time at Zonkos or the Quidditch Supply shop." Watching Hermione struggle getting her hair through the turtleneck, "So why isn't Sirius going again?"

Hermione huffed as she freed her hair and pulled it back, "He got upset about Zabini asking me and decided to put dung bombs in the Slytherin changing rooms before their game. He is currently in detention with my Aunt. He lost out on being able to go this week."

The redhead gave her friend a knowing look, "Yes, well I hope you don't let him get away with it." Shutting her book and placing it on her bedside table, "I mean he can't think it is okay for him to act out when he doesn't get his way."

She sighed and wondered briefly if he really was doing that, she didn't think so. He knew what they were working towards with Lucius, he knew Zabini wasn't even an option. She all but picked him already, they just needed to wait a bit before Lucius brought it up to Voldemort. "I don't think that is what this is Lily. He knows how I feel about Zabini, I cannot stand him. I am only going because I have too. I don't think he is acting jealous. He is just mad at the Slytherins in general. I'll talk to him though, the younger students don't deserve that. Then again it is not like they are innocent. They jinxed the Gryffindor brooms last month, remember when James' arm got broken?"

Fiddling with her bedspread trying not to show the blush staining her cheeks, "Yes I remember, your right it was probably partial payback. Just don't let him get all jealous."

Hermione nodded, "I won't." She sighed pulling up her thick tights and boots. Grabbing her thick cloak before looking to Lily, "So?"

Lily gave her a sorry look, "Perfect for a funeral."

Hermione tried smiling, "As long as it isn't mine, I guess."

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Come now girl, you don't need that cloak on while we are eating." The lecherous man complained as he leaned back in his purple brushed suit.

Biting her cheek so she wouldn't blurt out what she was really thinking. Finally after the moment passed, "I apologize, but I am quite cold actually. I am just hoping not to fall ill before the holidays."

He looked at her with a disgusted look, "Ill? Girl, I better not become ill because of you."

She could see rage filling him at the thought that she might be ill. She felt her hand twitch for her wand at the sight of him, the unease steadily grew in her gut. "I cannot help it if I am Mr. Zabini, and I only said I was hoping not to fall ill. Not that I was ill. I am cold, that is all."

Suddenly his demeanor changed and the lecherous smile was back on his face. "Well then tea it is." He waved his arm in the air asking for a pot of tea. She thought that was the end of it, but under his breath she heard him follow with, "and then maybe she'll take the damn cloak off."

Placing her hand in her cloak to rest with her wand in her palm. She just internally scoffed, she didn't care if it was one hundred degrees in here. She wasn't losing a single layer.

The rest of their lunch went much the same, Mr. Zabini making a comment and Hermione pulling her cloak tighter. The battle of wills lasted the rest of the hour that they had together.

As they stepped out of the little diner she turned to thank him for lunch. Her words however stopped short seeing Rabastian with him. With both men in front of her, her grip on her wand tighten. She realized that they were alone on the street and suddenly Lucius words ran through her head like someone amplified his voice in her ears. " _I put in my marriage request prior to the order. All the rest are orders from him."_

Nodding her head, "Hello Rabastian, I wasn't expecting to see you today."

He simply nodded his head and looked to Kosco, and said to low for Hermione to hear "He wants to bring her in."

The old man's eyes glittered in amusement which ran down her spine like ice water. She took a step backwards, not wanting her back to them if possible. "I am just going to go. I think I am going to go lay down so I don't get sick."

Suddenly there was a loud blast and smoke started rising from the next street over. Her wand was out and in her hand before the first screams reached her ears. Looking back at the two men in front of her, "We should go see if they need help." She didn't know if they knew she was suspected of them, so she figured her best shot was to play ignorant on the matter. She turned and ran out of the alley. Breathing out a sigh of relief when she was surrounded by others she turned and glanced behind her but neither man followed her.

Turning her head back she saw a third year crying and ran to him, "Are you okay what happened?"

The boy pointed down the street and she saw cloaked figures walking down the street firing off spells into random shops.

Pulling out her wand she crept up behind a few. There was a third year running as one of the cloaked figures aimed a curse at the boy running. "Protego!"

The spell deflected from the boy and into the near wall successfully, but one of the cloaked figures turned towards her throwing a curse at her. She deflected it with ease as the figure toss others as well. She didn't understand why the curses felt so weak, she could have handled this as a first year.

Done with her opponent Hermione flicked a stunning spell followed by a body bind at him and turned to go after the others. Seeing them going down another street she followed.

Turning the corner quietly she gripped her wand getting ready to go after them when something hit her hard in the back of her head. She heard someone scream close to her, but the sound was muffled as the world around her began to darken with her consciousness fading as she tried to push herself up from the snow. Seeing red staining the snow from where her head had been before collapsing back down and rolling to her back.

The last image that she saw was a hooded figure leaning down over her, his arms reached out to grab her.

As the world darkened around her finally, she heard a single shout that sounded as if it was far away. "'Mione!"

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Hogwarts - Infirmary**

 **December 7th, 1976**

Madam Pomfrey had been quite busy the past few days running from patient to patient after the attack in Hogsmeade two days prior. Most students had minor injuries, however there were a few that required more assistance. A few even had spell damage that needed to be reversed.

She could help these students, it gave her something to do. However, there were two students unaccounted for. Some of the students claimed they saw the Death Eaters taking young ladies from the alleyways. Two were missing and she knew the Headmaster was currently in his office with Aurors to find the girls.

Seeing Professor Slughorn walking with Severus Snape each with a box full of potions. "Ahh right on schedule Professor, we just ran out of calming draughts. Will you have time to make more pain reliever? We are running low on that now. If we can't keep up I may have to send some of the students to Saint Mungos. I just need to know dears."

Slughorn shook his head, "We are already working on pain relievers and more skelegrow. I have Young Mr. Malfoy assisting as well as my apprentice. Luckily the dear boy heard what happened and came straight to me to help. I can have the Newt students work on others as well. Only a few more days I think."

She nodded as looked up, "Miss Evans, please come catalog these and place them in the cupboards for me."

Lily nodded and rushed over taking one of the boxes with Severus still holding the other and followed her to the back.

He placed the box next to her as he watched her busily start counting the vials and placing new quantities into the Infirmary ledger. "How is she Lily?"

Lily looked up for the first time, her eyes puffy and red rimmed, "She isn't awake yet." Sniffing as she started writing again furiously, "Her head finally stopped bleeding through the bandages. She is probably better off not being awake. I am not sure any amount of pain potion would help her headache." She scratched through what she wrote and started counting again in frustration.

Severus nodded and looked at her frustration, "There are forty-two new vials Lily. I bottled them all myself."

She nodded with gratitude in her eyes before updating the ledger and putting it back. "I don't think I will calm down until Hermione is awake. The boys haven't left her side, well except when Sirius had to get his broken nose fixed."

Severus couldn't help but internally chuckle at the image of Harry breaking Sirius' nose before nodding, "Well maybe Black won't get detention again. That being said it wouldn't have made a difference if he had been there as well. It wasn't his date that she was on. He still would have been with Harry and the others. They didn't even see her attacked, James only saw it because he was with you on that side of Hogsmeade."

She sighed, "Everything was happening so fast and then James yelled out her name and he took off running with his wand out." Sniffing, "I saw one of them standing over her and she was trying to get up, but..." She looked at him, her eyes misting over, "It is bad enough they took two others, but when I saw her lying there I knew they were going to take her."

Severus stood there a bit uneasy not sure what to do, "James stopped whoever that was though. She is unconscious, but right in there being tended to. Safe in Hogwarts."

Sighing Lily nodded but leaned against a table, "For how long? What happens at the next Hogsmeade day? Should there even be another day with what happened?"

"Probably not. However unless the Headmaster sends everyone home you know people will eventually want to go back. It is best we stay though, Hogwarts is safe."

"Safer than our homes?" Lily looked up at him.

He only nodded not wanting to say more on the matter. He'd heard murmurs around the common room about things about to happen. He usually got up and left not wanting to be apart of their group. He had Lily, Hermione, Lucius, and even the Marauders to an extent.

As they left the room Lily stilled as she saw Harry holding one of Hermione's hands while Sirius had the other. He seemed to be talking to her and she could tell that Sirius was on edge, he hadn't taken his eyes off her. They'd been doing this since they were allowed in, the difference was that she was awake this time.

Lily let out a squeak before rushing to her bed, "You are awake! How are you feeling? Dizzy? In Pain? Foggy?"

Hermione looked up at her with a pained smile and suddenly there was a hand slightly on the small of her back. "Lily she just woke up. Breathe."

James voice brought her out of her healer mind as she flushed slightly and unconsciously leaned back into James a bit, "Sorry, I've just been so worried."

Hermione nodded her head slightly afraid to move it too quickly, "Thank you Lily. My head does hurt though, a lot of pressure."

Madam Pomfrey came over quickly, along with Professor Slughorn and Lucius who had just entered the room. Madam pomfrey shooed Sirius from her side handing Hermione the first of a few vials. "Drink these dear." Handing Hermione four different vials one at a time. She swallowed them without complaint or asking what they were.

Hermione looked up, her eyes moving between everyone around her. Her eyes landing on Sirius and Lucius both at the foot of her bed sharing matched expressions of guilt and worry before a yawn overtook her, "I guess I can't be surprised there was a sleeping draught in there." She gave a tired smile. Right before succumbing to sleep she whispered, "I'll be okay, just please don't leave."

Sirius just nodded and perched himself next to her on the edge of her bed, his eyes moving between the gauze around her head to different parts of her face and her hand. Lucius stood tall next to the bed his mind quickly making a list of people who would be paying for this.

Harry had been so angry at everyone after the attack and realizing that she had been hurt. Glancing back up to Sirius he knew he'd been wrong when he went after Sirius for not being there, "Sorry for breaking your nose. Again." He added the last part with guilt in his eyes.

Sirius finally glanced up at Harry, "I wasn't there. I am mad at myself too." Looking back to Hermione.

Lucius raised a brow as he looked between Harry and Sirius before watching James and Remus as well, "Why would you hold Sirius responsible for what happened?"

Harry flushed slightly, "I was mad."

Lucius was not sure how to respond so he sat back in a chair and elegantly crossed a leg over his other while pulling out a book to read.

Lily looked at him odly, "Um what are you doing Lucius?"

His eyes didn't raise from the pages in his book, "She asked us to stay. I will stay until she wakes. I am nothing if not a man of my word."

Remus and James shared a look before James cracked a small smile turning his attention back to his group of friends. In a hushed voice, "You know we need to find you, Harry, and Peter girlfriends now too."

Lily bristled and stepped away from James, "Yourself included Potter. And Hermione technically..."

He just grinned at her, "She technically has a bunch of them. Besides, I already know you'll marry me one day."

She huffed and turned her back to him, although everyone noticed that she didn't deny his claim this time.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Thank you for reading! Let me know what you all think!


End file.
